Yugioh Arc-V Dimension Zero
by SPRGMR27
Summary: An unlucky person from our world ends up in the world in which life in centered around the one thing that bound her to her now missing best friend. Dawning the identity of Lowell Ember, the goal of trying back home will be overshadowed by Dimension Zero and the world's set timeline. Question is though, why was she summoned by D.Z and how is it connected to her missing best friend?
1. Chapter 1: How to Not Dimension Warp

**Note: This is just to test the water and post some idea that may or may not be continued past a certain Prewritten Chapter. Reviews and highly encouraged to give feedback and to see if I will actually write this out fully. Now a quick disclaimer: I watch more of the show rather than the rules of the game in hand, therefore once we get to the duels some parts make seem like it's breaking the rules of the game. I will try to limit this, but f anyone would like to correct me then feel free to. Otherwise, enjoy.**

Episode 1: How to Not Dimension Warp

The last time I touched a Yugioh Deck and tried to play with it was when my friend and I parted ways. I forget his name, but I could never forget his kind smile, the laughter, and joy we had when he dueled, but above all the time he took into helping me understand and play the game better than I ever could. That was a long time ago; he left with a sad goodbye, but not before we exchanged cards one last time. There, I exchanged a monster card for his spell card. A simple normal level three monster for one Magical Cylinder. His face was still confused like before at why I wanted that card so much. I could never get my hands on any card I truly wanted, but a card like this can slide by my parents and still be kept in my possession.

It was a long time before I would hear of him again, not by name but just his playing style. By chance, I heard that he would be participating in a local Yugioh Card tournament while browsing through the card section. I was debating whether I would save up or go and buy a new set of cards. This tournament got me interested, but not to participate no not by a long shot. Making plans to go and watch this with permission from my parents took some time by here I was, watching the first round matches go.

This tournament was small but it was exciting to see the guys go at it. Since I was the only girl there, I had to shrug off their flirting and focused instead on the duel. Despite me never playing the game for a while, I was aware of most of the rules and summoning methods - the only one I was still figuring out was the new Pendulum summoning - but for the other ones I knew how they worked. Doesn't mean I liked to use them or look forward to watching them in action.

As time past, I found myself still stuck in the first round and no sign of my old friend in sight. If he were to be here already, I thought we'd already see each other. Sadly not a single person here was him and I decided to take a seat next to another guy who was shuffling his deck. I didn't pay attention much to him as I took the seat, but I decided to pull out the Magical Cylinder Card he gave me. It was still treasured for being the past card he gave me; there was no way I would easily give this up.

"Hey, that's the Magical Cylinder Trap Card?" The guy next to me asked; his voice sounding strangely familiar.

"...Oh! You're talking to me. Yes, yes this is," I smiled a bit while still watching the duel, but now was started to glance to the card, "It's a parting gift from an old friend of mine. He helped me get into Yugioh as in the game and not the show."

"Oh really? I'd like to meet him if I had the chance."

"I was hoping we'd meet up again here after all these years, but it seems like he didn't turn up." I sighed as I pocketed the card.

"I'm sure you will meet him again someday. He has to meet up with you again somehow."

"When I can't even remember his name in this huge world? It will take some kind of miracle for that to happen."

"Well, looks like my turns up next. Nice talking to you."

"You too."

Once he got up and walked away, I glanced over to his now empty seat only to find a Yugioh card resting in the middle of the table. Taking a quick look around, I decided to pick up the card after getting no response from the other guys in the shop. Turning it over from the normal back cover, I was befuddled at just the notion that the other side had a strange picture design to it. All I could tell was that it was a spell card and nothing more.

"What kind of card is this?" I asked, "This one-!"

I was cut off by a bright source of light that burst forth from the card. Covering my eyes, I lowered them once it receded to see what just happened only to find that I was no longer in a shop. In fact, taking a quick look at my surroundings it didn't seem I was anywhere I recognized. A sharp pain shot through my head as I grasped the card; was I having a headache now of all times?

Looking around, I seemed to have ended up on some dock with all the storage crates and warehouses open and unattended at the moment. Shaking my head, I strolled over to water in hopes of maybe figuring out where exactly and then call for my parents to pick me up. As soon as I was by the edge of the dock and decided to look downward into the water, my body nearly jolted back and fell to the ground at what I saw.

What I saw… Was not me… Yet was me. I don't know what just happened or how my appearance changed, yet my quick look around of myself and reexamination from the reflection clearly crushed all my doubt and told me this was really happening. My appearance was still of a teenager, though it didn't change the age looking the part of my look. Short purple/iris hair that just was above my shoulders alongside the cloud gray bangs that decided to sweep mainly to the left of my face and then some to my right for my face. This left my emerald eyes to remain untouched but visible once again. A long sleeve pale blue shirt was underneath a black open leather jacket with a white furry hoodie inside, gray pants, and black, white and pink tennis shoes. The laces were a solid white and the white socks underneath reached pretty high - nearly to my knees in fact. Between my wrist and elbow was a brick colored cloth tied for some reason and a golden necklace with a star charm hanging and in the center was an amethyst embedded inside.

"The hell is going on?!" I asked before I felt my brown belt and the side compartments, "Wait a second!"

Still with the strange card in my hand, I found myself having a full Yugioh Deck, strangely different and brand new looking. Otherwise, I had a cell phone, apartment keys, and a duel disk that suddenly appeared for me - or rather the strange card that brought me here decided to spit out one for me. It looked weird; having the appearance of a dark purple coloring and normal black screen without any place to put the cards down at all.

In order to better understand just what was going on and where I was, the information on my cell phone seemed to be normal in terms of what should be in there. The only thing missing was any access to normal websites or numbers of my parents. Nothing about Yugioh was on my phone anymore - which sent shivers down my spine.

"Just what is going on here?" I looked at the strange spell card before shaking it, "Hey! Take me back home! Come on!"

After shaking the card for who knows how long, I groaned before shoving the card back into one of the compartments and feeling that the Magical Cylinder trap in that same place. Taking it out, I looked and noticed that it stayed the same as before, but I swore something was different. Shrugging, I pocketed everything before walking the way where it seemed civilization would be.


	2. Chapter 2: Competing Sweets Part 1

Episode 2: Competing Sweets Part 1

Walking around for what seemed to be a long time, I found myself unable to even use my phone to get any sense of the location I was currently trapped in. Eventually I had exited the docks and finally found a city with actual people and life in it. When I kindly asked for the location from anyone, they would at my like I'm insane and then they'd go off on a popular card game.

That is how I came to the conclusion that I was in a Yugioh Alternate Universe or world of some kind.

It was nagging me why I got the trading cards and the duel disk and only then did it confirm that I'm in a Yugioh world. Which one I wasn't too sure but looking at my surroundings my heart immediately sunk. I had no idea which dimension or world this was or even if it was real and tangible. People kept talking about all sorts of summoning and Action Duels and never once did they mention where this place was. There weren't any clues as to which one I was in so I had no luck in guessing where I would be in the timeline.

So after grabbing a bite to eat and looking through my strange new deck, the city streets is where I wonder and it looked like this was a recreation of a city back on Earth. If I had to guess, it was along the lines of a big city that was built for the trading card game. Action Duels arenas, schools that taught the worldwide card game all were present in this city so I had no conclusion as to where this was.

"Man, at this point I would think to call this city The Twilight Zone if nobody can give me direct answer as what this place is called!" I groaned before I pulled out the weird spell card again, "Why can't I just use this to bring me back? Obviously it can bring whatever it likes but why not bring me back home?!"

Just as I lowered the card down from my face to look up, I found lost in who knew whereof the city. It looked like I was by some sort of school building, but the interior looked a bit - how you do put this - rundown? Now I wasn't going to enter the building myself and intrude, something about it drew me towards it, like an invisible force of some kind. Before I knew it, I had open the door inside, only to be met by a teen my age between a boy-haired boy and a trio looking angry.

"I told you enough times already Sora, you can't just barge in here looking for a duel with Yuya!" The semi-spiky half-brown and half-red haired teen yelled, "And how are you-?!"

Everyone stopped to see me looking in and I had to clear my throat.

"Oh! So this is a school, sorry I was just curious and I had to come inside…" I scratched the back of my head before looking at the older teen, "But I wasn't expecting to see a bully around here."

"Excuse me? But I am not a bully!" The male yelled at me, blue eyes glaring at mine.

"Says the guy who's yelling at the kids over here. Can't you deal with this in a peaceful manner?" I walked past him and down to the kids, cracking one of my sweet innocent faces, "Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm assuming all of you are students in this school correct? Well," I turn to the blue-haired kid, "I hope this rude upperclassman of yours hasn't hurt your feelings."

"Nope! I'm fine thank you miss!" He smiled as the other trio approached me with smiles.

"I'm so glad," I chuckled before looking back, "It's just that in those teenage years males like him have a hard time thinking in their minds about how their words could affect the youth."

The kids laughed before the red-head girl came up to me, noticing my Duel Disk. "Ah! A-Are you a duelist?!"

I paused for a bit before looking at the disk. Even though I had only taken up and deck and played a few time a long time ago, it was quite strange to hear her ask if I actually dueled. "I guess I am, though it's been such a long time since I've dueled someone. I am more interested in watching them than duel, though I have some experience under my belt-!"

"Then can you show us your skills then? We can watch a duel until Yuya comes here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Um, well…" My voice trailed off as the kids suddenly got excited, bringing an adult into the room behind the other teen.

"Okay what's going on in here?" The adult asked until he saw me, "Huh? Is this a friend of yours Niles?"

"Niles?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit, "As in like the River Niles or as in de-niles?"

The kids laughed behind me as Niles growled, though I quickly stopped them by clearing my throat.

"Actually, I've just recently… arrived in this city and I decided to take a sightseeing tour. However I kind of got lost from my family and they had _quite_ the busy schedule and before I knew it they left their poor baby girl here. So until they get free time in their schedules to get me a ticket back to my home or come here themselves, I'm looking for a place to stay. And I just happened to see this place and decided to check it out, plus saving your students from being bullied by Niles over here. I've had quite an eventful day." My rambling lie developed as I went before I took a deep breath, "Though your students were wondering and so was I - You don't mind one duel to show off my skills to your students do you mister? I promise that if you don't want me too I'll leave your school and won't ever bother you again if that's what you want."

"I'd be happy to allow it!" He yelled, causing me to wince at how loud he was, "To think we'll be having a new student! It make me so-!"

To my surprise, a paper fan suddenly appeared and whacked him on the back of the head. Blinking in surprise, I looked up to see a pink-haired girl and a tomato head looking boy behind him.

"You're not recruiting students like that!" The girl yelled.

"Ah, it's Coach Y!" Sora smiled, happily walking over to the boy looking in distress.

"Niles! How'd he get here?!" The tomato head boy asked the other teen.

"Sorry; Sora has a knack at finding his way in here." Niles shrugged as the two new students looked to me.

"Huh? Who's the new girl?" The girl asked.

"Yuzu, you would believe this! She's a duelist, a duelist!" The chubby boy smiled and pointed to my duel disk, "And she's going to show us her deck and duel somebody for us!"

"Yeah, and have you seen her deck? It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" The girl smiled, "It's as amazing as Pendulum Summoning!"

My eyes widen at what she said. Pendulum Summoning? What kind of thing is that and why was it so… familiar? I knew I had some of my deck's cards showing but this summoning wasn't in my deck as far as I could tell. Looking back to those cards, I could tell these weren't any Yugioh cards I've ever seen that's for sure.

"Really? Well I don't see the big whoop about it," Niles groaned, "But Ayu, are you sure you want this girl to duel? For all we know she could be lying. She could be from LDS!"

"LDS? I've never heard of that before and if I did… I'd think I've buried that deep in my mind," I replied before Sora tugged my sleeve, "Huh?"

"Hey Miss, Coach Y, I have a brilliant idea!" His eyes lit up as he looked at both of us, "I want Coach Y to teach me how to duel and everyone wants to see how she duels, so how about a Tag Duel?"

"A Tag Duel?" Both Yuya and I were surprised as his idea.

I folded my arms. "You know, that doesn't sound so bad. It can deal with two problems we have at moment: showing off my dueling skills and possibly with whatever problem you have with him. Let's set up who's with who and whatever the victor's reward is."

"Sounds good to me," Niles stepped to Yuya's side, "It'll be me and Yuya versus you and Sora. If we win, you will leave here and Sora will stop following us around and asking to teach him."

"Don't forget to drop the Coach thing as well if we win Sora!" Yuya ended it off.

"And if we win… I'll be your student and I can call Yuya Coach! Plus I can follow either of you around as much as I want. And for her…" Sora seemed perplexed as to what I wanted.

"As for me, I'm not into getting a reward but we do manage to win… I guess I get to stay at either of your houses until I can get an apartment! How's that sound?" I left out the part of actually having keys to an apartment since I had no idea where that place would be in this city. Until I could find out where it would be, this would suffice.

"Good enough for me." Niles smirked as I saw his eyes gaze to my deck, "Let's see what you got."

Sora, Yuya, Niles and I were on the school's duel field ready to go on the respected team side of the field. We were already equipped and ready to go; everyone else - whose names I found out were Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Yuzu - were on the other side of the glass window ready to watch. The principal of this place, turning out to be Yuzu's father, was at the control center setting up whatever this Action Duel was. Sora seemed really excited as he turned to face me.

"Thanks for taking up my offer for a Tag Duel! I hope you're excited and ready as I am!" His smile seemed too big and strong to be normal, but his cute face made me shrug it off.

"Yeah, though I'm quite nervous," I admitted looking at my disk, "I haven't duel in a long time but I have tried keeping up with the added rules and such. I just hope I won't disappoint you or the others."

"No, I know you'll be fine… um," He paused when it came to addressing me.

"Oh right, I think I've forgotten to introduce myself haven't I? I guess you call me Lowell."

"Lowell? That's a bit weird for a girl's name."

"I guess," I kept my mouth shut that the name I gave was a nickname of all things and not my actual name.

" _And so begins an epic showdown between our resident pendulum experiment and victory transfer students versus the would-be student and the new challenger!"_ The voice echoed over the sound system.

"Wow, this is really happening!" Sora looked so excited, "This is really happening!"

" _Duelists… Get ready to duel! Our card-slingers will clash in the Wildest West!"_

All around us, the room suddenly changed into a replica of a classical wild western boom town with the weather even replicating one of a hot desert. Yuya and Niles didn't seem to be affected by the heat, but I was fanning myself while Sora looked around disappointed.

"Don't you have a cooler field?" Sora turned and folded his arms, "This one's kind of weak."

"Not to mention it's blazing hot!" I kept fanning myself, "Don't you have something where this girl won't get heat stroke from her first Action Duel?"

"Huh, this is your first Action Duel?" Yuya asked me.

"Yeah, I told you it's been awhile since I've actually dueled. Sorry principal but can you please change this before I get sent to the emergency room?"

"Can it be a sweeter Action Field as well?" Sora chimed in, "I want to battle Yuya and Niles in a really sweet field."

It seemed like our prayers were answered as the field changed. What was hot, dusty and a western town literally became sweet, colorful and ended up looking like Candyland. As soon as the heat left, I was so amazed at how these tangible holograms were really realistic looking. Taking a deep smell of the candy, I twirled a bit as I looked around all the candy buildings and set designs.

"I can't believe it! Is this what an Action Duel arena can really become?!" I skipped around, "This is so sweet and cool!"

"Yum! That's much like it!" Sora seemed to as gleeful as I was, "Now this feild's a treat! It's awesome you're the best!"

Yuya sighed as Niles shook his head with his palm to his face. "Give us a break."

"Come you two lightening up! We're currently in a CANDYLAND! Why can't you smile about that?!" I asked them, "Oh if this system can make other amazing fields as this then I'll definitely become a student here!"

"Can we just duel already?" Niles snapped, getting up all activating our Duel Modes.

"The action begins…" Yuya started

"Now!" All of us finished off as the Standby phase vanished.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **vs**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Niles: 4000**

" _Action Cards Dispersed!"_ The computer said and many fields fell from the sky and vanished from sight.

"Actions Cards?" I questioned myself quietly before something flickered in my mind.

 _If you want to win, you must use Action Spells to gain the upperhand._

"Ready you two?" Yuya took the first move, revealing a monster card, "I'll get things started by summoning my Performapal Hip Hippo. What do ya say you and me hoof it into high gear Hip Hippo? See ya Sora!"

 **Performapal Hip Hippo: Level 3 Earth Beast/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

Yuya jumped onto the monster and rode off on it?! Wait what?!

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm leaving as well. When there is any level three monster on the field, I can special summon Fiend Rollerblade in Attack Mode!" Niles placed a card onto his side of the field.

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblade: Level 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

From him came two rollerblades made of metal with eyes on either side and Niles quickly landed into the shoes before skating off after Yuya. His grey pants were unaffected and I had a hard time thinking that his yellow jacket of the black undershirt should still be in one piece considering the blades cutting close to the clothing.

"You can't just run away from us like that!" I screamed before pouting, "No far... I don't have a monster to catch up..."

"Not if we can see you first!" Sora drew a card, one he seemed happy about, "I drew this spell card Toy Vendor and I'm going to activate it right now!"

From behind us, the machine appeared and I was shocked to see how big it was.

"This toy's funtastic because it lets me send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and I'm allowed to draw another card from my deck. Uh, this card's yucky." I watched Sora send one of the cards to the Graveyard as a token materialized and was inserted into the machine. "Now if i draw a monster that's level four or below, I'm allowed to summon it but if it's not I'll have to toss it into my Graveyard. Hah! Look, it's Fluffal Bear!"

The machine suddenly became to move, sending out a prize ball.

"Ah! Sora, you got one!" I was excited as it opened up.

"Come on and join the party Fluffal Bear!" Sora smiled as the cutest pink bear appeared and I couldn't help but squeal, "And I'm inviting your friend Fluffal Leo to join us too!"

 **Fluffal Bear: Lvl 3 Earth Fairy/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

 **Fluffal Leo: Lvl 4 Earth Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"I can't believe how cuddly your monsters are Sora! They are so cute!" I smiled with a small blush.

Though, I knew my cards were different than his and that Sora wasn't just some new duelist. I'm not blind to see that Sora was playing a very different game with his deck, but I needed to see more to find out. I just hoped I wasn't putting trust on the wrong duelist.

Just then, Yuya fell into what looked to be either syrup or milk chocolate lake as Niles barely managed to stop at the edge.

"Yuya! You alright?" He helped up the other duelist from the lake.

"Yeah, thanks Niles."

"Get in the game Coach!" Sora yelled over to them, "Your hippo's history because my Fluffal Leo is ready to pounce."

Fluffal Leo jumped and lunged towards Yuya's monster and I swear something was up when Yuya wasn't doing anything to stop it… unless.

"It can't be…" I muttered, "Does he have-?"

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion to tame Sora's Leo!" Yuya activated the spell, "You see, this card lets my hippo steer clear of its attack!"

The attack missed as expected and Yuya continued to run off followed by Niles.

"Hey, dodging my attacks isn't fair!" Sora whined.

"It won't be that easy to take out his monsters Sora. But where could he have gotten an Action Spell… Ah!" I looked to the lake, "Are these spells in the candy then?!"

"Looks like it to me," Sora nodded before turned back to Yuya, who had just entered another sweet display, "While you were desert diving, my Fluffal Bear was getting prepped up to hunt your hippo!"

The monster leapt towards Yuya and the hippo, but not before I recognized another Action Spell Card.

"He got another one?!"

"You bet he did!" Niles went to the top of the sweet where Yuya was.

"I'm activating the Action Spell Candy Shower!" Candy started raining down from the sky of all sorts of delicious sweets.

"Wow! What a sugary surprise!" Sora looked happy, but I was still wondering what did this card do until I saw Fluffal Bear eating the candy, getting Sora upset, "Huh? You should be attacking Yuya's Hippo not the candy!"

"The sweetest part about that Action Card Spell switched Fluffal Bear into Defense Mode, meaning that Yuya's hippo is staying on the field." Niles explained as Sora looked a bit sad.

"Then I guess I'll end my end." He looked over to me, "Lowell, you can take it from here. If they can find Action Cards then I can too!"

"Alright, then it's my move! I draw!" I took a card from my deck and I looked over my six cards in my hand.

Currently, I wasn't quite sure how to play my deck but I knew I had Synchro Monsters and Tuners, so I would be safe playing them until I can figure out more about this deck. But for my first move, I'd need to get moving to get the other boys and find Action Cards easier. Then I'll get the Synchro monsters going after I figure out what their decks are based off of.

"First, I summon Bestia Kitten from my hand to the field in Attack Mode!" A small light purple humanoid looking-cat cat wearing a mask appeared on the field, her paws being all cute and kitten like as her tail flickered about.

 **Bestia Kitten: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 900 DEF: 400**

"When Bestia Kitten is summoned onto the field, I'm allowed to search my deck for a certain monster and I can add it to my hand." I left out the Tuner part of the effect as I got from my deck one of my tuners as Bestia Kitten meowed with a glow, signalling her effect.

"What kind of deck does she have?" Yuya asked as Niles was confused as well.

"Not quite sure, but we'll just have to find out." Niles looked back to me as I my Tuner monster and placed it in my hand.

"Now, I think it's a good time for playing chase with the mice don't ya think Bestia Kitten?" I asked my monster as I jumped down, landing on the platform created by the ball of blue yarn my monster had, "Then let's hunt down Yuya's hippo alright?"

She meow as we ran off, chasing after the boys and they were shocked by this as I jumped off onto a peppermint bench.

"Say goodbye to your hippo Yuya! **Bestia Kitten, Play Time!** "

"Ah!" Yuya was shocked as my monster approached his hippo at blinding speed while I snatched an Action card from under the bench.

Bestia Kitten was fast while her yarn, quickly finding both Yuya and his hippo and her claws came out, the yarn acting like rope before she pounced onto the hippo, destroying it and causing damage to Yuya.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **vs**

 **Yuya: 3900**

 **Niles: 4000**

"Alright! Nice one!" I smiled as my monster returned, "I set one monster and place one face down card and end my turn. You move boys!"

Niles suddenly turned and came my way and both my monster and I fled to find more action cards on this candy field. Though Yuya has lost his hippo, I failed to realize that he had swiped an Action Card from Sora and that the route we were going would lead us back to where Yuya and Sora were. I only realized it when I saw Sora and Yuya a ways off.

"Sora!" I yelled.

"That was amazing Lowell! And look!"

I stopped when I saw what had to be Pendulum summoning and the monsters he used to do so. This was unlike anything I had known, that was until my memories flickered of me witnessing this before… but from where? My mind in the dueling area was returning, but this was so surreal and strange at the same time. My world came crashing down when I saw Yuya about to attack Fluffal Leo before my attention was brought back Niles.

"Don't you forget about me Lowell. You're opponent is me." He reminded me as I barely noted that Yuya ended his turn. "I draw! With Fiend Rollerblade on the field, I can special summon from my hand Fiend Spy Fly UFO in Defense Mode!"

 **Fiend Machine UFO: Lvl 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1100 DEF: 1300**

I gulped, seeing the weird mechanical UFO with creepy red eyes staring at me.

"With him on the field, I activate the Spell Card Gear Shift! When I have two Fiend Machine monsters on my field, I'm allowed to special summon any Fiend Machine Monster from my hand all at once without any penalties. So come on out Fiend Machine Hoverboard and Fiend Machine Lens! Arrive onto the field in Attack Mode" I saw a Hoverboard and Magnifying Lens possessed by those same creepy eyes appear on the field as well.

 **Fiend Machine Hoverboard: Lvl 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300**

 **Fiend Machine Lens: Lvl 2 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 400**

"Hey, this wasn't the deck Niles was using before," One of the kids pointed out, which I barely heard.

"No, he had those monsters but he didn't use them," Yuzu corrected, "Though what could Niles be planning?"

"Now, as for Gear Shift's second effect, I'm allowed to change the level of all my monsters to whichever one is currently present on any of the monsters I've currently summoned. And that level I choose… is level six from Fiend Machine Hoverboard!"

The monster's colored aura appeared and changed to fit the selected monster.

"Wait, if you want to match their levels up… Oh no!" It suddenly clicked in my head as Niles smiled.

"So you finally get it don't you Lowell? Using all four of my monsters," He stepped off and away from his monsters, "I use my Fiend Machines to build the Overlay Network!"

"He can't just have," I stopped seeing the shadow of the monster from the darkness rising up.

"Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, CyberDark Prototype Dragon!"

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300**

The machine beast appeared, breaking thru the darkness as four overlay unit surrounded it the serpent-like form of the dragon and the ghostly red eyes and wings surrounded by a thick dark fog. Its roared loudly as I was brought back into reality as even my monster was trembling in its sight.

"Ah! He summoned Prototype Dragon in one turn?!" Tatsuya exclaimed from the other side.

"If he's going to attack her with that monster, there's no way she'll make it out winning," Yuzu mentioned.

"Now, by using one Overlay Unit, my monster gets a Power Boost based off of your monster's ATK and your ATK becomes zero."

 **Bestia Kitten: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 900 -0 DEF: 400**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 3400 DEF: 2300**

"Now **Prototype Dragon, Haunting Virus!** " The dragon released an ear-piercing screech before from its four wings lasers came flying my way and they got closer… closer… closer…


	3. Chapter 3: Competing Sweets Part 2

**Well, here's a quick author's note before we get started:**

 **I'd like to thank _king of the lion, Spadeace96, Shiun'in Ventus, ShadowFire10, Ragha Raikouga, MaskedGamer, Killerjakee_ and _HereICome_ for Following.**

 **I'd like to thank _king of the lion, ShadowFrie10, MaskedGamer_ and _Coral the Leviathan_ for the Favorite.**

 **As for reviews, I'd like to take time to answer them as well! I'm happy to hear what anyone has to say! So this time I'll be answer two recent reviews!**

 _ **ShadowFire10 -**_ **Well thanks for the heads up for XYZ monsters and how they are Ranked and not Level. It's not an area that I'm sharp about, but I can assure you that this will be corrected. (I'm really fuzzy on Pendulum Summon and XYZ, so I'm looking into it so I can understand how it logically works.) As for my grammar or spelling errors, I can assure you I'll be looking into them and correcting them before continuing onward. I'm not the best when it comes to writing a duel and this is honestly the first time I have ever attempted this sort of thing. So if there is any mistake I'll be fixing them during my clean up of all previous chapters.**

 **Though on a side note, the monsters used by Niles and Lowell _are supposed_ to have the two typing. It wasn't a mistake on my part in case you were worried. I can't really explain that as of yet. All I can tell you that this will be explained later on in the story, so please be patient since they play a key role.**

 _ **MaskedGamer**_ \- **Yes, I'd like to confirm Niles is an OC and will have his part to play in this story. There might be other OCs added as well besides the two so far.**

 **In other news, if you want to have at the end of each Chapter what these new cards do whenever they first show up, feel free to tell me and I will explain them as best I can. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this New Chapter!**

Episode 3: Competing Sweets Part 2

 _From the End of Part 1…_

"So you finally get it don't you Lowell? Using all four of my monsters," He stepped off and away from his monsters, "I use my Fiend Machines to build the Overlay Network!"

"He can't just have," I stopped seeing the shadow of the monster from the darkness rising up.

"Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, CyberDark Prototype Dragon!"

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300**

The machine beast appeared, breaking thru the darkness as four overlay unit surrounded it the serpent-like form of the dragon and the ghostly red eyes and wings surrounded by a thick dark fog. Its roared loudly as I was brought back into reality as even my monster was trembling in its sight.

"Ah! He summoned Prototype Dragon in one turn?!" Tatsuya exclaimed from the other side.

"If he's going to attack her with that monster, there's no way she'll make it out winning," Yuzu mentioned.

"Now, by using one Overlay Unit, my monster gets a Power Boost based off of your monster's ATK and your ATK becomes zero."

 **Bestia Kitten: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 900 -0 DEF: 400**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 3400 DEF: 2300**

"Now **Prototype Dragon, Haunting Virus**!" The dragon released an ear-piercing screech before from its four wings lasers came flying my way and they got closer… closer… closer…

 _Now to Begin Part 2…_

The explosion caused sweets and mass destruction from Haunting Virus and did a good amount of virtual damage to the Action Field. Niles waited to see what the results would be, but when he saw me, he was shocked by how I was still standing without my monster on the field and had taken no damage.

"What? How can this?"

"Thanks to my set Trap Card Stardust Sanctuary!" I revealed my Trap to him, "By sending one of my Bestia Monsters to the graveyard, I can negate your monster's attack without taking any following damage from that monster. I would have used the Action Spell Evasion if I had it, but I knew if I had used my trap it had to be now."

"So that's why you didn't go to dodge or block my monster's attack," Niles clenched his fist, "I place two cards face down and end my turn. Due my monster's special ability wearing off, it's attack returns to normal."

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 3400 - 2500 DEF: 2300**

"And now, it looks like it's my move, but first let's call for Bestia Kitten's Encore!" My monster returned to the field, "Now, as for why she gets to return to the field. Stardust Sanctuary allows that monster to return to the field if I received no damage that turn. So thanks to you, Bestia Kitten gets to remain on my field for now."

 **Bestia Kitten: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 900 DEF: 400**

"Woah, Lowell's trap can actually allow her to do that?" Tatsuya asked.

"But, is this still a team battle if Niles and Lowell are dueling independently from Yuya and Sora?" Ayu asked.

"Probably their goal was to separate each other to take out each one without them backing off each other's plays." The principal concluded, "Now the question is if Lowell can actually focus and win this duel before Yuya and Niles take the victory for themselves."

"Next, I'm inviting Bestia Unicorn to the field for some company!" A light blue humanoid-looking unicorn appeared carrying a golden wand besides Bestia Kitten, "Now who's ready to have some fun because she's up and ready for the attack!"

 **Bestia Unicorn: Lvl 4 Light Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

"Aw~ Both her monsters are so adorable!" Ayu squealed, "They're more pretty than Sora's Fusion Summons!"

"Fusion Summon?" I glanced over to see Sora and his new Fusion Monster facing Yuya before looking back at Niles, "Looks like I've got a pro-fusion summoner on my side when it comes to fusion and over here is Niles with his XYZ, so how about I add one more with my Tuner Monster shall we?"

I looked at my monsters and they nodded at me. In my Extra Deck were a few special monsters of mine that I had to show off, but for which one to choose... Got it!

"Guess I'll go with one of my favorites, but first I'll activate Bestia Kitten's ability one more time to search for a Tuner monster and add it to my hand." I grabbed another tuner monster and placed it in my hand before smiling.

"Now everyone, who's ready to see what my deck has in store?" I raised my hands in the air, "Let's even out this field by tuning my Level 4 Bestia Unicorn with my Level 3 Bestia Kitten to bring forth a monster worth the effort of saving!"

Bestia Unicorn and Bestia Kitten disappeared and formed the all-too familiar rings and bright stars that I knew had to come whenever this summoning had to happen.

"Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form, Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!" From the two monsters came from the heavens the a pure white Alicorn with a wavy dark blue mane with blue stars flickering in it as paralleled in the tail as its yellow eyes gazed upon my foe. The silver armor covering her body and wings truly made her stand out; I was even in awe at her beauty and power she possessed.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"Ah! She uses Synchro Summoning?!" Yuzu voice was in shock before she continued, "Wait, we have got Pendulum from Yuya, Fusion from Sora, XYZ from Niles and Synchro from Lowell!"

My beast roared and I felt its power and I was shocked by how strong her aura felt. Not even Niles' monster was comparing to this aura and I could only smirk with the remains cards in my hand.

 _Somewhere Else_

 ***3rd P.O.V***

In a mysterious building, looking like a control room of some kind. Monitors began to go off as workers were busy and the signal grew even more.

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked.

"President, there was a recent spike of energy in Miami City and its in the You Show Duel School!" One of the workers replied.

"Yes, and this one is unlike anything we've ever seen. And near it is another powerful surge but it's not as great as this one." Another continued.

"Can you give us visual on the duelist?" The leader asked.

"Yes, give me a second…"

On the main monitor, Lowell appeared with her Bestia Valliant Alicorn vs Niles and his CyborgDark Prototype Dragon.

"So, it looks like Niles is dueling against a girl with a similar card structure like his. Do we have any information about this duelist?" The leader asked.

"Actually President, all we have on this duelist is her name Lowell Ember and it seems like she's in the same situation as Niles. Though her deck shares the dual-type monsters like his, but it looks to be focused on Synchro Summoning unlike his. It might take us some time, but we might be able to find out more about like with Niles."

"I see," the leader adjusted his glasses, "Find out anything about her and keep an eye on the duel. We must see if she is capable of in her dueling skills."

 _Back to the Duel_

 ***Lowell's P.O.V***

"Just because you managed to Synchro Summon doesn't mean your monster can defeat mine! As a quick heads up, it's far more weaker than mine without any boosts!" Niles pointed out as his dragon roared, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Just because she doesn't share the same attack doesn't mean she can't defeat you! Now, since there is a Bestia Monster on the field, I'm allowed to special summon Little Magi Girl straight onto the field and she's debuting in Defense Mode!" A chibi lavender little magic appeared hold a black wand.

 **Little Magi Girl: Lvl 3 Light Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"Now since I've got another Tuner on the field, I'm tuning my Level 3 Little Magi Girl with my face down Level 3 Bestia Dual-Headed Serpent to form the backup all my monster needs that will leave you in shambles! Come to play with us, use the imaginative wires of your brain. Synchro Summon! Level 6 Bestia Puppeteer Magician!" From the two monsters came a teenage looking-magician wearing pajama-like robes and a nightcap on. In her hands were two magical rods with wires hang in front them.

 **Bestia Puppeteer Magician: Lvl 6 Light Fairy/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

"Now, I will activate her special ability! You see, if there is another Bestia monster on my field, I'm allowed to equip my monster to raise the selected monster's attack for as long as either one remains on the field!" That boost of power my monster will be receiving is from Puppeteer Magician's base attack!" I pointed as Besita Puppeteer Magician used her magic to buff my other monster.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 - 3900 DEF: 2700**

"Now, **Bestia Valliant Alicorn, attack CyborgDark Prototype Dragon with Chivalry Judgement!** "

With wings flapping and magic coursing through her horn, my monster flew off towards Prototype Dragon ready to strike out the dragon.

"I won't allow it! I activate my Trap Card Security Check! When my XYZ monster is attacked and would be destroyed, I can negate the attack and deal the damage to you as long as my XYZ monster still has Overlay units! And that damage is relying on how many Overlay units I currently have left!"

"Then I'm countering that with Valliant Alicorn's special ability! During my Battle Step, she negates any spell effects during this attack! Now slay that dragon!"

 **Niles: 2600**

 **vs**

 **Lowell: 4000**

Looking at my disk, I noticed that now only Niles and I were showing up and neither Sora nor Yuya appeared with their life points. Yuya and Sora were stilling dueling, but this was weird as the technology wasn't registering the Tag Duel at all. Suddenly a chill ran up my spine as the action field flickered to a ruin city before returning to normal. My body shook in fear for no reason and losing my sense of continuing on, I did the only thing I could do.

"I- I place the last two cards in my hand face down and end my turn." I ended my turn, "Your move!"

Niles chuckled as he drew his card. "Firstly, I activate XYZ Revival and with this, my CyberDark Prototype Dragon returns onto the field!"

His dragon returned from the Graveyard at it roared.

"By using another Overlay Unit to make my monster gain your monster's power boost, I attack your Valliant Alicorn! **CyberDark Prototype Dragon, Haunting Virus!** "

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3900 - 0 DEF: 2700**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 6400 DEF: 2300**

"Not so fast! I use the Action Spell-!"

"Can't let you do that! I active my Mystical Virus Surge and that prevents any Action Spells from activating. Now you're going down, Prototype!"

"Find, you leave me no other choice!" Growling, I revealed the trap card I had face down, "I active Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"What?!" Niles exclaimed.

"What's the matter? See something that shouldn't exist?" A strange energy began to fill me as emotions unlike any other began to fill me. "Did you think I'd easily let my monster go to wait and be an embarrassment? I'm not going to let all of my knowledge and training be wasted by some XYZ jerk like you! From my feelings and those resonating within me, I won't disappoint them and they will speak their minds as one! If you want to play the game this way then fine, let's play this game!"

My trap's effect played as Niles ended his turn looked very stunned at my sudden outburst as I placed my hand on my deck.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 0 - 3900 DEF: 2700**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 6400 - 2500 DEF: 2300**

"Let's end this shall we?" I drew my card, seeing that it was another Bestia Unicorn, "They are speaking out, and I can't let any of them down now! I summon Bestia Unicorn to the field right away in defense mode."

 **Bestia Unicorn: Lvl 4 Light Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

"Next, I'm using her special ability to make sure I live up to your and their expectations! I can target one monster on the field and lower their ATK by 600. Since there is only one monster on your side of the field… **Bestia Unicorn, Remedy Wave!** "

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 1900 DEF: 2300**

I felt energy coursing through me as I saw my Valliant Alicorn nod to me. It felt so exciting and thrilling, but I swore this wasn't anything I was doing but something else. I was too focused on taking Niles down that I forgot about everything else for the moment.

"The time has come! **Bestia Valliant Alicorn, slay the CyborgDark Prototype Dragon with Chivalry Judgement!** "

With wings flapping and magic coursing through her horn, my monster flew off towards Prototype Dragon ready to strike out the dragon. His dragon tried to fight back, but my winged-beast was stronger as it charged and was surrounded by lighting and electricity and it flew past the dragon one flew swoop. I stared in awe as it flew back as an explosion blasted outwards toward me and only when it was too late did I look. That caused me to fly back and into the metal wall behind me and dispel whatever I was feeling away as I slid against the fall until I hit the floor.

 **Niles: 0000**

 **vs**

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Winner** **: Lowell**

The Action Field vanished as we were brought back down to reality here. Slowly getting to my feet, I was rushed over with almost everyone seemingly excited; even Sora was his cheerful self as I thought.

"Lowell, I just can't believe it! You beat Niles and his XYZ monster without taking any damage!" Sora seemed so surprised but had something different about the way he stated his thoughts, "You have to show us more of those tricks!"

"Yeah, and your deck is super duper adorable, cute and powerful!" Ayu hugged me, "Can you show me more of your monsters?"

"I've never seen monsters with two monster typings other than Niles," Yuzu mentioned as said-duelist followed up behind her, "You wouldn't happen to be friends with him would you?"

"Um, I…" My voice trailed off at the question before Yuya joined in.

"Lowell, you were amazing with your Synchro Summoning skills! Where did you learn to duel like that?!" His eyes lit up as I finally had to push them back.

"Sorry, a girl needs her personal space." I apologize before composing myself to reply, "And as who how I learned my Synchro Summoning from… it was mostly from an old friend of mine."

"Really? Did your friend ever attend a duel school?"

"Actually… we kind of picked it off ourselves without a Duel School-

"You what?!" Everyone but Niles yelled, making me wince at the volume of their voices.

"...Is there a problem with that?"

"Lowell, only the best of the best at LDS get to even start learning those kinds of summonings!"

"So this is a big deal then?"

"Lowell, listen," Niles got between the others and me, arms down, "I know I was rude before, but I think I speak for everybody for here at the request. Will you… attend?"

I blinked as I thought he was joking. Looking around quickly, I saw everyone with the same anticipating look waiting for me to make decision. Their faces and the thrill that I was finally able to duel and win a match after so long. My gut was telling me many things and my mind tried to make sense of them. For the first time in a long time, I decided to speak before thinking about the consequences of the choice.

"So, since I won against Niles… does anyway know where I could crash for the night and know where the applications are?" I asked while clasping my hands together.

Everybody cheered and hugged me - well all except the principal and Yuzu - whom had to smack the man with her paper fan once again and then Niles, who just smirked with distance between us.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark XYZ Duelist Enters!

Episode 4: The Dark XYZ Duelist Enters!

After my crazy victory against Niles, it was to my surprise that everyone was like 'Hey let's celebrate with ice cream thanks to Yuzu mentioning it.' I swear everyone but Niles and Yuzu don't ever get excited whenever ice cream is mention. Coming from a place where it's constantly hot everyday ice cream is one sweet treat that I'll always go for. So, all of us decided to go and get some and boy was our check pretty big afterwards. Since I wasn't even such I had enough cash to pay, everyone else pitched it and only barely made even.

As for where I was crashing for the night, Yuzu invited me over her place to stay for the night. I told everyone I had apartment keys but since I was still new to the area - and faking that my parents sent them to me - I had no idea where that would be. She offered to help me look up where my apartment was and I was very grateful for her kindness. Her father - or rather the principal of the school - got so excited that I was applying for the time being. I played it off casually as Yuzu smacked him with the paper fan and all of us couldn't help but laugh. Secretly I was laughing at this in my mind.

So, Yuzu, Ayu and I were walking back to the school after the whole ordeal minus her father - I think he had to take care of something but I wasn't too sure. In Yuzu's hands was a plastic bag carrying some things she had brought from the ice cream parlor. We were walking down of the rivers of Miami City… yeah I don't get why this place was called that. I also don't get why it's called Miami City if the weather didn't have the mugginess.

"That was some ice cream, who would have thought that place would serve such delicious ice cream?" My mouth was watering when I recalled the flavor, "I'm definitely hitting that place once I get enough cash to go there."

"Though next time, can either or you remind me that I shouldn't mention my craving for ice cream to everyone?" Yuzu asked us when we all recalled how excited the boys were.

"You got it Yuzu! Maybe we can sneak over that parlor some time by ourselves; a girl's day out!"

Ayu giggled a bit. "I'm more worried some of those weird flavors we were sharing."

"You got that right," I groaned when the scents came back in my head, "Smelt and Peanut alongside whatever other crazy combinations the boys had. Why can't the just stick with the basics if they'd get sick afterwards?"

All three of us laughed thinking about some of the boys had to regurgitate their stomachs when they ate that flavor. We laughed for a bit before I thought back to our duel when a sudden rule popped back into my head.

 _An XYZ monster once destroyed can't return from the Graveyard with Overlay Units._

It made me flinch at the headache, but then it got me thinking back to the duel. Niles was able to bring his Overlay Units back alongside his dragon. Could there possibly be a reason for that? And that weird destroyed city and that energy, it wasn't anything from me that was for sure. I felt so much collective emotion that it gave me that weird energy, but I can barely recall anything except for that… According to Niles it was something about not losing so easily… Man my head is hurting because of this crazy stuff.

"Hey, everybody get down," Yuzu whispered once we heard male students talking going by.

The three of us knelt down and listened to the conversation passing us by.

"I mean, it isn't easy to get over losing to a You Show School Student too easily," The first male voice stated to the other one walking with him, "I've never seen Shingo so fired up."

"You know it, when he gets his hands on Yuya it's not going to be pretty." The second one nodded.

"Oh it's going to be pretty, pretty devastating for Yuya."

"When you put it that way…" Both boys started to laugh and their voices and footsteps faded away.

The three of us exchanged glances at what they said. Obviously it wasn't anything good; even I could tell that without even meeting the guy.

"Of course it could get pretty devastating for us too if we don't deliver Shingo's lunch."

"Lunch? The hell it's nearly nighttime!" I exclaimed once we knew they couldn't hear us, "Yuzu, Ayu, you two know about whoever this Shingo guy is?"

"Yea, you see he tried to take Yuya's Pendulum Cards away and forced Yuya to duel him," Yuzu explained, "Yuya managed to win back his cards and the duel, but Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and me were in danger because of Shingo's headmen."

"What kind of sick twisted student is he?! You can't just do that to any old person on the block!"

"Not only that, but he's from LDS." Ayu added in.

"Is he? Then no wonder why you asked if I was from there. Well rested assured I won't be from there anytime soon if students like that is all they train." Just then both Ayu and I realized Yuzu was running off.

"Hey, wait for us!" We yelled chasing after her.

* * *

After following those little goons or henchman of this Shingo guy around town, the three of us ended up at the docks by one of the warehouses a sunset began to take over the sky. We weren't by the doors of whatever warehouse he was making his home base, but we were behind some crates by it.

"What are we doing here Yuzu?" I asked as Ayu seemed really nervous.

"Shouldn't we go and warn Yuya?" Ayu asked, still shaking a bit.

Yuzu didn't reply as she was still looking at the warehouse. She couldn't possibly be thinking about going in there and fighting this Shingo guy by herself, could she?

"Things could get a little dicey you two," Yuzu handed her bag to Ayu, "I need you both to head back to You Show."

With that she ran off leaving both of us in shock.

"Hey, wait Yuzu!" Ayu tried to call out.

"Ayu, I'll go and make sure Yuzu's going to be fine. Can I trust you to go back and tell Yuya about this?" I asked her and to my surprise, she gain confidence and nodded before running off.

I ran over to Yuzu, much to her surprise.

"Lowell, go back with Ayu." Yuzu ordered me with her fists clenched, "I have to return the favor."

"Yuzu, I'm not letting you fight this Shingo guy alone." I replied placing a hand on her shoulder, "If you're planning to help Yuya, I don't think getting utterly destroyed by this guy is going to help you. Though if you're still wanting to duel this guy, then please allow me to assist you. I might not know too much about this guy, but rest assure that I will step in if he tries to do anything sneaky; that goes with his goons."

"Thanks Lowell," She was relieved and we turned to the warehouse doors, "Ready?"

I nodded as we both opened the warehouse doors and saw the goons from before.

"Chew on this!" Yuzu exclaimed.

The brown-headed yellow-bangs guy stopped after taking a bite of his lunch, so by process of elimination, I had to assume this guy was Shingo as in Yugioh logic having too much of a basic design past 5DS means you're not important.

"We heard what you planning Shingo," Both of walked over to them as Yuzu continued, "How you're looking to get some payback on Yuya. Well I'm not going to let you!"

Shingo seemed to choking on something and had to cough. For some strange reason, I had to crack a joke of some kind for this buffoon of a leader.

"What's wrong? Bit more off than you can chew like you did against Yuya?" I covered my mouth, "I mean from I heard you're supposed to be the smart one but if you can't even eat that lunch of yours correctly then what's the point? I guess you're not the leader but just babysitter to these fools. Oh on another point, you got some of your pie outside of your mouth; might want to clean that up."

"She has a point," one of the henchman handed Shingo a napkin to wipe it off.

"Nice one Lowell," Yuzu whispered over to me.

"Thanks; I just can't help myself sometimes." I winked back.

Shingo then… tried to use his charms while throwing up the napkin like he was in some stage performance. What the hell is up with this guy?

"Alright then, what is it that's got the two of you in such a hissy fit about?" He asked so calmly that it was getting off my nerves.

"You can forget your plans with Yuya!" Yuzu caught him off guard as he broke his cool.

"You're in no position to-

"Excuse me?! You kidnapped Yuya's friends, took his Pendulum cards and forced him to duel you just to what? Get your hands on some stupid cards that you could keep? Please, this has been so overused that I can even predict what that's going to happen!" I sliced his sentenced with my outburst.

"Duel me, right now and right here instead!" Yuzu finished off.

"You can't be serious-

"What's wrong? Afraid you'd rack up another lost?!" Yuzu seemed to be getting to Shingo.

"Would you please let me speak?!" Shingo cried out, losing any cool he had in the beginning.

"Why should we allow you to speak huh? From I can tell you're nothing but a house of playing cards: cool and calm on the outside while you're supported with thin barriers that crumble with a single blow. If you're going to be the duelist you were when facing Yuya, then get your act together! Right now, all I can see is some scared, fat-filled chicken!" I ended it off with that chicken part, as I having too much fun with this.

"I'm not some scared, fat-filled chicken," He grumbled before he really got a look at me, "What a second- Who are you?"

"You didn't answer the question. But not that you mention it," My voice trailed off.

"I think calling you a scared, fat-filled chicken would be insulting to a chicken like yourself!" Yuzu finished off as I smirked, "So what will it be?"

"You're on Yuzu," Shingo's face darkened, "And I'll get to you next!"

"Fine then, let's see what you've got. You ready Yuzu?" I asked.

Each of us got to the "respective" sides of the field and both of us heard the warehouse doors close behind us. Yuzu seemed a bit scared as I did on the interior once everything began darker.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I growled once I heard Shingo taunting us, "You look scared. Now which of us is chicken?"

"Still you I'm afraid," I shrugged it off, "Just saying."

"If we're going strictly when it comes to appearances, it's still you." Yuzu regain her composure and confident, "Because I've seen your bird-brain abilities in action against Yuya."

"...No comment," I finished off.

"We'll see who's crying foul with this is over!" His anger was present in his voice, "Now let's get dueling!"

To our surprise, we heard screaming behind up, stopping the three of us entirely to look and see what was going on. From the fallen, heavily beaten henchman on the ground, coming from the now open warehouse doors was a strange cloaked figure wear a mask and google of some kind. Due to the shadows, I couldn't really tell his appearance but I knew it was somebody new. He casually strolled in like nothing while footsteps from behind us seemed to indicate the other goons went behind Shingo.

"Oh man, now what?" Shingo asked.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," The masked duelist walked in front of both of us.

"And, um, you are?" Yuzu asked, still in the shocked trance as I was.

Taking a closer look was still hard to even figure out how he looked like, but a sharp pain shot through my head my vision changed. The ruined landscape appeared but now the masked duelist was there. Everything returned to normal once again thanks to Shingo speaking up.

"...Can't you see we're in the middle of something? We're about to duel." Shingo pointed out.

Suddenly the masked duelist extended his arm out, revealing a duel disk that activated once it was set in place. It was different compared to any of our duel disks, but something was strangely familiar about this.

"Yes, we are," The masked duelist replied.

Looking at my duel disk, which I quickly pulled out, I found it showing a strange message.

 _Duel Mode Disabled._

"Hey Yuzu, can Duel Mode be disabled?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, what are you even-?!" She gasped seeing mine and quickly pulling out her own, reading the same thing, "Hey, what's going on?"

" _Forced Duel Mode Activated. Standby."_ We turned to face Shingo, seeing that his activated without his consent.

"Is this thing broken?" He asked.

"Forced Duel Mode…" I thought back for a few moments before something clicked in my mind.

Somehow I had registered that this mode wasn't suppose to activate as a similar scene played through my head, only thing missing was me. It wasn't able to finish as I heard the duel start up, grabbing my attention.

"I'll go first," The masked duelist announced, "I place all five of my cards face down. I end my turn."

Shingo and Yuzu seemed very surprised about this, but I wasn't phased by this as other scene appeared in my mind. A dark dragon obeying its master and anger… rage… death-! I shook my head and looked back to the duel at hand. And I couldn't help but laugh at Shingo's reaction. He should be a comedian or clown if this keeps up… Maybe I can call him Shingo the Clown! I would have done more if he didn't start laughing like a madman.

"I love it! You come in acting so cool and mysterious and you play a move like that?!" Shingo continued to laugh, "No wonder why you're wearing a mask-!"

"This isn't some ametuer move," I commented to myself, getting Yuzu's attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You see, when somebody plays move like that, it's like somebody needs to either take damage or activate their cards from the Graveyard by using their effects there," I explained quietly, not wanting Shingo to hear it, "I'm all too familiar when identifying them but as what kind of plan his duel is made to play..."

"Lowell?" We gasped as Shingo sent two of the set cards away, making me gasp.

"Though cards." My vision returned to the similar scene, seeing only now Shingo losing and nearly getting impaled before returning to the present, "Oh, I see what he's playing."

"What could this guy be even-Ah!" We both watched the rest of his set cards go to the Graveyard, "Lowell!"

I rolled my eyes at Shingo's comments that I was drowning out for most of that duel. "Shingo's definitely going to regret sending them to the Graveyard…"

Yuzu and I gasped when we felt the cold rush by us, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shivered, rubbing my arms.

"Huh? Why can we actually feel the cold?" Yuzu asked, "Unless this duel is realer than we thought…"

"He's no Psychic duelist like Akiza in 5DS," I murmured, "So then his duel disk must be able to bring these monsters to real life and if that's the case…"

"Having second thoughts about this Mr. Mystery?" Shingo asked, "You have no face-downs on the field and no monsters to protect your precious life points. In the future, maybe you should let Yuzu fight her own battles."

Yuzu worriedly looked over to the masked duelist while I only glanced. "Look, I hate to agree with Shingo, but he happens to have a point here. Why don't you let me-!"

I grabbed Yuzu's shoulder. "Um, remember our duel disks are currently out of commision at the moment. Besides, he'll be just fine."

"Um, how so?"

"I hate to interrupt your little moment, but we're in the middle of a duel if you recall," Shingo yelled, "And it was just getting good. Now Mobius, attack Mr. Mystery directly! Maybe then he'll see my point."

Shingo's water monster had its icicles grow and I knew if those spells couldn't activate from the Graveyard then our friend was in big trouble. All I needed to is if those spells could work without being on the field.

"I active the spell card The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my Graveyard!" My worries were washed away once our mysterious duelist activated the spell.

"Alright I knew it!" I cheered for myself, much to everyone else's surprise and before they started asking question, I informed them, "Sure they are technical in the Graveyard and by normal rules their effect can't be activated…"

"Unless you activate that card's effect by declaring a direct attack," He revealed the three monsters in his hand. "Since I have three of these spells in the Graveyard, I can summon three monsters to the field."

From the cards came dark horsemen with weird blue flames about them and were sharing the exact same level. Could he be a XYZ duelist like Niles?!

"I think we may have underestimated this guy," one of the guys said.

"I don't know which is more mysterious: who's underneath the mask or the way he plays," Yuzu mentioned but I knew what kind of user he would be.

An XYZ duelist only needs monsters of the same level if he is to summon his great monsters to the field. Niles was the perfect example of that besides the Overlay Unit issue. Could it have been one of Niles' monster's special ability… or was something else at play here? Either way I knew I couldn't let my guard down. This duelist might share that same trick and I needed to know just how that happened in our duel.

"Fine, so you got three monsters on the field but it doesn't change a single thing. Do you want to know why?" I could only growl at Shingo's words, "'Cause they aren't going to be there for long."

We watched as the first one of the three was destroyed, though it was thankfully in defense mode so our duelist took no damage.

"When Shadow Veil is destroyed it is banished instead of being placed in the Graveyard," The mysterious duelist explained.

"And that's what is going to happen to the rest of your monsters… in due time of course. But for now I'll throw a face down and end my turn." Shingo did as he said and ended his turn, "You managed to survive this round but you won't survive the next one."

"You know you can't banish all monsters right Shingo? That's not how the game normally works unless you have a spell or monster effect in play," I pointed out.

"It was a figure of speech!" He yelled back.

"I won't need to; I'm ending this now," the duelist ignored the quick exchange.

"...Say what?" Shingo asked.

"If you don't believe me," He drew a card from his deck, "Just watch. And watch closely because there are better ways to learn the truth about someone than by simply seeing their face."

By simply seeing their face? My mind flashed back to my dueling friend before I returned to the battle; the words weighing heavy on my heart.

"You can learn quite a bit more… by seeing the passion of their play."

"Passion of their play?" Shingo seemed to be confused as I was, while his henchmen started laughing and making strange comments.

"Passion of their play." I muttered when I thought back to my duel, "What was my passion there? I don't even recall having a true, real reason for playing the duel besides accepting Sora's offer."

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Phantom Knights in order to build the Overlay Network!" Both Yuzu and I gasped when we saw the network being formed.

"It can't be!" Shingo yelled.

"That summoning, its- Yuzu got cut off by our mysterious duelist.

"It is like me." The mysterious duelist began, "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective. Only its objective is to destroy. I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Haunting yellow eyes came from the network as its dark body was cloaked in an aura I only felt from when Niles first summoned his dragon. All of a sudden I felt emotions rush through my body that were not my own: Protection, rage, anger, revenge, death-! When my eyes made contact with the dragon, everything went numb.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Yuzu was as shocked as everybody else was, "He uses XYZ Summoning like Niles!"

Everything began to be drowned out after Yuzu as everything around me grew dark and the emotions grew louder in words. All of it was so overwhelming that I fell to my knees onto the ground. Faint voices and noises filled the air, but only barely besides the emotions I was feeling and hearing. Suddenly the darkness changed as an explosion went off a high power. The noise caused from it made me return out of the emotions I was feeling as they died down - all except for one. Opening my eyes - which I had closed unconsciously - the darkness cleared up as a faint light was in my hands, forming into a trading card.

"Lowell, you're back!" Yuzu knelt down and hugged me, "Oh I was so worried about you!"

"What just… happened?" I looked around seeing all the damage, "Was there a-?"

"I don't know but," He voice trailed off once I saw the mysterious duelist was still here and no Shingo or his goons, "Yuya won the duel for us."

"Yuya?" I got to my feet to see the mysterious duelist unmasked looking at me with something strange about his eyes.

Dark spiky hair and purple bangs wearing that ruin, beaten makeshift attire with the broken goggles. Where did she get Yuya from this?! When our eyes met, I felt my hand clench the card that randomly appeared and he seemed to have quickly taken his attention away from that as well.

"Yuya, I don't understand," Yuzu began, our trance broken, "How'd you get here so fast? And why are you all dressed up in disguise?"

Suddenly Yuzu's bracelet began to glow, to our surprised. It completely enveloped the room before dying down moments later, making this 'Not-Yuya' guy disappear.

"H-Hey Yuzu, where'd he go?" I asked her.

"No idea. Yuya! Hello? Where did you go?" Yuzu called out.

"Yuzu! Lowell!" We both turned to the warehouse's opening and saw both Yuya and Niles run in.

"There you two are; we were worried sick!" Niles exclaimed, "Don't you know how dangerous that was?"

"Are you both okay?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks to Yuya," Yuzu pointed at the tomato-head, much to me shaking my head, "He was here."

I didn't blame Yuya for being confused about this since clearly that figure wasn't Yuya.

"Uh… what do you mean here?" Yuya asked, "Here when?"

"Nevermind; we need to get back and out of this place," Niles looked at both of us before Yuya grabbed Yuzu to get her out of here.

Just as we were walking out, I took a quick look at the card I recieved before placing it in my deck for the time being. Things are getting really strange around here.


	5. Chapter 5: A Colorblind Surprise Part 1

**Back with another author's note! I think I'll do this every other chapter, but let's not waste anytime shall we?**

 **I'd like to thank _SkyLion27_ for following.**

 **I'd also like to thank _SkyLion27 and Spadeace96_ for the favorite.**

 **Now, onto the three reviews, I'll be answering!**

 _ **ShadowFire10**_ **\- About the CyberDark Prototype Dragon with the Overlay Units, I completely forgot to mention how he got them back, but I did decide to slide it in this chapter so I hope that doesn't bother you much. If it does then I add it to the duel.**

 **As for Lowell, I can't really say much on the whole 'Future Vision' thing as it will be at least somewhat-mention/explained soon, but not to its full potential. The card that she get's from the duel is important, but it didn't just appear into thin air. It's just to HER it seemed to be that way. (I would go into this more but then again it is spoilers.)**

 **The Shingo thing was just an over-exaggeration of Lowell and honestly, I think Shingo's is one of my favorites in ARC V so far. I did have Lowell do that on purpose, though because these two are going to have their relationship explored. (No it's not going to be romantic for anybody wondering). This little 'let's pick on Shingo' is just the beginning of a small arc I'd like to call: 'How to make Yugioh Enemies into Allies: Shingo Edition.'**

 **As for Lowell or Niles dueling some more, don't worry these two will be dueling and showing off more of their decks soon. I'm trying not to change too much of the canon duels as best I can, but there are going to be some that will be changed up.**

 _ **Coral the Leviathan**_ **\- Well, this one of the hardest parts writing because during this I realize just how hard it was to write Lowell into this scenario with the accusations. Thankfully, I think I managed to get Niles and Lowell into what is a decently written portion about that topic. It may change if I can figure out how to write it better.**

 **Finally, we have:**

 _ **Rayga Raikouga**_ **\- As for seeing more of the lesser-known summoning styles... you'll just have to see in the next duel. ;)**

 **Now that those are done, let's get this started!**

 **P.S: I'm open to hearing what kind of matches you'd like to see Lowell and Niles duel against. I've got a couple planned, but if you'd like either of them to fight against certain characters feel free to leave it in reviews, as they are always welcomed. There will also be a small break where I won't be able to post for the next two to three days. So please don't worry yourselves if the next couple of chapters don't come out as quickly.)**

Episode 5: A Colorblind Surprise Part 1

Passing by the eventful last night without any worry, Yuzu and I decided to spend half the night staying up and looking for wherever my apartment was located and the other half of the night sleeping. Or at least what she thought, as for me, I spent most of the night looking at the strange card I received during that last duel. I would have stayed in the guest room if it wasn't full of cardboard boxes full of heavy items. Instead, I would sleep on the couch with whatever they offered. When everyone was asleep, I pulled out the new card and inspected it to make sure that this wasn't some kind of kind.

 **Spectral Summon Mirror: Lvl 1 Dark Fiend/Tuner/Effect ATK: 000 DEF: 000**

Now I wasn't the best when it came to implementing cards into a deck, but something about this card and its special ability rubbed me the wrong way. It's like when you recall what bad things you've done in the past and how they have repercussions to your present life. That kind of feeling filled my being when I looked at this card. Summoning from the Extra Deck here seemed like it was uncommon for the most part: only special snowflakes were able to even perform them. That didn't explain why my monster had the two typings and whether I even could perform the other special summonings besides my Synchro Summoning.

Staying up later than I thought, I laid out all of my deck and separated each one into different categories. It seemed to be that I had normal Tribute Summoning and Synchro Summoning in my deck, but it looked like I could perform XYZ, Fusion, and Pendulum summoning if I was given the right cards to incorporate. Otherwise, it seemed like my deck was made for Synchro Summoning purposes. Groaning, I picked them back up and decided to head back to the bed for the night. A girl like me will need her sleep if I'm going to figure out just what's going on here.

* * *

The next morning after being treated to a delicious breakfast, Yuzu and I were back at the You Show Duel School looking up all the apartment complex and were finally getting a lead as to where this apartment was at. Classes were pretty much over and the child trio was over with us as they wanted to look through my deck.

"I love your deck theme so much!" Ayu smiled while holding Little Magi Girl in her hands, "To think these cute monsters would be used to Synchro Summon more monsters that are so beautiful."

"Yeah, they're nothing like I've ever seen before," Futoshi continued on holding Bestia Dual-Headed Serpent, "Well, besides for Niles and his Fiend Machines that is."

Niles scoffed at that, sitting across the room looking at his deck. I didn't really understand this guy as he continued to shuffle and look through his deck. Sure this whole two-typed monster thing was exclusive for us, but why this was I was totally clueless. Was this really as special as Yuya's Pendulum Summoning? I had the original spell card that brought me here in my hands at the moment while Yuzu was typing on the computer. From what it was currently, all it was now just had the picture of an egg being cracked open and nothing more. I would like to get answers, but until then I had to deal with whatever came our way.

"Don't forget we don't duel the same way," Niles spoke up, "While I use XYZ monsters, she's only capable of Synchro Summoning."

"What? I know how to use Tribute, XYZ, and Fusion Summoning! I just... don't have the cards to perform the last two and I only tribute in certain situations. As far as I'm aware you've only used XYZ and nothing else." I retorted back, "Hey wait a second, how did your monster still have Overlay Units even when I destroyed it?! That's breaking the rules."

"Actually, if you didn't notice one of my monsters had a special ability where if I used it for XYZ summon, that monster retains all its Overlay Units even if it's destroyed. It stays that way until I use up all those Overlay Units. Therefore, CyberDark Prototype Dragon retained all of the Overlay Units."

"And why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Same reason as to why you didn't tell us, Bestia Kitten, allows you to get a Tuner monster from your deck when she's on the field. We all have our own secrets, as you should know."

"Why you…"

I grabbed my deck from everyone since they were done and decided I need to go outside for a quick breath of fresh air.

"Geez, there is so much tension when I'm with him… Why does he have to act like such a jerk?" I mumbled to my as I leaned against the outside of the school, eyes closed. "Best stay out here till this steam passes by."

"Hey, isn't that who I think it is?" My eyes opened and I saw some lackeys of Shingo coming towards the school.

"What are you boys doing here?" I asked them, not moving from my comfortable position as I folded my arms.

"Get out of way girl; we're here for Yuya Sakaki, not you," Goon 1 told me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get that you people must be color blind and all that but you're too stupid if you think that was Yuya would utterly own Shingo without using his Pendulum Cards."

"But you were there as well! That was Yuya Sakaki who ambushed Shingo and now he's in the hospital!" Goon 2 exclaimed.

"That guy had black and purple hair, not the tomato hair color Yuya has! I swear everyone must be colorblind if you can't tell those colors apart."

"Stop will those lame jokes and let us inside. We're getting payback on Yuya!" The third one tried to reach the door, only to find it open with Niles glaring on the other side.

"Getting payback on Yuya? What are you idiots talking about?" Niles growled as he walked and had the doors close behind him.

"Apparently these three think Yuya somehow magically got a disguised, dyed his hair, changed his voice and eye color to protect Yuzu and me with some Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon," I explained, "Even though clearly the two had different hair colors, they think it's Yuya who did the crime."

"Yuya obviously got a disguise from Niles," Goon 2 pointed at the XYZ duelist, "Where he managed to get his deck or voice-changer doesn't matter. It was Yuya who was dueling Shingo and he has to pay."

"Hey Niles quick question: were you with Yuya last night?" I asked him.

"That's a stupid question, but yes I was with him." Niles replied.

"A-hah! So you were helping Yuya to ambush Shingo! You're going to pay for that!" Goon 1 exclaimed.

"I fail to see how me being with Yuya that night means that Yuya would have ambushed Shingo."

"She bought you both time to get ready with her rude comments towards Shingo!" Goon 3 pointed to me.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they were rude. I thought they were funny!" I blinked in confusion.

"You seriously need to learn how to control your mouth before you speak you mind. Sometimes it's very rude," Niles sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry~! How am I going to apologize to this infirmed Shingo then?" I joked that last part since I knew he wouldn't want to see me anytime soon.

"Still, that doesn't let either of you sly with the true fact that both of you helped Yuya ambush Shingo!" Goon 2 yelled at us.

"Ambush? Ambush?! Shingo wasn't ambushed!"

"Then why is he hospitalized? His injuries were so severe that he can barely even move!" Goon 1 stated.

"Last I checked, injuries from duels outside of the Action Field don't occur," Niles looked back at me and then back at the trio, "Are you just making that part up?"

I didn't exactly reply to that as Yuzu and I felt the cold power Shingo's monster possessed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A new voice showed up and we all turned around to see who had arrived.

"Noboru! Nice timing," Niles waves as the big student passes by the other trio, "We're just having some trouble with these three claiming Shingo got ambushed by Yuya."

"Lowell, Niles!" Everyone else came out from the school behind us, "Is everything alright?"

"Principal, sorry about this, but it looks like these three students decided to show up claiming Yuya ambushed Shingo." Niles explained.

"Which he didn't might I vouch on Yuya's defense." I added in.

"Yuya?!"

"Me-ya?!"

"Don't lie, we totally know it was you," Goon 2 said.

"And I'm telling you guys it wasn't Yuya at all! Sheesh I was with Yuzu and Niles was with Yuya during that time!" I barked back, "Is everybody in this town colorblind?!"

"What does color blindness have to do with this?" Sora asked me.

"Argh that's it!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuya asked as I took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Since I couldn't really sleep last night thanks to that 'ambush,' I needed to properly draw this guy to get my mind to settle down," I then showed the drawing I did of the duelist, colors making as best I could, "Now then, tell me, was this the guy who ambushed Shingo?"

The trio looked at my drawing before nodding.

"Then tell me why you think Yuya Sakaki could pull this off when their appearances, voices and decks are different?!"

"Lowell calm down; we don't you blowing these three away!" Niles tried to calm me down.

"My my does this one have a temper, almost like a guard dog," All of us froze, including myself at the woman's voice.

Everyone stopped and looked behind as a purple-haired woman exited a limo.

"It can't be-!" Niles began before he stopped, and I just so managed to see him flinch and look away.

"Huh, I know you, you're-!" The principal was cut off.

"Ah yes, I am the chairwoman of LDS, Henrietta." Her face seemed like she had an intention, one really bad, "Why don't we all have a little talk?"

* * *

Now, instead of doing the logical thing and follow everyone else, due my enraged emotions I had to excuse myself to the bathroom to cool off. Inside, I was splashing myself with the cold water while holding the edges of the counter without eye contact to the mirror. How could I completely forget that in Yugioh things can seem really stupid at times? I rubbed my head as my anger was subsiding, but not before the ruined city flashed through my head again. Smashing my fist into the counter made it go away, but my headache remained.

"Why won't it just go away? Yuya and this school might be in serious danger…" I groaned as I heard the behind me open up.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Niles approached from behind.

"Not quite; I just need so more time to regain composure and then I'll be good."

"...I don't think I'm ready for what's ahead with this LDS business," He groaned before looking back at the door.

"What do you mean, are you saying more people are colorblind or what?" I raised my head to look at him, only to be met by a towel to my face.

"There's going to be a three v three duel here between LDS and You Show. Three one v one duels to determine if this place stays as is or if it's being taken over by the power-hungry monarch that is LDS."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! There's no way that this can happen!"

"It already has already been pre-decided. You remember it well don't you?" His gaze met my own, "The question now comes to how much can you remember before it goes away completely."

"Niles… I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"That duel with Yuto against Shingo still has remained the same, however, I thought with you being there the events here would have transpired differently. I thought not; listen, Lowell, there are many things I wish to tell you but not here."

"Then… how can I heard what you want to tell me?"

"I believe soon we can have the chance to explain the situation, but just not until this duel between the schools is dealt with. Whatever you do, don't you forget about what you already know. It may not be the same as how you recall it, but it's the best shot we have." He started to walk towards the door.

"...You're making less and less sense," I placed the towel on the counter when I noticed that he stopped at the door, "What's wrong? Aren't you going outside?"

"I would..." His voice trailed off as he tried to open the it, but to no avail, "If it wasn't locked!"

"What? That can't be!" I ran over and tried to open the door, finding it locked as well, "This can't be happening! Is it jammed by something outside?! Hey guys! A little help!"

Niles pushed me out of the way before trying to rush and force the door open with strength, but even he couldn't make the door budge. I joined in, but it still had no effect at making the door. After countless attempts, I fell to the ground tired while Niles had his fists clenched.

"Somebody's obviously made sure to lock us into here and nobody else," He growled before both us heard a female laughter from outside.

"Oh how right you are..." The voice crackled outside, "And there's no way you're interfering with these duels now that they will be in _our_ favor."

"Your favor... What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"This episode and history shall finally be rewritten; no longer will your recollection be of use or exist at all."

"Huh?!" Niles then stepped in front of me, his Duel Disk out and activated.

"That's what you think... but you're not going to have it your way!" He pulled out a spell card, one I recognized to be similar to the one that had brought me here.

"Niles, how do you have-?" I was stopped when I looked down and saw my deck glowing and pulling the card out it was the same one that brought me here, "Wha-?!"

"Utopia let us join, allow us the Original Number's Path!" Niles yelled and held his spell card up in the air.

" _ **Dimension Zero Cross-Gates!"**_ His voice and action were in unison as his spells activated at once.


	6. Chapter 6: A Colorblind Surprise Part 2

Episode 6: A Colorblind Surprise Part 2

Suddenly all around us, things began to crack and shatter, reform and deformed into many things in a spiral mix of many colors. From my point of view, I saw us approaching strange gates with a strange lock keeping it closed. Before my eyes, something opened the gates, letting out a roar before flying back down into the darkness. A platform for a field came into view and it began to form for us. It ended up forming a strange metallic field with vines growing about it surrounded by a dark starry sky. Up the pillars, the ground and even the walls plants had grown through it all.

"What is this place?" I asked aloud, hoping to get an answer.

"This, this is Dimension Zero," Niles replied.

"Dimension Zero?!" I would have asked more if in front of us was a female about our age holding a spell card similar to our own.

"So you're the one who possesses one of those cards… I was only suppose to take the girl if I get your card, then I'll surely get that promotion I need," She chuckled, "Besides, defeating you won't be a problem considering your true origins."

She appeared with long black hair reaching her waist and bangs covering her eyes, preventing us from seeing her eyes as a black choker was around her neck. In her hair were light blue strands of hair hiding her ears as it looked like she looked our way. The outfit she wore was a school uniform, made up of a short white jacket, a broad grey shirt, a blue skirt with a brown belt buckled. Large blue and white boots finish her outfit, but I noticed that her choker had a gem on it, one unlike anything I've ever seen before.

"Are you going to duel me or what? You're nothing but bark and from what I can tell you don't have the bite to back you up." Niles growled as he lowered his card.

"Oh trust me; I'll have you begging for your pathetic existence to stay once I eliminate your deck."

"Niles," I got up to my feet and stayed behind him holding my card, "Are you sure about this? I don't think this is a good idea…"

"I knew it would come to this eventually… Lowell, I need you to let me duel this alone," He looked at me before at the spell card I had and then to me, "Whatever you do, don't lose that card. Can you promise me that?"

"I…" I nodded as the opposing girl already had her duel disk out.

"It sickens me how people like you can create so called 'Bonds of Friendship.' To win you don't need anything but your deck and determination… Now let's end this shall we?"

"Duel!" Both Niles and the girl yelled.

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 4000**

"Allow me to go first, after all you only followed me here afterwards! First, I activate the Field Spell Royal Court! Now, I'm allowed to special summon one level 4 or lower 'Courted Knight' onto the field, and for this turn I'm summoning Courted Rook in Defense Mode!" She placed onto monster onto the field, appearing right by the huge white stone tower.

 **Courted Knight Rook: Level 4 Earth Rock/Warrior ATK: 000 DEF: 2000**

"With my Courted Rook on the field, I summon along it Courted Bishop of Healing!"

 **Courted Bishop of Healing: Level 3 Earth Rock/Warrior/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

"When she is summoned onto the field, I get to take 500 LP from my opponent and use it to heal myself up, so I hope you're ready for a little taste of pain!" She pointed at Niles as her stone bishop in white robes pointing the staff at us as well.

 **Niles: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 4500**

"I think that will do for now… I'll end my turn here." Her attention went to her two cards.

"You didn't end with any set cards?" I asked her as I was confused at such a play.

"I don't need to rely on set card if I am to win this duel," She simply replied as she seemed to look away from us, "Make your move."

"Don't worry about me; I'm not going to lose to the like of her," Niles looked back to me before looking away, "However, I just hope I can actually handle this without putting us in danger."

"Now, since there is another level three monster on the field, I get to special summon Fiend Machine Rollerblades straight to the field." Niles had his drawn his card, "And with this monster on the field, I'll also summon Field Machine Sharpen Blade!"

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblade: Level 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

 **Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade: Level 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 000**

"Now, I'm going to activate the spell Tune Up, which allows me to raise two monster's on my field levels by one…"

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblade: Level 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

 **Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade: Level 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 000**

"With them, I'm building the Overlay Network! Break the barriers of your creator in spirit and body and bare your fangs and flames towards our foe: XYZ Summon! Rank Four, Ghost-Wired Wyvern!" The XYZ monster appeared, being a wire-builted dragon composed of red and wire wires and a pale ghostly mist and two circling blue Overlay Units.

 **Ghost-Wired Wyvern: Rank 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 400**

"As I expected; you're using the 'purest' form of XYZ summoning… But let me be the first to tell you that you're trick won't be working for long," The student shrugged it off.

"That's what you think, but I'm going to use an Overlay Unit to activate my monster's special ability! You see, I'm allowed to destroy all monsters on the field if they have lower or equal attack to my monster. No monster on your field seems to share this ability, so Ghost-Wired Wyvern, destroy both her monsters now!"

The Wyvern cried out before diving down and releasing the mist that passed through the two monsters. She hissed in pain seeing her monsters vanish from the field.

"Ghost-Wired Wyvern, attack her directly!"

 **Niles: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 2500**

"...Not bad," She commented.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Niles looked at the one card in his hand, which I could only it was a spell, but as which kind of spell I wasn't sure.

"Here is where your downfall shall begin! By using my Field Spell's effect, I'm bringing out Courted Hall Knight to the field!" A rock-armored soldier appeared on the field holding a silver spear.

 **Courted Hall Knight: Level 4 Earth Rock/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Now, I activate the spell Graveyard Fusion! Once activated, as long as I have one monster on my field, I get to use any monsters in my Graveyard as fusion material. So, I now fuse Courted Hall Knight with Courted Knight Rook and Courted Bishop of Healing to bring out the one bound by courted laws! From the terrors of the court by order of the King and Queen… I Fusion Summon Court-Bound Executioner!" From the fusion spiral came a huge axe-wielding executioner-looking monster with glowing orange eyes.

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2100**

I gulped, stepping back in fear until I stopped feeling that we were clearly by the edge and below being a pit of eternal darkness.

"With him on my field, I activate his special ability. Since I used two monsters from the Graveyard used to fusion summon him, he gets an added 600 ATK for each monster present in my Graveyard. So that means…"

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 - 4500 DEF: 2100**

"Niles!" I covered my mouth in fear as he stared onwards at the incoming attack his way.

" **Court-Bound Executioner! Take his monster out with Guillotine!"** She yelled as the attack connected with his monster.

 **Niles: 1000**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 2500**

Both of us screamed as we were thrown off on the platform, I rolled a ways away from the duel and Niles. When I finally managed to find myself no longer tumbling, I pushed myself up to see myself on another platform someway down and Niles on one higher above me. Shakingly, I saw him struggle to get up as the highest platform had the female duelist laughing at us as she looked over with her monster.

"Now, whenever my Executioner destroys a monster, an additional amount of damage is dealt to you by half of your monster's ATK! So, have a taste of your monster's pain!"

"Niles!" I screamed as he flew back and tumbled on the ground as the extra damage sank in, but I was surprised by something and that was his life points.

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 2500**

"Huh, that should have finished you off!" She yelled.

"True... but if I am to lose by damage effects after my dragon's destroyed and it still had an Overlay Unit, I can discard that unit and take half of my damage." Niles replied.

"I'll end this off by activating one last spell card, Queen's Order! With this on the field, whenever you'll be declaring an attack on either me or my monster, you're going to take half of the damage of whatever monster's attack points is trying to harm me. There, I end my turn. Your move." One card remained in her hand now.

"Niles! Niles!" I screamed over as he didn't stir, "Niles get up!"

"Given up already? Then I'll go down there and finish you myself-!"

"...Utopian Shield!" He yelled as suddenly, much to the surprise of both of us, "When I take… damage the previous turn, this card… Allows me to deal half of the total damage directly at you… And since Queen's Order only works on monster…"

"I'm going to active Courted Knight Rook's special ability. By banishing that monster, I'm allowed to take the damage that's the difference from my Rook's base defense!"

A gold and white shield appeared in front of his trembling form before releasing a beam of light directly at the girl. She cried out, but remained standing as the damage was calculated.

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 2000**

"Sly move," She growled at him, "But it still wasn't enough."

"Now… I do believe it's MY turn! Time to use Tune Rank Up, a card that allows me to special summon one XYZ monster from my Graveyard and return it to the field… Only as one Rank Higher!"

"What?!"

"Have you forgotten? Now watch as Rank 4 Ghost-Wired Wyvern changes it's form into Rank 5 Plasma-Phantom Draco… now with one Overlay Unit to spare!" A dragon made up of Plasma and strange light blue glowing lights appeared.

 **Plasma-Phantom Draco: Rank 5 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700**

"I'll use that Overlay Unit to activate Plasma-Phantom's special ability! When this is activated, I can target and destroy one monster on the field… and your Executioner is going to be erased!"

His dragon roared before releasing a wave of energy at her monster, which got destroyed.

"And thanks to it being an effect and not an attack, your Spell Card cannot activate."

"But, you can't attack me remember? I doubt you can even and a hit with the monster you currently control," She reminded him, "And guess what, you will lose by my hand!"

"I… end my turn," He closed his eyes.

"Alright, now let's take out the trash… Draw! Now with Royal Court still in play, I summon another Courted Knight Rook onto the field and I send Courted Bishop of Pain to the Graveyard in order to activate its effect! When it's in the GraveYard, I gain LP based on its attack, which just so happens to be 800!"

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 2800**

"Now, I use my newly drawn card, which just so happens to be Re-Fusion!" She smiled as the card appeared, "With this, I pay 800 LP and in return, I get to Special Summon one Fusion monster from my Graveyard back onto the field! Return and gain your power once again Court-Bound Executioner!"

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 2000**

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 - 3900 DEF: 2100**

"Niles…" I whispered as I saw the sinister smile appeared the opponent's face.

"Now, it's time I take you out permanently… The card I just so happen to have left is a monster of mine, whom I will summon in defense mode now! Arise, Courted Fusion Pawn!" A small rock figure appeared on the field.

 **Courted Fusion Pawn: Lvl 3 Earth Rock/Warrior/Effect ATK 900 DEF: 1000**

"When I have Courted Fusion Pawn on the field, it allows me to target one other monster on my field and perform a Fusion Summon without needing of a spell as long as Fusion Pawn is banished after the summon! So now, I fuse Courted Knight Rook and Courted Fusion Pawn to form Court-Bound Paladin!"

 **Court-Bound Paladin: Lvl 6 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700**

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3900 DEF: 2100**

"Are you ready to meet your downfall? Because I surely am! Now **Court-Bound Executioner, destroy his last monster!** "

Niles just stood as the axe was swung down towards his dragon, but then when I looked again he had a spell card in his hand and I immediately knew what it was.

"Like I'll allow you to destroy my monster! I active the quick-play spell Virus Lock-Down!" He activated his card, "My Machine monster cannot be attacked by your bloody axe and that Paladin of yours doesn't have enough attack to even dent my beast. So for now, you're Court-Bound monsters are out of commission!"

She growled as the attack was negated and I could clearly tell Niles was going to pass out any second if I didn't step in. I got out my duel disk and hesitated if I wanted to enter the duel at the moment. When he looked back at me, something made me stop in my place before he turned back to the empty-handed duelist.

"My move correct? Well, let's see what card I'll receive now?" He drew his card, "Hmph, just what I needed. I activate the spell Rank-Up-Tuned Possession Force! Now, I can target one XYZ monster on the field and use it as an XYZ material to XYZ summon an XYZ monster of one rank higher! My target… is none other than Plasma-Phantom Dragon! Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, CyberDark Prototype Dragon!"

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300**

As the dragon appeared, it let out a battle-cry roar as it gazed at its foes, ready to battle.

"What're you going to do with that hunk of metal? Don't you recall my spell Queen's Orders? Whenever you'll be declaring an attack on either me or my monster, you're going to take half of the damage of whatever monster's attack points is trying to harm me."

"That may be true, but there is an added effect whenever I activate Prototype Dragon's special ability: I will not take any additional damage for the remainder of this turn! By using my monster's last Overlay Unit, it's special ability activates: My monster gets a Power Boost based off one of your monster's ATK and your ATK becomes zero. The monster I choose… just so happens to be Court-Bound Executioner!"

"No way!" She cried out, "I can't possibly be-!"

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3900 - 0 DEF: 2100**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 6400 DEF: 2300**

"Oh but you are… And this time your Fusions aren't saving your life as your other fusion has a trash ability! **CyberDark Prototype Dragon, Vanquish this Fusion User with Haunting Virus! Now prepare to suffer the consequences of fighting against me!"**

His dragon cried out before unleashing its full attack onto the fusion monster. The student cried out as she was flung back, all monsters gone and off the field as the duel concluded.

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Mysterious Student: 0**

 **Winner** **: Niles**

"Niles, Niles you won!" I called out as managed to jump and climb up onto the platform he was on, "I can't believe it! That was incredible!"

When Niles turned around, he smirked for a second before falling to his knees, clutching his left arm in pain. I rushed over and looked to find no blood or physical cuts, but he was so dirty and panting heavily.

"This is bad… Hold on Niles!"

"As I thought, his body really is degrading…" My eyes looked up to see the other female student still standing despite the disorganized look she had, "Move out of the way; unless you want to end up becoming another card to add to my collection."

"Card? What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about Meletta!"

"Meletta?" I asked before a sharp pain shot through my pain.

Suddenly something changed in the air like a small gust of wind and the three of us looked around before a gust of wind pushed out from behind me. Turning around, I gasped seeing a floating magician holding a wand surrounded by a strange energy. Her garb was of green and purple with pinked added in some areas. I couldn't see her face, but her hair was long and orange.

" _ **You dare invade my domain once again?!"**_ Her voice echoed with authority as all of our eyes were glued to her form, " _ **I warned you once, but this time I won't let you go so easily!"**_

She raised her staff in the air as magical energy began to surge. Behind us, I looked back to see the other girl staggering back as she drew a card from her deck and for a brief second I saw a dark armored person, one unlike her monsters I saw in battle.

"I-I won't let you destroy me here! I-!" She was cut off as the magical burst was sent our way and Niles and I felt the blow ourselves.

However, much to my surprise it seemed to have circled around us and headed straight towards the student girl instead of us. Looking at my deck, I pulled out Stardust Sanctuary and saw it glowing. This was confusing until the magic ended and when I looked, there was no sign of the mysterious student anywhere but the magician still remained. Emotions had sudden returned and I didn't sense any hostility from this person at all. Instead, much to my surprise, the person floated down to us as I saw her azure eyes and a more, calm version of her face when she looked at me.

" _ **Forgive me for the sudden attack, but I had to take out that invader before she could report back to Academia."**_ She was fixated at me, " _ **You must be Lowell Ember, the new girl with Stardust Sanctuary yes?"**_

"Um… yes that's me," I nodded, "But, who are you? What is this place? Is this Dimension Zero? What's going on here-!"

" _ **Now now, there will be plenty of time to talk about this later. However, you must return back to Arc V's Standard Dimension; it's not safe for you or him to be here. Especially in his condition; he won't make it out in one piece if you plan to stay here any longer."**_

"But, how will I get my answers?"

" _ **The Battle Royal… Participate in the Battle Royal. There, all will be answered. Remember though, keep Stardust Sanctuary close to you at all times."**_

Before I could asked anything more, Stardust Sanctuary unleashed a huge bright light as I swore a dragon roar happened at the same time. When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in the bathroom and Niles by my side, however all traces of the duel were no longer visible.

"Niles! Are you okay?" I asked him as he stood up, holding his arm as if it was still in pain.

"...I'll be fine," He looked back over to me with the same gaze as before we were dragged into this Dimension Zero place: cold and unmoving.

"No you're not! What was that all about? Degrading, Academia, what's wrong with you?!" I was about to grab him before he swiftly turned and slapped my hand.

I recoiled back holding my hand in pain. "I told you I'm _**Fine!**_ I… just need to be alone for a bit. Tell Yuya and the others I'm going out early."

I wanted to ask him more, but my throat was tight until he left as I was left to look at the now partly opened door. Many questions were cycling through my head at that point and I couldn't help but fall to the ground with my mind too occupied and overrun.

Just what's going on here?!


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening of Spectral Darknes

**Back again with the author's note and we got some 'serious' stuff to talk about but I'll put it after the stuff I think I'm regularly doing.**

 **Thank you _Coral the Leviathan,_ _CaptainTime88_ and _Shane Kor_ for Following.**

 **Thank you _xPiratePatchx_ for the favorite.**

 **And now to the review answer/feedback/response thingy (I need a name for this because I like replying... So feel free to review anybody I'm all ears.)**

 _ **MaskedGamer**_ **\- *looks up Negate Attack* Well, I guess I'm fixing that before continuing on. I completely forgot it was a Trap, but just for the straight to Endphase thing the turn just ended after that move before I forgot to write that... then again it's been awhile so I'm not quite sure if I actually fixed this or not... but I'll go back and fix some stuff anyways.**

 _ **ShadowFire10 -**_ **I'm glad to** **hear that... oh wait I think I forgot to explain that a bit further. Thanks and I'll explain it a bit more when I go back and edit it.**

 _ **Raygha Raikouga -**_ **The monsters aren't supposed to be OP much... but I do have reasons for them being considered 'OP.' They actually aren't really** _ **but that's explained later on in the story.**_

 **Now onto the serious stuff before we get started with this chapter. After rewrite after rewrite of this prewritten chapter, I have to say this will be the last prewritten one and from here on out I'll be writing from episodes or ideas that come to my head. Therefore, there will be a short break to brainstorm ideas and deal with some life issues. Don't worry I'll still be writing but it will take some time. The groove of this story is hard to write sometimes and I'm not sure I can continue this on the regular schedule I'd like to put this on.**

 **So, if you guys have any ideas for the stuff of the in-between the championship or episodes - since Lowell isn't exactly going to be keen or well liked for reasons you will see later - leave it in a review and I'll see what I'll do.**

 **(Update Note: Some parts of this chapter have been rewritten due to me realizing that I completely forgot/wrote two characters that weren't the girls dueling... at least for the ending part in terms of personality. So now it's changed to how I like it.)**

Episode 7: Awakening of Spectral Darkness

After Niles left, I was stuck trying to piece together what the hell just happened while a headache decided to pop by as well. It was really starting to get on my nerves on why this was all happening, but while sometimes to compose myself, I picked myself up and walked to open the door. What I didn't expect was for it to open up and reveal a brand new person who seemed surprised as I as when the door nearly hit my face.

"Ah! Oh I'm so sorry," She apologized, "I didn't know somebody else was in here."

"N-Neither did I think somebody was entering here either," I added on before I noticed her uniform, "Hey, that uniform…"

I trailed off as I got a better look at her. Raven-like hair flowed down to her knees as light green fringes were present as well, leaving her orange eyes in view. The uniform she wore was strangely alike to what Shingo wore and that was in a bad way. A light blue shirt, red necktie under a gold and red lined jacket. Short red skirt, black stockings leading into white Mary Jane's… I was pretty sure she was different in some way.

"This uniform? Well it's just the placeholder I'm getting till I receive my actual uniform once I'm in the next semester. Oh right, introductions, My name is Sabrine Bakuno; I'm a transfer student to LDS. Might I ask what your name is? You look… to be from You Show correct?" She asked while extending her hand.

"Yeah, that's right; I'm a student of this school. My name is Lowell Ember. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," I shook her hand and I swear something in her eyes changed, but it was very brief, "So Sabrine Bakuno… an interesting last name."

"Same with your first name Lowell. Say, you're a duelist correct? And by duelist I mean one that is competent in a duel."

"I guess you can say that, is there a reason you'd want to duel me?" I asked as she passed by and washed her hands.

"Well, I only came thanks to the Chairwoman inviting a talented transfer student like myself to see what her students can do. But so far it's been so boring," She whined a bit at the end as the water kept running, "XYZ? Bor~ing. Fusion? I can practically do that in my sleep. I think the last kid has Synchro but I doubt this will be any good. The reason I accepted was to see this 'infamous' Pendulum Summoning and Yuya sure did show it off."

"So, Yuya's already dueled?"

"Yep," She was drying her hands, "Yuya one against the star-dipper guy, gem-knight girl defeated Yuzu and I believe sword guy was facing the big guy about now. Can you tell how bored I am? At least for Yuya's match it was exciting and Yuzu's monsters looked pretty. Otherwise I would have fallen asleep in those reminder of summoning duels…"

"Reminder of summoning duels?" I was totally caught off guard by this comment.

"You wouldn't understand it would you? Oops, I need to keep my thoughts shut instead of spilling them out. Sorry I have a bad habit of doing that…" Her voice trailed off as our eyes met again, "Say… you wouldn't mind if I duel you correct if we get a chance?"

"Duel against me? Why would you do that? Shouldn't you ask Yuya?"

"I would but you see… something about you intrigues me unlike anybody else… So what do you say?"

"...I suppose so," I gave in as my headache subsided.

"Wonderful! Oh one last thing, can you duel me using that deck just delivered through the mail?"

"Deck delivered through the mail? What are you talking about?"

"There's a package with your name that everyone left for you outside. You should check it out. Well, I'd best get back to watch the boring duels like usual. See you there Lowell! I hope we can have a fun duel sometime." She waved as she left.

Shaking my head after Sabrine left, I decided to walk to the main hangout place and found a package just like she said. There seemed to be no return address or anything to give me a clue about who sent this besides the small note hanging at the top. As I opened the package, I read the note that nobody bothered to open:

 _Take good care of this deck okay? Sorry, I can't meet you in person just yet. Can't risk you getting in danger because of me. This deck has everything you'll need and it's compatible with your Bestia Deck. There are cards that will work between those decks just for you. If you want to meet me, come to the Battle Royal. I'll be waiting to see you there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Confidante_

Going into the package, I was shocked seeing the amount of cards this person had supplied me with. Inside were new XYZ, Synchro, Fusion, Ritual and Pendulum monsters that work with my Bestia deck and another one with cool-looking designs and abilities that I was excited to try out. Not to mention the old cards from the previous series: I mean I got some old cards that were still viable. Strangely, though, there was another summoning style with cards I just now recognized and remembered. How long ago were these introduced and just forgotten? I need to try these out for my next duel. Loading the new deck and my improved deck into my holders, I stuffed the note into my pocket and threw the rest into the trash before running over to meet everyone else.

"Lowell! There you are - where is Niles?" Yuzu was confused as I was the only one to come back.

"Huh, who's this girl?" A strange star head student asked me.

"I'm a student at this school thank you very much," I placed my hands on my hips, "Geez did you learn any manners at that esteemed school or what?"

"Who's this student?" The chairwoman seemed shocked that I was here.

"Can't you let me answer Yuzu's question first? Niles wasn't feeling too good so he headed back home," I answered my pink haired friend before turning to the rest of the LDS students and chairwoman - Sabrine was too busy watching the duel to care at the moment, "As for who I am and my relationship to this school? I'm the newest student here: Lowell Ember."

"So this is the talked-about Synchro Star of You Show? Haha," The dark-skinned LDS student seemed to get a kick out of that, "Like you could even Synchro Summon a strong monster."

"Well at least I can Fusion and XYZ summon and not rely on just one summoning style thank you very much," The students seemed surprised, "I favor Synchro Summoning yes, but I can switch if I want to."

"Really? Then you've got to show us sometime!" Sora looked so excited, "I'd love to see what you've got Teach!"

"Teach? When did I earn that?" I asked him as he giggled.

"When you defeated Niles with your monster of course! I was so amazed at how you took it out like it was nothing."

"But I just got lucky there…" I scratched the back of my head.

"No, you don't understand! Nobody here has even defeated Niles until you came! And you did it in one try as well!" Tatsuya seemed to be in a rush to get that out.

"Is that so? Interesting…" The Chairwoman seemed intrigued when she heard that, "Tell me, why did you choose to attend this school and not LDS? You do realize how limited your experience and tools are limited here."

"Of course I do!" I stopped her before she could continue, "But I choose to go here not because of the costs or my limited 'studies.' I choose to come here because I felt the true dueling spirit here at its strongest than anywhere else."

Yuya looked over to me and I went to smile back at him, but then the sound of the duel ending caught all of our attentions as we turned to see the results.

"A draw?" One of the LDS students asked.

"Hah, predictable." Sabrine turned to the chairwoman, "As I foretold this would end in a draw and thus You Show remains self-owned and operated."

"I don't need someone like you to tell me!" The woman snapped at Sabrine before the two duelists were removed from the field.

"However, if this makes anyone happier, I'd like to propose an offer that neither side can deny." Sabrine looked over at me as her eyes shined, "I suggest since I'm transferring to LDS and you have a brand new student from You Show that we can duel for a tie-breaker match!"

"Are you kidding me?" The LDS girl asked Sabrine as she shook her head.

"I know exactly what I'm doing Masumi! Besides, this student has agreed to have a duel with me already!" She pointed directly at me, causing everyone from You Show to gasp.

"L-Lowell, is this true?" I heard the principal asked over the loudspeaker.

"Yes, it is true," I responded after a moment of silence.

Sabrine smirked. "You see? Then we can duel instead here and now okay? Everyone, listen up. We're going to do this under one condition: if this ends in a draw, then LDS will leave this school alone and accept that this ends in a draw!"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"The same rules apply for whoever wins or loses. Got it?" I finished it off as I walked onto the duel field, turning on my duel disk.

"You sure are right Lowell! Now let's have a duel that we can enjoy and have fun okay? This may be over what happens with this school, but don't make it boring for me okay?" Sabrine asked as she ran onto the field and turned hers on as well, one that I noticed looked different than my own, "Hey, mind if I choose the field we'll be fighting in? I'll let you take the first move if you like."

"Sure I guess. I have no problem with that kind of bargain."

"Sabrine Bakuno…" I heard somebody's voice trailed off as my dark-haired opponent snapped her fingers.

"I'd like to choose a duel field worthy of a fun duel! Let us go to Dual Clock Trains!"

Around us, the system began to change as we continued to stare down each other. Soon, both of us found ourselves on moving trains going in the same direction, clockwise in a circle and from either side of us were train cars while Action Cards dispersed above us.

"Alright, this is what I'm talking about!" Sabrine exclaimed, "You ready Lowell?"

"Let' do this!"

"Duel!" We both yelled.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 4000**

"As told you before, take the first move why don't you?" Sabrine offered as I looked around before running to my right.

"Okay then, my move!" I looked at the new deck I obtained before smiling as I choose a card from my hand, "First I summon Spectral Dolly in Defense Mode! I'll also activate Hatching Season, which allows me to summon 3 Egg Tokens in defense position onto my field! I'll end my turn." A doll appeared in a cute, worn down appearance and three egg tokens appeared by her side, making her seem happy.

 **Spectral Dolly: Level 3 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1400**

 **Egg Token: Level 1 Earth Fiend ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"So that's the new deck of yours? I'm liking where this is going, but it's my turn! Draw!" She pulled a card, "First, I'll activate the Spell Teleport! Since I have no monsters on the field and you have a few I can pay 800LP to special summon a monster from my hand straight to the field!"

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 3200**

"And I choose from my hand… Nebula Knight Luna! Arise my knight! When she's on the field, I can special summon her knight in shining armor Nebula Knight Sol from my Deck!" She summoned a female knight of silver and dark blue and a male knight of golden and red.

 **Nebula Knight Luna: Level 5 Light Psychic/Warrior/?/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1900**

 **Nebula Knight Sol: Level 5 Light Psychic/Warrior/?/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800**

"Huh? She has monsters just like Niles and Lowell do!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"What's this the question marks on her monsters?" I muttered before I looked back at her, "Or better yet, why are they Psychic and Warrior-Typed of all things?"

"I will also normally summon Nebula Knight Comet onto the field to give them a bit of backup," Another small knight appeared, being of tan and grey.

 **Nebula Knight Comet: Level 3 Light Psychic/Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"With my Comet on the field, I will activate his special ability! By giving up 500LP, I get to have one Polymerization card in my hand." She took the spell as her Life Points decreased.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 2700**

"Now that I've taken care of that, it's time to attack with my monsters! Nebula Knight Sol, destroy her Spectral Dolly! Nebula Knight Luna and Comet, take out two of those tokens!" She pointed as her knights drew their sword and lance and were ready to strike my monsters.

"Not so fast! I'm using Spectral Dolly's ability now! By sending her to my Graveyard now, I turn your Nebula Knight Sol into defense mode!" I pointed as her effect turned the knight from attacking and defending.

"Yeah, but that leaves you with only one token on the field! What can you do with just that token? Fine, I'll end my turn with one set card," In her hand were three cards now after the two eggs were destroyed.

"Sabrine currently has three monsters on the field and they seem really tough." Tatsuya mentioned.

"Not to mention Lowell's relying on a whole new deck for this duel," Ayu seemed to be concern.

"We can't start to feel down. We need to stay strong for Lowell!" Yuzu might have been looking my way but I couldn't tell, "Don't give up Lowell! You got this!"

"In fact I do… Draw!" I pull the card and looked at the four cards now in my hand, "Now, I activate Hatching Season's secondary effect!"

"What?! There's a second effect?" Sabrine seemed to be surprised.

"Yes, for every Egg Token that survives, I can tribute this and summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand onto the field in its place. The monster I choose is none other than Spectral Cockatrice in attack mode!" From the egg hatched the monster I choose, the cute yet dark looking mix between a chicken and a small dragon appeared.

 **Spectral Cockactrice: Level 3 Dark Fiend/Beast/Tuner/Effect ATK: 700 DEF: 400**

"Now, I'm activating Cocktrice's effect to get some backup. He allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from the Graveyard and allow it to return to the field with the restriction of it can neither attack or activate its abilities. Thankfully my monster that I'm bringing back doesn't need either of those. So wake up now Spectral Dolly!" I raised my hand up as my destroyed monster returned to the field.

 **Spectral Dolly: Level 3 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1400**

"So, are you planning to Synchro Summon a monster? I'm not fooled by seeing a Tuner on the field," Sabrine looked disappointed, "What monster will you pull that can take out my monsters?"

"You'll see Sabrine. Now, I'll tune my Level 3 Spectral Cockatrice with my Level 3 Dolly to bring out my monster. Trained in the Black Magic Arts, Master of the Illusions of the Beyond. Come forth! Synchro Summon Level 6 Spectral Magician Valkyrin!" From my two monsters came a male with black and gold armor, long black hair wielding a longsword of the same black and gold coloring with a shining purple gem embedded into the sword.

 **Spectral Magician Valkyrin: Level 6 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Wow, Lowell just Synchro Summoned a new monster from her deck!" Ayu's voice seemed to be in awe, "And her monster is so cool!"

"So this is the other deck she has now? That's pretty cool with the whole Spectral theme to it!" I heard Sora speak next.

"That may be true, but something seems weird about this deck…" My eyes widen when I glanced back and saw that one of the LDS students was the next to speak, "Her monsters are way too similar to what this Niles guy is supposed to have."

"Well I'm no Niles and I don't plan to lose here! I'm going to use my Valkyrin's summon effect right now! When he's successfully summoned onto my field, I can target one spell or trap card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand and I'm taking Hatching Season back." The card returned to my hand, "It's time to lower some of your monster's power on the field right? I choose to attack Nebula Knight Sol! **Spectral Magician Valkyrin, Illusionary Wave!** "

My monster raised his sword and swung it towards the golden knight, ready to destroy it as dark magic formed around the sword. One look at her, I knew something was wrong when she was smiling. This made me start to run and see if I could find any Action Cards nearby.

"Too easy! I activate my Trap Absolute Zero!" The trap appeared, "By discarding my Nebula Knight Sol to the Graveyard, the whole entire field is destroyed! That means your Synchro Valkyrin doesn't get to harm my monsters at all!"

A sudden chill passed us by as cold tried to take out my warrior and I could sense fear from my monsters and her own as the golden knight vanished, thankfully I grabbed an Action Card and it was just what I needed. The price sucked but I needed my monster on the field.

"Sorry, but my Valkyrin's staying on the field! I activate the Action Spell Defend Freight! By paying half of my Life Points, my monster stays on the field despite of your spell!" As the trap faded, I took the freezing cold blasted as a shield protected my monster from the cold.

 **Lowell: 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 2700**

I shivered afterward as she seemed to be mad that I had managed to live from her trap. It was too risky to use Hatchling Season just yet. Having a blank field with this Psychic Nebula Knight deck might have a way to counter this.

"I guess I'm ending my turn with placing one set card," I ended with two cards in my hand.

"I must say… that was quick thinking… but not quick enough for what I have in store!" She took her turn and drew from her deck, "Perfect, now I activate the spell Polymerization and I will use my Nebula Knight Aurora and Nebula Knight Meteor in my hand to achieve my victory. From the cosmos, shine your guiding blade for all heroes to follow in Dimension Zero, I Fusion Summon Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight!" From the fusion came a knight of dark armor armor with sparkling white hair and yellow eyes. The weapon this monster wielded was a shining spear.

 **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight: Level 8 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600**

"Ah! That monster…!" Everyone seemed to be surprised to see her summon a monster as was I with that kind of strength.

"That's not all, by using the spell Fusion Nebula Knight Rank Up, since I have a Nebula Knight of a Fusion, I can make a Nebula Knight of XYZ using the monsters in my Graveyard whether they were used in the Fusion or not!"

"What?! That can't be-?!" Sora was cut off as she continued.

"H-Hey, isn't that breaking the game?!" I asked her as she only chuckled in response.

"Nope! Not when I use this card. Thanks to you helping my wipe my field clean, I was able to not waste time in summoning one of my monsters!" Sabrine shrugged it off.

Looking over to my monster, it was strange for us to glance and for me to feel his emotions of concern for me in my body. Something about this duel was weird will how deadly chilly her trap was and I doubt that was the duel field's fault.

"The best part is that the levels don't matter at all as long as XYZ monster is lower than Rank 5! Using Nebula Knight Sol, Luna and Comet from my Graveyard as XYZ Materials, I will build the Overlay Network! Created from the darkness of our plain of existance, bring forth your works into my hands. XYZ Summon, Rank 4 Nebula Knight Antimatter!"

 **Nebula Knight Antimatter: Rank 4 Dark Psychic/Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 2000**

My breath was caught in my throat seeing the knight covered in dark armor and not even having a face, only a glowing yellow eyes where a face should be as it held the lance.

"First, before I even begin my Battle Phase, I need to use one last thing. I activate Psychic Rejuvenation, which shall heal me 1000 LP for every Psychic-Type monster on my field."

 **Lowell: 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 4700**

"Now, I will activate Antimatter's effect. Using one of his Overlay Units, he can target a monster with less or equal defense points as him and… banish that card off the face of this field! Now **Nebula Knight Antimatter,** **Distortion Plunge!** "

My eyes widen as the lance was pointed at my magician as I looked at my hand. There was no way I was letting my monster get taken down by her XYZ monster. No way in hell that's going to happen.

"I have to disagree with your move, as I'm activating Spectral Tink's effect!" I revealed my monster card with the light blue and lavender pixie in my hand, "By sending her to my Graveyard, I can negate Nebula Knight Antimatter's ability to protect my Valkyrin!"

Spectral Tink appeared as a spirit and flew straight through her monster, causing him to lower his lance. A feeling of relief rushed through me and my monster as we managed to prevent him from being banished.

"Argh, why do you try so hard to protect your precious Valkyrin if he's going to fall anyway. No matter, at least my other monster can take him out no problem! **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight, use Galactic Spear and pierce her Valkyrin!** " Sabrine cried.

Both my monster and I started to run as I looked for any sort of Action Card to save either of us. Just as I saw one, I felt my monster push me out of the way as her Knight caught up to us and made my monster disappear. It followed by me skidding on the floor and grabbing the Action Card as I felt his emotions vanish as did some of my Life Points.

 **Lowell: 1700**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 4700**

"Now, it's time to end this duel once and for all! Prepare to lose. **Nebula Knight Antimatter, Stable Destroyer!** "

"...Like I'm taking a blow from your monster! I'm using the Action Spell Damage Cargo to make sure I'm surviving this battle!" I used the spell just as the lance was about to strike, "Now I'm only losing at most half of my Life Points from this battle!"

 **Lowell: 850**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 4700**

My survival instincts kicked it as I rolled to the side of the train as the impact into the train caused it to crumble on my end. Groaning, I saw her monster retreating to my side as things started to break and fall down on my train cart… Crap! I got up and started to run to the nearest door and when I opened it and ran to the other end, I was shocked to see a clear platform as behind me the other one fell off and was destroyed. The hell is this? I looked to the other train as she stood on an identical platform with her monsters by her side.

Safety got the better of me as I placed a hand to my chest and fell to my knees at that near-death experience that looked so real and like the movies. To my surprise, I heard Sabrine clapping for me as I looked at her empty hands.

"Wow, you have actually survived this far already! By then most of my opponents would give up," Sabrine frowned before she smiled, "However, you didn't give up. You went and protected your monster against two of my strongest monsters. I have to give you credit for that.

"I... Thanks?" I was totally confused as to how she was nearly trying to kill me earlier, "But I can't back down from this duel... At least not when this school is on the line alongside my friends."

"True... But what are you going to do now? Come on, how about we share a smile and have fun! I'm not sure if you noticed this, but you don't look like your having fun."

I was confused as she placed one of her hands onto her hip while the other pointed at me.

"Your face is so... stern and grumpy. It's not fun at all! Where's the smile I saw in the beginning of the duel?" She pouted and in response I gasped, "I want to see us have a fun duel! Forget the stacks were dueling for and just relax and have fun. After all, isn't this just a game people love to play?"

My eyes widen with that question. In my head, I remember my friend asking me that same question after I lost for who knows what number of times that day. His smile always cheered me up as with the Yugioh jokes we often told each other. He always would show me how better I knew the story, characters and even card description than him. That was the main joke he'd say: 'I may be the King of The Card Game, but you're The Queen of The Trivia Game."

Shaking, I slowly got up to my feet as I looked at my duel disk monitor and noticed something blinking from my Graveyard. Clicking it, the blinking came from my Synchro Monster but when I check, something clicked in my head. From before, I remember my friend mentioning to me that using one of my monster's' special abilities would have one my that one duel we had a while back. Sure it was with different decks but it could be applied here… My eyes widen when in the reflect of the screen, something appeared as a shadow before vanishing. An emotion of freedom and something more past through me from an unknown source… coming from my Extra Deck?

 _Call me to battle Milady, together we can end this duel at once._

The voice in my head was unlike anything I had ever heard, but this one was coming from my deck and I had no other options. Not with a chance of losing when I had the chance like with him all those times before. I made a promise to him that I duel him once we met again… and that starts now! This Queen of Yugioh Trivia isn't losing just yet!

"You know what... you're right! Why should be so stuck up when this is just a game I loved to play with my old friend? We never get so serious; it was all fun and games. And now, the fun's going to start now! _**Destiny Draw!**_ " I took the top card from my deck and looked at my two card hand, "First, I'm activating a secondary effect of my Spectral Magician Valkyrin! By discarding one Spell Card - that being Hatching Season - I'm allowed to draw the number of cards that had destroyed my monster before! And that will be from two to ten!"

"Two to ten cards from just that monster in your Graveyard and discarding one spell? So cool!" Sabrine yelled once I got the card from my deck.

"Well, I need a good hand of cards to make this a fun game! Who would want to want a sad game that is just a children's card game that grew into this phenomena!" I stopped to look at Yuya through the glass as I held two very important cards that were reflecting Yuya perfectly and my emotional senses were able to pinpoint how they changed from Yuya's first Pendulum Summoning, "Yuya, I hope you don't mind if I borrow this from you to make sure our school will smile against LDS! Just remember one thing: as you are the founder of Pendulum Summoning, I want to solve all of the mysteries and unlock its full potential. Don't ever think you're going to be alone, because I'm sticking with you every step of the way and I'll support and help you whenever you ask. That's enough from me… I'll just show you what I mean by using my monsters who felt your emotions like they did to me when we first met! Using _Scale 1 Spectral Mourning Witch_ and _Scale 8 Vexing's Lantern_ , **I Set The Pendulum Scale!** "

In the zones, a black lantern glowing green inside a cauldron with purple liquid inside one and a teenage witch wearing the black outfit with long green hair and wielding a brown broomstick appeared on the other side - tears seen on her face.

"With this, I'm allowed to summon monster from Level 2 to 7, so come forth my monsters! It's time to prove ourselves that we're more than what they think!" I revealed the five monsters from the ten cards I still held in my hand

 **X3 Spectral Raven: Level 4 Dark Fiend/Winged-Beast/ ATK: 600 DEF 800**

 **Spectral Mirror Ghost: Level 5 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 900**

 **Spectral Retriever: Level 2 Dark Fiend/Beast/Effect ATK: 700 DEF: 700**

"What?! Y-You have Pendulum Monsters?! How did you get those?!" Sabrine was surprised before her expression turned into excitement, "Incredible!"

"It was thanks to Yuya for sharing his emotions along with everyone else here that I was able to obtain these cards! Now, let's up the wow factor of this card game shall we? First, I'm going to use the spell Polymerization to fuse Spectral Mirror Ghost with my Spectral Retriever to bring forth a monster of true beauty and terror. Release your music of soothing deception and emerge from the ripples of dust. I Fusion Summon Spectral Hypnotizing Siren!" From the small skull-dog and the mirror ghost came forth an elegant black dress with a dark grey skin tone to her, the wavy dark purple hair and pink eyes made her stand out as she appeared.

 **Spectral Hypnotizing Siren: Level 7 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 2600**

"That's not all, because I'm also using my 3 Level 4 Spectral Ravens to build the Overlay Network! From the crypts of old, raise your curse to ease the restless. XYZ Summon, Rank 4 Spectral Chaos Reaper!" From the Overlay Network came forth the recognizable hooded floating skeleton carrying the bone-metal scythe in his arms.

 **Spectral Chaos Reaper: Rank 4 Dark Fiend/Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

"What?! She got out a Fusion and XYZ monster while Pendulum Summoning!" Yuzu gasped

"Wow…" I heard the kids were entranced at seeing what I had achieved with Yuya's Pendulum Summoning Method.

"But that's not all folks, let's use Monster Reborn to bring back out the Synchro Monster Spectral Magician Valkyrin to join the party!" I revealed my spell as it brought back my monster once again.

 **Spectral Magician Valkyrin: Level 6 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Now she has a Fusion, XYZ and Synchro monster on her side of the field along with the two Pendulum Monsters as her Scale… She has all the Extra Summoning types!" Sora was shocked to see this many monsters on my side of the field.

"I can't forget about one last thing I have to show off and trust me everyone will like to see this! I'll start things off by summoning my Spectral Summoning Mirror onto the field, now in its true form!"

 **Spectral Summoning Mirror: Lvl 1 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"A Summoning Mirror? What are you going to summon with that? A high-level monster that needs a tribute?" Sabrina asked, "But something seems off about your mirror."

"Truthfully, I would normally have to use sacrifice more of my Life Points to get this moving, but thanks to my Pendulum Scale affecting my mirror, I don't have to worry about paying those costs thanks to Mourning Witch." I pointed out, "Now, I'm going to use Vexing's Latern's Pendulum Ability to restore 400LP for every monster in my Graveyard and since there are currently… ten in my Graveyard..."  
 **Lowell: 4850**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 4700**

"Now, I'm going to activate Spectral Summoning Mirror's ability. Now, I'm allowed to target one Level 5 or higher monster from my deck and summon it straight onto the field at the cost that it cannot attack this turn. So arise Spectral Hellhound!"

 **Spectral Hellhound: Level 8 Dark Fiend/Beast/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**

"He's not staying here for long though, because since he came through the Summoning Mirror, it trades its Level with the Mirrors!"

"What?! Why would you even do that?" Sabrine asked, "Though it doesn't really change a Synchro Summon by that much."

 **Spectral Summoning Mirror: Lvl 1 - 8 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Spectral Hellhound: Level 8 - 1 Dark Fiend/Beast/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**

"That may be true for a normal Synchro Summoning. However, I'm not going to perform the regular, normal Synchro Summoning method. You know why? Let me show you," I smiled since the Dark Tuner part of my mirror should have told her enough, "I _**Dark Tune**_ my Level 8 Spectral Summoning Mirror with my Level 1 Spectral Hellhound!"

"D-D-Dark Tune?! What the actual hell is that-?!" She was cut off as the process begun.

"It's been so _**Long**_ since I've seen this," I smirked as out from the now gone Hellhound were seven dark blue glowing levels as a dark portal began to form using them, "Banished into the emptiness of Non-Existence, it is time for your master to return and for you to exact your vengeance for those who've bound you in Dimension Zero. Awaken now, _**Negative Seven, Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk!**_ "

From the portal that was now over me, I heard a roar unlike any other as I looked up seeing a serpent-like creature come through and circle around as the emotions I felt all but vanished. Blinking, I saw my monster float down and curl up around me, growling at my opponent as if it was ready to protect and strike anyone down who was trying to harm me. The dark scales, sharp and oozing out a dark aura, covered its body from the head to its tail. The tail was shaped like an arrowhead that could stab and slice at anything as scales seemed to move as the aura seeping from the body. The sharp scales of its spine were moving and were a smaller form of its tail's terrifying design. The scaled underside of the beast was a gray coloration. It's neck supported two sides of what looked to be a similar function to a neck frill; bones traced with the moving scale and aura while the gray connected the frill on either side together but not over its head. Four haunting eyes gazed at the foes: the two lower were yellow, the upper left was red and the upper right was orange. As it roars, more of the dark energy escaped its mouth as its fangs grew slightly.

 **Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk: Level -7 Dark Fiend/Sea-Serpent/Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

Of course, as soon as I finally took it from, I saw it turn it's head to me and I nodded. The tail flickered around me but still pointed at Sabrine.

"Wha-What is this? I-It can't be-!" Sabrine seemed to be so shocked as her monsters were when my beast had appeared on the field and I could somehow feel my monster's emotions as it wanted to protect me. The next thing I knew, she started cracking up, much to my surprise, "A Dark Synchro Monster? I completely forgot those even existed! Lowell, so this is your Ace Monster or is it one of them? I'm so excited in seeing our monsters clash. A knight versus a basilisk dragon... Alright let's do this!"

"You've got it! Time to show what this Action Entertainment Duels can ready do!" I smiled at all my monsters as all of us were so happy and excited to finally begin the battle now that he was on the field, "Now, it's time to change the tides shouldn't we? Alastor, time to show off one of your Special Abilities thanks to you being successfully summoned! He targets all monsters on the field and reduces their ATK by half until the end of my turn. **Alastor, Statue Stare!** "

My monster roars as all four of the eyes turned to my monsters before releasing a stream of energy to both of her monsters.

 **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight: Level 8 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 - 1400 DEF: 1600**

 **Nebula Knight Antimatter: Rank 4 Dark Psychic/Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2100 - 1050 DEF: 2000**

"So cutting down my monster's attack are you? Well, let's see what you've got!" Sabrine began to run to find Action Cards.

"Oh yes it is! Time for a show! Now I believe it's time my monsters take out all of your monsters, since their abilities are locked to your turn only. **Spectral Hypnotizing Siren, destroy Nebula Knight Antimatter with Crescent Sonata!** " My Fusion Monster's singing formed a crescent wave of energy and took out her knight at once as Sabrine was running to find any Action Cards. Unfortunately, she didn't get one in time for her first monster.

 **Lowell: 4850**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 3150**

"Next up, **Spectral Chaos Reaper, Fatal Swipe her Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight!** " The XYZ monster moved next as it raised the scythe it carried towards the space knight.

"I'm letting you harm my Ace like that! I activate the Spell Card Evasion to dodge that attack!" Sabrina activated her Action Card as her Knight dodged my monster's attack."

"Well, better find another one because I've got two more monster ready to battle! **Spectral Magician Valkyrin, time to get some payback with Illusionary Wave!** " My monster flew straight towards her other monster, sword raised emitting the dark energy and quickly sliced through her monster before she could start moving again to find an Action Card.

 **Lowell: 4850**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 2050**

Sabrine fell to the floor just as she grabbed an Action Card, which she quickly activated. "I use the Action Spell Caboose Rescue. By reducing my Life Point by 300 for every monster we had before Battle Phase, one of my monsters that was just destroyed and returns to battle just like it was during my End Phase. So return at your full strength Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight!"

 **Lowell: 4850**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 250**

 **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight: Level 8 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600**

"Now... Let's finish this duel with a bang! Lowell, you're up!" She yelled as her knight readied for battle.

"Time to end this duel shall we? First, since your Nebula Knight returned from the Graveyard, I can use one Overlay Unit from Chaos Reaper to increase the attack one monster of mine by half of your monster. And that's none other than Alastor!" I asked my monster and he roared, "Everyone, may I have your attention? Today you're seeing a monster in action that has been waiting to make his debut and don't you fear, he isn't what he seems on the outside. Now, time to see what he can do shall we? **Alastor Basilisk, Extinction Obliteration!** "

 **Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk: Level -7 Dark Fiend/Sea-Serpent/Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 - 4400 DEF: 3000**

My monster's mouth opened to reveal a collection of dark energy or purple and black that began to add colors of yellow, orange and red into the mix. His eyes were glowing as well as his tail pointed at his target, who was ready to fight against him. At max power the tail raised to point in the sky as the burst of energy was released into a homing beam as a large force of energy was nearly causing me to fly back if my monster didn't wrap tightly around me only to secure me. I looked away and covered my eyes as the energy started to grow immensely. The ground began to shake as I swore the system was trying to contain the power my monster was released. This wasn't just me as I heard the others scream as well from this energy.

 **Lowell: 4850**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 000**

 **Winner** **: Lowell**


	8. Chapter 8: Dimension Zero Duelists Unite

Episode 8: Dimension Zero Duelists Unite!

I'm not sure what happened after the duel, but the next thing I know my head was ringing and my body felt so numb. My mind was clearly starting to wake up, but nothing around me felt normal. There was no warmth, coldness or even emotions like in the last duel. A blank slate of mind and hollow of emotions is what I was waking up too. My eyelids were so heavy I could open them. My ears were picking up some voices and I had to use the energy and willpower I barely had to even start hearing what they were talking about.

"Hey, what did I say about taking control in the middle of the duel?" A female voice growled, "You can't just do that without any warning! You are **_SO_** lucky we were able to stop you in time before you took full control. It may have been somewhat visible but it didn't fool us."

"Well did you want that Fusion user to take us out? I'm not having another one of those users win another duel!" The second female voice was tight with hints of anger.

"But Sabrine wasn't from Academia! You need to stop and think before you go and influence her emotions like that." The third female had a soft-spoken voice, but it seemed to have been raised slightly, "You're lucky the two of us stepped in before you revealed yourself to be in control of her."

"Control? What about the last one against Niles?! She was able to take control and nobody complained but when _**I**_ do it everyone hates it!"

"That's because I needed her to gain the confidence she needed for that duel without exposing myself too much." The first voice snapped as I was slowly started to open my eyes when the headache subsided, "You decided to use those emotions from _**your**_ dimension and tried to bury her with those emotions. That's not what we agreed on and you know it XYZ User."

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke in a black void. By a strange glowing white light, it took my eyes some time before identifying three teenage girls standing around. Two were looking like they were going to break out and fight while the third was between them.

"Excuse me, but your dimension is the reason why any of this is going on here Fusion User!"

The girl - whom I believe was the Fusion User since she clenched her fists on her folded arms - was the first one I was able to see in detail. She had long white hair reaching her knees with a blue headband in her hair, the ends being decorated by a white bow. Her short bangs were a light blue, popping out from her long hair. The outfit she wore was a school uniform, made up of a short white jacket, a broad grey shirt, a blue skirt with a brown belt buckled. Large blue and white boots finish her outfit, added in was a bronze necklace with a blue crystal apple hanging from it.

One thing that surprised me however was the identical faces and eye colors they shared with me; something that make me stayed motionless.

"I don't even know why we even agreed to this idea of all three of us staying inside her body, but the first chance I get I'm ditching this and going back home!"

The second girl with my face - the XYZ user - seemed to more unclean by the looks of her outfit and design despite what it was originally suppose to be from what I could tell. The other teenager with my face had dark green hair tied into a low ponytail over her left shoulder, the dark blue bangs she possessed moved with her hair. On her left ear seemed to be a silver earpiece with a styled microphone - one that pop-idols would wear. Her dark cloak covered her clothing underneath, as it was stained with dirt amidst other things. A brown vest covered the orange long-sleeve and lead into her grey-jean skirt and black sweatpants, leading into her brown combat boots. As with the white-haired girl, she possessed a silver necklace with a green gem embedded in a peacock-shaped holder.

"And what? Go back home? Like you can without a body; that's practically asking for death!"

"Both of you _**Stop It Right Now!**_ " The third one finally screamed breaking the two up, "I know that you two hate each other and all that. I get it but we're all on the same side now okay? If we didn't ban together, we'd be dead forever even if she didn't come here. And if we can't get along and help Lowell out, then we are _**All**_ going to die. Got it?! That's why I want the three of us to stop with this before we all die permanently… Okay?"

The last one with my face seemed to be the one who constantly broke the other two up. Of what User she was, I'd guess she was Synchro only by the shoulder pads her outfit had. Speaking of that, she had chin-length carmel hair besides the one green elbow length bang on her left side. On the right side of her head was her other bang pinned by a yellow flower pin. Her outfit was of a white and green jacket with green pads on her shoulders, elbows and knees. Underneath her jacket is a sandy yellow jumpsuit, brown gloves and knee-high brown and grey boots. Around her neck as well was a grey necklace holding a orange-yellow gem.

Both of the girls didn't exactly reply, but when I choose to slowly start to sit up, that got the other girls' attention. All eyes went to me as the third one went over to me and helped me up while the other two stayed back.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up! We were so worried that after that duel you'd never wake up again," Her soft voice was nice as she smiled at me, "Are you okay? Nothing broken or hurting?"

"Besides the annoying headache I've got everything else is working," I replied before running the forearm where the cloth was.

"That's nothing to worry about," the dark green one replied, "It's pretty common for that to happen."

"If it was with anything else then we'd be concerned," the white-haired girl finished off.

"So… Before I ask just where in all of Exodia am I, can any of you explain why you share my face and what you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh right, you're still clueless to this whole entire thing right? Well I guess we can explain what's going on from what we've gather. First off, I think introductions are due. My name is Tanith and I'm a Fusion User." The white responded, "And these are my two companions over here… Though I won't deny we can't get along as often as we'd like."

"That's because you're the one who starts all the trouble," The dark green haired one went next, "Oh right, introductions. Name's Meletta, XYZ user and a former pop idol. Nice to meet you."

"I guess I'm up… I'm Devnet, a Synchro User." The caramel-haired girl replied, "And as for what we were talking about earlier…"

"Long story short is that after the duel against Sabrine you kind of passed out due to Alastor's power and from Meletta who unsuccessfully tried to take control. Thank goodness your memory of your friend stopped it before she could get a grip," Tanith stated, "So after that whole thing you're currently resting in the hospital and won't wake up until this is all over."

"Don't forget the chairwoman lady delivered us flowers and the condolences…" Devnet reminded the two, "But I still don't like that woman."

"And this would be… where exactly?" I pointed to the dark void we were currently having a normal conversation in.

"We're currently in your psyche/soul/consciousness or whatever this void is actual going to be called," Meletta folded her arms, "It's just called HQ for us."

"Well that doesn't sound so-! Wait… are you saying this is all in my head?!" I stepped back in complete shock.

"H-Hey, please don't freak out! I know this might be a huge surprised but can you hear what we have to say before you lose it?!" The Synchro User tried to calm me down.

"I… Guess I've got no other choice do I?" I finally replied after a few moments of silence, "So, how about we start will how your three got into my head."

"Okay, that's simple enough. Using those… Yu-gi-oh memories of yours… do you recall anything about the Arc V manga?" Meletta asked me.

"The manga? Well I recall a bit of 5Ds…" My eyes widen went I think I had it, "Wait, was that with the candy-kid and the purple jerk-face guy?"

"Exactly. Now, can you recall the protagonist of that manga was? Not about the name but his character."

"If I'm thinking about the right thing, four personalities were fused into one body and they were looking for some dragon card-!" I stopped myself there as my mind click, "Wait… are you saying…?"

"Yep, we're the counterpart personalities in terms of Fusion," Tanith pointed to herself and to the other two respectively, "Synchro and XYZ. While we represent their counterpart dimensions, you represent the Standard and the one that brought you here Dimension Zero."

"Y-You three know about Dimension Zero?!" I asked them.

"Only a little bit…" Devnet nodded, "All we've been able to gather is that those special cards like Utopian Shield and Stardust Sanctuary come from there and that whatever that pace is created decks like ours and sent us into each dimension of Arc V."

"However, normally we exist in all of them separately and for a while we did but as soon as you showed up, something happened to us and then the next thing we know we awoke here." Meletta finished off, "It seemed to us that Dimension Zero created us before you arrival… and then when you arrived it merged us all together. Were you here before then?"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied as I pulled out Magical Cylinder, "I remember going to see if an old friend of mine would be there. He wasn't there when I was watching so when I sat down after talking to some guy, I found Stardust Sanctuary there. Picking that up, it brought me here and that's all that happened. I swear I've been here beforehand."

"...So maybe that's why Niles is sticking around," Tanith mumbled.

"Huh? What about Niles? Are you saying he might be from Dimension Zero as well?"

"Well, I'm the only who got a vibe like others I sense that are counterparts like ourselves. One created from people like yourself. I'm not too sure if he's like you because the sense you give off is very similar to his but isn't anything like Sabrine's."

"Tanith, are you saying Sabrine is possible from Dimension Zero?" Meletta asked the Fusion duelist, "That would explain a lot of why I would have dueled her. I can't stand those from Dimension Zero. What they've done there is anything but good."

"Meletta… what is Dimension Zero doing?" I asked her before she looked away.

"All I know is that things are bad over there... Really bad and the only way to get actually access is have the specific card to get in there." Meletta replied, "And before you asked, I've already tried Stardust Sanctuary by itself and that didn't work. If you want to get into Dimension Zero like we do, we'll need to find someone with one of those special cards and either take it or duel them."

"I see… So wait if you're saying our condition is like the manga, does that mean you can like… I don't know how to put this…" I tried to figure out how to pose the recent question that arose in my mind.

"You mean how… we can talk to each other and possibly take control and change forms like in the manga?" Devnet asked as she looked at the group, "I suppose that can happen since we've kind of showed that have influenced certain emotions… It would appear those things could happen if given the right circumstances and if both souls are in agreement."

"Okay… that just seems really weird… Even weirder than what happened with the Pharaoh and Yugi." I commented as we giggled a bit until we heard some faint noise.

"Aw man, looks like it's time for someone to take control of the body. Lowell, mind sticking up front for the time being?" Tanith asked me, "We would take control but considering how things are playing out right now I don't think exposing this is the best thing to do right now…"

"But we can always show up as spirits and help you out whenever we can!" Devnet smiled, "If you want to try out our decks feel free to ask!"

"Don't forget we might want to get out and train a bit as well, so please don't mind if we ask to get to dueling at times," Meletta showed off her Duel Disk.

"Sure thing… But let's agree that as long as we are together… We're doing this under my condition and rules, which means no arguing."

"Got it!" The three nodded as they looked over to the ball of light.

"All you have to do is touch that and you'll be back to your body," Meletta informed me.

"Though keep in mind one thing: if we get into these situation, you might feel a bit dizzy at first and you might see some weird things like alternate dimensions like you'll usually see… kind of like what happened with the duelist battling Shingo," Tanith forewarned me, "However you're going to see more of it and this time the vision might not go away as fast. Think of them as hallucinations. Under no circumstances can you talk about them okay?"

"And why would be?" I asked nervously.

"Well I tried once and everyone thought I was insane," Devent replied, "So let's not raise the risks of people figuring out you're not from here like us okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you on the flip side."

Turning to the ball of light, I gulped before extending my hand to it, feeling warmth and bright rush of light cloud my vision.

* * *

Senses returned slowly as I faintly heard voices alongside a growing buzz in my head. My eyelids slowly fluttered open as I felt my body starting to wake up. I bright light was in my head I couldn't help but groaned until I looked away. Right there to my surprise was Sabrina with her clothes dirty and seemed to notice I had awaken. I decided that the mysterious glowing green lights were the hallucinations and weren't worth any of my time addressing.

"Ah, you're awake. That's a relief." Sabrine smiled as she looked at my tired and exhausted.

"Sa...Sabrine? Where am I?" I asked her trying to ignore the feeling of dread passed through me, not to mention how things were out of focus and reflect weird machine-like warriors.

"Well you kind of passed out after the match and everyone started freaking out. You caused us quite a bit of trouble. Thankfully, the doctors said that you were just fainted from exhaustion and from the duel having that kind of ending just made your body give out. Nothing was broken or punctured."

"That's a relief," I closed my eyes, "So, where's everybody else?"

"Well after the duel… Let's just say you're a prime target for LDS."

"Don't tell em that they're going to spam my mail for me to join their school just because I used Dark Synchro Monsters." I kept my anger subsided as I pushed myself up to a sitting position and to find out I wasn't in one of those fancy hospital rooms, "Hm? I got a place like this?"

"Yeah, LDS chairwoman decided it would be best as this was… compensation for what happened with Shingo. She had the school pay for this and funny enough we are just under Shingo's former hospital room."

"You're kidding right?" I asked her with a dead-panned.

She nodded as I started to push myself up onto my feet. "Yeah, are you sure you're suppose to be up and at it?"

I stretched my body, not paying mind to more of the hallucinations that decided to pop in here and there. "There is no way I'm sticking in this place for long. I need to make like Jack Atlas and get out of here. I can't stand these places one bit."

"Well, I can help you with that if you're interested." Sabrine offered to my surprise.

"...And how would you do that?" I asked here as I raised an eyebrow.

"Simple, all I need to use is Rainbow Guide and we'll be out in no time!" She revealed the card from her deck, being a spell with a rainbow pattern over something white.

"Rainbow Guide? What does that - ah!" I covered my eyes as the bright rainbow light flashed.

As soon as I was able to lower my arm down, a quick look around us told me that somehow we had teleported out and now in some alleyway of this city.

"What-?! How?!" I asked her.

"I had Rainbow Dragon help us out by stopping time long enough to bring us here. Though you're not used to it's effect so you won't be able to remember it for now. But the more you use it like me, the easier the time is to actually properly use cards like these!" She pocketed the card as both of us saw how dark the sky was.

"Um… I think it's best if we head back to my apartment. Follow me; you can crash at my place for the night," She lead the way and I followed having nowhere else to go.

"So Sabrine, you wouldn't mind me asking you a few questions would you?"

"Sure, but let's wait till we get into my place okay? Then you can ask away. I don't want to have LDS agents following us."

We soon entered her apartment and for the most part it was a fairly simple and plain look and design. Not counting the fact that on the coffee and dining table were boxes and stacks of trading cards arranged on. Sabrine paid no mind to me staring at the trading cards about the apartment as she went and made herself a cup of coffee.

"You want to take a seat on the couch? I would invite you to my table if I was done organizing these earlier today," She referred to her table as she sat on the chair by the table, "So… What would you like to ask me? I'm all ears."

"Well…" I bit my lip as my hand instinctively went to one of my decks, but I didn't pull anything out, "Let's start off with the easiest. Your Nebula Knights… They aren't normal cards are they?"

"That goes with your Spectral Deck and possibly the deck you arrived with. They aren't normal at all but not just because these cards didn't exist normally," She pulled out Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight, "As you see here, our monsters have only another typing to them besides the normal one type. Can I see one of your monster?"

"Sure…" I pulled out the first one, being Bestia Spectral Alastor Dragon, "I knew the two typings were weird, but what's the deal about them?"

"From what I have gather, monsters like our possess two typings for reasons I deduce to be because of a natural restriction forcing them to take on another typing… Just like natural selection chooses the beaks of finches on different islands to fit the respective food sources."

"In English please."

"It's just something about the game where these cards came from had something that kept restricting certaining typing so these cards have two types to counteract them. For example, while your Fiend Types might become useless due to a spell or something of that sorts, the secondary… I guess you can call them Sub Typings make sure your monsters don't become useless."

"So the Sub Typing is used to help these monsters out… But it doesn't help them or us dueling as far as I've seen…"

"It's not suppose to help them here. Those typings are met to help them out back in Dimension Zero." She quickly cut me off without hesitation.

"Dimension Zero - You do know about that place!" She noddd while I held my monster close to my chest as my eyes widen, "So then… you must know what's going on right? Or better yet, you're like… me?"

"I was just an average duelist online playing against my friend when we both drew a strange card. The next thing we knew, we ended up in strange a dimension with decks like these. Unfortunately, we both ran into trouble and it costed us."

"Costed you both?" I paused to think before the image formed in my head, "You don't mean… Your friend…"

"My friend had no chance as did I against these strange duelists. I was only able to escape and make it to Miami City because my friend made the sacrifice. I fear for the worst for my friend; my heart still believes that there was a chance of still being alive but otherwise…" she closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up," I bowed my head, "I didn't know you had lost a friend. Is Dimension Zero really this bad?"

"I doubt Dimension Zero is making the wrong decisions." I looked up as Sabrine shook her head as her returned her ace into her hand, "Think about it; we were brought by that place and have the same deck styles like that Dimension Zero possibly created for us. Yet here we are, befriending each other. You are befriending Yuya and his crew and I'm doing the same with LDS, both of which will sooner or later face off against those using Dimension Zero for evil."

"How much do you know about Dimension Zero?"

"Dimension Zero doesn't exist like this… Standard dimension or whichever ones currently exist. This exists on a plain of its own. Connected and unbounded by all of them at the same time." Sabrine began to explain, "From what I've been able to gather, Dimension Zero has already enveloped four other… time spaces. Whatever they are performing in there I don't know, but seeing those duelists who claim to be from there that aren't like us, something is most going on there and not for the better. Our decks are built from how dueling is going on in inside there."

"Do you have access to get inside Dimension Zero?"

"Sadly I do not. Rainbow Guide doesn't allow me to get inside there. Lowell, there was something I wish to ask you about and I know this may seem a bit too early to ask… but when you arrived, did somebody else follow you in?"

"...No, nobody followed after me. I swear only I have the card that brought me here."

"And which card would that be?"

"That is Stardust Sanctuary." Sabrine looked at with disbelief until I pulled it out, "It reminds me so much of the actual Stardust Dragon's ability…."

"...That goes the same with Rainbow Guide," I looked over as she showed hers to mine, "It's usual effect is similar to the Rainbow Dragon used by Jesse in GX… but that's so strange. All the cards I've seen like this are based off of side characters or villains. Yet you… you came alone and possess one of the protagonist's ace monsters in your spell. How could this be possible?"

"Well, I'm not sure… But I do remember that my friend was extremely talented at Yugioh before we parted ways… and I was only brought here because I was at a tournament where I thought I could meet him again."

"So your friend played Yugioh? What was his name?"

"I have no idea; I can barely recall that anybody. His appearance and smile are the main things I can remember besides his fire and dragon deck… Those were scary to face against whenever we battle."

"I see… I'd like to propose an offer now that we've established we're both from Earth and on the same side. You know this is Arc V correct and therefore we're inside the plot of this complex story?" I nodded and Sabrine continued, "I'm trying to put together a team of duelists similar to what Declan-I mean Reiji has in store called the Lancers. However, the team I'm building is going to focus on not only stopping the normal enemy for this series, but for something greater."

"But this group stop whatever the duelists in Dimension Zero are doing correct?" I finished her off.

"Correct. I'm currently in contact with a duelist who is currently in the XYZ Dimension, where he is the main leader of the party and those members who reside with him at the moment. I was sent to the Fusion Dimension earlier until I volunteered to come back just as I knew Yuya would discover Pendulum Summoning. We arrived before the series began and had time to get ready for what was about to come. I'm building up the team from here, but the ones in XYZ are working alongside us in stopping Dimension Zero."

"So before we can figure out a way to get home, we have to defeat the duelists currently in control of Dimension Zero and deal with the normal enemies of Arc V, correct?" I asked her.

"Yes. If we wish to get home those are the things we must deal with before getting home. So Lowell Ember, would you like to join Future Fighters and help in our quest? I know the name isn't too creative but it's from the second Japanese ending song and it kind of stuck with us in the main group."

I stopped for a second and close my eyes, taking it all in. It wasn't just me who was here and it seemed like things are getting complicated with or without my involvement. My own reputation with Dark Synchros are on the line and if what she was saying was true… He couldn't be here, could he?! If my friend was here, then we could finally reunite after so long! And now with all this new information, I'd either make more enemies or take the enemies on one side… I think I know which one I'd rather take.

"Sabrine Bakuno… I accept your offer. I've got nowhere else to go and I rather not get on the wrong side of this Dimension Zero business. You've got my hand in the cards." I nodded before she smiled and we immediately shook hands.

"Alright! Welcome to the team! Now, before we get some sleep, we have deck building to do!" Sabrine placed her cup of coffee down as she started going through one of the stacks, "So, what kind of attribute did you run originally?"

"...What do you mean originally? Can't I use the decks I have now?"

"Do you want everyone to know that you use Dark Synchro Monsters and that Dark Tuning is look at as criminal-like? Not to mention everyone gets freaking scared when that showed up and nearly overloaded the system. Until we get you in the Miami Championships, you're going to need a new, standard deck to not only protect yourself from LDS and the enemy Dimension Zero Duelists, but to not reveal your decks to the whole world. Therefore, we are building you a normal deck before we hit the beds tonight."

"Wait, but you use your Dimension Zero Deck! What's wrong with using mine?!"

"I use a regular deck besides my Nebula Knights. But as far as we know, you don't have a regular deck. Therefore we need to build you a new deck and make sure you've at least got the ratio needed to get into the Miami Championships before those even begin."

"Wait why the Miami Championships?! Does that mean I've got to participate in a tournament?"

"Yes you do. And whether you like it or not if we're going to stop those Dimension Zero duelists that are our enemy, we are going to have to get in the Miami Championships."

"And how long will that ratio take?"

"If not including how long it takes us to form your deck, you're going to have to battle… about 50 or more people and win them all."

"Over 50?! How am I going to even find that many duelists and win with whatever deck we're going to create?!"

"Well that's why we are getting started here and now! So let's get started with your all new deck. First thing's first, what attribute will you be using?" Sabrine looked through the many cards in her deck as I did with another stack.

This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Harmonious XYZ Lament Pt1

**Hello I'm back and since I don't see anything else to say till after the review feedback, let's start with those. Don't forget everyone that leaving reviews is always an added plus on my part and I'm open to listening to your feedback. Who knows, maybe something good can come to your reviewing or something? I got tons of free cookies for anyone willing to review. So don't be afraid to leave a review; just keep in your mind of your spelling. I'll answer any questions in PM or reviews as long as I can read them.**

 _ **Raygha Raikouga -**_ **Thanks, I guess? Oh, I think I forgot to mention this, but just because Lowell summoned all those types of monsters doesn't mean she'll be using them or pulling off those types of summons all the time. (I swear that this 'let me spam effects to summon all types of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum and so forth monster' won't be for everyone and won't be used regularly. All the OCs will have a main way of summoning and then will only use the others if needed.**

 **As for a quick list if anyone wants to know: Lowell is mainly going to use Synchros and Dark Synchros that might expand to more methods as the story goes on though I doubt she'll be using more anytime soon. Niles is XYZ and Sabrine will be Fusions and Rituals (Though she will show those off later; her reason of using XYZ Monsters will be explained later.)**

 _ **ShadowFire10 -**_ **Well, I hope the last chapter kind of cleared up most of your questions, but yes I'm proud to announce that those from Dimension Zero will have monsters with a main and subtyping. These reasons shall be explained in more depth when Dimension Zero gets introduced and messes with the plot.**

 **As for the whole Lowell situation, since Dark Synchros were like 'we are Dark Signers and we are evil in 5Ds' I have a head cannon since this doesn't return in Arc V - not even when they went to the Synchro Dimension - people wouldn't treat this the same way as Pendulum due to the negate impact. For me, Dark Synchros in this will contrast Lowell's normal Synchro style and reflect something very important about her and the whole game in general. Long story short Dark Synchros are going to be negatively seen and will conflict with Pendulum Summoning thanks to a head cannon of mine.**

 **More of my OCs interacting? I have that planned for a long while that with more of these OCs showing up, everyone will have interactions with one another. *Cough* Speaking of which I'm planning to have Shingo back very soon and you can expect him to duel Lowell. *Cough* Don't forget that with the original cast, things will definitely heat during some of the 'filler chapter/episodes.' If you or anyone else would like to send a PM or review suggesting who gets interactions with who, then go straight ahead.**

 **P.S. The Niles thing will come into play, but I'll remain silent for that.**

 _ **MaskedGamer -**_ **You'll see why with this chapter, but as a hint it's played more as a joke than anything else.**

 **Now that the review feedback is over, I'd like to announce sometimes really special. *Pulls out cliff notes***

 **First of all, since I wasn't expecting this to get nearly over 1000 views, I've decided to start up a couple a things that everyone will love to hear!**

 **Starting from this Chapter forward, I'll be posting a poll on my account where you can vote for which characters you would like to see interact/duel while we are in the Standard Arc. Keep in mind the characters listed soon after this Chapter is posted will not including those in the Battle Royal. These characters will only be the ones before the Battle Royal. Which means no Celina or Dennis interactions just yet so if you want to see them you just have to wait.**

 **This will apply to ALL the Arcs, but after Synchro there will be a special poll which you will see once we get there.**

 **Second, I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with characters/decks regarding the other OCs Sabrine has in Standard and those with the mysterious XYZ informant in... you know XYZ (I'm not counting the ones I have planned/the ones in Dimension Zero currently). So if anyone is interested, this is a temporary time to possible send in ideas for characters to be part of the Standard team with Sabrine or possibly part of the XYZ people that may possibly be following Yuto and Shun, feel free to PM me with those characters or leave it in a review. Keep in my just because these OCs are part of the Future Fighters doesn't mean you need to create the dual-type decks my OCs currently have. They can have already existing cards that make their decks. If you plan on making your own deck - though that takes a lot of work and has to be approved by me - please be descriptive as possible. All the information will be appreciate. (I'm not putting a Create Your OC chart /Create your own Yugioh Fan Cards because people should already know how to do that already. If you don't, please look up examples and follow those.)**

 **Lastly, I'd like to personally thank all of you for who have followed, favorited, reviewed or simply decided to check this out. I know there might be others out there that are better than mine. (Some I may question if they are truly better but that's not the point). I want to point out the main two fanfictions that inspired me to try and write something about Yugioh...**

 _Realities of a Magical Post Apocalyptic World by wd50_ \- **This was the main inspiration due to my love of Yugioh 5Ds. Well written and enjoyable! I recommend you to check this out because I enjoy looking forward to the story if it plans on being continued - which I hope it's not abandoned just yet.**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V N' Nature by Coral the Leviathan_ \- **I totally recommend reading this because it stays close yet different enough from the Arc V storyline with her OC that uses decks of the 6 attributes. The writing is easy for me to get into the grow and invest myself in that world with the OCs she has in there. Go check that out because I think it deserves the attention it derserves.**

 **There are others I'd like to mention beside the over 1K+ one (BTW, that one REALLY Good) but I think I've rambled enough here. You're here for the story right, so let's get right to it!**

Episode 8: The Harmonious XYZ Lament Part 1

"And that does it! Congratulations Lowell you've just gotten enough of the dueling ratio to get into the Championships! And just barely past noon; I wasn't expecting you to win all those duel as well in that amount of time. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that we're going to be entering the Championships?" My new happy-go-lucky friend was humming to herself as she checked out my dueling record and saw my winning ratio of 60% or whatever it was.

"Sabrine… You better not have anything else planned today because after this I'm going to my apartment and sleeping regardless about your ideas," I groaned into the table we were sitting at as she was happily having her smoothie.

"But come on, you have to be happy about getting all those wins by just finding duelists bullying the younger kids. I mean you even swept over some of Shingo's friends without any trouble. Though I must say you weren't too happy once you find that out." She frowned as I looked over to her, bags under my eyes.

"That's because Sylveon the Chicken is now going to wreck me the next time we duel." I returned to laying my head on my arms over the table, "And with how exhausted I am I don't want to even think about what's been going on."

"Hey, at least we've been to our respected classes and got what we needed. Have you heard what's been going on lately?"

"You think I wouldn't know? Even though this took… sixteen hours my head is still killing me, I did hear a teacher for LDS had gone missing and that course will soon be gone, much to students' dismay. I swear I feel bad for the LDS kids now than before. How am I ever going to face LDS now?"

"Well, you're doing it right now with me! I'm part of LDS."

"You're different okay! I just… I feel like even though Sylveon - I mean Shingo should at least hear my apology for picking on him. Not that he'll get anything else from me otherwise. I just feel so bad now; I even apologized to every LDS student and they took it pretty well…"

"You've got a bad case of regret don't you?" She seemed to have placed the glass down on the table with conviction, "I got it! How about we go visit Shingo so you can-!"

"No! I don't want Shingo to utterly wreck me in a duel and not listen to what I want to say! Can't I just get some sleep already?"

I thought back to how after we began building a new deck for in thanks to Sabrine Duel Cave as I'm calling her apartment now. I swear who can accumulate that many cards in a couple of months?! Or better yet if she literally did that in a week or something?! If it's less than a month I'm calling BS on that entirely. Luckily it turned out my apartment wasn't too far from Sabrine's place so I was going to head there and get some sleep if nothing else showed up. Oh yeah, I forgot that I defeated them all with some water deck we managed to make together and I swear she was trying to make me use more summoning types but I stuck with Synchros. I'd want to keep my other training of the methods a secret… and that included my Dark Tuning. Sabrine was completely against me using the method but after looking through my deck and what I could do, I disregarded her and trained by myself in secret… or rather I will train in secret. Not to mention I got some Ritual Monsters I wanted to try out. As long as my opponents don't start calling me names because of my Dark Synchro Summoning then we'll be all good.

"So… if my memory of the episodes serve right, we will have a prime time finding Yuto chasing Sora and Yuzu." Sabrine was planning aloud, "Lowell… we have to intercept Yuto and Shay soon before things get worse."

"Shay? Who has the name of Shay?" I asked her.

" _She's talking about Shun Kurosaki… He's here with Yuto remember?"_ I detected this was Meletta's voice which did make me tense up before relaxing.

" _Hey, mind if you don't pop in without warning?"_ I mentally asked her.

" _Don't think that will be easy. Just try and get use to this before you make it more obvious."_

"Lowell, you know what we must do correct?" Sabrina asked me.

"What? Do we have to track them down ourselves? Can't we wait to when they both show up? Please? I need my sleep!"

"You got a two hour nap. Be grateful you were able to get that much sleep. This is why you need to have coffee or something! Why can't you have coffee?"

"I can't drink hot drinks I'm sorry! There is something wrong with drinking hot liquid!"

"Says the girl who hasn't eaten a slice of pie before."

"Says the one who wanted me to win 50 duels when all I needed was to win like 6 of them!"

"I told you that 50 duels looks on your record now doesn't it? So are you going to help me meet with Yuto or not?"

"You know what, how about you go and see if you can meet with Yuto while I go and get some sleep? I'll be happy to inform you if I manage to run into Shay if I can okay?" I pushed myself before turning my heel as I yawned.

Sabrine seemed to have at least understood that when I didn't hear her run after me and I was so happy that she didn't. Not to put hate on her but I seriously need some rest.

" _Lowell… Are you sure you don't want to switch with any of us?"_ Meletta chimed in once again when I got to a stoplight.

" _Yeah, we'll happily take control if you're tired."_ Devent added on, " _There's no need to push yourself."_

" _I'll be fine. Just keep an eye out for my surroundings so I don't bump into anyone okay?"_

" _On it! We'll keep an eye out!"_

I smiled as I could finally sense their presences seemed to become farther away to the point where they weren't crushed up in my personal space. Yawning once again, I made my way towards my apartment complex which just so happened to be by a huge park of all places. Yeah I wasn't sure why it was by there but hey the park seemed nice. Passing by so many people made me wonder just why I loved living in the suburbs and not in dense cities like these. Not that I wouldn't live in these places if I had the time.

Just to get out of the crowd that seemed to be growing by every minute, I managed to get myself into one of the alleyways of this city. Leading against the wall, I rubbed my eyes before groaning once again at how tired I was.

" _I think you should really switch with one of us before you pass out."_ Tanith's voice rang in my head.

" _Yeah. Just switch with us for a little while."_ Devnet seemed so worried at this point that I felt even more lightheaded.

"...Alright fine. One of you can take over for a while so I can rest up. But please promise me that none of you are going to do anything stupid. I really don't want to get into anymore complex plot or something of that sort."

" _Okay… Who's taking over then?"_ Tanith asked, " _Devnet?"_

" _Sorry… I think I rather not take control just yet. Meletta, can you go?"_

" _...Sure. Maybe if you don't mind Lowell, but I'd like to go around sight-seeing."_ Meletta stated, " _I rather not go after Yuto and Shun at the moment. Don't worry; I won't provoke any duels while you're on your break."_

"Thanks Meletta. Now, I think I deserve some rest. Goodnight everyone!"

 **Meletta's P.O.V**

Lowell quickly switched places with me as I felt her fall into a deep slumber which she was needing for a quite awhile. The thing that nearly made me collapse was taking control over a physical body again as I could tell it had changed to reflect my form. Okay… That was most clearly a side effect of all of us in her body. My duel disk changed as did the deck she had to the one I normally used. Good thing my deck and appearance changed; I wasn't going to let Lowell get in trouble without her prior consent.

" _Meletta… You're not just planning on sightseeing are you?"_ Tanith appeared in her spirit form arms folded while I adjusted my dark cloak to look more to what Yuya's jacket was like.

"Well, I can't just let Yuto and Shun go and do whatever they like now can I?" I turned and started running down the alleyway, making use of my athletic skills to move at ease without eyes watching me, "I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to provoke any duels on my part. Now the question is as to where those boys would be…"

I had no idea where either of those boys would be and there was no way with Tanith nearby she would let me duel on my own terms. Even if Academia was behind the attack in our dimension, this was completely against everything I was telling them. Why don't these two understand what they were doing was wrong?! Just as I stopped, my eyes widen when I knew something was wrong with where I was. This alley feels odd… Crap!

" _Did you just realize you went to the docks_ _ **now**_ _?"_ I noted the hint of anger in Tanith's voice, " _This is why you shouldn't autopilot and let your mind show us that you wanted to beat that Sora-kid up!"_

"I keep telling you that wasn't my thought at all. But wait," Faint footsteps were coming closer as I hid behind some crates quickly, "Don't tell me someone's here."

" _It's always at the docks. Lowell arrived here. Shingo got owned by Yuto. And now this… Meletta?"_ I ignored her rambling as I walked towards the warehouse where Sora and Yuzu entered. " _Meletta, you better not do what I think you're going to do. Don't make me take over the body to stop you."_

"Quiet Tanith! I can't get inside if you keep talking!" I mumbled as I looked around before seeing an open window, "Got it!"

Wasting no time, I skillfully jumped up and got through an open window. Sneaking into places without making a sound wasn't too hard, but once I landed I moved behind more crates as I got Sora and Yuzu in my view as they talked about something. When I saw the Fusion Spell Card, then I knew what was going on.

" _Yuzu is trying to learn Fusion correct?"_ Tanith asked me, " _I would rather teach her than this kid."_

" _But you can't Tanith. Remember that."_ I reminded her of our current situation, " _As long as this goes on, we can't compromise our position."_

" _That shouldn't be too hard. After all this should be a piece of - Meletta, look out!"_

My eyes widen when I saw Sora run towards my position followed by Yuto of all people. Quickly, moving my cloak into the normal position that covered my face, both seemed to notice my presence when I activated my duel disk. Using the wall as a platform, I lunged towards the two to break them up, but when another duel disk entered the fray, all of us was shocked once we dispersed from the Solid Vision's resistance to merge. Backing up, I couldn't believe Niles was here as well, his duel disk out and in front of Yuzu by Sora's side.

"Hey, are you two alright?" He asked the other two as I remained silent.

" _What?! What's he doing here?"_ Tanith was confused as I was.

"Niles! How did you find us?" Yuzu asked him.

"Let's just say I've got my ways of finding these things out," He turned to face Yuto and I.

"Talk! Who are you?" Sora asked us, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Neither are you," Yuto replied while I kept my silence.

" _As long as he doesn't recognize me, I can keep us from engaging in a duel,"_ i thought before looking to Niles.

" _But can you keep yourself out a duel against Niles? That's the real question."_ Tanith added on.

"Hang on, I know you!" Yuzu gasped when she saw Yuto.

"You do? How's that?" Niles asked.

"He dueled Shingo and won."

"What about this other one?" Sora asked her.

"I don't know. I've never seen this one before." She downcasted her eyes away from me.

"No matter. I don't have to deal with this crap you're about to bring," I deepened my voice just so I could sound more fitting of the role I was playing, not that I really needed to hide it from everyone but Yuto, "However, I was wondering what some duelists like you would be doing out here. Planning to continue on that streak of yours against LDS?"

"The streak against LDS? What are you talking about?" Sora was confused; guess he didn't know about the attack.

"Apparently one of the LDS teachers was attacked by an XYZ user. Thankfully I was cleared of being the culprit due to my monster's not fitting the evidence at the crime scenes," Niles explained to the other two, "Yet I'm pretty sure these two must be behind this."

"Really now? That would explain the security at LDS was so tight. Well, you two got a lot of explaining to do!" Sora pointed at us.

"I doubt they'll be wanting to explain what they have done. Only a duel we'll get that information out of them."

" _Crap… Should I prepare my monster for our escape?"_ Tanith asked.

" _Best get that started now; they is no way I can duel against these two."_ I mentally replied as both of us stayed silent.

"So you two were responsible?" Our eyes widen as we looked to see a new person come in.

" _Devnet, Tanith; who's she?"_ I asked them.

" _Um… hold on one second,"_ Devnet seemed to be searching quickly through Lowell's Arc V memories, " _Ah, Masumi. Gem Fusion User and rival to Yuzu."_

"What did you do to Professor Marco?" She asked both of us, ignoring the other three duelists.

"Hey, don't get in my way." Niles growled, "We need those answers first."

"Then you can ask after I know what they did to Professor Marco!" Masumi snapped back, "If they won't answer me verbally, I'll have them duel me."

"Wait Masumi. You can't just assume they were involved in the incident involving the missing professor."

"I'll know whether or not they're involved once I see them starting to XYZ Summon!"

"XYZ Summoning? Oh, interesting," A look of joy appeared on Sora's face, not one for the better.

"Dueling them won't give you answers." Niles' angry was noted due to the tone of his voice as I felt Tanith was already ready with her monster.

"Sorry, but it looks like time's up for now. Maybe next time we can have a duel okay?" I grabbed Yuto just as a bright light flashed from Yuzu's bracelet.

" _The hell-?!"_ Taniths voice was cut as a rush of energy pass by just as something collided with me.

I grunted as I had to let Yuto go as it soon ended. My instincts reacted quickly and made me slide down and against a building's wall, causing me to hiss as it made my hands hurt. Landing down, I looked to see Yuto had successfully travel with me, but farther away from us was Niles. Why did he follow us?

"I'm not letting you go so easily!" He yelled as he activated his duel disk once more, rushing towards Yuto ready to strike him.

Before it could come into contact with Yuto, I activated mine just as Tanith's fire monster activated a bit of its fire barrier to push him back as I stood in front of Yuto. Hearing Yuto recover, I turned back at him before seeing Niles try to swing his duel disk at us again, only to have me block it once again.

"Can you… stop that?!" I yelled as I pushed him off and my hood fell down, revealing my dark-green hair, "Leave us alone or I'm going to make you."

"Huh?! It can't be- Meletta?!" Yuto was surprised when he saw me, "But you - how could you be-?!"

" _Great. Looks like Niles screwed this whole thing up!"_ Tanith sighed, " _We need to take down this guy. Say, why did you grab Yuto?"  
_ " _I'll tell you once this is over."_ I looked back to Yuto, "Sorry, but I'm not the Meletta you used to know. The girl you and Shun used to know no longer exists."

"But you're right here… There's no way I could mistake you Meletta," Yuto curled his fists, "How could you still be alive?"

"Niles… that was your name correct?" I ignored Yuto as I turned to face the other duelist, "I hate to do this, but I can't allow you to proceed any further! If I have to duel you, then fine! I'll defeat you here and now!"

"Yuto… You have to go now." I told my friend before I saw him activate his own duel disk.

"No… I'm not leaving you to duel alone again Meletta. If that means I have to duel, then so be it."

"Don't you dare become like Shun!" I snapped just before I saw Niles already start a Battle Royal mode to add Yuto in.

"I haven't done a Battle Royal like this in awhile. So, how about we get this started shall we?" Niles smirked, "You're going to give me answers Meletta. Starting off with just who exactly you are!"

"You two don't understand a thing do you? Fine, I'll duel like this… And I'll take you both down without losing a single Life Point!"

" _Are you sure that's the smartest assumption?"_ Devnet asked, " _Y-You haven't duel in quite some while."_

" _Don't worry. I know exactly how to win this one without losing any Life Points. There was a reason why Academia called me the Unscaved Mockingbird for nothing."_ I told my counterparts.

"Duel!" All three of us yelled as the field was set for us in the medium-size alleyway we were in.

 **Meletta: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuto: 4000**

"Don't mind me taking the first move do you boys? Then here I go!" I looked at the five cards in my hand, "I summon Harmonia Bell-Kick Lorikeet in attack mode!"

From my hand came forth my musical bird, surrounded by his bells that chimed once he appeared.

 **Harmonia Bell-Kick Lorikeet: Lvl 3 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 700 DEF: 1800**

"Harmonia… So that's the kind of monsters you use?" Niles asked me.

"So what? I can't lead my flock down and I'm not going to let them fall so easily! Now, I'm using Lorikeet Rollcall to Special Summon my other two Harmonia Bell-Kick Lorikeets straight from my deck to the field!" The other two level 3 monster appeared on the field, making my first one very happy, "They won't be here for long, because I'm also summoning Harmonia Dusky-Lunge Munnia to my field as well!"

 **Harmonia Dusky-Lunge Munnia: Lvl 3 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700**

"So you are using the same deck…" Yuto noted when he saw my bird out onto the field.

"That's what you think, but the Meletta you knew is no more! Now, I use my 3 level 3 Lorikeets and my level 3 Munnia to build the Overlay Network! From the classical melodies of tap, let your wings takes flight as the sounds of music reign free… XYZ Summon, Rank 3 Harmonia Suzi-Q Emu!"

From my Overlay Unit came my dark musical bird surrounded by her four Overlay Units and wearing her battle-ready talons and musical vizor. Did I forget to mention how all my birds were musical and digital-like?

 **Harmonia Suzi-Q Emu: Rank 3 Wind Thunder/Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

"I'll end my turn by setting two card." I left my hand empty as I knew how things would play out, "Your move boys. Show me what you can do."

"Fine, it's my turn. Draw!" Niles looked at his six cards in his deck. "First, I summon Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade onto my field in attack mode!"

 **Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade: Lvl 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 0**

"When there is another level 3 monster on the field, I can special summon Fiend Machine Rollerblades onto the field from my hand. And since I've got at least one Fiend Machine on the field, Fiend Machine UFO can come from my deck straight onto the field!" He summoned two more monsters.

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblades: Lvl 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

 **Fiend Machine UFO: Lvl 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1100 DEF: 1300**

"Now, I'm using the Spell Tune Up to increase two of my monsters by one. And those monsters… are none other than Fiend Machine Rollerblades and Sharpen Blade!" He pointed to both his monsters.

 **Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade: Lvl 3 - 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 0**

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblades: Lvl 3 - 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

"Now using level 4 Fiend Machine Rollerblades and level 4 Fiend Machine UFO, I build the Overlay Network! Break the barriers of your creator in spirit and body and bare your fangs and flames towards our foe: XYZ Summon! Rank Four, Ghost-Wired Wyvern!" The XYZ monster appeared, being a wire-builted dragon composed of red and wire wires and a pale ghostly mist and two circling blue Overlay Units.  
 **Ghost-Wired Wyvern: Rank 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 400**

"I activate Ghost-Wired Wyvern's effect. By using one Overlay Unit, he destroys all monsters on the field with less or equal attack to him. Now destroy her monster!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Symphony's Quake! Not only does this negate your monster's effect but it also directly inflicts 400 Life Points of Damage for every Overlay Unit my monster possesses. Since my monsters has four currently, I hope you're ready to take the pain!" I watched as my trap inflicted the damage to Niles while protecting my Emu.

 **Meletta: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Niles: 2400**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuto: 4000**

" _Not bad at all."_ I saw Tanith spear again smirking, " _Now that's a counter if I ever saw one!"_

 _Nice one Meletta!"_ I heard Devnet's happy faces.

"I told you that you can't simply use that kind of strategy against me." I stated as I brushed it off as my trap went to the Graveyard.

"True… But that doesn't mean I can't attack your monster! **Ghost-Wired Wyvern, attack Harmonia Suzi-Q Emu!** "

"Again, you're going to regret now that I can activate my monster's ability. Discarding one Overlay Unit of my monster prevents not only my monster from being destroyed, you take the damage I would taken instead of me!" My Emu quickly absorbed one of her Overlay Units and fanned her feathers in defense mode to absorb and reflect the attack.

 **Meletta: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Niles: 2200**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuto: 4000**

Niles gripped his left are in pain as he hissed in pain from the attack. "I place the rest of my hand face down. I end my turn."

"Looks like it's your move Yuto," I noted when I turned to my fellow XYZ duelist and former friend, "So, what you do now? Want to surrender now before you end up getting hurt?"

As much as I hated to do this, I had no other choice at the moment. Tanith and Devnet and Lowell don't need to know or understand why I built these barriers with my former friend before we were brought together as one here. Though we were sharing one body, our thoughts and memory can't be shared between each other. My senses knew that Tanith was still out in spirit from watching our duel and Devnet was out for reasons I didn't want to ask.

" _Not bad at all. That Emu really does help you remain untouch. I would love to see what makes you the Unscaved Mockingbird."_ Tanith smirked.

"What's wrong Yuto? Make your move already." I told him as I saw him with his six cards in hand, "Or are you afraid of facing a former friend of yours?"

"...Fine, if that's the act you want to put up, then I'll duel you. Once I beat you however, you better start talking like normal Meletta. I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloaks," I watched as one of his monster appear on the field.

" _This Phantom Knights deck is what he has correct? Makes me wonder why you have a Harmonia Deck focused on usually a defensive play."_

" _That's because Yuto and I hate all the destruction that happened to our home. Plus for me, dueling needs to be fun and enjoyed by all; that's why an idol like me even decided to pick up this game. We just have to wait and see what he'll play, but I think I know where this is going."_

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloaks: Lvl 3 Dark Warrior/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 1000**

"When a level 3 Phantom Knight is on the field, I can summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots."

" _So… is he summoning his ace monster using those?"_ Tanith looked over to me.

" _No. His ace is Rank 4. But I do know what he is going to summon though."_

"I overlay level 3 The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloaks and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots. With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network and XYZ Summon The Phantom Knights of Break Swords." From the network came forth his monster, which I saw his monster appear with his huge swords, "Rise my mighty beast."

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Swords: Rank 3 Dark Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

" _Why are there only a knight and not a bunch of knights? That naming is misleading as all of the complex ideas some duelists have! At least ours does not distinguish our deck by numbers that often."_ Tanith grumbled.

" _You think that's the reason he has that his deck's name? It's more than just a name that defines a deck."_ I returned to the duel at hand.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuto ended his turn quickly and I knew exactly why.

"So, you're not risky taking any damage thanks to my monster's effect are you? I should expect as much. Now, it is my turn. Draw!" I pulled the card from my deck, one that I knew I'd be using real soon, "This is perfect! Just what I need to get to the final act! I activate the spell Metronome Start Up! By detaching two Overlay Units from my Harmonia Suzi-Q Emu, I can use my Rank 3 monster as an XYZ Material and carry off that remaining material!"

"What?!" Niles was shocked as Yuto was as my monster disappeared.

"Now, I'm using my monster to build the Overlay Network! Fan the feathers of a Symphony's Crescendo, the Beauty you hold is The Key to our Rebirth, appear from the Golden Cage! XYZ Summon! Rank 5 Harmonia Peacock Dragon!" I raised my hand just as I felt energy pulse outward from my necklace before it faded as from the darkness came forth my dark blue and green dragon, fanning out her peacock tails tipped off with musical notes as two yellow Overlay Units surrounded her form as she let out her cry.

 **Harmonia Peacock Dragon: Rank 5 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2100**

"Now then boys, time for us to reach our final act!" I grinned as my monster let out its cry once again, sending electrical pulses through the air just as my necklace was absorbing more of that energy.

 **New Preview Section (This will act kind of like the current Episode Previews of Arc V):**

" _Next time on Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero…"_ Meletta's voice trailed off.

" _The Battle Royal duel has just begun between Meletta, Yuto and Niles and it doesn't look for the boys at all!"_ Devnet noted as the scene depicts Yuto and Niles taking damage from a monster hidden in shadows.

"Is that all? You aren't even worth my time if you can deal any damage directly to me!" Meletta is seen pointing her finger at Yuto as Niles gets up, injured from the attack.

"...I'm not losing to the likes of you and I never will!" The next scene shows Niles holding a spell card in his hand, "Now start talking!"

"Meletta, I don't know what's going with you…" Yuto's voice trailed off as he appeared with a monster behind him, "But I won't lose you again like with Ruri."

" _The question is though, can Meletta hang onto her act throughout this duel? Or… will this show have to be cut short?"_ Tanith's voice was heard just as Harmonia Peacock Dragon let out a cry as the feathers or the beast turned into shark metal darts before flying towards a monster charging right at the beast.

" _Find out next time in Chapter 9/Episode 8 Part 2 of Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero: The Harmonious XYZ Lament"_ The three girls cried out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Harmonious XYZ LamentPt2

Episode 8: The Harmonious XYZ Lament Pt 2

 _Previous on Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero…_

 **3rd P.O.V.**

Meletta looked away from Yuto, refusing to look the other duelist in the eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not the Meletta you used to know. The girl you and Shun used to know no longer exists."

"But you're right here… There's no way I could mistake you Meletta," Yuto curled his fists, "How could you still be alive?"

Meletta, in the middle of the duel, drew a card from her deck as she smirked before revealing the spell card in her hand. "I activate the spell Metronome Start Up! By detaching two Overlay Units from my Harmonia Suzi-Q Emu, I can use my Rank 3 monster as an XYZ Material and carry off that remaining material!"

"What?!" Niles was shocked as Yuto was as her monster disappeared.

"Now, I'm using my monster to build the Overlay Network! Fan the feathers of a Symphony's Crescendo, the Beauty you hold is The Key to our Rebirth, appear from the Golden Cage! XYZ Summon! Rank 5 Harmonia Peacock Dragon!" She raised hand just as she felt energy pulse outward from her necklace before it faded as from the darkness came forth her dark blue and green dragon, fanning out her peacock tails tipped off with musical notes as two yellow Overlay Units surrounded her form as she let out her cry.

 **Harmonia Peacock Dragon: Rank 5 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2100**

"Now then boys, time for us to reach our final act!" Meletta grinned as my monster let out its cry once again, sending electrical pulses through the air just as her necklace was absorbing more of that energy.

 _Now, time for the actual chapter to begin!_

 **Meletta's P.O.V**

The beauty of my peacock had released a stellar pulse of energy which had disabled all technology and signals in the area with the added advantage that it couldn't be traced easily. I had this one as the main reason my ace was this Rank 5 and not a Rank 4. No offense to Yuto and Shun since it was the easiest way to bring out our monsters, but as the Unscathed Mockingbird to Academia and the Resistance, I needed a monster that I could rely on more easily. Niles and Yuto may have their XYZ monsters on the field, but things were about to change for my favor and they were going to regret dueling me.

"Let's start things off with Peacock Dragon's innate effect she possesses. As long as she has 2 Materials attached to her, she gets a boost to her attack and defense of 500!" I raised my hand as my monster gained said bonus.

 **Harmonia Peacock Dragon: Rank 5 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2400 - 2900 DEF: 2100 - 2600**

"That's all? Looks like you're monster will become useless with that ability," Niles remarked as I waved it off.

"Oh really? Then how about this, by detaching one Overlay Unit, she gets to destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field… and that means your XYZ monster won't stand a chance because once they are destroyed, both of you will be taking half of all those monsters' attack combined. So have a little taste of this! **Concord Drop!** " My dragon cried out as she fanned out her feathers and lunged towards both of them. Her form temporary shifted from her normal form to one of a G Chef as she passed through both of those monsters. Both of them cried out they took the damage without warning from that attack. Unfortunately, I couldn't destroy Niles' sharpened blade but that wasn't going to stop me.

 **Meletta: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Niles: 200**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuto: 2000**

"And to add a bit flavor, when my monster defeats at least one XYZ monster, I can take the first defeated XYZ monster's Overlay Units and add them to mine . Sadly, I'm forced to take the Wyvern's Overlay Unit since I targeted that one first… thankfully, my monster doesn't lose her added bonus." My dragon called forth a new Overlay Unit as both of the guys tried to get up, "Now, which one shall take the fall first?"

" _Hey… Didn't Yuto's monster have a special ability or something when it was defeated?"_ Tanith noted as I had already done long ago.

" _Of course; you'd think I'd go off and ignore all of that?"_

"...I activate The Phantom Knights of Break Sword's special ability!" Yuto was the first one to recover a get up, as he was used to this sort of thing and like I predicted he would do thanks to our countless duels, "This lets me bring back the monsters I used to summon Break Sword but now they are level 4!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloaks: Lvl 3 - 4 Dark Warrior/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 1000**

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lvl 3 - 4 Dark Warrior/Effect ATK: 200 DEF: 1200**

"What's your goal with those? XYZ a Rank 4 that can't trump her monster?" Niles asked Yuto.

"That settles it for me. Now Harmonia Peacock Dragon, finish Niles' Sharpen Blade and take with it his last amount of Life Points!"

"Like I'm letting you take me down first! I activate my Trap Card Negate Attack!" The trap revealed itself as a shield surrounded his monster, "This not only stops your monster's attack and save mine but it also immediately ends your Battle Phase. Now let's see you recover from that!"

"Fine… I'll end my turn there. Your move." I didn't bother looking at my hand as it was plain empty.

" _Man… this Niles guy is getting on MY nerves. Can't we just go to Ancient Rules Modes and blow them to pieces?!"_ Tanith grumbled.

" _It's not that simple Tanith. That would mean hacking into the duel disk and we don't have time to do that. Besides, I fear other duelists might catch on if we use those…"_ Devnet's voice came but she didn't appear like Tanith, possibly due to our Synchro Counterpart refusing to show herself whenever we tried and doing with earlier when Lowell couldn't see us.

" _And why should we care about that Devnet?"_ Tanith asked her since she was around here now, " _All we need to do is defeat them and then all is well."_

" _I'm just saying that we need to be careful okay? I've been keeping an eye on how rested Lowell has got and we might be having some trouble coming up soon. She's nearly at the point where she'll regain the same consciousness as Tanith and I. You have to finish this soon before she wakes to find out you've been forced to duel Meletta."_

" _No worries,"_ I replied as I mentally groaned, " _We'll have this duel done before she awakes."_

"...I'm not losing to the likes of you and I never will!" Niles drew a card from his deck and looked at it briefly before returning to lock his gaze at me, "Now you better start talking before I make you!"

"How can I even start talking about what you want if that's all you're going to tell me?" I asked him without even thinking twice, "As far as I know, you are the real one who needs to be talking here. Why bother asking me questions I wouldn't even know about?"

"That's because you do have the answers I seek… and you're going to give them to me right now! I activate the Spell Gear Bind! With this, I'm allowed to resummon one XYZ from my Graveyard and return it to the field! So arise once more Ghost-Wired Wyvern!" He now had his three set cards down at the moment, which I was sure those weren't to be messed with easily.

 **Ghost-Wired Wyvern: Rank 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 400**

"Now, Gear Bind's second effect activates now that there is an XYZ monster on my field, by banishing Sharpen Blade I can use my XYZ monster as a material and raise it to one Rank higher!"

"What?!" Both Yuto and I were surprised by this play.

"Overlay! Come forth, Plasma-Phantom Dragon!"

 **Plasma-Phantom Dragon: Rank 5 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700**

"That's not all, I activate Tune Rank-Up as well to go one Rank higher! Overlay!" He yelled as once again he was XYZ Summoning, "Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, CyberDark Prototype Dragon!"

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300**

I stared at his beast as his let out a roar, the two Overlay Units circling it. Suddenly, something changed with his appearance as I saw a completely different person. His face was obscured, but there was something else about his with a strange dragon behind him. It was of pure blue and was gazing at me with another duel monster by his side. My eyes widen when I recognized the monster. How can this be-?!

"I activate CyberDark Prototype Dragon's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, he reduces your monster's attack to zero while my monster gains that respected attack."

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 5400 DEF: 2300**

 **Harmonia Peacock Dragon: Rank 5 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2900 - 0 DEF: 2600**

"Battle! Now **Prototype Dragon, destroy her Peacock Dragon with Haunting Virus**!" His monster released four lasers aimed for my monsters immediately after getting that attack boost.

Yuto glanced over to as I remained completely calm; Niles wasn't taking out me so easily. "Pathetic… Trap Card reveal you," Draining Shield appeared as I smirked, "Thanks for the Life Points Niles! Now I will clearly have the advantage in this duel!"

 **Meletta: 9900**

 **Vs.**

 **Niles: 200**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuto: 2000**

He growled as the attack ended and I gained those Life Points. "So sorry, but I have to keep up my reputation as the Unscathed Mockingbird you know. So, what shall you do now with those two set cards? I doubt they can harm my Peacock Dragon."

"Unscathed Mockingbird…" Niles voice trailed off, "Fine. I'll end my turn there. Don't think you've just won yet. I will get my answers soon enough."

"And with that, Harmonia Peacock Dragon regains her attack," I stated knowing that thanks to Lowell's duel with him.

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 5400 - 2500 DEF: 2300**

 **Harmonia Peacock Dragon: Rank 5 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 0 - 2900 DEF: 2600**

"We shall see about that, but I guess I humor you for one thing you should know. Someone like yourself using XYZ Summoning, would you perhaps be from LDS… or did you learn it from another place?"

"Why should I tell someone like you! As far as I'm concerned, you and that Harmonia deck shouldn't even belong here!" He pointed his finger at me.

"What is he talking about?" Yuto seemed to be confused, but I really didn't care about Niles.

"Your eyes… tell me why your eyes are just like hers!" Niles snapped before I waved it off, seeing Tanith groan.

" _He would know Lowell now and recognize her eyes… great. Finish this quickly."_ Tanith warned me.

" _Don't worry… as long as those two - correction three Lorikeets is in my Graveyard, we'll be fine. Trust me…"_ I then looked to Yuto, "Your move… Get on with it before I have my monster make sure you'll never be walking in tempo again."

"Meletta…" Yuto was obviously against fighting me and I couldn't blame him; suddenly facing off against an old friend that you used to know like this was the worse thing of any situation. Sadly, things had to come to this and I needed him to move on… I swear to Ra if he doesn't attack I'm just going to Street Mode and beating him on the spot.

"Make your move before I make it for you. Don't think I'm the same girl you used to know. She's long gone," His eyes widen at the sudden change to what I used to be somewhat back home; the stern motherly figure the kids say me as with my tough love, "Don't go easy or even think I can't fend for myself. If you're going to treat me as a duelist, treat me like anyone else alright?! Yuto, **make you move**."

I'm not sure if that got to him, but the determination in his eyes returned as he placed his hand on his deck.

"I draw! First thing's first, I overlay my level 4 The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloaks and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots. Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective. Only its objective is to destroy. I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 Dark Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Meletta, I don't know what's going with you…" Yuto's voice trailed off as he appeared with his monster behind him as the beast let out a roar, "But I won't lose you again like with Ruri."

"Like Ruri?" Niles asked while I tried to keep myself collected.

His eyes were wanting me to break this mask down and my performance… but I just couldn't. No matter what happens now, there is no way I could ever go back and see them smile and call out my name… Not after the truth about my existence.

" _Meletta… please keep it together; we can't bear to fail here!"_ Devnet's remark reminded me what was at stake, so I had to forcefully close my heart out before I close my act.

" _Okay… but I will need to keep my distance away from any XYZ users from Heartland afterwards…"_

" _I'll handle anything else involving them okay? We got your back,"_ Tanith nodded as I returned to my act.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's ability. By using one Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack points of one monster and raise Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's attack by that amount. The monster I choose is none other… than CyberDark Prototype Dragon!"

"Say what?!" Niles stepped back shock.

"Huh?" I was shocked by this play as the effect went into play, shocking Niles' dragon as Yuto's dragon gained a huge power boost.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 Dark Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 3250 DEF: 2100**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 1250 DEF: 2300**

"Hey, you were supposed to go after that Peacock Dragon! Not my Prototype Dragon!" Niles barked at Yuto.

"I never said I was going to help you. Besides, I barely even know you," Yuto replied as he turned to me, "Meletta, this doesn't have to end like this."

"Like I could care about anything else. Now declare your attack." I looked away as I noted my necklace aura was changing as with the electrical pulse, " _This aura and energy… It can't be changing into-! Tanith, Devnet! How much time do we have until it breaks?!"_

" _This isn't good… Devnet, get a reading now!"_ Tanith looked back over to me.

" _...The energy… You need to Yuto to end this now before it releases another pulse!"_ Devnet cried out.

"Now… I attack Harmonia Peacock Dragon with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" His dragon cried out as it flew towards mine ready to destroy it.

"Sorry, but you're out of luck!" I snapped as I turned to them trying to maintain control and not pay attention to my necklace, "I activate Harmonia Bell-Kick Lorikeet's ability from the Graveyard. Since this is during the Battle Phase, I can banish that monster from my Graveyard to activate a Spell or Trap from my Graveyard! The card I'm using is none other than Symphony's Wake, so prepare to feel the wrath of the whole flock Yuto since this trap also works when any opponent attacks my monster and _**not**_ just effects!"

 **Meletta: 9900**

 **Vs.**

 **Niles: 200**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuto: 1200**

"You won't defeat me that easily and now you see why? Try and attack again if you can. I dare you."

Yuto got up from the ground as he recovered from the trap's effect. He didn't verbally say it, but I knew he had ended his turn and left things to me.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 Dark Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 3750 - 2500 DEF: 2100**

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1250 - 2500 DEF: 2300**

"Fine, then I will finish this. Draw!" I drew the last card I needed from my deck and seeing it shimmer, I knew this was it. Now or never! "I activate the Spell Harmonious Finale! Now, you will feel the wrath of my Peacock Dragon and understand for you both, things shall return to a silent night for the two of you. Harmonious Finale allows my Harmonia monster to access the Graveyard and gain 300 ATK and DEF for every monster in there."

"The Graveyard, but that's only like… four monsters for you," Niles pointed out.

"That's what a simple-minded fool like yourself believe, but this card doesn't just say from mine… this comes from _**All**_ our Graveyards!" I pointed just as my dragon cried out, absorbing all the power from the Graveyards of us currently.

"Wait, so that would mean," Yuto began.

"Yep, prepare to see the true power of my Harmonia Peacock Dragon at her fullest!"

 **Harmonia Peacock Dragon: Rank 5 Wind Thunder/Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2900 - 5900 DEF: 2600**

"And the best part is boys, is that she can directly attack you both just as long as I banish all my spell and traps from my Graveyard. Now, **Harmonia Peacock Dragon** , let's end this now! **Orchestral Fanning Assault!** "

Harmonia Peacock Dragon let out a cry as the feathers of the beast turned into shark metal darts before flying towards both of their dragons. The dragons were ready to defend before they phased right through them and towards their duelists. Before the hits could land, a bright burst of energy shot out from my necklace, causing me to cover my eyes from the bright light and shut my eyes tight. Voices of both Niles and Yuto faded away before I was finally able to open my eyes… only to find me in front of an apartment complex by a park. Pulling out the set of keys, it looked to me that this was the place, except that we had teleported just as the duel had ended.

"Oh come on! I was so close to winning against those two!" I groaned before looking at the entrance to the complex, "Guess that's undecided as of now."

" _We should get inside and hand things over to Lowell,"_ Devnet's voice echoed, "She's going to wake up shortly and we need to make sure neither of them finds us."

"Got it. Now… what room is she booked in again?"

New Preview Section:

" _Next time on Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero…"_ Lowell's voice trailed off.

" _I have no idea what's going on, but something strange is going here!"_ Lowell continues as it shows her with her duel disk out running from something, " _I mean, how am I supposed to even talk my way out of this one?!"_

" _Even since the whole Dark Synchro Incident, I've found myself unable to pick up that deck again or even Synchro Summon again. Now I've put my friends in danger and I just can't… They don't deserve this at all!"_ She then appears with a photo in her hands of Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya in front of a duelist as she struggles to hold back tears.

"I told you already; I'm not going to summon that way for you!" She yelled as it transitions to a duel within a reflective maze.

" _Lowell! Don't give up just yet!"_ Yuya's voice chimes in as Lowell gasps as Yuya appears outside the Action Field.

" _What can I do? I'm no good of a duelist and there is no way I can even look at Yuya and the others again."_ It switches to Lowell's gaze down while Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Yuya look over to her as with the mysterious duelist.

" _Find out next time in Chapter 10/Episode 9 Part 1 of Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero: The Turmoil of Dark Synchros"_ The Lowell cried out.

 _Preview of Episode Titles (Doesn't apply to the Number of Chapters):_

 _Episode 9: The Turmoil of Dark Synchros_

 _Episode 10: You Show Second Chances and Regrets_

 _Episode 11: Yuya vs Lowell: Battle of Summons_


	11. Chapter 11: Turmoil of Dark Synchros Pt1

Episode 9: The Turmoil of Dark Synchros Part 1

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _"You know what... you're right! Why should be so stuck up when this is just a game I loved to play with my old friend? We never get so serious; it was all fun and games. And now, the fun's going to start now!_ _ **Destiny Draw!**_ _"_

" _Using Scale 1 Spectral Mourning Witch and Scale 8 Vexing's Lantern,_ _ **I Set The Pendulum Scale!**_ _"_

 _In the zones, a black lantern glowing green inside a cauldron with purple liquid inside one and a teenage witch wearing the black outfit with long green hair and wielding a brown broomstick appeared on the other side - tears seen on her face._

 _"With this, I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 2 to 7, so come forth my monsters! It's time to prove ourselves that we're more than what they think!"_

 _"I_ _ **Dark Tune**_ _my Level 8 Spectral Summoning Mirror with my Level 1 Spectral Hellhound!"_

 _"Banished into the emptiness of Non-Existence, it is time for your master to return and for you to exact your vengeance for those who've bound you in Dimension Zero. Awaken now,_ _ **Negative Seven, Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk!**_ _"_

"Sir, you've been fascinated with this footage ever since this duelist first used it," a woman commented as a man in a chair continued watching the video, "Are you this girl is worth our time? She could be a danger with this… so-called Dark Synchro Summoning."

"I have to agree; if we even start to even replicate this kind of summoning, this power could barely even be handled by Solid Vision at its maximum potential." Another continued onward as the video showed her monster releasing its attack, overloading the system.

The man waved them off before they could continue. "We already have the data and information that we could already have upon this duelist. Still, she intrigues me evermore with her Pendulum Summoning and this Dark Synchro Summoning… Have you gotten any new information regarding said summoning method or the monsters?"

"W-Well, we managed to deduce that in order to perform these types of summoning, you must have a Dark Tuner monster with a high Level and then a regular monster. Somehow, this results in the Dark Synchro Summoning of a Dark Synchro Monster. We are still looking into how this is possible and unheard of up until now."

"I see… I want everyone to still keep tabs on her every move and be ready if she will use this Dark Synchro Summoning again."

"But sir, about the abnormal XYZ ammonal last night. It shut down all of our equipment and when they all restarted, the am morally was gone. It wasn't like the ones we have been seeing before at all. It's still being put under investigation as we speak."

"Yes, about that… continue on with the investigation." He leaned back into his seat before switching to one screen, showing both Sabrine, Niles and Lowell, "In the meantime, I want everyone to maintain surveillance and report any new developments regarding these three."

"Yes, sir."

The two employees left the room, but the man in the chair waited until they gone before sighing.

"You know, you don't have to sneak around here." He mentioned as a teenage male appeared from the shadows, arms folded as he walked over to in front of his tables.

Now he was different in both attire and form from any other LDS student or person affiliated with the school at all. He possessed black hair, messy, wavy which is tipped with a red-brown color. Red eyes pierced the silence as the leather gloves tightened over his long white-sleeved dress shirt. Black leg-strap pants with two red straps over his right leg and one other red strap under his left knee. A silver chain holding several keys hung to his side. His black duel disk was around his wrist as he fidgeted watching some of the replays.

"So, what brings you here? I was expecting you to be at your match today," He said before the teenage tossed a card down onto the desk.

"Already done. Who is this duelist?" The teen looked as Lowell began to Fusion Summon.

"Her name is Lowell Ember, a transfer student and duelist at You Show Duel School currently. Despite the limited information, we have gathered, we have found that she is a capable duelist despite the duels she has faced so far."

"...What's her record?" The screen changed to reveal her profile and score so far.

"She currently has 20 wins and 30 ties… all but two of those matches were due within less than a day. However for those 30 ties, the opposing duelists forfeited the duels."

"So she'll be joining the Miami Championships then? And… what of her in joining the Lancer?"

"There needs to be a time in investigating her true potential before anything is certain. Especially since she has introduced a summoning method unheard of like Yuya's Pendulum Summoning."

"I've heard from your employees. Dark Synchro Summoning correct…?" He cast his eyes away from the screen, "I would have been better off dueling someone with Fusion or Ritual monsters than Dark Synchros."

"I don't want you to engage her in a duel; we already have enough trouble trying to study Pendulum Summoning as is."

"So what do you want me to do?"

The screen changed to show Lowell alongside Sabrine and Niles, their faces enhanced and larger than other smaller faces on the bottom.

"Those three… why are they on the same list as me?" He growled.

"For the same reason as to why, your are on this list." The man pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose, "Suddenly appearing without any history or records about you? It would cause quite a stir to the public if any of you were to enter the Miami Championships without any verification. Especially in your case Kazama."

"Don't remind me Akaba…" He growled before turning away, "Now if you will excuse me, I've got more duelists to stop."

"One more thing before you go: I would like for you not to speak of any that you've heard from here with the other LDS students. We don't want to raise alarm and panic and these incidents."

"...Consider it done…"

The man leaned back into his chair as he watched Kazama leave the room. Rewinding the video, Reiji began to rewatch it, keeping his on a strange detail only he noticed on the clips. "Just what do you have in store for us, Lowell Ember?"

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

Back at You Show, everyone was busy with classes and dueling and I couldn't blame them for not really paying any attention to me as much. Sitting in the back was pretty nice and since I had no regular school classes, things were a breeze for me. Even her in this older teenage body, I could get away with some more adult-like things and frankly nobody questioned what a seventeen-year-old was with children and early teens at the school. Then again Niles was about my age and has been here longer… but let's make that the exception. Sadly, ever since the whole dueling against Sabrine thing, I've stayed far away from actually dueling on Action Fields or just on the duel disk in general. Nobody really minded it, as they might have been scared off like I was. Niles was back and everyone was happy to see him even when he tried to get away. The only one alone again was me; trapped in my own little world. Yuya was getting his duels out of the way, Sora and Yuzu were training, Sabrine was busy with other things and me…

"Lowell?" My eyes widen when I saw Ayu come over to me on the couch while I was looking at what I could improve in my Bestia Deck, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Ayu! I… was just looking through my deck," I responded as I shuffled my Extra Deck with a few new monsters inside it, "Nothing really I swear."

"You've been on edge lately… and everything got tense even with Niles getting hit by Yuzu like usual. Are you still… unnerved about you duel with that other student?" Ayu why are hitting straight at home like that?!

"I-I… I guess so," I sighed before laying out my Bestia Deck and the Spectral Deck side by side, "Even since then, I haven't found myself able to duel using my duels like normal. Tributing monsters is a breeze but anything involving the Extra Deck… it just doesn't sit well."

"Does that mean… I can't see you summon Valliant Alicorn anymore?" She frown as she looked at the Synchro Monster I used to defeat Niles.

"N-No of course not! I just need some time to get back into the groove of things that's all."

She was still frowning and… oh, why must my weakness by small children?! No, I don't mean like the idiot-like middle schoolers back home but these kinds of anime children are like my one and only weakness!

"...Do you want to see her now?" I asked Ayu as she raised her head.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll show her to you okay?" I gathered both my decks up and separated them, "Come on, I'll show you out on the Action Field!"

She smiled and quickly followed me as we got onto the field. Knowing that we were the only ones here made it easier for as I turned on my duel disk and pulled out the cards I needed to summon my monster. I just hoped the Action Field was still working after I nearly caused it to explode.

"Okay, I summon Bestia Kitten and Bestia Unicorn onto the field," I placed the two monsters on my field as they appeared, smiling and giggling, "Now, I tune my level 4 Bestia Unicorn and my level 3 Bestia Kitten to Synchro Summon Bestia Valliant Alicorn!"

Raising my hands, I smiled as I saw the familiar tuning as from above me she flew down, landing on the ground as Ayu squealed with joy. My mare and I exchanged glances as I felt emotions from hr run into my own. The red-head ran over and looked at my Synchro monster, amazed at how elegant she was and even how I walked over and was able to touch her, much to Valliant's surprise. Luckily, I was able to calm her down enough so that Ayu wouldn't make my beast return to my Extra Deck for some time.

"Lowell, can I ride her?" Ayu asked me, much to my surprise, "Please? Just for a little bit?"

"I… guess so. Just don't hurt my Alicorn okay?" Ayu was so excited as I helped her onto my monster's back, "Now, be gentle with her. She may be a hologram but she does share feelings the same as we have."

Ayu nodded as I patted my monster to give her the signal. Of course, the feelings we shared were the same as she took flight, just keeping Ayu high enough without colliding into anything in small circles. She was laughing and I couldn't help but smile seeing how she was enjoying the small flight.

"Lowell! I can't believe it!" I nearly flinched hearing Tatsuya and Futoshi came running up to me from behind, "Y-You're actually using your duel disk again!"

"Oh, y-you two are still here… I thought you went to see Yuya in his next match," I remembered hearing Yuya talk about something like that earlier.

"Well we were going to go, but then we noticed that Ayu stayed behind so we wanted to check it out," Tatsuya replied as Valliant Alicorn came to a landing by me, "But you're back to using your duel disk… and is Ayu actually on your monster?!"

"Yep! There was this feature we found and I can actually ride her!" Ayu smiled, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah… So, do you guys want to have some fun as well?"

"Really? We can ride her as well?!" Futoshi was happy until we realized something, "Wait, but you only have one monster out…"

"Well, it looks like you each going to have to take a turn okay?" I told them all in a motherly tone of voice, "Is that good then? I'll let you all have a turn as long as they are equal; anyone of you messes this up and then we're done. However, you three must promise not to tell anybody else about this okay? I don't want Yuya, Yuzu or Niles forcing me to duel again. This is our little secret, right?"

"Right!" They cheered as I feel the emotions of my monster change as I helped Ayu offered.

" _ **Don't worry about me Milady. I will be fine."**_ My eyes slightly widen the woman's voice echoed in my head, though I could tell it came from Valliant Alicorn before she took out with Futoshi on her back.

Well, looks like talking to duel monster spirits is back… oh, joy.

 **3rd P.O.V**

The teen talking before was casually strolling out of the LDS building, not paying any attention to his surroundings

"Kazama! Where are you going?" The black-haired teen turned around to see three students come from behind him, much to his surprise.

"Yaiba, Horoto… Masumi?" He was shocked as they ended up outside the LDS building, "What are three doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Masumi then looked away, "But that's not why we are here."

"Masumi is thinking about going to look for that mysterious duelist again," Yaiba answered the question.

"Mysterious duelist? What are you talking about?" Kazama was confused to the mysterious duelist situation.

"You know, the one in the black mask who attacked Professor Marco!" Masumi clenched her fist, "I need to know what happened to him!"

"But Masumi… are you even sure that was the guy who did it? For all, we know he could just be a guy who wears a mask to hide an ugly scar he had from an accident or something." Kazama suggested, immediately recalling the things he heard while he was getting in and out of the LDS building.

"You didn't even see him XYZ Summon did you?" Horoto added his question on to Masumi.

"That's exactly why I'm going to find this mystery man and duel the truth out of him!" Masumi ran off determined, leaving the three males behind.

"So, you two want to go after her or is it my turn?" Kazama asked glancing over their way.

"I went last time and Hotoro went yesterday," Yaiba shrugged with his sword, "So it turns to go with her."

"I understand where she's coming from, but to this extent?" He sighed, "I swear this woman is trouble to deal with than a complex duel I'm normally in."

"You said it."

"Hey, don't let her hear you two say that. If you do, then you're going to be worked over." Hotoro reminded the two.

"Don't remind me about last week. If my spine nearly snapping just from that enraged duel with her, then I wouldn't want to know what she'd be like if she dueled with her admiration of Professor Marco was up front and center."

"Well, she's right about one thing. If we don't find this Joker soon, there could be big trouble," Yaiba mentioned.

"Yeah, rumor has it that quite a few other of LDS Elite Team members have been disappearing recently." Horoto looked over.

"More than just one? Well, there must be some reason as to why that's going on right?"

"Which means it won't be long until he comes for us too."

"Welp I'm going after Masumi; you two have fun with the big guy," Kazama walked off quickly, waving them goodbye."

"Big guy? Hey, what are you-!" Yaiba was cut off, seeing a huge shadow cast over him.

"KAZAMA!" His two friends screamed as the other duelist was chuckling as he went on his way not looking back.

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

"Finally… the kids are home and I'm free~!" I sang aloud when I was walking back with Yuzu and Sora.

I was so lucky to catch the last bit of Sora's duel after I explained what I was doing. Both of them were so excited to hear me getting back into the groove of Solid Vision Duels. Sora was excited to hear that since he was wondering which summoning I preferred the most. Yuzu was also telling me how she was training to use Fusion Summoning and if I would duel with her to improve her skills. Saying no wasn't too much of a deal for me, but I did agree to at least one duel with her and possible with Sora if I could find myself to pick up a deck again. Strangely, as were walking over the metal bridge by the plot docks - I swear this place is a gateway between worlds or something due to every plot point that should happen here - Sora brought up something I wasn't exactly comfortable about talking about.

"That sounds good and all, but what about that Dark Synchro Tuning thing. Are you going to try and learn how to use them like Yuya and Pendulum Summoning?" He asked as he had another pink lollipop in his mouth.

"D-Dark Synchro Summoning?" Shivers ran down my spine when I thought back to my Spectral Deck and how I found more of those Dark Tuners and Dark Synchro Monsters in their now… yet they weren't as scary as Alastor Basilisk, "Um… I-I'm not sure if I'm going to actual use those or not."

"Why not? You just discovered a new way of summoning and you're not going to use it? That seems like a waste of potential." He pouted, "You need to let go and embrace your monster. I doubt he would like you to abandon him after his debut."

"But it didn't nearly overload the system." I pointed out, "I'm just worried that if I use it, people will make me an outcast. Pendulum Summoning is perfectly fine; multiple summoning of monsters that doesn't look like something coming out from the Shadow Realm like my monster."

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Yuzu asked as I realized that Yugi and all the Egyptian stuff probably has never happened here.

"Just a term I like to use when referring to childhood nightmares and horrors coming to life. Dark Synchro Summoning isn't even like regular Synchros or any other for that matter. They have NEGATIVE levels, usually meaning they are evil. E-V-I-L."

"That doesn't mean you're evil. Lowell, I think you're blowing things into a bigger problem than it already is."

"Perhaps… but if you two want me to give it another shot I guess I will." The three of us stopped when the Fusion girl appeared looking really ticked off.

"It's Masumi…" Yuzu's voice trailed off.

"She doesn't look too happy. Did either of you do something to tick her off?" I asked quietly and they shook their heads.

"I want answers. What do you three know what's going on in Miami City?" Masumi asked us.

"...Care to elaborate?" I asked her, "That's like the vaguest of a question you could ask someone."

"There's been a series of attacks from a mysterious duelist." Can she please stop with that look? I swear this is really creeping me out.

"Attacks? What kind of attacks?" Yuzu asked.

"The victims are all connected to LDS, but nobody knows why this has been happening to them or why. Because they all disappear."

"Disappeared? Like did they just poof into thin air or did the duelist have some crazy technology to make them disappear without leaving a body?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Hey, this has bound to happen sooner or later. I mean I've seen messed up things before and this is nothing."

"Can you please keep those comments to yourself?" Yuzu gave me a look as I shrugged.

"Will do."

"Every one of them. Top team members of LDS… and Professor Marco too," Something about her saying that name made chills run down my spine; please don't tell me she's one of those crazy anime tropes of being in love with her teacher because I cannot stand badly written ones. "They were all attacked and they are all gone. And I know who is behind these attacks and so do you. Alright, tell me where he is! You must know where he is!"

"Where who is?" We all still confused and Yuzu decided to get us more details about who Masumi was claiming that we all knew was behind this.

She growled a bit. "The guy in the black mask. He was the one who was with you last time I saw you!" She pointed at Yuzu.

" _She must be talking about… Yuto?!"_ I suddenly had the points click together in my head and I saw Devnet appear by my side, " _Devnet, what are you doing? I thought you were out with Tanith and Meletta?"_

" _Nope! I'm still awake but I was working on a few other things. So, Masumi is asking about Yuto…"_ Her voice trailed off after the mention of Yuto.

"If I capture him then… I could have stopped all the attacks! It was you who let him get away!" Her eyes glared at Yuzu accusingly.

"Masumi, I don't know anything about him!" Yuzu tried to reason with her, but due to whatever anger was inside the Fusion user it didn't get through.

"Stop with the lies Yuzu!" She clenched her fist, pulling it back at looking down at it as if to stop herself from crying, "Professor Marco has always been there for me and I have to make sure he always will be! It's my turn to help him! I don't care what it takes! I have to find him! Tell me where Professor Marco is!"

" _AHH! WE GOT A CRAZY GIRL HERE! A CRAZY GIRL HERE!"_ I panicked in my head, " _What is with girls like Masumi and having this kind of love… no passion for a teacher? If he adopted her then I'd be by her side but so far… this is just so weird."_

"I told you I don't know anything about him!" Yuzu was still trying it and I shook my head.

"Calm down! Yuzu is telling the truth; she knows nothing about him!" I tried backing her up before something clicked in my head.

" _No, Lowell! You can't just say you know about him and try to duel her!"_ Devnet stopped me before I could continue on, " _I get what you're trying to do but-!"_

"If you're going to play dumb," Masumi pulled out her duel disk, "Then I'm going to duel the truth out of you!"

" _Sorry, but I can't let Masumi duel in this state; forgive me."_ I stepped in front of Yuzu and Sora as I pulled out my own duel disk.

"If you want to duel someone, then duel me," I didn't hesitant to take my stand against her, "Yuzu has no quarrel in this matter. She was just a witness."

"And what makes you so sure about that?!" Masumi was filled with rage at me accepting the duel.

"Lowell, what are you doing?" Yuzu cautiously asked me.

"Yuzu can handle herself. After I explained how pathetic the LDS is in its Fusion Summon curriculum is," Sora seemed to smile saying that and I swore he had something else underlining what he just said

"You dirty little-!" Okay thanks a lot, Sora, now this girl's even more ticked off, "You just insulted Professor Marco who taught me Fusion Summoning! Now you'll pay! I'm going to crush you first, and then the other two!"

"Hey, I accepted your duel so better be ready to face me. Besides, unlike you and whatever angry is fueling you, I doubt after you duel me you'll be ready to duel against Yuzu and Sora." I continued on before she even could begin, "So are you going to duel me or not?"

A threatening growl came from her vocal chords. "When I'm through with you, you'll wish never messed with LDS!"

" _Lowell look out!"_ It was too late as both Yuzu and I were shoved down by somebody.

I fell on my side, luckily my duel disk was intact as with my deck still inside. Yuzu wasn't so lucky as all of her deck and an extra deck was now scattered on the ground. Due to me not being the first one to receive such a blow, I managed to push myself up and looked to see someone I wasn't expecting to see.

" _Shun?! What is he doing here?"_ Devnet asked as he took a step towards Masumi, now with her fear her just as a sharp rush of emotion filled me, " _L-Lowell!"_

I couldn't exactly speak much as all this rage and hatred coursed throughout my body. My vision began to change to the ruins again - no I won't let this happen again! Shutting my eyes tightly, I forced myself to find my happy place and try to block all of these emotions out and that seemed to lower the rage by a few pegs, enough for me to actual return to seeing what was going on.

"Bring it!" Shun was ready to duel Masumi, but I was still wondering just how he could breathe through that scarf just like Yuto and his mask.

"Shun!" Yuto jumped from another warehouse roof by us and landed by Shun, grabbing the arm with his duel disk, "This won't solve anything!"

" _Shun and Yuto are here?! I wasn't expecting this!"_ Devnet covered her mouth when she gasped.

"You're wrong. She's the with LDS Yuto," Shun retorted back.

Yuto removed his mask. "I told you before: this isn't our battlefield. You have to trust me. This isn't the way to go about this."

Shun shook Yuto off and lowered his scarf. "You better believe it's a battlefield. I have to do this to get Ruri back!"

"Ruri?" I asked myself quietly as I took a stand on my two feet as something within the emotions changed, suddenly being cut off.

"And if you're going to stand in my way then you're my way too!"

"Hey, hold on a second you two-!" I tried to approach them but we were all caught off guard by what came next.

"Hotoro, Yaiba he's here!" Masumi was using her duel disk as a cell phone… okay, when did they create a duel disk phone? Can mine turn into one as well?! "Come to building 33 at the harbor right away!"

"Damn it Masumi, I told you not to run off without me!" My eyes widen as I heard a male voice around us.

The male teenage ran up behind Masumi before seeing the scene before him, his black hair, messy and wavy, was not what I was expecting. However, when he saw how close I was to Shun and Yuto, something changed immediately.

"You-!" He suddenly activated his duel disk when he saw Shun, "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Hey, wait a second, how are you sure he's the one you've been looking for?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, you can't just go around accusing people!" I backed Yuzu up.

The new male and Shun were surprised, but when Shun turned around, his focus was on Yuzu and not me. Of course, Yuzu was put off by this stranger and frankly I would be as well.

"Ruri?!" He turned took off his glasses, mistaking her for Ruri, "How did you-? Who helped you-? Did you get away?!"

"Give Yuzu some space Shun!" I made a huge mistake of addressing him by his name as I did the only thing I could, stepping between them just as Yuzu gasped.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" The new male was swinging his duel disk aimed for Shun and none of us knew exactly what to do.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy come from my deck and from the top card, being Stardust Sanctuary as I had that already in my hand when I rose back up. The light shined even brighter as Yuto went to block the attack before it released the energy fully as I faintly heard Yuzu saying something about her bracelet. The last thing I heard was the voices of Masumi, Yuzu, Sora and two other unknown voices calling out my name alongside another one I couldn't make out.


	12. Chapter 12: Turmoil of Dark Synchros Pt2

Episode 9: The Turmoil of Dark Synchros Part 2

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

As soon as whatever light came from my Stardust Sanctuary decided to fade away, I found myself standing the midst of some weird mirror funhouse. What creeped me out was how this reminded me too much of the duel between Dark Signer Misty and Akiza in the dub anime (So what is I watched the dub, they are pretty good… most of the time) by how dark and barren this place was. Strangely, my card was still reacting to something as it continued to glow a faint white.

"Why is it still glowing?" I asked looking at it, "Hello? Going to give me a reason for this?"

" _Perhaps… it has something to do with where we are?"_ Devnet suggested as she peered over my shoulder to look at the trap card, " _Maybe it can show us the way out of this place!"_

"I guess… but I thought it transported not just me here, but Yuto, Shun and that other guy…" My voice trailed off as I looked around, seeing none of the three guys here, "Don't tell me that abandoned me here!"

A scream of the F bomb suddenly came echoing from my right as someone was flying back towards me as if some force had thrown them this way. I stepped out of the way just as they landed, revealing themselves to be that duelist from before.

"...It always had to be the stupid girl and her stupid games!" He hissed as he rose up, duel disk out and ready, "I swear if Melina tries that ONE more time I'm gonna-!"

He just happened to see me by this time and I swear if he tried to attack me like he did with Shun, I wasn't going to hesitant smacking him.

"The fuck- Why the fuck are you here?!" He growled and I activated my duel disk just in case I had to duel this guy.

" _What is with this guy's language?"_ I asked mentally, " _The… how do say this? Vulgarness? I hope that's the right word… Thanks just not too tasteful or appealing."_

" _What, did you fall in love at first sight?"_ Devnet asked me and I mentally shook my fist at her.

" _For the last time. Me no interested in dating guys. Besides, if I were to date a guy, I'd do it not when we first met and we might be in a dangerous situation."_

" _And here would be where Tanith or Meletta would make a joke… Luckily for us, they are currently out of commission for the time being so we don't have to listen to those effects."_

" _...I swear if they are bad, everyone is going to have a bad time."_

" _Anway… hey wait-! You hear something?"_ I looked up as footsteps came closer to us.

"She's here because you were the idiot who even activated Stardust's effect," From the way he came by, a certain duelist appeared with her duel disk ready to go and I immediately remembered her.

"Y-You! You're the one who dueled Niles!" I was shocked to see the black-haired duelist with the bangs still covering her eyes.

"Looks like you do remember me. You know I would have thought you were just some random nobody that the prick decided to bring with him, but now that I have confirmed you do carry the Stardust card…" She grinned as I felt something very off about her, "I guess I will have to rip that precious card from your cold dead hands!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and keep your dirty paws off of other's cards?" The strange male snapped as I noticed a card in his deck was glowing as well, "Do I have to beat your ass again?"

"Oh? I'd like to see you too try in this Action Field," She giggled, "So, are you both going to duel me or not? I don't mind playing the Battle Royal style if you two are up for it. Besides Kazama, wouldn't this be a good time as any to get to know and build your so called 'Bonds of Friendship?' I'd love to see you try and get this one to work."

I exchanged glances with the other teen by my side before I noticed Devnet wasn't looking too well compared to him.

" _Devnet, want to sit this one out? If you don't want to watch, then it is fine with me."_

" _No!"_ She shook her head, " _You're in no position to duel fully at the moment. I'm staying to help you and you aren't stopping me!"_

" _Okay, then let's do this partner."_

" _P-Partner?"_

" _Well, you are kind of like my Yami/Yugi, Yubel and/or Astral… so it counts if I call you partner correct?"_

" _S-Sure thing! I-I love that!"_

"Hey, get ready to duel Meletta because I'm going to make you pay for last time!" Melina yelled at me.

"I-I'm going to duel you so just wait a second! And my name is Lowell, not Meletta you got that?"

We all didn't bother saying anything more except the common catchphrase after the Action Field above dispersed the Action Spells throughout our field.

"Duel!" We all yelled.

 **Kazama: 4000**

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 4000**

"I'm going first, so you better be ready bitch! I'm going to make sure you're going to regret even beginning this!" He began to run one way and she did the opposite way.

I was surprised to see how the mirrors were reflecting all three of us regardless of how far apart we were. It was like they acted as a means to see where our opponent and allies were in the midst of this strange Action Field. Wasting no other time, I made my way via a third path to look for Action Cards as I heard voices echo clearly throughout the maze.

"First off, I'm using _Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops_ and _Scale 6 Dinomist Brachion_ **To Set The Pendulum Scale!** "

"What?! He has Pendulum Monsters?" I gasped as from the mirrors it revealed both of his monsters.

" _Those cards… I recognize them! But how does he have Pendulum cards if only Yuya and I are supposed to have them?"_ I asked myself seeing each one in the respective zones.

" _Don't forget about what Sabrine said about Reiji Akaba having them as well… No doubt others will get them as well."_ My partner reminded me.

" _Right… I just hope they don't get overused and/or broken."_

 **Dinomist Ceratops: Lvl 5 (Scale 3) Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 400**

 **Dinomist Brachion: Lvl 5 (Scale 6) Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 800**

"With them, I can summon monsters from Level 4 to 5, so come forth my beasts!" From a portal above, two monsters appeared, "In Attack Mode Dinomist Spinos and Dinomist Anklos!"

 **Dinomist Spinos: Lvl 5 (Scale 3) Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**

 **Dinomist Anklos: Lvl 4 (Scale 6) Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

"I set my last card and I end my turn," He then looked out the mirrors before running off, "You're up Lowell!"

"I'd like to see how she'll fare Kazama. She'll barely pull off anything special just you watch!" Melina yelled at the mirrors as I stopped to make my move.

" _Remember Lowell, you're not Dark Tuning Monsters. All you need to do is to focus on Synchro Summoning like me and you'll be fine."_ Devent reminded me as I drew one card from my hand.

"Looks like I don't have a good hand; I'll have to make use of this though," I muttered before clearing my throat to announce my move, "I set one monster on my field and set two in my backrow. I end my turn."

"Huh? That's all you got? I was hoping for more but look at that Kazama, she didn't even Synchro Summon." Melina shrugged it off, "My turn!"

Come on, where is an Action Card around here?! I need one really badly!

"Firstly, I activate the spell Polymerization from my hand and using Courted Knight Rook and Courted Knight Squire in my hand, I fuse them together to form a brand new monster. Courted by the royalty and gods above, I Fusion Summon Court-Bound Paladin!" She raised the spell just as the white tower and a small rock were fused together with a paladin formed from rocks appeared behind Melina, wielding an axe.

 **Court-Bound Paladin: Lvl 6 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700**

"Next, I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your backrow Lowell!" I groaned just as one of my spells was destroyed, being Spell Absorption, "Now, I activate my Paladin's special ability. Thanks to the destruction of one of my opponent's spell cards, he can attack both of you directly!"

"What?" I screamed.

"Now Court-Bound Paladin, attack them both with **Rooted Axing!** "

"CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap!" I began to run before I saw an Action Card, "Yes!"

I lunged towards it just as her monster seemed to come forth from the mirror as if to strike me.

"I activate the Action Spell Shattered Reflection. With this I reduce the damage I will take by half!"

"Same here bitch! I got that Action Spell as well!" Kazama seemed to snicker as I braced for impact, Devnet a little ways off

 **Kazama: 3200**

 **Lowell: 3200**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 4000**

"Aw… I wanted to see your pain when you faced my monster… Oh well. I shall end my turn there." Melina sighed as her monster seemed to have returned to her side of the mirror.

" _Get up Lowell! We need to find Action Cards to duel!"_ She called out as I struggled to get up from the ground after having that attack cut through me non physically, " _Are you okay?"_

"I guess… Crap that actual hurts!" I rubbed my shoulder where the axe went through before I looked up, seeing something strange in the mirror besides the duel.

It was of the three You Show Duel kids and me… just after we have the whole riding on Valliant Alicorn deal. How could this be here? There was no way this could have even been taken and yet… Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were there beside me as we were smiling after the whole thing. They were so happy when they got to ride my monster… But why is this-?

"Lowell, get your ass back to focusing on the duel!" I jumped back as the image faded to Kazama in the duel.

"R-Right! Sorry," I continued to run looking for the Action Cards.

Kazama looked at his one card in his hand. "I'll save that one for later; now, battle! Dinomist Spinos, attack her Paladin now!"

His mechanical dinosaur seemed to charge straight at her Paladin, but unfortunately for us she grabbed an Action Card and quickly activated it.

"Sorry, but I'm using Miracle to negate his destruction!" The Action Spell appeared from Melina's hand.

"However, you're taking the reduced damage!" Kazama reminded the other duelist, however she barely even budged even when the attack still landed.

 **Kazama: 3200**

 **Lowell: 3200**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 3700**

"That all? So sorry about that, but I'm not going to let my poor Paladin fall here." She chuckled before running to find more Action Cards, "And by next turn, you and Lowell won't be able to stay against me!"

Kazama growled and I noticed that the turn had ended, so I stopped just as I saw my hand had one Action Cards now. Devnet peered over to me as I made my move.

"I'm first activating the Action Spell Of Light and Darkness. With this, if I were to take damage from last turn, I can draw cards equal to the amount of damage I took last turn divided by 100. And with that, I draw 8 cards!" I looked at my eleven-carded hand before making my move, "I summon Bestia Fortress Tortoise in Defense mode to start things off!"

 **Bestia Fortress Tortoise: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Reptile/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1700**

"Next, I summon Dolly Resonator as well to joy the fray in attack mode!" Besides the turquoise tortoise with a grey shell fort on his back, a floating monster like one of Jack Atlas' Resonator monsters appeared, however the common face and weapons of the monsters were inside a stuffed doll, peering out at my opponent as it giggled like a child.

 **Bestia Dolly Resonator: Lvl 1 Light Fairy/Fiend/Tuner/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"Now, I'm tuning my Level 1 Dolly Resonator with my Level 4 Fortress Tortoise to Synchro Summon a new Synchro Monster. From the skies above, allow the wings of hope to take flight despite the despair… Synchro Summon! Level 5, Bestia Raid Condor!" From the tuning came forth a great winged beast that cried out, revealing the form of my monster as it wore a strange white and golden mask, matching the feather and design of my new Synchro Monster.

 **Bestia Raid Condor: Lvl 5 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1900**

"Well, I'll set this one card just in case… but now…" I didn't want to initiate battle, but remembering what Melina did when dueling Niles… I couldn't hesitate here, "Battle! Bestia Raid Condor, attack Court-Bound Paladin!"

"What kind of rookie move is that? Your monster will only destroy itself when it battles mine!" Melina pointed out the obvious fact.

"True, but not when my condor's ability activates! Whenever it attacks a monster with equal or greater attack than my monster, his attack doubles until the end of this turn!"

"Say what?!"

 **Bestia Raid Condor: Lvl 5 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1900 - 3800 DEF: 1900**

"Now, Raid Condor!" It let out a cry as it went towards her monster.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" Kazama called out just before I noticed she grabbed an Action Card.

"Not so fast! I activate the Action Spell Illusionary Victory! When my monster would be destroyed by battle, it insteads turns it onto another target… and that one just so happens to be Dinomist Anklos!" She revealed the Action Spell with the picture showing a loop around sword heading to someone else.

"Oh no!" I gasped as my Condor turned before the Dinomist monster, ready to destroy it.

My monster wasted no time in destroying Dinomist Anklos… and I could only watch in horror as Kazama took the damage meant for Melina.

 **Kazama: 800**

 **Lowell: 3200**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 3700**

"Kazama!" I screamed as he got up with his Dinomist Spinos by his side, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I should have seen that coming!"

"...FUCK! Lowell, just finish your turn. Something like that isn't going to stop me."

"R-Right. I set one last card face down. I'll end my turn there." I struggled to say the last part, my throat tightening up, "And now Aced Condor's effect wears off."

 **Bestia Raid Condor: Lvl 5 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3800 - 1900 DEF: 1900**

" _Melina is clearly able to mess with opponent's this way… Turning them against one another."_ Devnet thought aloud as a finger was placed on her chin, " _Perhaps this Melina is a master when it comes to making the duels go into her favor. Lowell, are you okay?"_

I didn't reply as I had a flashback to the last duel and Alastor… If only I knew about this then I wouldn't have hurt Kazama like I could have done with that Dark Synchro Monster-! A pain shot from my chest, causing me to grab it as I swore everything was darker than it was before. I shut my eyes as I was grasping at the thin straws to make sure I wouldn't break down. Soon, the pain ended and I forced myself up onto my feet again, though my chest was still hurting a bit. In front of me however, my Condor, Devnet and i weren't expecting for Melina to find us.

"Found you~!" She smiled as she had three cards in her hand and her Paladin, "Now let's end this shall we Lowell? I can deal with Kazama after you're eliminated and i get your Stardust card."

"What are you standing there? RUN!" I immediately turned and ran for my life away from Melina even though I knew she was going to make her move, my Condor following me as I kept a lookout for Action Cards.

"Now, I active the spell De-Fusion, which returns my Paladin into Courted Knight Squire and Courted Knight Rook. However, I will also summon Courted Fusion Pawn to the field to join them!" The three monster appeared on her field as she smirked, "But they won't be for long, for I can Fusion Summon by banishing Courted Fusion Pawn after my Fusion Monster of my choosing comes to the field!"

" _Ah! She's banishing the Pawn to Fusion Summon?!"_ Devnet asked.

" _No, she uses it as a Fusion Material, but it has to banished afterwards… But this isn't good The only monster that she'd use this for is-!"_

"From the terrors of the court by order of the King and Queen… I Fusion Summon Court-Bound Executioner!" From the fusion spiral came a huge axe-wielding executioner-looking monster with glowing orange eyes.

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2100**

"Now I activate his special ability, for every monster in my Graveyard, he gains 600 ATK! Now since I have two monsters their currently… let's see if you can do that math."

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 - 3900 DEF: 2100**

"Ah, that attack!" I was surprised, "But wait… you still can't get over my monster with that attack!"

"Who said that was all I had planned for you? I activate my last card, being the spell Court's Judgement! With this card, I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate all spell, traps or card effects… but I can negate all of those by paying the 3000 Life Points!"

"What?!" Both Kazama and I were shocked at this.

"Now, I'm paying the amount to make sure neither of you will stop my monster from attacking!"

 **Kazama: 800**

 **Lowell: 3200**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 700**

" _There is no way you can activate anything against her monster!"_ Devnet looked as did my monster, fear spreading throughout us both.

" **Court-Bound Executioner! Take out her Bestia Aced Condor out with Guillotine!"** She yelled as the attack connected with my monster and I screamed, flying back and I literally felt and heard glass shattering glass behind me.

 **Kazama: 800**

 **Lowell: 1200**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 700**

I groaned as soon as I hit the ground, feeling the truth pain of my body recover as the pain in my chest grew.

" _Lowell!"_ Devnet floated down to check on me; my vision was blurry as I tried to focus from the intense attack of that monster, " _Lowell get up!"_

"I was expecting more from a duelist like yourself. You are so lucky that your Condor protected you from losing immediately. For one who 'discovered' Dark Synchro Summoning, I'm sad that you haven't even shown it off to the audience."

"I-I… I activate…. A-Aced C-Condor's second e-e-effect," I hissed as I held my side in pain, "Wh-When it's destroyed… I can sel-sel a monster from my Gr-Graveyard and return it to the field…"

From my Graveyard, I choosed the only monster I could trust at the moment.

 **Bestia Fortress Tortoise: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Reptile/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1700**

I knew what my face-down monster was, but I knew all my hope was on it or if I could get to Synchro Summon Valliant Alicorn and Puppeteer Magician. Melina said Dark Synchro Summoning… How does she know about me using it? Looking up, I saw her with her Executioner not too far from me. However, instead of saying anything more, she threw me some kind of object that landed between my legs before walking off, though I still saw her in the mirrors.

"All I wanted to see before I ripped the goodness out of you was just that one Dark Tuning and yet you stick to Regular Tuning… Don't you know how disappointing that is? Can't you show that off at least once?"

"I'm not Dark Tuning." I flat out said as got to my knees just as my Tortoise had come over to me, offering to let me ride on the fortress for the time being, which I gladly accepted with me grabbing whatever she threw at me.

"Oh come on… That's so disappointing! Why don't you just embrace it and go on and use it?" Melin then returned to paying attention grabbed an Action Card, stopping whatever Kazama was trying to do.

I looked down at the photo she threw me, tuning everything else out when I saw who was in it. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya… they looked so happy in this photo. Tears were forming in my eyes as I tried to hold them back, yet what I saw etched by making the reflective covering nearly made my heart stop. It was faint and wierd to make out if you didn't hold it a certain way, but I made it clear as day as to what was on there. T-h-e-y a-r-e n-e-x-t D-a-r-k T-u-n-e-r. My pain immediately vanished and all feelings within me went void seeing this. No, this couldn't be possible; I couldn't have placed them in danger for my actions. There was not a way for this to become public knowledge! I-I can't be responsible for putting these kids in danger! Wh-What about Yuzu… Yuya?! I might have put them all in danger because of my Dark Tuning of that monster… that stupid Basilisk!

 _ **...Do you truly blame me for this? Or is it something else?**_

My eyes widen as I heard a male voice echo in my head. There was no way I was hearing stuff. Devnet looked so confused at this, not that I blamed her.

" _Lowell, what's wrong?"_

" _I-I'm not too sure… but I just heard a male voice in my head…"_

" _A male voice? I didn't hear nothing like that. Perhaps you're just over emotional at the moment. I can take over if you'd like."_

" _No, I'll be fine. But I swear there is another voice talking to me… I'm not crazy am I?"_

 _ **Considering how duelist fail to hear us in this dimension and world… it comes as to no surprise why they have such wacky hair designs.**_

I flinched yet again hearing the male voice, echoing from my Extra deck.

" _There is was again! Um hello? Wh-Who exactly is talking to me?"_

" _Lowell… it's just me. There is no guy talking and I doubt there would be one talking to you in this emotional state-!"_

" _ **You know, for someone who is suppose to be scared and shy, you have huge mouth and attitude when those other two aren't around."**_

" _EEEEEKKKK!"_ Devnet screamed as she flew back, " _WHO OR WHAT WAS THAT SPEAKING?!"_

" _That voice… You! You're the one who spoke to me in the duel with Sabrine!"_

" _ **Indeed, but it only seems that now you're able to hear my voice. I was hoping to introduce myself sooner but this will have to do. Forgive me for scaring you Lady Devnet."**_ For whoever sounds this way, he seemed like a gentleman or a loyal butler or something of that sort.

" _Y-Yeah… but wait, who exactly are we talking too?"_

" _ **Ah, forgive me for not telling you sooner. You may call me Alastor; Lowell's Ace Monster. I'm the one who keeps all of her Spectral and Bestia monsters in check from time to time."**_

Wait hold the phone; is he trying to say that he, the scary and Dark Synchro Monster that nearly Overloaded the system is MY Ace monster?!

…

I actually don't have a problem with this… I really don't have a problem with this.

" _WHAT?! Y-You're Alastor Basilisk, the one who nearly killed Lowell?! How come YOUR the Ace monster and leader of her decks?"_ Devnet asked, obviously as shocked as I was before.

" _ **That was a huge mistake of mine. For you see, I had to take the role of being her Ace Monster simply due to past circumstances. However, if it makes things easier, Valliant Alicorn is my second-in-command. As for my rash attack, I had completely forgotten the limits of this place unlike Dimension Zero. I promise that I will scale back my full power if you seek my aid in any upcoming duel."**_

" _Sure… but this may seem like an off-handed question… but if you're planning to you know… how exactly is this going to working considering how Dark Tuning is going to be considered unpopular and downright terrifying to face against?"_

" _ **Just because I'm a Dark Synchro Monster doesn't mean I'm evil. In fact, most monsters are neutral to your human judgements. Some are unlucky, but they serve their masters with pride, as do I will Milady Lowell. If you're worrying about Dark Tuning me to end this match Milady Lowell, do not fear. I am sworn to your side and I promise no harm will come to you as long as I'm here. If this Melina or anything other fool tries to hurt you or those you consider your friends, I will be ready to wipe them all out. You command is mine to act out."**_

" _Thanks Alastor…"_ I smiled just as I saw that nothing had changed on either field when the turn came to mine, " _Now, how about we end this shall we?"_

" _ **Indeed-! Hm? I sense someone else watching the duel… in fact a whole group!"**_

"Lowell~!" I looked up to see a glass window showing everyone from You Show there.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing just standing there?" Yuzu called me out first, "Come on Lowell! Finish the duel!"

"Yeah, you can show this no-good Fusion Summoner what you're capable of!" Sora was next to say.

"Lowell! Don't give up just yet!" I gasped seeing Yuya there with Niles looking at me as well.

"Hey, you still owe me a rematch you know?" Niles asked me, "So I don't want you losing to this Melina you got that? You're only going to lose to ME!"

"Right… and you know what Melina? I think I'm taking your advice!" I drew my card, happily seeing what I got, "Got it! I'm summoning my Spectral Summoning Mirror to the field!"

 **Spectral Summoning Mirror: Lvl 1 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now I activate its special ability. By paying half of my Life Points, I can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster from deck and summon it straight to the field! The target monster I choose is Bestia Keeper Chimera!" From the mirror came forth the Chimera as it roared, the only thing different was the armor covering his form.

 **Kazama: 800**

 **Lowell: 600**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 700**

 **Bestia Keeper Chimera: Lvl 8 Light Fairy/Beast/Effect ATK: 2900 DEF: 1900**

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Melina seemed confused about the play I was making.

"Here's why I did that. Because since he came through the Summoning Mirror, it trades its Level with the Mirror's!"

 **Spectral Summoning Mirror: Lvl 1 - 8 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Bestia Keeper Chimera: Lvl 8 - 1 Light Fairy/Beast/Effect ATK: 2900 DEF: 1900**

"And now, I'll show a **Dark Tuning** alright!" I felt the emotional void grow evermore around me as I heard a faint crackling of something within me, "I _**Dark Tune**_ my Level 8 Spectral Summoning Mirror with my Level 1 Bestia Keeper Chimera to forth my Ace Monster!"

Everything went silent until I saw the seven blue levels circling above me.

" _Now, how about you give him a special chant?"_ Devnet suggested and I agreed.

"Banished into the emptiness of Non-Existence, it is time for your serene darkness to shatter the false light that we all have and bring forth your true form to be seen from Dimension Zero! Awaken now, _**Negative Seven, Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk!**_ "

Unlike before, we he came out with his mighty cry, I was still scared in my core, but I felt his emotions to stop the void as he appeared on my field, four eyes gazing at my foe before it let its cry.

" _ **Yes, it is time Milady!"**_ I smiled hearing his voice.

 **Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk: Level -7 Dark Fiend/Sea-Serpent/Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"Now, it's time to change the tides shouldn't we?" I decided to bring back the line i said when he first appeared, "Alastor, time to show off one of your Special Abilities thanks to you being successfully summoned! He targets all monsters on the field and reduces their ATK by half until the end of my turn. **Alastor, Statue Stare!"**

" _ **With pleasure!"**_ He roared as all four of the eyes turned to my monsters before releasing a stream of energy to her Court-Bound Executioner.

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3900 - 1950 DEF: 2100**

"No! My Executioner!" Melina growled as I knew that she had no answer to this.

"Oh yes, and just like asked, I'm showing him off to the world. After all, he is a gentleman i'll have you know." I added that in.

"How is that big fucking serpent a gentleman?!" Kazama jumped into this too quickly.

"Just because he looks scary doesn't me he's going to kill you. After all, I quite like him in both appearance and personality."

"...You have a messed up mind you know that?"

"Hey, what can I say? I like things others hate and I really don't care much about what you think. It's time to end this duel shall we? **Alastor Basilisk, Extinction Obliteration!** "

Melina couldn't do anything as Alastor released his full attack at her monster and she screamed aloud. Fortunately, Alastor kept his word when I noticed how the attack was still strong, but wasn't going too far to fry the system.

 **Kazama: 800**

 **Lowell: 600**

 **Vs.**

 **Melina: 0**

 **Winner** **: Kazama and Lowell**

 **Author: *With no new reviews, she goes back to sleep a bit sad but overall satisfied with what is up so far, though is in need of checking things out for errors.***


	13. Chapter 13: You Show Second Chances and

**(Note: Up to this point, their have been minor changes in Chapter's 5 till this one. You don't have to look back if you don't need. They either only clarified something or fixed spelling/grammar mistakes. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be taking a nap after reading the newest chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC. Really good so far if you ask me!)**

Episode 10: You Show Second Chances and Regrets

As soon as the duel ended, a great feeling of relief and exhaustion swept my body, though luckily I didn't pass out this time. The Action Field faded away to reveal how we were in a place I didn't even recognize. Even after everything faded away and Melina got from the attack, I had no time to question how she was here since _somebody_ decided to grab from behind in a hug.

"Wow, that was so cool Lowell!" I looked to see Sora judging how Devnet rolled her eyes, I think she was more concern that everyone else was here than Sora hugging.

"Yeah, and you actually dueled on an Action Field again. Does that mean you're ready to get back to Entertainment Dueling?" Yuya seemed to be excited by the idea of actually dueling against me on this kind of field.

"Um… about that…" I trailed off trying to figure out how I would put this lightly, but to my surprise Niles stepped in before I could finish.

"I think she needs to gain a bit of her confidence up before we can expect anything more from her," Niles finished my thought off before looking over my way, "Isn't that right?"

"Ah- Right! That's exactly what I was going to say. I still some more time to prepare myself… But I'll gladly duel each one of you once I'm ready."

" _...Are you sure about that though? You know about the Dark Tuning and stuff… it still freaks you out doesn't it?"_ Devnet asked me as everyone seemed excited to hear that.

" _Of course the aspect of Dark Tuning still creeps me out… But I think it will be some time before I branch out and use them to their full potential. Who knows? I might be able to double Dark Tune and Accel Dark Synchro monsters."_

Back at my apartment building, it was peaceful and quiet as I was drinking a bottle of water with music playing in the background. The radio station was pretty good and I couldn't really lie about how much my Internet and Wifi sucked here. Otherwise, the internet here was just like back on Earth, minus anything regarding the episodes, fanbase or getting the Abridged Series. By now Tanith and Meletta were back and full of energy; while they were arm-wrestling each other on the dining room table, Devnet had me keeping the small television on and went through channel to channel as I let my mind unwind.

" _Hah hah! I win again!"_ Tanith cheered as she rose from the table, " _That's 25 to 10 now! I told you I could beat you!"_

" _Another round! I'll beat you this time!"_ Meletta grabbed Tanith's arm and they began to wrestle again.

" _I'm glad they're back… but aren't you worried about if they damage anything?"_ Devnet asked as I bypast the news.

"Technology they are spirits and doubt they have powers like Yubel to actual destroy this place," I looked up before stopping at some random comedy playing, "But if they do, they are going to have to pay for that."

" _I guess… S-Say Lowell, why did you… you know,"_ Her eyes glanced at my two decks, now mixed together in terms of the Bestia and Spectral versions and not the Water Deck I use.

"Oh those, well thinking back to my world, people usually combine to… Archetypes I believe they are called to create a better decks. Looking at how those decks play, I was hoping to try and see what would happen if I used the two together. Besides, if I plan to duel against the others and use Dark Tuning, best get used to it now before the Championships correct?"

" _I-I guess so…_ "

" _Then how does combining those decks make ANY sense?!"_ Tanith yelled from across.

Suddenly out of nowhere, all of us froze when I heard something ringing. Getting up from my most comfortable position on the couch, I saw my duel disk ringing and it was a call from someone, which got Tanith and Meletta to stop their game and come over as I clicked on it. It looked just like FaceTime at how another persona appeared on the other side of the screen.

"Hey~! Just wanted to how you were doing; been a while hasn't it Lowell?"

"Sa-Sabrine?! I-I wasn't expecting you to call at all," I was surprised to see the raven-haired and light green fringed duelist on the other side, "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much; just trying to keep Declan from figuring out about Dimension Zero and keeping tabs between Zexal and Standard." She explained showing me a long list of things, "It sucks having to send things back and forth between places you know that? I can barely do this without making up some excuse in any store I go into."

" _Zexal? The hell is Zexal?"_ My counterparts asked at once.

" _Oh right… You don't know that each one of your worlds are based from a previous series…"_ I trailed off, " _They are basically referring to the Dimensions. Standard is well Standard, GX is Fusion, 5Ds is Synchro and Zexal…"_

" _Would be my world correct?"_ Meletta asked and I nodded.

"So wait… are you sending things to and from Zexal?" I took a bit of time before asking that question.

"Yep! Just trying to make sure we can save as many people as we can without getting Academia and anybody not part of The Future Fighters. In fact, I got somebody here with me tonight! Hey Shou, get over here!"

From the midst of the background, a blonde teen came from behind Sabrine, having silver eyes and wearing some dirty grey dress shirt, black pants and boots.

"What is it now Sabrine? I can't be boxing the provisions and be on the call with whoever you're with!" His voice seemed strained with of tiredness in parts of it, "Huh? Who's she?"

"This here is the newest member to The Future Fighters and I want you to meet her. Shou, I'd like you to meet Lowell who is currently enrolled in You Show. Lowell, I'd like to introduce Shou who is currently in the Resistance happening in Zexal."

"Hey, nice to meet you," He waved before looking at Sabrine, "Now can I please get back to packing the provisions? I can't be gone for too long considering what will and might have already happened."

"No, you're staying here because we need to plan our next set of actions and since you're the only guy I've got from Zexal, you're staying with us."

"...Fine. But if anyone from our team is carded I'm blaming you."

"Carded? What do you mean by that?" I asked them when that term came up.

"Carded? Oh right you're not aware. Basically Academia invaded Zexal and turned people into cards…" My eyes widen at Shou, yet I felt the rage of Meletta starting up inside me, "Don't ask me why carding people is the way to go for them besides stopping the Resistance… then again all they need is to keep them from obtaining decks."

"So are we deal with a more crappier version of Pegasus' plan from the original series?" I had to bring up that point, "Because if they aren't using them for sacrificial stuff like trying to be the dead back to life, then I have no idea what the point of that even is."

" _No matter what reason, I can never forgive Academia for what they've done to my home."_ Meletta clenched her fist.

"We're not too sure ourselves, but let's get the main points out of the way. The Miami Championships are coming up and then we're going to having forces from Academia coming to card everyone but the surviving Lancers up." Sabrine began, "However, since we are rebels from Dimension Zero and how they are working with Academia for an unknown reason, we can't believe things will play out like before. I believe that more Dimension Zero Duelists will be participating and not from our team. Whether they will try and overwhelm or separate the main Lancers to pick them off is beyond me, but we can't let any of the main Lancers get Carded."

"That would mean… Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, Shun, Shingo, Serena, the blue ninja and then that fucking Dennis can't be carded…" He wasn't too happy with that last name.

"What's up with Dennis?" I as totally confused about who Dennis was.

"He's from Academia and will betray the team. End of story."

"We can't card him even if we'd liked to. Let's move on from that," Sabrine continued, "So, with the small band of duelists I have in Standard, we can best assume those in Dimension Zero will send a troop equal or greater than our numbers. Our best bet would be to get many of us in the Battle Royale whether Declan wants us or not. I know for a fact I can get in alongside at least one of my members over here. Lowell, can I trust you can get there without my interference?"

I felt my counterparts look over to me. "Yes… I can make it in… as long as I don't face too much difficulty."

"Good. Now let's go to the Zexal issue. As you might know, they are currently facing a ruthless invasion and are barely making it by everyday. However, thanks to our forces there, people are having a better time survive and people like Shou or me smuggling supplies provisions to make sure they won't be overwhelmed."

"It's a struggle to even get clean clothes over there. I prefer to to wear dark clothing or keep them are dirty as possible just so the Resistance members not like us still find hope and don't question why we help them." Shou began, "We are still outnumbered and most of our duelists in the Resistance are inexperienced enough to take them head on by themselves."

"So… how have you been able to make it so far without Academia knowing about this?" I asked them.

"We pack the provisions using the same carding technology they use to put humans into cards, but we use it for the provisions instead. However, we have only perfected it for provisions. There is no way we can separate a human from a card like the provisions," Shou looked downward, "Even with how much we prepared them and ourselves, we were still overwhelmed. A time is coming for where the Lancers will be heading to Zexal, however what I can say is this is better off than how it originally was."

"So if that's the case… do you know about Yuto and Shun being here?" I felt Meletta with a growing concern for her fellow XYZ users.

"Yes. I wanted to come with them but the Future Fighter Leader over in Zexal forbidden me to come except for sending supplies back and forth."

"We shall keep our trade between Standard and Zexal until the Battle Royale is over and we head to the next area. Lowell, Shou and I need to finish up over here, but I will contact you if anything changes. Remember, get into the Battle Royale no matter what the cost. Sabrine out."

The call cut after that as I leaned back, seeing my counterparts concerned and worried.

" _At least my home is still striving despite the invasion… Thank goodness."_ Meletta let out a sigh of relief, " _Thank Exodia."_

" _They are still trying to squash out the last of the Resistance? I can't believe they'd go so far just to achieve their goals…"_ Tanith turned around and faded away, " _I'll be resting earlier tonight."_

" _I think all of us will, right Lowell?"_ Devnet yawned her question as picked up my mixed deck.

"You three go on ahead. I'll be staying up a bit longer." I replied as I checked through the deck once more.

" _Okay… just don't stay up too late."_ She vanished alongside Meletta, leaving me all alone in the apartment as I turned the T.V off.

Yawning, I went and put everything I didn't need to put away before walking out to my balcony, looking up at the starry night sky. Or what I could see of it since I'm currently in a city.

" _ **Thinking about something Milady?"**_ I gasped, forgetting that my deck was still on me and therefore Alastor could speak with me.

"Alastor! Sorry but I completely forgot that you might have still been up. As for your question… I'm just remember how the sky looked back at my home. The endless darkness of the sky… littered with countless stars with the moon's chesire cat smile… It was so beauty."

" _ **I see… does this sky remind you of your home then?"**_

"It's not just that… Back where I come this, it's a fantasy. A fiction that shouldn't exist and yet here it does. Just with Yuya and Yuzu acting like human beings and not just scripted characters on the innocent TV show… It just doesn't sit well with me!"

" _ **But you know regret being here correct?"**_

"As much as would like to be, it just seems too real to be just some false fantasy that we'd enjoy for fun. And yet my friend… could it be possible that he was brought here as well? He just… left me back on Earth and went here without telling me?"

" _ **I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to help you in this matter. This friend of yours, if he indeed choose to leave you and on here on his own merits, then it must have been some good reason."**_

"But then why… Why couldn't he tell _**ME**_?!" I banged my fist on the railing, "We trusted each other so much, even through our few duels we trusted each other and worked to improve our skills. So why couldn't he at least lie to me and said he'd be moving far away and we couldn't see eachother again? Did he… truly hate me that much."

" _ **Please don't think about that possibility Milady! For all we know, he might not be here and if he was, there must have been a good reason. Until then, you must think positively. If your friend did however lie and leave you in such a state… then I will personally make him pay alongside your other monsters."**_

"Thanks Alastor…" I smiled before heading to the bedroom, knowing that I'll be needing to go to bed soon if I were to see everyone else tomorrow.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you want to see me use XYZ Summoning? Even though I did that before again my duel with Sabrine."

"That doesn't count. You only got lucky because you were high on the Pendulum/Dark Synchro power. As far as I've known and what I had noticed, you're too uncomfortable with XYZ monsters. Whenever they appear, you're not exactly confident that you can beat them. Or… perhaps you're scared of using them, correct?"

"Why do you hit so close to home sometimes Niles?"

So, this morning Niles invited me to this local diner since apparently we weren't suppose to see Yuya's last match today. He wanted to do something else then hiding out someplace to watch the match without permission, so he had invited me here instead. The conversation we had in the beginning was small talk, just asking about how we were before he decided to bring up XYZ monsters and that summoning method. I hate to admit but I really didn't understand how it even worked and the dubbed Zexal wasn't helping me either. Not to mention that aliens were invading Earth but I've seen crazier things so I can let that slide just a bit.

He wasn't wrong though; there was no way I would use XYZ except when I needed it. Spectral Chaos Reaper is staying and will be used since I did commit to using him once, but I doubt I could XYZ Summon any other monsters even if I tried. I would be kicking and screaming if I was forced to use that kind of Summoning.

"I know, but that's my point," He took a sip of his coffee, "That fear and refusal of using any Summoning Method could bite you in the back at any time."

"Well, I don't see you using any other type of summoning," I pointed out as I took another sip of my water, "All you've been doing is XYZ."

"Touché. But if you want to be a great duelist, you should at least understand how it works."

"You just use monsters of the same level on your field and then boom, XYZ Monster is summoned and uses them to activate their effects." I gave off the basic knowledge of what I knew about the XYZ method from what my old friend told me.

"Do you know about Rank Ups and how they work? How about what to do once your XYZ monster loses all of its overlay units? Can you actually destroy them and send them to the Graveyard without an effect coming to bite you in the back?"

"I-I…"

"Then it's settled. You're going to have to show me that you can properly XYZ summon."

"You plan to duel me?" I was a bit surprised by what he said.

"Well, obviously. What could I do otherwise? Now come on, we're going to You Show to duel."

"But what about the Action Field?"

"We're not going to use it. It'll be a classic duel alright-!" He stopped when he looked behind me.

"Niles? What's wrong?" I asked before he grabbed a menu and pretended to look in it, "Niles-!"

He glared at me and I immediately knew something was off and when his eyes darted to the other menu, I did the same thing to make sure our faces were covered. Footsteps past by us and due to my curiosity, I lowered the menu when the person had passed by the table. My eyes widen seeing how out of place this person seemed from everyone else he was with. A stunningly white parka with the dark brown fur, followed by the dark pants held up by three belts. I noticed that on his left hip seemed to be the holder for his duel disk, a black leather on his right hand as well. What really made him stand out was his hair: it was a dark blue with one major silver bang from what I could tell with the back view.

I couldn't help but feel an aura of authority around him but once he was gone, both Niles and I placed the menus back before giving each other strange looks.

" _Who was that guy?"_ Devnet asked, " _I-I can't believe someone would possess such an aura."_

" _Whoever it was, he's surely a powerful person - possibly even a duelist."_ Tanith mentioned, " _I wouldn't mind seeing what made him so strong… So I can crush him myself!"_

" _Don't think he'll be that easy to take down,"_ Meletta seemed to be focusing on him the most, " _I believe that if we ever had to face the guy, it wouldn't be a walk in the park. That means you can't duel him Tanith."_

" _Hey, I am one of Academia's top duelists! Anyone who stands in our way will fall to my power."_

" _T-Tanith, you're no longer with Academia though…"_ Devnet brought that up since we were all sharing the same body and mind for the most part, " _You're with us..."_

" _So what? I'm still stronger than anyone Academia can throw at us. You leave them to me."_

" _You mean us."_ Meletta glared at Tanith, " _I'm the Unscaved Mockingbird of The Resistance and I plan to beat them all while keeping that title."_

"...I swear these three are just as crazy as my family back home," I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something?" My eyes widen.

Crap, I forgot Niles was still here! "N-Nothing at all, sorry Niles I was just thinking aloud."

"Right…" He gave me a funny look.

"Anyway, who is that guy?" I whispered looking over to Kaiba with blue hair man; serious besides his hair looking a bit like Joey's, he had a Kaiba look going for him.

"He's a new duelist in town, one that I was lucky enough to not have to duel," He explained, "I'm not sure how he suddenly appeared here, but he already got into the Championships and has nearly beaten everyone in town."

"Seriously?"

" _But that's not possible! S-Sure Lowell did have 50 matches… B-But still,"_ Devnet just tried to piece this together.

"I'm not joking; here, this is his dueling record that I found," He showed me the duel record on his duel disk.

I was shocked at all the victories he had; there was so many that it took a while just to quickly scroll down to the end! However, something was very strange about his face; those brown eyes of his and the structure… Why is that so familiar?!

" _This guy… Kaiser Obsidian, I've never heard of this guy before."_ Meletta was tapping her chin trying to figure out just this guy was.

" _Tanith…"_ Devnet looked over to my Fusion Counterpart, who was intensely staring at the screen before Niles took his duel disk back.

" _...I have no idea who this guy is."_ Her voice blunt, " _Trust me, if I knew him, I'd call him a nickname I usually give to my opponents. Such as Meletta - Miss Annoying Jay and Yuri - Mr.s Plant Jerk Face."_

" _Who has the name of Yuri?"_ I was confused as I thought back to what it usually meant back on my - No we don't go there brain.

" _You don't want to know just yet…"_ All my counterparts said in union

"I haven't had the chance to battle him yet, yet from those who fought him… things haven't been the same for them." Niles folded his arms as he looked over to the clock nearby, "Hm? Yuya's duel looks to be ending soon."

"I guess we should get going… After all, I promised Yuya and Yuzu that I'd duel them soon and I want to do that before the Championships. That means I need to put you on the list doesn't it?" I asked him as my counterparts giggled to each other.

" _I wonder if they notice if we changed places with you. It would be fun trolling them like that."_ Tanith laughed a bit before I was mentally glaring at them.

" _I don't want to have people coming to research just how I can switch places with my counterparts."_ I told all of them.

" _Right…"_

"Before we go Lowell, do you know of a person called Yuto?" His eyes met mine as I froze.

Yuto? As in Yuya's XYZ Counterpart just like Meletta is my XYZ Counterpart? Well, we haven't actually official met… So let's just go with that before Niles goes into the danger category.

"Y-Yuto? I don't ever recall anybody I know with that name… You didn't mean you too right? Perhaps you just heard it wrong." I tried playing it off as smoothly as I could.

"Yeah…" He averted his gaze and we both got up, "We should get going now."

I followed Niles and we both exited the diner. We would have gone to meet everyone else up after Yuya' match if a certain somebody wasn't in our way.

"Wha- Shingo?!" I was completely confused as to how I even had the chance to meet this guy again, let alone with Niles just as confused as I was, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," He scuffed it off, "And what's he doing with you? Are you trying to manipulate people using that Dark Tuning of yours?"

"Dark Tuning? Just what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't think you're little secret is one anymore. Everyone in the city saw your duel against Melina and I have to say, that was some dark magic that you had to pull that off. It makes me appreciate that Pendulum Summoning is even a thing. Dark Tuning is one of the worst Summonings I've ever seen."

" _' . ."_ Tanith was in disbelief.

" _Hey, mind if I kick this guy's ass for just insulting you?"_ Meletta cracked her fists, " _Because I can make this guy regret even bringing that up and he wouldn't even dare say that if he wishes to be in his prime condition he is now."_

" _No. I won't allow it."_ I was stern with them, " _The last thing I need is You Show getting in danger again if Shingo claimed I 'assaulted' him."_

" _So you just beat that school again. Come on! I'm ready to go!"_ I mentally glared at Tanith

"You know what Shingo, I'm fine with what you think about Dark Tuning." He wasn't expecting me to reply to that by the change in his expression, while I was desperately trying to keep mine from coming out fully since we all wanted to give him lesson - though I didn't really want to do as much as the others did, "You are titled to your own opinion… so I won't stop you. I would love to duel you here and now to show you how wrong you are, but Niles and I have places to go and people to see. Which reminds me, just because Dark Tuning isn't the light and cheerful Pendulum Summoning doesn't mean it's evil. Maybe if we duel in the Championships, I can show just how wrong you are. Oh, also sorry for calling you a chicken Shingo. I had no right to do so, but I might bring that back if you're a chicken and not duel me when the Championship comes. Let's go Niles; we've got some duels to go too."

"Wow… didn't know you have the gut to talk back to Shingo about that stuff," Niles spoke up only once we were far away from Shingo and past that hilarious expression he had on his face.

"You have no idea how much it hurted me to even look at Shingo." I replied letting my emotions run wild, "Now he's going to kick my butt I swear!"

"You'll be fine… Oh yeah Lowell, I got these for you since it might be easier to XYZ Summoning using these." He pulled out three cards and handed them to me.

"Wait, Photon Sanctuary and two Photon Tokens?!" I was taken aback seeing Photon Sanctuary as I swore this was exact card I had back home, though the two tokens were nowhere in my possessions back on Earth.

"I just thought by using these in a combo you'd be able to pull off one XYZ Summon. You know, to see if you could truly handle yourself using those types of monsters."

"Thanks Niles. I'll use them in our duel. I promise," I smiled at him.

Niles didn't seem like such a bad guy after all. He was strict and rude in the beginning, but I couldn't help but smile at him now. Now he was starting to open up as well, though it was slowly and thanks to the duels we had experienced and how I had watched him duel from time to time when I was partaking on an Action Field. Yet for some odd reason, I felt as if some kind of hawk was watching our every move; probably just my imagination. Besides, I need to prepare for my duels and XYZ summon a Rank 4 monster… Wait, how can I do that if Tokens can't be used for XYZ Material and better yet, the only Rank 4 monster I have needs 3 Level 4 monsters. Please let the Yugioh Plotline give me new monsters like they do in the show from out of nowhere...

 _Next Time on Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero…_

" _Oh, I just can't wait and see this exciting Action Duel!"_ Devnet squealed, " _I mean, we have Yuya, founder of Pendulum Summoning, versus our one and only Lowell, who is the founder of Dark Synchro Summoning!"_

" _Make that the introducer or whatever you call it. She didn't discover it for the first time."_ Tanith rolled her eyes.

" _Right… Anyway, these two are going to have a duel of a lifetime between the Pendulum Summoning Founder and…"_ Meletta's voice trailed off, " _Hey, what's going to be Lowell's nickname now that she's using both Regular and Dark Synchro Summoning?"_

" _I don't know! I thought your script says it!"_ Tanith looked over to Meletta.

" _Mine doesn't either."_ Devnet showed her scripted.

" _We can figure that out later! Anyway, see you next time in Episode 11: Yuya vs Lowell: Battle of Summons!"_ Meletta yelled.

" _Anyway, I'd like to take the role of announcing the next three Episode Listings and they are as follows…"_ Tanith began after clearing her throat.

" **Episode 11: Yuya vs. Lowell** _: Battle of Summons. The Summary was already said about by use three, so hope you're excited for that."_ Tanith motioned to up above her.

" **Episode 12: Musical Fusions and Twilight Tuning** _. This one's about Yuzu and Lowell dueling against each other. Pretty straightforward but one you don't want to miss. After all, Lowell might show off a new Fusion monster, perhaps even a Pendulum Fusion."_ The white-haired duelist whispered.

" **Finally we have Episode 13** _-!"_ Tanith stopped when she saw the title, " _Huh? Wasn't expecting this to be the title."_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Meletta asked as Devnet peered over.

" _The last title we have is…_ **Episode 13: Of Machines, Falcons and Dragons** … _! Wait a second, where is the short summary for this one?! It's left completely blank!"_ Tanith yelled.

" _W-Well, perhaps she hasn't got the sh-short summary yet,"_ Devnet suggested.

" _Then why did the other ones have a short summary and not this one?!"_

" _Moving onto my part,"_ Meletta took front stage as Devnet was trying to calm the Fusion duelist down, " _Apparently, I'll be taking off some announcements, couple of notes and asking a few questions… Maximum is 3 for what's written down._

 _What do you think of Lowell combining her Bestia and Spectral deck? Do you think by doing this she'll be getting new monsters and combos for this? Will the new deck slowly become a Synchro/Dark Synchro/Pendulum deck?_

 _Who would like to see the OC cast duel against during the Miami Championships? This can either be decks or concepts of duelists._

 _Finally, what do you believe Episode 13 is about by that title? I'll give you one hint; it involves guys."_

" _Now, the poll is apparently set up and open to anyone with an account to vote on what characters you'd like to see Lowell duel against before the Standard Dimension Ending. The Ending with be a combination of the already selected duelist and the voter's choice. However, for the last duel it will be decided through reviews for any anonymous people who'd like to vote."_

" _Lastly, she just wanted to thank everyone so far and encourages everyone to leave a review of some kind. It really helps her out seeing any review… I think that is everything for now. We'll see you next time! Later!"_


	14. Chapter 14: Yuya vs Lowell

Episode 11: Yuya vs Lowell: Battle of Summons

I took a deep breath and relapsed it. I sat on the Action Field waiting for everyone to return so Yuya and I could start dueling. Niles was already waiting outside and he suggested that I'd mentally prepare myself for the duel. Don't worry about anything else, he told me. Not that I blamed him; after all he had given me a few tips as to how Yuya duels and how I might duel to gain the upperhand. However, was it even right to beat the main hero of Yugioh with a streak like mine? I almost want to hold back and let him win, but then everyone would be disappointed if I didn't.

"Aargh? What do I do?" I asked aloud, pulling at my hairs as my counterparts appeared looking quite unpleased by my behavior.

" _Get ahold of yourself Lowell!"_ Meletta scolded, " _As long as you do your best like always you'll be fine!"_

" _Meletta's right. W-We'll be there every step of the way!"_ Devnet nodded at the XYZ duelist's words, " _Together we can win this!"_

" _And besides, we're good at Fusion, Synchro and XYZ while you're good at everything else. So how can we lose if we're the master at all summoning methods?"_ Tanith smirked at me giving a thumbs up.

"But that doesn't mean we're the master at all Summoning Methods? I couldn't even XYZ Summon even if I tried." I grumbled before I saw the look on Meletta's face, "No offense Meletta."

 _"None... taken."_ She replied rolling her eyes, _"But I have to agree with Tanith on this one. We'll help you out. After al, we're all the same aren't we?"_

"I guess you're right… As long as I remember why I duel I can't fail." I smiled before pulling out my Magical Cylinder card, " _Don't worry friend; I won't let you down… Not with our promise to uphold."_

" _I keep forgetting to ask you think… but who exactly is this guy friend? Are you just friends? Or are you secretly hiding a crush on him?"_ Tanith jabbed me with the last part.

" _No! I don't have a crush on him! We are just friends!"_ I was taken off-guard by her comment.

 _"Oh really? But from what we can tell he seems **really** special,_ " Tanith continued on before I got up, trying so hard to subdue my anger.

"Tanith, I swear if you bring that out one more time I'm going to!" I stopped when Devnet gave me a look before vanishing with the others, "Hey, don't just do that to me!"

"Lowell! Ah, there you are!" I was surprised to see Yuya running up to me and quickly tried to look normal without giving him any hints to my counterparts, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"Well… after hearing how you've entered the Miami Championships what everyone was saying last time… I thought I'd keep my word and duel you. Think about it as a celebration for you making it."

"Wah seriously?" Yuya seemed so excited and I nodded, "Alright."

"And if you two don't mind, I'll help you two pick out the Action Field." Niles waved down from the control room.

"Yeah, thanks Niles!" We both went our respective sides of the field, before a thought crossed my mind, "So, what's our Action Field going to be?"

"Well, how about something to reflect both of your styles of dueling? Now let's see… Aha, now this one's perfect! Let's get this duel set up upon the Action Field Artisan Ballroom!" Niles clicked a button, the name being a surprised to both Yuya and I.

The Action Field changed into a ballroom so similar to Beauty and the Beast with some added changes to make it feel different. Everything looked to be made up of crafting supplies of many trades. A printing press, some high ledges made from toothpicks and popsicle sticks; it was so cool as there was puddles of paint splattered about besides drenched paintbrushes.

"Hey, this isn't a bad Action Field," I remarked as I heard my counterparts squeal in my head.

" _It's like a perfect place to create whatever you'd like!"_ Devnet smiled looking around, " _I'd have the time of my life dueling on my runner here!"_

 _"Oh right! I forgot you even owned one Devnet. Maybe if you can magical summon your runner we can all go for a ride! I'd love to ride on a Duel Runner!"_ Tanith seemed really excited about that idea. _"But, I'm still unsure as to if your Duel Runner can magical appear out of nowhere here for us to ride..."_

 _"Hey, keep in mind Lowell has a duel to win,"_ Meletta glanced over to me, " _Now let's show Yuya what we can do. Remember, put on a smile and start the show."_

" _Yeah, kick his ass!"_ Almost all of us looked back at Tanith, before she realized why we were giving her the stink eye, " _What? Am I not aloud to curse?!"_

"Alright, let's go you too!" We both heard Yuzu call out from outside the Action Field.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Taking center stage performing with their monsters."

"Are you ready for a show?"

"Behold, the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…

"Duel!"

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 4000**

"I'll be starting this duel," Yuya announced, "I summon Performapal Silver Claw. I end my turn. Now let's go Silver Claw."

 **Performapal Silver Claw: Lvl 4 Dark Beast/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

I was running to find Action Card as Yuya got to ride his cool wolf; oh come on he could ride his around like it was easy. Last I checked, I really hadn't expanded my grasp upon trying that out… Welp, guess I've got the chance now.

"Now, let's get this party started shall we? I'll start off with bringing out Spectral Acheri in attack mode." I placed the card onto the field, not wasting anytime with my draw.

A small girl with darkness covering her eyes appeared, her clothes playfully tattered as a thin devil tail and horns poked out from her humanoid body. Her skin was a light pink and on her cheeks were red hearts which lead into her closed mouth, two tiny fangs poking out from their.

 **Spectral Acheri: Lvl 4 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 400**

"So you're using your Spectral deck then?" I chuckled hearing Yuya ask me.

"That's what you think, but that's far from it. I activated her effect at this moment. You see, if there is a certain monster in my hand and she's on the field. I can tribute her and Special Summon that monster to my field. So come forth from the gates of darkness Spectral Hellhound!"

Spectral Acheri giggled as she turned into a ball of flames, flying about before the Spectral Hellhound came from it. As he landed, I finally got a better view of the hound unlike the previous time I had summoned him. His form was made up dark fur, the ends of his fur becoming a dark smoke leaving its body. The tail of my hound was made of red flames and embers of the same flame were trailing behind the two horns coming from hi head. Looking back at me, I made a note at how it possessed yellow eyes before turning away, letting out a dangerous sounding howl.

 **Spectral Hellhound: Level 8 Dark Fiend/Beast/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 1500**

"Lowell was able to get a Level 8 monster with just one effect?" Tatsuya seemed amazed that I was able to pull this off.

"That won't be all, as Bestia Kitten shall be joining the fray as well!" I revealed the Bestia monster in my hand, before summoning it alongside Hellhound.

 **Bestia Kitten: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 900 DEF: 400**

"Huh? Why is Bestia Kitten in her Spectral Deck? Did she put it in there by mistake?" Ayu asked as my Hellhound growled at Kitten, causing her to back up a bit.

"No, that can't be. She wouldn't have mixed them up…" Yuzu gasped, "Unless she combined both those decks!"

"You bet, and thanks to her ability, I get to search out a Tuner, so come forth Bestia Unicorn!"

 **Bestia Unicorn: Lvl 4 Light Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

"They won't be for long, because I'm Tuning my Level 4 Bestia Unicorn with my Level 3 Bestia Kitten for a monster to assure this won't disappoint. Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form, Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!" From the two monsters came from the heavens the a pure white Alicorn with a wavy dark blue mane with blue stars flickering in it as paralleled in the tail as its yellow eyes gazed upon my foe. The silver armor covering her body and wings truly made her stand out; even my Hellhound seemed to understand that she was a superior.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

" _ **Ah, it is truly wonderful to take to the field once more."**_ I was taken aback a bit when I heard the new female voice, who I had to assume was Valliant Alicorn, " _ **Allow me to grant you victory Milady!"**_

"Try and run all you want Yuya, but you can't escape my hound's attack. Battle, Spectral Hellhound, attack Performapal Silver Claw now!" I jumped onto Valliant Alicorn's back and took off to find Action Cards.

" _I need to find Action Cards badly."_ I thought to myself as we flew around before I glanced over to my Synchro Monster, _"Um... Valliant Alicorn, can you assist me in looking for Action Cards? I'd really appreciate them so we can win this duel..."_

" _ **Hold tight. I will aid you to finding these so-called 'Action Cards.'"**_ It appeared that my monsters were unfamiliar with Action Cards almost as bad as I was.

"Not so fast. I activate the Action Spell Miracle."

My eyes widen, "Looks like you've got lucky getting to protect your monster, but don't forget your still taking that battle damage, even if it is halved!"

 **Yuya: 3500**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 4000**

"Unfortunately for you, I just so happen to have two monsters on my field and not just one!" Valliant Alicorn nodded as I jumped off her, grabbing an Action Card, "Valliant Alicorn, strike them down with Chivalry Judgement!"

I stopped by one of the railings as Valliant Alicorn flew back to me after destroying Yuya's monster.

 **Yuya: 2900**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 4000**

"It only took Lowell two monsters, but she got Yuya to under half of his Life Points," I heard Niles from outside as Yuya recovered the attack.

"I'll end my turn by setting one monster. Your move Yuya." The set monster appeared before vanishing, signalling Yuya to make his move.

" _Nice job! That was - that was so amazing!"_ Devnet was so happy as I jumped back onto Valliant Alicorn's back, Spectral Hellhound following close and trying to find Action Cards for us.

" _I'm pretty surprised how calm you are dueling at times. I thought you're not a good duelist?" Tanith asked me._

 _"I pretty bad, but if I can ignore that fear I have whenever I duel I'm fine."_ I replied as I chill ran down my spine, " _But I guess I'm bound to lose at some point right?"_

" _Don't jinx it here Lowell. We need you to be on a winning streak."_ Meletta looked down at Yuya, " _Looks like we've got him making a move."_

"My turn, Draw!" Just then, after seeing a smile appear on his face and a spotlight suddenly shining on him, I knew what was about to come, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold, as I turn this Duel into a spectacular one. I, using _Scale 1 Stargazer Magician,_ and the _Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!"_

Above Yuya appeared both his monsters as the Pendulum Scale appeared with a giant version of Yuya' Pendent. Suddenly, much to my surprise, I felt something odd and looking at my deck, it was slightly glowing; just what was going on with my deck now? I couldn't investigate what was going on just yet. Looks like I'll have to check out what just happened after the duel.

" _We-We're going to see it aren't we? Hold on, let me get my notes!"_ Devnet was so excited and I could feel it.

"Now I can Special Summon Levels 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously! Sway, pendulum of my soul. Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw: Lvl 4 Dark Beast/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

 **Performapal Whip Snake: Lvl 4 Earth Reptile/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 900**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lvl 7 Dark Dragon/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

" _H-He got out his Odd-Eyes that quickly?! That's such a cool Dragon… I must have it."_ Tanith's amusement and… pride rushed through me.

" _You can't have his Dragon… besides, you have a whole collection of Dragons. Why would want another one?"_ Meletta asked the Fusion User.

" _Says the Bird Duelist over here. I swear if that other XYZ Duelist would be here you would be all over his Winged-Beast Raptors as well."_

" _Oh shut it. At least I'm not stealing people's cards."_

 _"Says the one whose been stealing Duel Disks!"_

 _"Can you two please be **QUIET?!** Lowell's trying to focus_ here," Devnet pouted at the two duelists, breaking them up, _"I swear you two act like children."_

 _"I am not a child!" _I rolled my eyes hearing their argument.

"Nice one Yuya! I would expect nothing less from the Founder of Pendulum Summoning," I smiled to him when I was flying with Valliant Alicorn and Spectral Hellhound still by my side, "But let's see what you're made of shall we?"

"Well, I just wanted our duel against each other to the best of our abilities," Yuya sheeply replied, "But now it's different. I activate Peformapal Whip Snake's effect! Once per turn, I can target one of your monsters and switch their currently ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. The monster I choose is no other than Spectral Hellhound."

I watched as the Arbok-looking Pokemon affected my hound with it's ability, causing it to whine and whimper feeling weaker.

 **Spectral Hellhound: Level 8 Dark Fiend/Beast/Effect ATK: 2800 - 1500 DEF: 1500 - 2800**

"Ah, are you okay?" I asked my hound, jumping off of Valliant Alicorn to check him out before turning to Yuya.

"Battle! **Performapal Silver Claw** , attack **Spectral Hellhound**!" Just then Yuya's wolf began to run towards us and I had to run quickly since none of my two cards and one Action Card could help me in this situation. Before I knew it, I heard my monster get destroyed as I landed right by another part of the ballroom.

 **Yuya: 2900**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 3700**

"And that's not all, as Silver Claw's effect activates! Since Performapal Silver Claws made an attack during the Battle Phase, all my Performapal monsters that I currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase." He smiled as his other two monsters gained the small power boost.

 **Performapal Whip Snake: Lvl 4 Earth Reptile/Effect ATK: 1700 - 2000 DEF: 900**

"So that's why Yuya didn't attack Spectral Hellhound with Odd-Eyes," Tatsuya was amazed as everyone else, "He wanted Silver Claw's effect to boost Odd-Eyes so he could take down Valliant Alicorn."

"That's right! Now all Lowell has is that one set monster and Valliant Alicorn," Yuzu made note, "But I doubt either one will be on her by the end of this."

"Now, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Bestia Valliant Alicorn**!" Yuya commanded, " **Spiral Strike Burst! At this time, I activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect: when this card battles a monster level 5 or higher, you take double the battle damage. Reaction Force!** "

Nononono-! I was sent flying back as my monster protected me, we both screamed as I nearly fell off the railing as it got blow off. I only barely managed to hang on thanks to Tanith and Meletta quickly taking control of my body.

 **Yuya: 2900**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 3500**

"Lowell!" I heard everyone cry out my name as I climbed up, brushing off the attack while shaking a bit.

"I'm okay… Just a bit shaken but I'm good," I gave everyone a thumb's up.

"That's a relief… but I will win this duel. **Performapal Whip Snake** , attack her set monster!" Yuya pointed to my set monster.

" _Aw man… we are totally screwed!"_ Devnet was saddened until she must have seen my smirk, " _Huh? What are you smiling about?"_

"Looks like Yuya… has activated my monster's flip effect. Appear, Bestia Dual-Headed Serpent!" Raising my hand, a two-headed white and tan serpent appeared, both sharing blue eyes as they hissed.

 **Bestia Dual-Headed Serpent: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Reptile/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 700**

"Huh? What just happened? Yuya's attack didn't connect," Futoshi was wondering alongside everyone as to why they were still standing on the field.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuya asked me.

"Due to my monster being flipped, the effect he gains is quite a special one. Not only does this negate the destruction of my monster, we take damage equal to the difference between Performapal Whip Snake's current ATK and Bestai Dual-Headed Serpents DEF. Which in turn would be… 1300 LP."

"What?!" Everyone gasped as both Yuya and I took the damage ourselves.

 **Yuya: 1600**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 2200**

"What a risky move. Yuya could have lost the duel at that point," Sora made note at what he saw.

"Yeah. A bit too close for my liking." Niles brushed his comment as a one-off statement, "However, whatever Lowell does next may allow her to win this next turn."

"How can you be so sure about that? Yuya has an equal shot at winning." Yuzu remark went to Niles, "What makes you say that about Lowell?"

"I just do okay. From my experience, I know Lowell has a good chance at winning... Unless Yuya manages to get a monster with enough attack points. Then Lowell has to fold to that... Yuzu, trust me about this. If we are expecting a win from this, they'll have to make it on either of their turns now. Lowell's in the lead, but that can change. May they have the Heart of the Cards."

"...Yuya, you okay?" I asked the Pendulum Duelist as I was up, coughing a bit from the leftover smoke of my monster's attack.

"Yeah, just find. I wasn't expecting for you to make a move like that." He chuckled a bit, "Anyway, looks like I end my turn there."

 **Performapal Whip Snake: Lvl 4 Earth Reptile/Effect ATK: 2000 - 1700 DEF: 900**

"Yikes, Lowell only has three cards in her hand… hold can she turn things around here? Not only is Valliant Alicorn gone… She might not be able to pull of another Synchro Summon." Everyone seemed worried as I drew my next card, a bit surprised at what I not had in my hand. Somehow, one way or another, my hand consisted of the three cards as follows - not counting the one Action Card: Spectral Spirit of the Lake, Spectral Wisp O' Wisps Calling and a card I had no idea where I even got this. Of course I knew Spectral Spirit of the Lake I had acquired beforehand as the other one, but this one was weird on all degrees. Firstly, it was a Pendulum monster which I knew for sure wasn't too common in my deck. Besides Mourning Witch and Vexing's Lantern combo and the Spectral Wisps, I should have had no other Pendulum cards but apparently I had this one. Second of all, it had a name that strangely rang a bell in my head despite me never even seeing this one on the show or on the wikia at all. Wait a second... Did Yuya's Pendulum Summoning effect my deck somehow? I know it did to his deck but now mine as well?! Then again I had those two Spectral Pendulum Cards before... but it wasn't like my whole deck was based around Pendulum Summoning anyway. On a second glance... WHAT?! Wait one moment, wasn't this an Effect Monster before? When did become a Pendulum?!

" _Huh, I've never you with that Pendulum Card before."_ Meletta looked closer at the Pendulum Card in my hand, " _In fact… it looks like a brand new card to me! Where did you get this card?"  
_ " _It wasn't from Niles or our anonymous helper… Did you materialize it like magic Lowell?"_ Tanith looked over at me.

 _"No... I think this was an Effect Monster before it changed to a Pendulum Monster due to Yuya Pendulum Summoning..."_ Devnet got their attention.

 _"I guess so; I know I had this card before hand. But since it is a Pendulum Monster, we can test it against the founder of Pendulum Summoning right?"_ I asked them in my head, not wanting to look like I was crazy or anything.

"I first activate the Spell Spectral Wisp O' Wisps Calling. Now, by paying 1000 Life Point, this allows me to place _Scale 1 Spectral Wisps of Wishes_ and _Scale 10 Spectral Wisps of Wills_ in the Pendulum Zones from my deck," I shook as the electrical damage was dealt with me as I drew the two Pendulum Cards from my deck and placed them accordingly on the Pendulum Scale, making them appear above me.

Spectral Wisps of Wishes and Spectral Wisps of Wills were both very similar in terms of design. Each one was a small ball of fire floating above a cast iron plate. Spectral Wisps of Wishes had a blue aura while its counterpart was red.

 **Yuya: 1600**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 1200**

"Now I'm able to summon monsters with the Levels 2 to 9 simultaneously. So come forth my monsters and join the fray!" From the portal above me, two streaks of brightly different colors of light came forth.

"Spectral Spirit of the Lake!" The first one appeared from the light of green.

I announced her first as a small white-haired girl appeared from a lake coming her from the small pool of water covering her from the knees down. Her white gown floated and merged with the water's ends as her pale purple-blue eyes gazed sleeply in front and she yawned

 **Spectral Spirit of the Lake: Lvl 6 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"And… Fortune Pendulum Prince!" The other one came from the light of blue.

An androgynous looking monster appeared wearing a white helmet with dark visor covering their eyes from being seen. From behind it, short dark blue tuffs appeared as they appeared in their full form. They seemed to wear a white and golden miliary top, cuffs and all. Long dark gloves reach their a ways below their elbows, but are connected to what appear to be dark robot wings with white ends looking a bit like butterfly wings. The bottom half had dark blue pants with a white streak on either side leading into similarly fashioned dark boots. Around their waist was a white and golden belt and sword sheath for the monster's elegant silver and golden gunblade.

 **Fortune Pendulum Prince: Lvl 9 Dark Spellcaster/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000**

"Wow, Lowell has got her Pendulum Scale set up as well!" Ayu seemed to be amazed at my two monsters that just arrived on the field.

"Not too mention that she has a Dark Tuner on the field. Is she planning on Dark Tuning a monster?" Yuzi asked when she noticed Spirit's Dark Tuner status, "But she only has Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk. She doesn't have any other Dark Synchro monsters does she?"

"Well, looks like we're going to find that out pretty soon," Niles replied.

"Now, it's time to set things in motion. Using Level 6 Spirit of the Lake and Level 3 Bestia Dual-Headed Serpent, I'm going to **Dark Tune** them into a whole new monster!" I raised my hands as I saw Spirit spin and transform into a whirlpool, swallowing up my Serpent before out came the three negative levels spiraling inside it, "From the mansions of old, awaken from the eternal darkness and heed my call. Dark Synchro Summon! Arise, Negative 3, Spectral Chillinglier!"

From the whirlpool and three negative levels broke forth and absorbed all the water was a huge chandelier with a ghostly aura to it. It's two yellow eyes appeared upon the centerpiece dark iron casting that held the six candles of its form. A dark mist was encased inside the diamond-like centerpiece of the chandelier and seemed to seep from the candle's holders. The six candles were split evenly: the three on the left were red and the three on the right were blue. All six were made from crystals and over them had a strange flame. The blue candles had a red flame while the red candles had a blue crystal looking one. Once it appeared in its full form, I couldn't help but notice the strange cast iron cast floating about with strange iron clapper on the end.

 **Spectral Chillinglier: Lvl -3 Water Fiend/Aqua/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**

"So she does have another Dark Synchro Monster. But that attack… she can't beat any of Yuya's monsters with those…" I knew everyone concerns, but it was this monster's ability that was going to change the tides this duel into my favor.

" _Alright, Lowell's got a Dark Synchro Monster onto the field! Now we've got an advantage; though I must say this is a strange monster typing if I ever saw one."_ Meletta made note of the Dark Synchro Monster's typings.

" _Now, if we can just get this turned around and not get blown away by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, we'll be good!"_ Tanith smirked looking at his field, " _Unless you have a great plan on getting rid of those monsters, we're in trouble."_

I cleared my throat as I revealed my Action Spell, activating it immediately. "Everyone, prepare to wake up from your fantasies and let's have the greatest day. I have in my hand an Action Spell known as Visionary Inspiration. This card allows me to predict what card will be drawn by Yuya next turn. He must check it this turn and if I'm correct, he must return it to the deck and I can draw one card. If I'm wrong, Yuya gets to keep that card. So… I'm predicting that the next card Yuya has on the top of his deck… will be a Pendulum Monster!"

"Huh? Why is she taking that kind of risk when she is at 600 Life Points?" I heard Sora questioning my move as Yuya was confused as well.

"I believe she's doing this for a good reason. We will have to see whether she gets it right or not." Niles looked as we all waited to see if I had predicted correctly.

"...Huh?" Yuya was surprised when he checked the top card of his deck, "She's right! It's a Pendulum Monster."

"...Hey, I actually got that right!" I was so excited as I drew a card from my deck, being Spectral Raven as Yuya's deck was shuffled afterward, "Awesome!"

" _Luck must truly be on your side this duel."_ Tanith chuckled.

"That's not all I'm planning on doing, though, as I activate Chillinglier's effect. Since it was Dark Synchro Summoned this turn, I can target one Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it this turn. And my target… is none other than Stargazer Magician!" The chain clamp of Chillinglier suddenly became activate and swiftly went to the white magician at lighting speed.

"No, not Stargazer Magician!" Yuya was not expecting this play and he wouldn't expect what came next.

"Now, since Spectral Chillinglier destroyed a spell card, I activate its the second effect. Since I destroyed a Spell Card and there is a Synchro Monster currently in my Graveyard, I can equip that monster to my Spectral Chillinglier!" I watched as a light came forth from my Graveyard, Bestia Valliant Alicorn appeared for a second before being absorbed into my monster.

 **Spectral Chillinglier: Lvl -3 Fire Fiend/Aqua/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK: 1300 - 3700 DEF: 500**

"What?!" Everyone but Niles exclaimed.

"Now, isn't this what I call a pretty cool monster? After all, I needed that ATK boost if I was going to stand a chance to beat Yuya." I shrugged it off.

Yuya seemed to now be off looking for Action Cards now, seeing that his Pendulum Scale was now destroyed and my Dark Synchro monster got a power boost after the effect came into play.

"Unfortunately, I cannot attack with Spectral Chillinglier this turn this effect takes place. However, that doesn't mean my other monster cannot attack one of yours. Battle: **Pendulum Prince, attack Performapal Whip Snake!** " My second monster pulled out their weapon, ready to slay Yuya's monster in one swing.

Yuya was completely unprepared for this attack as my monster defeated his Performapal Whip Snake in one swing, his Performapal Silver Claws, and Odd-Eyes right by him as the attack sent them back a bit.

 **Yuya: 600**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 1200**

"I think that's enough for now. I'll end my turn there. Let's going Chillinglier!" My monster seemed to agree as my other one followed me as Yuya recovered, "You okay Yuya? I didn't hurt you that badly did I?"

I was honestly somewhat concern about Action Duelings and how it could actually scare me that it actually looked like we were harming other people. Even if this was fake, it still a bit unnerving to me.

To my relief, Yuya was laughing it off as he got up from the last attack I did. "Lowell, I'm so glad to see that you're actually having fun with this duel. Every since your last duel against Sabrine, I thought you'd never duel anyone again and yet here you are…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Yuya Sakaki, you need to show me how a true Entertainment Duelist should perform. So come on, make you next move!"

"Yes, let's do this!" He drew a card from his deck before smiling, "Using _Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch_ , I set the Pendulum Scale once more!"

Now instead of another magician like I thought, a tiny blonde witch appeared, carrying a wand and wearing a strange mask upon her face.

"Now, I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum effect, for you see Lowell, she allows me to Fusion Summon one monster from my Extra Deck using the monsters I currently have on my field, so I fuse Performapal Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon together!"

" _What? Yuya's capable of Fusion Summoning?"_ Tanith was surprised to see what I was seeing a well as the familiar swirl of red and blue appeared above Yuya.

"Leader of the beasts, become one with the dragon, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Behind Yuya came forth the fusion of Odd-Eyes and Silver Claw as it let out a roar of power.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lvl 8 Earth Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000**

I gulped, not expecting to see this monster as Yuya hopped onto the Fusion's back.

"Didn't expect Yuya to pull off a Fusion Summon," I heard Niles remark when I looked at my Pendulum monster on the field.

" _Wait a second… Lowell, you need to grab an Action Card if you want to live this attack. His dragon's effect will destroy you and Spectral Raven can't help you there."_ Tanith informed me quickly.

I tapped Chillinglier when I saw an Action Card nearby, in which both Yuya and I were rushing towards alongside our monsters.

"Battle! **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Fortune Pendulum Prince!"** His dragon roared as it was charging up the attack.

"Come on, just a little closer." I decided to be risky and lunged myself towards the Action Card, much to everyone's surprise as the attack went straight to my Pendulum monster.

I heard everyone scream my name since the Action Card was between my monster and Yuya's attack. However, I was too late to grab it and the burst went straight to both my monster and I. I was flown back from the Action Card and I hit the ground, groaning as I got up but I was surprised to see that my Chillinglier was still here, but Pendulum Prince wasn't.

 _"What...? How did this happen? I thought I was supposed to-!"_ I looked back at my monster before it clicked in my head, _"Hey... did any of you activate Chillinglier's effect?"_

 _"Caught us red-handed,"_ Devnet spoke up, _"We kind of wanted you to win so-!"_

 _"Hey, we can talk about that later; focus on the duel."_ Tanith cut the Synchro-User out.

 **Yuya: 600**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 900**

"L-Lowell survived that, but how?" Yuzu asked, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon should have dealt Performapal Silver Claw's attack directly to her."

"Well, looks like Chillinglier's effect saved me. By banishing the card equipped to my monster, it prevents me from taking any effect damage this turn." I got up looking back at my Dark Synchro Monster and the text on the card, "This means Chillinglier's attack returns to normal..."

 **Spectral Chillinglier: Lvl -3 Fire Fiend/Aqua/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK: 3700 - 1300 DEF: 500**

"Wow, Lowell managed to hang on by a thread! But now… how can she win this duel? Spectral Chillinglier doesn't have enough attack points to defeat Yuya's monster." I heard someone point out and I knew that was going to be a problem.

" _All I need is just one draw to seal my victory against Yuya…"_ I looked at my deck as I saw Yuya end his turn, "Here… I go. Draw!"

I drew a card and I found myself staring at a brand new card in my deck. Wait… this card was original only suppose to be from Spectral Monsters but now... No, I have to focus and win this duel! Well, here's my chance!

"I activate Spectral Raven's effect! I banish this monster to the Graveyard to bring back a monster that was previously banished this turn. However, it cannot attack or activate any of its effects this turn. So return to my side, Bestia Valliant Alicorn!"

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"What's she's planning to do with Bestia Valliant Alicorn? There is no way either of her monsters can get over Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK." Tatsuya pointed out, but that's when I smiled with the card I had drawn.

"Yeah, and there isn't any way for her to get Chillinglier's effect to go off. What's she going to do?"

"Now, I activate the Quick Spell Besita-Spectral Support! When there is a Besta and Spectral on my field, I can target one of them to become an equipped card to the other monster. And now, Bestia Valliant Alicorn, it's time to support Spectral Chillinglier once more! And like before, Chillinglier gets a power boost thanks to Bestia Valliant Alicorn's base attack!"

 **Spectral Chillinglier: Lvl -3 Fire Fiend/Aqua/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK: 1300 - 3700 DEF: 500**

"Time to end the show shouldn't we? Battle! **Spectral Chillinglier, attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Pyro-Frost Burst!"**

My monster acted fast as it began to spin before changing into a flaming ball of fire heading straight for Yuya and his monster. I watched when the attack made contact with Beast-Eyes, transforming both Yuya and his monster into a frozen display before shattering.

 **Yuya: 0**

 **Vs.**

 **Lowell: 900**

 **Winner** : **Lowell**

The Action Field faded away as I landed down on the ground with Yuya, watching my Dark Synchro Monster vanish as I took that card and held it in my hands. Everyone was so excited since they decided to rush over and congrats us both for the duel while I was looking at my newest Dark Synchro monster to the team.

" _Awesome! Lowell's got a new Dark Synchro! We're in business!"_ Tanith was so excited.

" _And that other Pendulum monster was so cool. Who cares where you got it from or if it was originally an Effect Monster? That monster's here to stay!"_ Meletta was excited as I saw Niles come by and I quickly shuffled that monster back into my Extra Deck.

"Nice job out there. I wasn't expecting to see a new Dark Synchro Monster from you," Yuya pointed to Chillinglier, "And that's not a bad effect either."

"I guess… but it is still strange to me about using Dark Synchros. It will take some time to get used to using them like my other monsters." I responded after I had to shut out the other three gossiping about my next duel with Yuzu, "But I got a new Dark Synchro monster and Pendulum Monster; I'm all good to see what other surprise lye within my deck!"

"And that monster of yours was really cool! I can't wait to see more of that monster of your. Spectral Chillinglier was it?" Sora asked and I nodded, "A Dark Synchro that can get ATK based off of a Synchro Monster's ATK and destroys a Spell or Trap Card... You got work cut out for you."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You know, not to get in Chillinglier's path so you don't become another ice display of course!" I smiled as everyone started laughing.

"Knock it off you guys!" We all couldn't stop laughing at Yuya and we eventually stopped.

"So, it looks like we're up next to duel right?" Yuzu asked me, "Don't think I'll go easy on you. After seeing your duels, I know exactly how I'm going to beat you."

"Eh, you never know Yuzu. I might come back with a brand new strategy and beat you." I winked, "Besides, your use of Fusions will be put to the test when you're against me. I won't hold back."

" _Aw man! I would love to battle against her Fusion Summoning! I have so many tips for her to improve it on,"_ I heard Tanith mumbling to herself and I could feel her frustration.

" _But you can't duel her."_ Meletta seemed to have joined as well, " _Not while we're still in this state anyway."_

" _I know but that Sora kid… I want to choke him and watch his corpse burn in my dragon's wrath!"_

" _Tanith… I swear if you try and kill the kid I'm going to make sure you're going to be permanently out of commission."_

" _Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try and beat my Fusion Summoning XYZ Birdie!"_

" _Excuse me? You couldn't even hurt the Unscaved Mockingbird even if you got the chance Fusion Baby Dragon."_

" _You-Did-Not-Just-Call-My-Dragon-A-Baby-Freaking-Dragon."_

" _Yes, I did. So what are you going to do about it?"_

" _Will YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!"_ I just snapped as I growled, " _We are allies, not enemies here. If you were outside my body, then you could go at it but as long as we are together as a team, you two need to control your egos or by Exodia or The Crimson Dragon's might I will banish you both to the Shadow Realm… Got it?!"_

 _~Next Time and Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero~_

" _After the victory against Yuya and acquiring a new Dark Synchro Monster - Spectral Chillinglier - and even a Beast-Spectral Spell card, it's time for a catfight between Yuzu and Lowell!"_ Devnet smiled.

" _These girls will be going all out for the duel and after that mysterious light, Lowell's deck has been changed and rearranged. Question is though: can Lowell work through the changes and secure a victory against Yuzu's newest Fusion Monster? Or will the booming new music shake of her Tuning Mind? Find out in_ **Episode 12: Musical Fusions and Twilight Tuning!"** Devnet spun around.

" _Hey Devnet, when it mentions Yuzu's newest Fusion Monster, is this talking about the canon ones from the show or an all new monster?"_ Meletta asked, shuffling through her papers.

" _Well, from what I've gathered… it's a brand new monster! So probably one created for the duel itself!"_ Devnet replied.

" _As like before, I'll go over the new Episode Listings and I still have no idea why she hasn't given me a short summary for_ **Episode 13: Of Machines, Falcons and Dragons**. _However have no fear, for she gave me another hint besides that in involves guys! Which still doesn't make sense because it's some random quote from a person unknown."_ Tanith growled.

" _And what's the quote? Surely the readers can write a review and guess?"_ Meletta raised her hand and shrugged.

" _Find… Here's the quote: 'After everything I've done in your place, do you think I can just forgive you and go back? All this time, suffering has only come to your partner and I've done my best trying to fill that void I know cannot be filled. That's why… That's why I threw everything away and I will even throw my life away to take your place. After what you've done… I will never forgive you!' So… I have not a single clue who that could even be or what it is implying… Guess you're going to have to wait and see!"_ Tanith finished the quote before moving to the next paper.

" _Y-Yeah, who would even say that?"_ Devnet asked before she sees Meletta pulling out the currently battle listings planned, " _Mel-Meletta?! What are you doing?!"_

" _I'm betting that if someone can guess correctly on who this is referring to, they get to decide a future duel and I'll make sure that it will happen. Anyone up for grabs and they'll either be a bonus duel not connected to the story or they'll be incorporated into the story."_ Meletta pulled out her pen.

" _Question. What do you mean by bonus duel?"_ Tanith tilted her head in confusion.

" _I doubt Lowell can get a duel against Yuto at this point and considering the currently planned dueling, she's not going to duel against Yaiba, Masumi or Hiroto at this point."_ Meletta replied, " _And I would have liked to duel one of those three."_

" _Okay, so people can guess and whoever gets it by whatever Chapter/Episode this quote appears in, and those who get it can request a duel between Lowell, Devnet, you and I and whomever else is currently in Standard?"_ Tanith asked Meletta.

" _Yep; seems far right?"_

" _Well, how about I get back to my listing… Anyway, we have_ **Episode 12: Musical Fusions and Twilight Tuning and Episode 13: Of Machines, Falcons and Dragons.** _Here's the last one and thank goodness this has a summary! Last but not least so far is_ **Episode 14: Championships Begin!** _Here is where Lowell enters the Championships and goes through the whole opening ceremonies and - hey, why is Shun listed in this summary?"_ Tanith asked nearly screaming.

" _Pl-Please don't scream Tanith…"_ Devnet whimpered covering her ears.

" _Anyway, basically during the opening ceremonies she gets a strange feeling from Shun - and no this isn't love so shut up - and a strange warning from Kaiser Obsidian. Featured in this Episode is a duel between Sabrine and her opponent. Really? Sabrine is going to be dueling in this one then?"_ Tanith as slightly confused.

" _Fine with me. Besides, Lowell kind of needs a break."_ Devnet and Meletta brushed it off.

" _Okay, now it time for my part I guess. Remember to start guessing on who's quote is that and possibly any predictions/guesses on what is so important about the Miami Championships this time now that Dimension Zero is involved. Reminder that the poll is still up and she would highly recommend to vote for any duels you'd like to see before we leave for Synchro because as soon as that happens we aren't going back and all characters not in Synchro cannot be dueled against. So if you want to see a duel between any of us and Lowell against one from Standard, go ahead and vote in the poll. You can choose up to five don't forget. Oh right, this can also be something like Sabrine versus Masumi, so go ahead and vote."_ Meletta began.

 **Thank you for helping me out. I can take it from here however. Hello everyone, guess who's back? Yep, and I'm here on the bottom now since I think It should be like this just so for those of you who just read the chapters and don't care about leaving a review can go ahead. Though I don't understand it much, but I'm always ready and open to see what you guys have to say in reviews. Firstly though, I'd like to thank:**

Kingster16 **and** darkblade2814 **for following.**

Darkblade2814 **and** Zaconator and Zackis **for the favorite.**

 **And now onto the review feedback, starting off with:**

ShadowFire10 - **Yes, Lowell has become an OC version of Manga Yuya. Funny enough she wasn't suppose be this way, but considering how OC meeting their counterpart is kind of overdone, I wanted to do something different and the manga definitely helped make the decision to have her kind of be the OC version of Manga Yuya. I will definitely see how this will go considering what happens later on in this series.**

 **And yes, Lowell's Dark Synchros are going to be 'scary' but not evil. I'm definitely going to use this throughout the story and when she gains new ones, they'll follow this idea. Plus I can totally tell how that review of your's** _ **totally**_ **isn't inspired by the last two rows of Chapter 12.**

Raygha Raikouga - **Dark Fusion? Oh right, yes, those will come into play; count on seeing those in the Battle Royale. Since I got Dark Synchro, you'd bet there will be Dark Fusions.**

 **Anyway, that seems to be it. Thanks for everyone stopping by and keeping updated. You rock and I would love to reply more to what any of you would like to say. Don't worry; I don't bite. Till next time everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15: Musical Fusions and Twilight

Episode 12: Musical Fusions and Twilight Tuning

Yuzu and I got our duel disks out; we were standing on just a plain meadow. I forgot the name of the field but Yuzu wanted to duel me here and I allowed her. She wanted to give me the first turn and I was more than happy to help her out. She chose the Action Field and I got to go first; a fair deal in my book. So, we had already done the chant and stuff and I could hear everyone else talking outside as we were about to begin.

"I would how this is going to turn out?" Ayu's voice was the first I heard, "Lowell's got a new monster on her side… Who do you think is going to win?"

"Yuzu obviously. She's been practicing Fusion Summoning with me after all," Sora replied, "Yuzu's going to win this. Trust me."

"I don't know, but does something seem off with Lowell?" Tatsuya asked, "Lowell's taking a long time to make her first move."

"Maybe she's just thinking in her head about her strategy?" Futoshi guessed.

I was trying to achieve something before our duel. I was hoping to hold back a bit, but can I just say my hand absolutely sucked? How was I supposed to duel with this kind of hand? Remember Lowell, keep calm and collected like Yusei and you'll be fine. Let's just hope this crappy hand of mine doesn't screw me over.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

"Alright, I'll summon Spectral Dolly in Defense and set two cards. Your turn Yuzu." My Spectral Dolly appeared as we ran off to look for Action Cards with my two cards in hand.

 **Spectral Dolly: Lvl 3 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1400**

"Okay, but let me remind you about something important Lowell. I will not lose this duel," She drew a card from her deck and smiled, "Okay, I summon Aria the Melodious Diva and Canon the Melodious Diva in attack mode!"

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

 **Canon the Melodious Diva: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000**

"Now battle! **Aria, attack Spectral Dolly!** " She pointed at her monster as the first one rushed to my monster.

"Not going to happen! I activate Spectral Dolly's effect of sending her Graveyard and making your Aria unable to attack!" Just as I said, Aria was changed to defense mode as my monster disappeared.

"You're not getting off free! I activate Aria's effect. Since you took no battle damage when she declared an attack, you take 800 Life Point Damage regardless.

"What?!" I didn't have time to react as I went back from the effect Melodious Diva.

 **Lowell: 3200**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

"That's not all because I still have Canon here. Now, attack Lowell directly!" Yuzu pointed her monster at me and once again I took more damage.

 **Lowell: 1800**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

"Ah, Lowell just lost over half her Life Points! What's wrong with her Niles?" I groaned as I got ignoring the voices talking.

"I'm not too sure… perhaps she's going easy on Yuzu?" I wanted to block out their voices so much.

"No, it can't be. Lowell should be able to pull this around right?"

" _Lowell! Focus!"_ I heard Tanith scream in my head, " _Focus on the duel and not on what they are saying! Don't let their words get to you like before."_

"Lowell, don't tell me you're holding back. I want you to keep your promise on dueling me without holding back." Yuzu was practically scolding at me as I tried my best to block it out, "Now, I activate Canon the Melodious Diva's effect to switch her into defense position. I'll end my turn." She still had four cards in her hand from what I could tell.

"Right… My turn, draw!" I drew another useless card, "Why am I getting crappy cards now?"

None seemed to notice my anger as I had to work with what I have to keep everyone not thinking I was holding back when I had this… crappy hand. This card I drew might just work, however.

"I summon Bestia Fortress Tortoise to my field in defense mode." I normal summoned my monster as I looked my hand, "And now, I'll release him to Advance Summon my Level 5 Spectral Gibbous Motham in defense mode!"

From my animal came from a monster that revealed itself from a ball of fire. The wings of the warrior were golden crescents near the back side of the monster while the other part was all black as the fiery hair of the beast was long. Her skin was dark but beautiful, the clothing of her was bright like fire as appeared gracefully.

 **Spectral Gibbous Motham: Lvl 5 Fire Insect/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2200**

"Now I activate her effect to Special Summon Bestia Crescent Butterfly from my deck to the field in attack mode!" I called forth another monster as it arrived from the shadow of my Moth.

Bestia Crescent Butterfly was completely opposite to my other monster. Her hair was short and blonde as was the pale complexion she had. Her wings had glittering crescents that were connected by strings, making it look like a harp as her gown was a flowing dark blue one.

 **Bestia Crescent Butterfly: Lvl 5 Light Fairy/Warrior/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

"Wow, look at those monsters! They are so cool and cute!" I smiled a bit hearing that everyone was happy to see them together.

"Now that's not all, as I activate Crescent Butterfly's effect. If she is summoned this turn by Gibbous Motham, she's allowed to attack twice this turn." Everyone was surprised as she flew towards Yuzu's monsters, "Battle, **Bestia Crescent Butterfly, attack Aria with Lullaby Slumber!** "

My monster fanned out her wings, playing a sweet tune on them as Yuzu's monster was entranced by her melody. Just as her monster closed her eyes, my monster smirked and released a devastating blow to the diva, destroying her immediately.

 **Lowell: 1800**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 3400**

"Don't think that's all my monster's got in store for you. Now, battle **Canon the Melodious Diva! Lullaby Slumber!"** I pointed at her monster currently in defense mode.

"Not so fast! I activate the Action Card Evasion, which keeps my Melodious Diva from being destroyed!" Yuzu revealed her Action Card and her monster survived.

"I'll chain that to my Continuous Spell Card Spell Absorption, which heals me by 500 Life Points any Spell Card is activated," I revealed my set Spell and felt a wave of relief passing through me.

 **Lowell: 2300**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 3400**

"Since I cannot take another move, I will end my turn here," I announced as my attacking monster returned to my side.

I really didn't bother going for Action Cards this time. I need to prepare myself to duel without an Action Field. Any duel I did out of an Action Field so far - because of Sabrine's brilliant "planning" - I just managed to get by a thread. However, I needed to make it seem like I was looking for more with this one card in my hand. Both my monsters followed me as Yuzu began her turn.

"Alright, let's do this!" Something must have changed and I felt a strange void of emotions pass through me; the hell?

"Okay, I'm activating a Spell Card, which is Polymerization to fuse Canon the Melodious Diva on my field and Sonata the Melodious Diva in my hand to bring forth a brand new monster! Pitches of songs sing out your name! Fusion Summon, Level 8 Baritone of The Melodious Choir!"

I was completely caught off guard when I saw Yuzu not only pull off the Fusion Summon but seeing the monster in front of me. Firstly, it was male in appearance and had a kind of brass look to him. All up in the suit and tie thing as well with a music-note look to him. When did Yuzu get this monster?! I don't remember the Medolious Bracelet Duelist having this monster in her deck. At least I get 500 Life Points for her activating that Spell Card.

 **Baritone of The Melodious Choir: Lvl 8 Light Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**

 **Lowell: 2800**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 3400**

"Now I activate his effect. When he's Special Summoned on the field, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field and he gets 500 ATK for every one of them destroyed!" She exclaimed as her monster destroyed my back row, my other facedown being Monster Reborn and then Spell Absorption.

 **Baritone of The Melodious Choir: Lvl 8 Light Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 - 3800 DEF: 2000**

"Next, I'm activating the Continuous Spell Card Fortissimo, which allows me to target one 'Melodious' monster and it gains 600 ATK until my next Standby Phase. This, of course, goes to Baritone!"

 **Baritone of The Melodious Choir: Lvl 8 Light Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3800 - 4400 DEF: 2000**

"Now, I also summon my other Aria the Melodious onto the field as well!" She placed her last card in hand onto the field, revealing the Melodious Diva once again.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"With her now on the field, Baritone of the Melodious Choir's second effect is activated!" I was so confused at this point.

"What?!" I looked back in my pure shock, _"How many abilities does this one monster have?"_

"When there is another 'Melodious' monster on my field while he has a card effect targeted on him, he can double the attack of one another 'Melodious' Monster this turn. This, of course, goes to Aria!"

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 - 3200 DEF: 1200**

"Battle! **Aria the Melodious Diva, attack Spectral Gibbous Motham!** "

I ran and ran hoping I could find an Action Card, but my first monster was destroyed in no time.

"I activate Aria the Melodious Diva's effect to deal 800 damage directly to you Lowell!" I held my scream as I was thrown back by the attack.

 **Lowell: 2000**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 3400**

"Lowell!" I heard our crowd yell as I got up, trying to ignore the feelings that were suddenly gone - all but fear.

"That's not all. Let's finish this performance with a bang! **Baritone of The Melodious Choir, attack Bestia Crescent Butterfly with Heightening Pitch!** "

I didn't bother running anymore even when my monster turned back to me with a worried face. I shook my head and closed my eyes, hearing the sounds of the monster's attack destroy my monster and due to our close proximity, I was flying back. Everything went blank except for one thing: my friend's one smile vanished completely from my mind.

 **Lowell: 0**

 **Vs.**

 **Yuzu: 3400**

 **Winner** **: Yuzu**

I fell to the ground, defeated after feeling that strange energy coming from that new Fusion Monster Yuzu had. In fact, shouldn't it fade away by now or can I see Duel Monster spirits? Please don't let be the case. Getting up to my feet, it vanished as Yuzu seemed to so happy about beating me and yet in my heart, something was wrong at how disappointed I was at myself. His smile… why did his smile fade away? All this time I was dueling for him, wanting to show him and train to make him see how much I've grown. Every time I dueled, I had to keep that kind of mindset on my to make sure I didn't break that promise and yet… I lost. I lost not only to Yuzu Hiragi but by some strange new Fusion Monster… Why was this getting under my skin? It wasn't like he was watching this.

"Lowell, that was such a fun duel! Did you see it? I did it! I actually Fusion Summoned a monster!" Yuzu was all up in my face, the lights in her eyes shining as I got up, now dealing with a slight headache in my head, "And I didn't mess up this time."

"I knew all that training would pay off!" Sora smiled holding another lollipop in his hand - I swear does he keep them all in some invisible anime hammerspace or what? "So was that Lowell, good enough to compare to that old friend of yours?"

I flinched when he asked that as I still couldn't see his smile. That smile was there before when I dueled, so why couldn't I recall it now?

"Hey, you okay Lowell? You seem a bit sad; don't tell you're upset about losing," Yuya was trying to cheer me up I could tell, "You're a better winning streak than me. Come on, don't let losing get to your head. You have to remember, duels are meant to make people happy. That is what duelings all about. Remember all those time you dueled with your best friend? You must have been exciting and fun because you two keep dueling each other. So come on, smile!"

"Yuya," I looked away trying to hide my face.

"Come on Lowell. Lowell!"

I couldn't hold it back anymore and I just started laughing. Everyone was not expecting that as I stopped laughing a bit later.

"I'm so sorry you guys… I just had a realization about my friends."

"Friends? You mean not just the one you talked about before?" Niles asked me.

"Well, it does include him. I actually remember that I had one more friend who played with me. She was a bit wacky but… I just remembered her because of Yuzu."

"Because of me?" Yuzu pointed to herself and I nodded.

"She dueled a lot like what you did the last turn; I could never beat her if she pulled off a combo like that," I confessed, recalling my other friend, "Though I doubt she plays anymore…"

"Why's that?"

"Because she moved away. Far away and we can barely keep in touch. But you… everyone here reminds me of people I know back home." I smiled, trying to hide my feelings and lack of remembering my best friend's smile by bringing up something I knew could keep me from breaking down. "And I'm here, so far away…"

"Lowell…"

"Anyway, though! I've got say that was incredible Fusion Monster Yuzu," I decided to stop moping around and make sure she got the recognition she deserved, "That caught me off guard. Baritone right? I know that monster fits with your deck so well; boosting itself and your other monsters? That's a fantastic Fusion Monster for your deck."

"Yeah I know, I wasn't quite sure that I would even pull this off considering I just got it yesterday," Yuzu confessed.

"Huh? What do you mean you got it yesterday?" Sora's surprise wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"I actual had a guy kindly give it to me as a free gift. He was a really nice guy."

"And who would that be?" I asked, a bit skeptical about this stranger.

"Um… I'm not quite sure really. I never really got to ask him for his name, but I do know one thing: he used a Blue-Eyes deck!"

My eyes widen when she mentioned 'Blue-Eyes' as the guy's main deck. I clutched my heart as I just realized something about the legendary 'Blue-Eyes.' There was no way this could be possible; no one in their right minds would be playing a Blue-Eyes Deck in this day of age in Yugioh… Unless!

"S-Sorry, but I have to get going. Niles, we can duel another time okay. I just remembered that I have something else to do. Got to go see ya!" I immediately turned my heels and ran, ran so far away not even looking back.

There is no way; I have to find that Blue-Eyes duelist and duel him. Screw everything I have to find this out. If there is a Blue-Eyes duelist still playing, the only guy I know was him. _He_ always played that Blue-Eyes Deck against me. _He_ always played aggressively against me and _he_ was always flirting with other girls but me. He did try that once, but I frankly smacked him with my heavy binder - I swear it's like ten pounds of paper only and I can somehow carry it without fail. Could he be here? There's no way… My best friend _**can't be here.**_

 **Somewhere Else, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Tanith… H-How's Meletta doing?" Devnet asked the white-haired duelist as they stood outside a white room.

The Fusion duelist had her arms folded and behind her was the steel door. The Synchro Duelist had her duel disk out and was fidgeting where she stood, obviously uncomfortable in their current situation.

"She's taking a rest after that outburst of hers. Give her a bit longer and she'll be back to normal." Tanith replied as she was playing with some of her hair, "You don't have to worry. We shall be fine."

"B-But Tanith, don't you think Lowell's going to be wondering where we are now? I-I know you stormed off when Yuzu summoned her new Fusion Monster but Meletta's reaction was-!"

"Totally uncalled for I know! Why did you think I knocked her out?" Tanith huffed as she when away from the door and into the abyss of Lowell's consciousness. "I swear I can't handle that girl when she loses it from watching a Fusion Summon defeating Lowell."

"You can't really blame her though can you? After all tho-those m-mon-monster did destroy her Homeland…"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean she has to go crazy trying to take Lowell over. We were so lucky to stop her before that happened." Tanith sighed.

"What about Yuya' duel?"

"Oh right…" Tanith swore a sweatdrop form on her head before she shook it, "We'll need to tell her we didn't actually activate Chillinglier's effect right?"

"Not just that. We need to find out what entity is toying with us at the moment." Devnet pointed out, "I-I mean, she got Spectral S-Summoning M-M-Mirror from it a-a-and now it allowed her to… you know, make sure she won against Yuya Sakaki…"

"I know; and whatever this entity is or whatever it wants, we can't allow it to get its way. There is _**no**_ way I'm allowing it to toy with us like puppets. Even if I have to destroy everything, I cannot allow this thing to keep playing with us."

"Tan-Tanith, w-we can wait till the- till the- till the Battle Royale! I-I bet there we can find whoever has been doing this… Pl-Please, don't take control of Lowell just for that reason… I care for her - we all do but please don't do that!" Devnet was trying to hold her tears back, "Please…"

"I-I… Okay Devnet, I won't unleash my dragons yet. But mark my words, if Lowell allows it or if she's in danger of dying, I'm taking control and taking whoever this guy is down." Tanith had her fist clenched tightly.

Tanith left Devnet there alone as the Fusion-Dragon duelist went deeper into Lowell's mind. The Synchro duelist waited until she was alone before falling to her knees, her hands touching her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Lowell… if only we could all tell you everything we know and how much danger we are in now that we're all here…" A shadowy figure of a dragon appears behind her, "They don't feel it but I do… So does my dragon; we feel the ever-growing presence within you… Why is now growing so cold? Does this really mean what I think it does…?"

She turned around, seeing her dragon before smiling after it let out a sad cry. "D-Don't worry about me buddy. I'm fine… But we need to head back and check up on Lowell! Come on, let's go!"

She ran off, followed by dragon unaware that right where she left, something else was there in the shadows, before disappearing into the fog of Lowell's mind.

 _~Next Time and Yugioh Arc V Dimension Zero~_

" _It's time for us to take a break from Lowell and focus on a duel between three guys. Our Machine, Falcon and Dragon Duelist will engage in a Battle Royale with only one them coming out on top!"_ Devnet smiled.

" _Watch as they duel in the and possibly reveal secrets regarding Lowell and her missing friend and could this Blue-Eyes duelist truly be her missing friend? Find out in_ **Episode 13: Of Machines, Falcons, and Dragons!** " _Devnet spun around._

" _I'm so excited for this one. We're going to have Dragons… Aw man, I want to see this for myself. Devnet, are we in this?"_ Devnet asked.

" _Actually… I-I don't see us listed."_

" _What?! There must be some sort of mistake?! I have to duel or at least watch this one."_

" _Sorry, but if we aren't listed then you can't see it."_ Meletta sighed, " _Now can we get on with this so I can get back to my nap?"_

" _Fine. As for our Episode Listings, we have_ **Episode 13: Of Machines, Falcons and Dragons, Episode 14: Championships Begin, and Episode 15** _which has no name as of yet."_ Tanith finished off, " _However there is a note saying it will be decided upon after finishing the bare-bones draft of Episode 14, in which on that Episode we'll be listing all the Episode leading to the Battle Royale. This will be a bit longer because there is going to be something more leading up to the Battle Royale. However, those things are secret until then, so please be patient."_ Tanith saw Meletta drinking a soda.

" _Huh… I wonder if we'll get to see anyone else from Standard before they kind of get kicked out of the overall plot?"_ Devnet thought allowed.

" _Who knows? If people got the guess right for the quote last time there is a chance. Oh right, that reminds me! Did you hear about the latest episode with Edo and Yusho from XYZ? Aw, man, I'm so excited to get there and see if any of us can duel him."_ Meletta smirked, " _I would enjoy kicking his butt so much."_

" _We don't know if we can even get there or if that's the plan. We can't go off and do whatever we like."_ Tanith then cleared her throat, " _So Meletta? Care to finish this off?"_

" _Sure thing. To anyone interested, there have been some changes to the last Chapter since after a quick re-reading there were mistakes that we changed. So anyone can check these changes if they'd like. I believe that is all, so we will see you all next time!"_

 **That's for them at least, but I'm saying screw this I'm going to reply and do my thing again. Though I swear, if** ShadowFire10 **didn't make a review, I might not have even noticed all the mistakes I made, even with Spectral Chillinglier. I'd like to thank** ShadowFire10 **and it has since been changed and I hope it runs more smoothly… I hope. So, time to get this started! I won't go over who got the quote correct; that will be for next time and for those who win, you can either send it to me via PM or review; whichever you'd like will work if you guessed the right character. Now, I'd like to thank:**

Raygha Raikouga **and** MikoWhiteFang **for the favorite**

MikoWhiteFang **for following.**

 **I would like to get the reviews out of the way now since I would like to respond back to any and all reviews that I can. So, let's get started shall we?**

Raygha Raikouga - **Yes, I'd like to thank you for requesting to add Dark Synchro and Dark Fusion to this story. I would not have chosen to use them if you didn't bring them up again. Dark Synchro Summoning makes me happy since the show didn't explore it that much in the Dark Signer and then they just ignored it. Now, I feel like I can explore it more. So, I'd like to thank you and don't worry. I'm planning to bring Dark Fusion back as well, but it might be delayed a bit.**

ShadowFire10 - **I know I'm to blame for those typos, but I have a reason for them and I believe I fixed them. For that previous one, I was working with a friend of Skype since I had no idea how to even write a duel against Yuya. Secondly, we did it from late at night till some random hour in the morning that I forgot to check Grammar and Spelling. I hope it looks better now and I do apologize. I may not have perfect grammar, but I try my best. I've learned something, however: don't ever write a duel when you nearly fall asleep on the keyboard and then don't check for Grammar and Spelling after you've recovered.**

 **I decided to change Spectral Chillinglier's effect because after a quick re-read with some help, I realized just how stupid and confusing the original effect was. That lead me to change it and I hope it makes more sense. And the new Dark Synchro monster's name is Chillinglier - which I kind of based off of Pokemon's Chandelure because I could. If it still doesn't, then I'd be happy to PM you so we can fix the issue.**

 **For the last part, I do see what you're trying to see how Lowell's gotten too used to the deck and how cards magical appear in there. I know that Lowell hasn't shown off most of her deck at all - which I doubled checked and I found out thanks to you again - but the magical cards I'm going to limit now since I need to figure out what cards are from the originals decks Lowell had. I will say right now that most of the Spell and Trap Cards were shared between the Bestia and Spectral Deck she merged them together into her new main deck.**

 **If you'd like to know that cards I've listed for certain were from this mysterious entity, they are as follows: Stardust Sanctuary, Spectral Summoning Mirror, Spectral Mourning Witch, Spectral Vexing's Lantern, and Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk. (Fortune Pendulum Prince has been changed since I just realized that I had that monster planned out to not be magically given to her, so that monster just became a Pendulum Monster like what happened with Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon). If any are missing, please bring it up so I can keep count.**

 **All the other cards have been in either of the decks since the beginning that has been shown off. I'll try and see what cards can be passed off as being part of the deck before, so thanks for the tip.**

 **I'm not quite sure if I answered everything, but if you have anything more to out for improvements please PM. Until next time everyone, we shall meet again!**


	16. Chapter 16: Of Machines, Falcons, and

Episode 13: Of Machines, Falcons, and Dragons

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Dammit! Where'd she go? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is running off like that?"

Niles had stopped in the middle of some alleyway and hissed, looking around before groaning. After Lowell had abandon everyone after hearing about the guy who gave Yuzu her newest Fusion Monster, Niles told everyone to go and celebrate while he went to make sure Lowell didn't get herself into danger. What made it troublesome for him was just how quickly the teen had run off in a short amount of time. He cursed at himself; he knew that letting Lowell go off by herself would put her in more danger than she was already.

"Yo Niles!" The XYZ duelist looked up to see somebody else running towards him.

"Kazama?! What are you doing out at this hour?" Kazama stopped in front Niles panting.

"I was… looking for that… fucking duelist from this week..." Kazam replied, regaining his breath, "He's the reason why my friends have just vanished out of... nowhere!"

"What kind of duelist was this guy?"

"All I know was that... a flock of crows flew from where people claimed a huge duel monster was seen from. There was no evidence anywhere and I've gotten no decisive answers from anyone I asked. Not even Reiji fucking Akaba is telling me anything about this shit."

"...It was Kurosaki."

"What?!" Kazama growled.

"Shun Kurosaki uses XYZ Summon and Raidraptors and if what you're saying is true… it had to be him. But I can't waste time helping you out now; I need to find Lowell before she gets herself hurt looking for that Blue-Eyes duelist."

"Blue-Eyes? As in a Blue-Eyes White Dragon duelist with that creepy mask resembling the dragon?" Kazama clenched his fists when Niles nodded, "Fuck, she isn't even ready to duel one of those; she'll be fucking wrecked if she tried."

"That's why I need to find her quickly before that happens. Look, I'd love to help you but I've got Lowell to worry about. If you'd like to help me find her before she finds him, I'll help you look for Shun after she's safe." His voice was gruff while his mind was spiraling of all the possible places she would go.

"Sure, that will work." Kazama then pulled out his duel disk, "Now, if I were this duelist, where'd I go at this hour-! The fuck is this!? There's a duel going on right now nearby and it has a Blue-Eyes from what the disk's telling me."

"Since when did your duel disk have that feature?"

"Since I became a spy of sorts for Akaba; looks like that duels about to end, though. I think this will be our best shot at finding this guy before Lowell ends up there."

"And where is this taking place?"

"The docks."

"Of course, it has to be the fucking docks of all fucking place!"

"Hey, I'm the only one who's allowed to swear to remember?"

"I don't give a fuck about censorship; let's get going before this duel ends."

The two duelist were running down the bridge to the docks, Niles ahead of Kazama. Just as they crossed the bridge, they stopped when they heard some yelling.

" **Blue-Eyes end this duel at once, attack him directly! Burst Stream of Destruction!** " A male voice yelled out.

They watched as from a warehouse nearby, the wall exploded and a duelist was sent flying out and into another building, collapsing and possibly passing out from the impact. Neither of them could move as a duelist wearing a strange mask over his face went over to the defeated duelist, Blue-Eyes gone for the time being.

"Now, time to put a rat like you in your place," He said as he raised his duel disk up.

Niles wasn't able to react in time, but Kazama did as he activated his duel disk to swing at the masked duelist. The other duelist was quick to sense the attack and quickly blocked the attack without hesitating for a split second. The XYZ duelist followed his partner and joined, turning his disk on and standing in front of the unconscious duelist.

"Hm? What do we have here? Two duelists who are so ignorant that they wish to suffer the same fate as the previous duelist?" He asked them, almost amused, "Now that's a new one."

"Quit your bullshit; I know you're the one behind my friends going missing and from what you've been doing," Kazama barked at the Blue-Eyes Duelist, "And I plan to stop your game here and now before another person is killed because of you."

"Oh really? What makes you think you've got a chance at stopping me?"

"He can't stop you alone, but we can defeat you together," Niles replied, "And sad to say, but your shit ends here. You will be defeated by us **tonight**."

"I'd like to see you both try. Go ahead and challenge me to a duel together; I'll take you both down without any need for some so-called assistance."

"Fine, let's do this!"

 **Kazama: 4000**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000**

"Allow me to make the first move! I summon Dinomist Stegosaur in defense position and set one card. I end my turn," Kazama made his first move quick as the mechanical dinosaur appeared on the field.

 **Dinomist Stegosaur: Lvl 4 Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

"Alright, then it's my turn. I first activate the Spell Dragon's Shrine to send two "Blue-Eyes" from my deck to the Graveyard. I then Special Summon Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni since you control at least one monster on your field while I have none. Afterward, I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in Attack Mode. I'll end my turn there."

 **Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni: Lvl 6 Light Dragon/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue: Lvl 1 Light Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Fine, it's my turn! I first summon Fiend Machine Slots onto the field in attack position." The monster appeared on the field, looking like a possessed slot machine with a haunting face by the dispenser.

 **Fiend Machine Slots: Lvl 1 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now, since I have a 'Fiend Machine' monster on the field, I can Special Summon Fiend Machine UFO to join the fray as well!"

 **Fiend Machine UFO: Lvl 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1100 DEF: 1300**

"At this moment, I activate Fiend Machine Slots' effect of changing its level to my UFO's level for the rest of this turn!" Niles pointed out as the slot reels on his monster changed to showing four level stars.

 **Fiend Machine Slots: Lvl 1 - 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"I Overlay Fiend Machine UFO and Fiend Machine Slots to build the Overlay Network. Break the barriers of your creator in spirit and body and bare your fangs and flames towards our foe: XYZ Summon! Rank Four, Ghost-Wired Wyvern!" The XYZ monster appeared, being a wire built dragon composed of red and wire wires and a pale ghostly mist and two circling blue Overlay Units.

 **Ghost-Wired Wyvern: Rank 4 Dark Fiend/Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 400**

"Battle! **Ghost-Wired Wyvern** , attack his **Maiden with Eyes of Blue!** **Electrocution Wrath!** "

"Seems like you've forgotten about something; I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect. Not only does your attack get negated and she goes into defense position, but I can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster from my hand, deck or Graveyard. Since I used Dragon's Shrine earlier, say hello to my servant from the Graveyard, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon arise!** " The masked duelist raised his hand as from the ground came the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Oh come on! He now has two strong monsters on his field." Kazama complained.

"Since you activated your Maiden's effect during Battle Phase, I can Special Summon Fiend Machine Motorcycle from my Hand to the field in attack position. Thanks to him being Special Summoned after the Battle Phase, I can activate one effect and I'll be adding a Spell to my hand. Kazama, time to make your move. I assume that you can wipe his field clear of his monsters?" Niles asked the Dinomist duelist, who only cracked his knuckles in response.

 **Fiend Machine Motorcycle: Lvl 5 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

"No problem. I can take these monsters down no problem. Just promise me that you'll make sure he can't get his precious Blue-Eyes back to the field."

"Got your back."

"It's my turn your bastard, so get your ass ready for a whooping! Using _Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops and Scale 6 Dinomist Brachion, I set the Pendulum Scale!"_ The two Dinomist entered his Pendulum Scales, "Now, with my level 4 and 5 Dinomist can join the fray, so let us begin! Come forth Dinomist Rex and Dinomist Spinos!"

 **Dinomist Rex: Lvl 5 Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

 **Dinomist Spinos: Lvl 5 Water Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**

"Now, how about I kick your ass? **Dinomist Rex, destroy his bitch with Eyes of Blue with Steam Jaws!** " Dinomist Rex charged at Maiden before closing their jaws around the defense positioned monster.

"Next, **Dinomist Spinos, destroy Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni! Primal Rampage!** " The second Dinomist destroyed the second monster on the Blue-Eyes side of the field.

"Now, using both Dinomist Spinos and Dinomist Rex, they'll be used to build the Overlay Network. Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Appear, Number 94! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystalzero!" Kazama smiled as the XYZ number appeared behind him.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero Rank 5 Water Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600**

"Number 94…" Niles was shocked to see the monster on their side of the field before he felt a pain shoot through his chest, making his curse and grab his chest.

"Hah! Weren't expecting this did you bastard? Let's see if you can take us down with this on our field. I'll my turn here."

"...You really think you can stop me, well fine. Go ahead and believe that because I've just got what I needed," The masked duelist smirked looking at the card he drew, "By sending my other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck to join the field."

"The fuck is he trying to Fusion Summon?" Kazama asked.

"With blue eyes who pierce your armored foes and the strength beyond the words of myth, I call upon you, my servant to heed your master. Fusion Summon! Level 10 Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" The two Blue-Eyes head let out a huge roar as they appeared above the battlefield.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: Lvl 10 Light Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Fuck, that's a huge fucking dragon," Niles cursed under his breath.

"Now, since my Twin Burst Dragon can make two attacks during Battle Phase… well how about I show you both just what I mean. Battle! **Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Fiend-Machine Motorcycle! Burst Stream of Destruction!** "

Niles braced himself as his first monster was destroyed and he took damage.

 **Kazama: 4000**

 **Niles: 3000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000**

" **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, attack both Ghost-Wired Wyvern and Crystalzero! Twin Burst Stream of Destruction!** " The attack landed, but when the smoke faded, Crystalzero still remained on the field, "So it's still standing after that attack…"

"Of course, after all, we're going by the current rules of the game, Numbers cannot be destroyed by battle, so my beautiful Crystalzero stays on the field. And since you don't have any Numbers, it's pointless." Kazama explained before the Blue-Eyes duelist chuckled.

"It's only by battle you know that? Any effect I choose to inflict will destroy her you know? I'll just place the last card in my hand face down. Your move." The Blue-Eyes duelist ended there, seeing no other plays to go for.

Niles was a bit surprised by this play since he knew that Twin Burst Dragon could banish and monsters not destroyed by battle. What was this duelist playing with not banishing the Number?

 **Kazama: 3200**

 **Niles: 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000**

"Fine, now it's my-!" Niles was about to draw before he stopped, sensing something nearby. "Are you fucking kidding me-?!"

He cut himself off as the three quickly dodged an attack from a duel monster. Niles had a bit of trouble landed, but managed to shake off the shock of pain as it faded and got up, seeing another duelist there with an XYZ monster currently out. Kazama cursed as he wiped something off of his cheek and the Blue-Eyes duelist didn't seem to shake by the sudden attack.

"Mind if I join in this battle of yours?" The duelist was in the shadows, but Niles recognized who it was by the Winged-Beast XYZ alone.

"...It can't be-! Shun?!" Niles was surprised when the Raidraptor duelist exited the shadows, followed by his signature monster with two cards in his hand.

"Well look who it is. The backstabbing traitor." Shun was not amused to see the XYZ duelist.

"Backstabbing traitor?" Kazama was rightfully confused.

"It's a long story, but let's just say I've got some dirty laundry with Shun." Niles glanced over at his tag partner.

"Oh… I see-!" Kazama's eyes widen, "Wait a second you - I've got a score to settle with you! You're the one who caused my friends to disappear and there no way I'm letting a bastard like yourself get away with that. "

"Actually… that score has to be settled between me and the Fusion Duelist. I have no time dealing with either or you." Shun scoffed at them.

"Excuse me, do you want an ass-kicking that badly. If you want to duel him, then join the Battle Royale with us! Unless you're a chicken instead of some sort of bird of prey." Niles knew Kazama was treading into dangerous waters by saying that, but it seemed like the other XYZ duelist was going to take the offer.

"Fine. But don't expect to even stand a chance at winning." His monster faded away as he got five cards into his hand after a deck shuffle.

" _Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."_ Shun didn't even flinch.

 **Kazama: 3200**

 **Niles: 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 2000**

"I first summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field. Since normal summoned Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field, its effect allows me to Special Summon another Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius from my hand. Once again, my second Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius effect activates and I Special Summon my third Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!"

 **(x3) Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius: Lvl 4 Dark Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600**

"Now, I overlay my three level four Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network. Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! XYZ Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 2000**

"Rise Falcon…" Niles voice trailed off, "As I'd expect."

"100 attack, how do you expect yourself to defeat my monster with kind of monster?" The Blue-Eyes duelist asked.

"I activate Raidraptor - Rise Falcon's effect. By using one Overlay Unit, my monsters attack equal to all my opponent's Special Summoned monsters." The monster then became encased in a fire after gaining attack.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 100 - 8300 DEF: 2000**

"8300 attack?!" Kazama was taken aback by the jump in power.

"Battle! GO! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun pointed at his opponents.

"Not so fast! I activate Crystalzero's effect. By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, it cuts your monster's current attack in half until the End phase!" Kazama acted fast, his Number quickly sending a freezing blast of the wind towards the Winged-Beast, " **Crystalzero, use Crystal Eraser his Rise Falcon!** "

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 8300 - 4150 DEF: 2000**

"That still doesn't stop me from destroying your monsters!"

Niles was lucky that he had wasn't going to be attacked. He knew for a fact despite being a traitor in Kurosaki's eyes, the Raidraptor duelist was mainly targeting the Blue-Eyes duelist. As a safety measure though when he saw the monster come his way, he quickly banished Fiend Machine Motorcycle to negate any Battle Damage he would have received. At least most of his effect monsters had that secondary ability to protect him - only if they were level five or higher, however.

"Sadly, your falcon cannot destroy my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon by battle due to its effect," The Blue-Eyes duelist smirked as the dust settled, revealing his monster still on the field.

"And thanks to my Number 94: Crystalzero's effect of not allow her to be destroyed by any monster that's not a Number!" Kazama got up, coughing as he was still standing with his monster, "I thought I was done for."

"And with me banishing my Fiend Machine Motorcycle, I got off without a scratch." Niles finished off, seeing the Raidraptor duelist angered by this, "So about before Kurosaki… how about you don't rely on your original tactics and lighten up a bit? We're not fighting for our lives here."

 **Kazama: 1250**

 **Niles: 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 1700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 2000**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this time, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon's attack returns to normal."

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 4150 - 100 DEF: 2000**

"Kazama, are you still hanging in there?" Niles asked and getting the response, in the form of Kazama giving him the finger, "Figures."

"No wonder why Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba went missing. They're all about Special Summoning monsters and he pulls that off… You better take that out before it kills us." Kazama cursed, coughing some more, "Crap, that felt too real for it to be fake."

"Well, that's how Kurosaki duels after all. Bitter and full of vengeance," Niles drew his card and looked at his hand holding the three cards, "He hasn't even changed a bit."

"I know this is a really bad time to ask, but why is Shun so… you know, hell bent on fighting our opponent and possibly you? Better yet, why does he call you a traitor?" Kazama knew it a bad time to ask, but he had to know.

"It goes back to before I came here. And I rather not talk about that. I've buried my past and there is no chance I'm bringing the dead back." Niles then made his move, "I activate the Spell Merging Spirits Rank-Up! This allows me to bring back my Ghost-Wired Wyvern and use it to Overlay into a brand new monster, increasing by one rank for every monster in my Graveyard. So, I bring my Rank 4 Ghost-Wired Wyvern and I overlay him to build the Overlay Network. Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, CyberDark Prototype Dragon!"

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300**

The machine dragon appeared, breaking thru the darkness as the one overlay unit surrounded it the serpent-like form of the dragon and the ghostly red eyes and wings surrounded by a thick dark fog.

"So that's your ace…" The masked duelist made note, "Well if you're still using that, why don't you return who you really were… Niles?"

"I'm not wasting any of my time with this duel or with you. After everything I've done in your place, do you think I can just forgive you and go back? All this time, suffering has only come to your partner and I've done my best trying to fill that void I know cannot be filled. That's why… That's why I threw everything away and I will even throw my life away to take your place. After what you've done… I will never forgive you! And I'll show you just what I mean! I activate the Spell Manufacturing Graveyard from my hand and I target Fiend Machine Slots and Fiend Machine UFO in my Graveyard as the Fusion Materials!" Niles activated the spell, taking in everyone's shock at the XYZ using another way of summoning, "Spirits of the ether, arise and possess the technology that once harmed you and destroy your foes. Fusion Summon! Level 8 Fiend Machine Roulette!"

The monster appeared chips connected by electricity around the spinning roulette, possessed by spirits as the machine spun at great lengths. The red and black molded into a mess of colors as the spiritual face arose, letting out a screech.

 **Fiend Machine Roulette: Lvl 8 Dark Fiend/Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3100 DEF: 1000**

"A fusion monster? Niles, since when did you get this bad boy?" Kazakh asked while Niles had his eyes closed.

"Fiend Machine Roulette effect activates as long as it's face up on my field. My two monsters used as Fusion Monsters allow me to roll two three-sided dice. The numbers roles will be determined what my Roulette can do this turn. Now, let's go!" Niles opened his eyes and extending his free careless hand.

The two three-sided dice were rolled and the total added up to five.

"Not bad at all. Now, Roulette's effect activates. By rolling my dice and adding up to five, Roulette cuts all opposing monsters attack by half until the end of this turn! **Fiend Machine Roulette, Gamble Misfortune!** " The machine let out another screech as the chips flew out towards the other two monsters.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 100 - 50 DEF: 2000**

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: Lvl 10 Light Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 - 1500 DEF: 2500**

"Now, I'm ending it here! **Fiend Machine Roulette, destroy Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Ectoplasmic Greed!** " His Fusion Monster flew straight towards Shun's monster.

"I activate my Trap Adversary! Not only does this prevent my monster from being destroyed, I take no battle damage and my monster gains 1000 attack." The attacked stopped, causing Fiend Machine Roulette to retreat back to Niles, "I'm not allowing you to win against me so easily traitor!"

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 50 - 1050 DEF: 2000**

"You got away, this time, Kurosaki, but I doubt even you can win in this condition. **CyberDark Prototype Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes with Haunting Virus!** " The second monster snarled before releasing the attack towards the other monster.

 **Kazama: 1250**

 **Niles: 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 2000**

"Nice shot! We're going to beat this bastard in no time!" Kazama was excited.

Niles smirked as his dragon was growling. "I'll end my turn there. By this point, Roulette's effect ends and all attacks return to normal."

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 Dark Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1050 - 1100 DEF: 2000**

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: Lvl 10 Light Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1500 - 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Alright, looks like it's my move! Now let's see what I've got." Kazama looked at the card in his hand, "Seems like I've got something to help us out. I activate the Spell MST to destroy the set card Shun currently has on his field. Time to end this now! **Crystalzero** , **destroy Rise Falcon with Crystal Javelin!** "

"I activate my Trap, Dragonic Decree! Not only does this ends your turn, but it allows me to Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard for every monster opposing me. Since there are four such monsters, I Special Summon my all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni!" The Blue-Eyes duelist proclaimed as his dragons emerged from the ground, letting out a roar.

 **(x3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

 **Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni: Lvl 6 Light Dragon/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

"Just what is he planning to do with those dragons?" Kazama asked as his Number returned to him.

"Well, you will all see, for I shall end all three of you here!" His new card was in his hand as he grinned, "Perfect… now watch as all hope you once had to be destroyed. I activate the Spell Cursed-Blood Offering. By tributing my Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni, I can make all my other Blue-Eyes monster share the same level till the Endphase. So now, my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons become the same level as my Twin Burst Dragon!"

 **(x3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lvl 8 - 10 Light Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: Lvl 10 Light Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"...Finally, this is where this ends. I Overlay all three of my Level 10 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to build the Overlay Network. With Eyes of Midnight Blue and Darker Scales of Eternal Snow, Reign Supreme and Vanquish all Foes. Fan your Wings of Demise and Obey my call! XYZ Summon! Rank 10! Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon!" From his monster came out a large cry and Niles couldn't help but grab his left arm as pain shot from there.

The dragon appeared, sharing three heads of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the other two replacing arms of the dragon. Unlike any other Blue-Eyes, the once pure white scales of the dragon were down darkened ones that molded into one another. Four shining wings were on the back, fanning out revealing the sharp edges of metal plating as if to armor the dragon. The bottom portion of the monster only merged into the spiked metal tail that was glowing at the end, flicking and sounding like a rattle. Niles could hold back the pain and instinct trying to take control of him, but he couldn't stop his dragon from letting out its roar against the opposing XYZ Dragon.

 **Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon: Rank 10 Light Fiend/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000**

"What the - Two Prototype Dragons?" Kazama was shocked and Shun was speechless seeing the XYZ dragon entering the field.

"At this moment, Midnight Blue's effect is activated. By using one Overlay Unit, he can destroy one monster on the field and that will be none other than Blue-Eyes Twin-Burst Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes duelist smirked, "Now, **Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon, Silver Absorption!** "

"What?" Shun gasped.

"You've got be kidding me!" Kazama wasn't even sure how to process what was going on.

"Now here's the real kicker… I can't declare any attack on your monsters this turn, but that doesn't mean I cannot declare a direct attack towards the three of you!" His dragon growled while everyone else but Niles and the attacking duelist was caught off guard. " **Time to end your lives! Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon, Expulsion Blast of Destruction!** "

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

" _Lowell, I don't think we're going to find this guy."_ Tanith groaned as we finally stopped nearby the docks and it was nearly ten at night. " _Look, how about we just go home and we'll see if we can find the duelist during the Championships?"_

"No, I need to find this guy now. I don't care about preparing for the Championships. If I can just find that duelist, perhaps I can-!" I was cut off with Tanith was giving me the look of 'you've got to be kidding me.'

" _Listen here. As much as I'd love to believe that the duelist could be your missing friend, but running around at nighttime? At this point, we are bound to run into some creep wearing a mask that comes out from right behind us."_

"I doubt Yuto nor Shun is going to magically appear behind me at this time. They're probably doing other things. Rest assure you Tanith I'll be back at the apartment without dealing with some creep show-!" I was cut off when we heard an explosion coming from the docks.

" _What was that?"_ Tanith looked at me and I immediately headed towards the docks.

Turning a corner, we both stopped seeing a huge cloud of smoke settling and I couldn't help but be frozen in horror and cover my mouth. Four duelists were knocked out cold while the victor had just closed his duel disk; he seemed to notice that I was here by the fact he started to approach me.

"H-Hey! St-Stand back, I-I'm warning you," I couldn't help but stutter as I had my duel disk out.

"...Your eyes… They are just like hers…" The masked duelist said when he stopped in front of me.

" _If this punk thinks he can take you, then let me at him. I'll show this guy the pain he should be getting!"_ Tanith was ready to go duel him while I was still thinking about what he said to me.

"...Better get your two friends out of here before LDS shows up. Wouldn't what Akaba finding them don't you think?" I was watched in complete confusion as he tossed me two Yugioh cards and walking past me, "If you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"Wh-Where do you think y-you're going? Aren't you going to duel me?" I asked him before he could leave me alone.

"I see no reason to duel against you. I only duel those who are truly ready to face me and aren't shaking like a wind chime. Keep our meeting a little secret from your friends okay? I'd hate to see anything bad happen to them or anyone else because of you speaking with your big mouth. Take those cards as payment for you keeping this between us. I find those cards very suiting to your current state. We shall duel soon… Count on it, Luna." With that, I just stared wide-eyed and tears forming in my eyes.

Knees giving out, I fell to a kneeling position as I briefly looked at the two cards he gave me before I broke down crying. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon? Why…

" _Lowell! Lowell, what's wrong? What did he do? Come on speak to me!"_

 _~Next Time and Yugioh Arc-V Dimension Zero~_

" _HAHA! I WAS IN THIS CHAPTER! SCREW THE RULES!"_ Tanith had a guitar out and smacking it on the ground, " _THEY. HAD. DRAGONS!"_

" _Since when did you get a guitar?"_ Meletta asked.

" _Since the many revisions of this Chapter! I mean it there were five versions of this but it's finally done!"_ Tanith began running about, while Meletta rolled her eyes.

" _A-Anyway… The Miami Championships have officially begun and things are heating up. After being distraught from the night's events, Lowell finds herself between a rock and hard place when both Shun and Kaiser have their sights on her. Meanwhile, Sabrine takes to the field to duel against her first opponent. Will our Nebula Knight Duelist triumph against her opponent or will she be grounded to Earth? Find out in_ _ **Episode 14: Championships Begin!**_ _Like before, all following Chapters regarding the Championship lineup shall be revealed in Episode 14, so please be patient!"_ Devnet sighed after finishing her part.

" _So, do we have anything else to do before we hand it over?"_ Meletta asked.

" _Yeah, I got one. Was I the only one getting a sense of references from the Prototype Dragons? I swear something is reminding me of past series by their titles… you know besides the Blue-Eyes."_ Tanith replied.

" _I didn't see anything like that. Perhaps you only imagined it."_ Devnet suggested, " _Anyway, I think that's all from us. We're handing it over and we shall see you next time!"_

 **Guess who's back? Yep, this one took some time because I decided to why not throw Kazama in the duel as well since I had him originally planned to at least be in here but only as someone watching from the sides. Didn't make much sense, but here I added him in and I think it's better… Plus his Dinomist monsters are Machine-Type so the title could remain the same.**

 **Back to the regular stuff - Oh wait! I almost forgot about our small contest and I'm glad to announce we've got a winner who guessed Niles. The winner was:**

Shane Kor

 **Congratulations! You can request a future duel. Leave it through a PM to me or a regular review.**

 **Now, to my regular thanks, we've got quite a few!**

 **I'd like to thank** shadowmwape, skullkerfibi and cassjo **for following this story.**

 **I'd like to thank** shadowmwape, skullkerfibi, Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet and LoveSeasons **for the favorite.**

 **And to anyone who is following or favoriting me personally, I'd like to thank you. That seems to be it, so I will see you-!**

" _WAIT A SECOND! Why are there no reviews to response to?"_ Tanith burst through a wall.

 **Tanith? What are you doing here? You can't break the fourth wall like this!**

" _Why yes I can and I've got a bone to pick with these readers!"_

 **For the last time Tanith, I'm not forcing everyone to leave a review like you've told me so many times. If they want to leave a review, they can. If not, I'm completely okay. Now go back behind the fourth wall of I'm throwing Exodia in your face.**

" _But you know what you're going to love~ about the recent Yugioh spoilers that you're going to have fun writing when you get to that part."_ Tanith had a big smile on her face.

 **What recent spoilers? All I know is that Yuya's dueling that one random guy he first went berserk against.**

" _Well, we've got Kaito versus Dennis and a new Galaxy-Eyes monster…."_

 **Seriously? Yes~! Kaito is like the one Zexal character I really like and more Galaxy-Eyes are always welcomed!**

" _And don't forget the Yugioh Pirate duelists, the Guardians of Sun and Moon, the two towers keeping Ruri and Rin, and even Rin possibly being brainwashed with whatever they mean by monsters-!"_

 **PIRATES? Why does ARC-V need PIRATES? Or better yet, how DO pirates exist when Academia when they have guards like everywhere? Is Academia like: Sure we like to card traitors and XYZ users, but we don't card pirates because they wouldn't possibly be helping our enemy. We have brainwashed everyone else but we can let pirates run free and break the law…**

 **I AM STILL IN DISBELIEF THESE ARE APPARENTLY canon. Everything else is okay, but I'm just curious as to how Yugo gets to Rin. Does he just ride his cycle through the building and run everyone over?**

 **You know what? I'm going to sleep on this just to let my mind recover. Later everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17: Championships Begin!

Episode 15: Championships Begin!

" _Aw~ I'm so excited! The Miami Championships are here! I can't wait to see just how exciting Action Duels can be!"_ Tanith was so excited while I was sitting in the lobby, watching whatever was on the big screen and shuffling my two decks.

" _Perhaps… but remember, we have to win these duels to get to the Battle Royale."_ Meletta reminded us, fixing her cloak.

" _Hey, why do you still wear that thing if it gets you even hotter than it should! Take it off."_

" _I like this cloak Tanith. Besides, I can wear whatever I like."_

" _When will they ever stop bickering at one another?"_ Devnet asked, sitting beside me, " _Though Lowell, you're not still thinking about what happened three nights ago right?"_

I sighed since that was still on my mine. That Blue-Eyes duelist called me Luna and then gave me both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; my mind just couldn't process any of that. Tanith had calmed me down before I got help for Niles and Kazama but for Shun… I kind of had to leave him there. I just really hope that it wouldn't bite me back in the butt. Right now, I was debating whether I should use my Water or Bestia-Spectral Deck. Both were registered thanks the rules that deck switch can be allowed if one so chooses, but only once. Half of me wanted to use my Bestia-Spectral Deck more, but my other half wanted to play safe and use the Water Deck Sabrine and I built.

" _Still no sign of Yuya around here. Where could that tomato head have gone?"_ Meletta grumbled, " _And people say he's supposed to be the main character of the show."_

I chuckled at that remark since it was true. Everyone but Yuya was here; even Niles was having trouble keeping the others in check.

" _So… we're participating in the Junior Class correct?"_ Devnet asked.

"Yep; Niles is joining us. I still wonder why they had us qualify for the Junior Class and not the Junior Youth if Shun Kurosaki is going to be here," I thought aloud.

" _Perhaps the Junior Class is for those who have 'graduated' the high school level in Japanese years?"_ Tanith suggested, " _I mean, you are technically passed your third year of high school in Japanese years."_

"True. And that's why I haven't been going to school while I stayed here except for You Show and been hanging out with whatever Sabrine needed to get done."

" _And speaking of the tomato head, he's finally here."_ Meletta pointed out and there he was, joining everyone else.

" _Shall we join them?"_ Devnet asked.

I nodded, putting my two decks back and the heading over to everyone else.

"Ah, Lowell, look who finally arrived!" I laughed a bit before looking over to Yuya.

"Well, at least we're all here in one piece," I smiled, "So now we can all participate in the Championships!"

"Yeah, we're entering the stadium soon, right? Let's go line up!" Yuya was chipper as always, going ahead of all of us.

"You really…" Yuzu muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about it!" Tomato head waved her off as we all followed after him before he knocked himself into another person.

" _And this is why he needs to pay attention to where he's going."_ I cracked a small smile at Tanith's comment.

The guy who turned around to face Yuya was as big as Gongenzaka and had the weirdest looks to me. No offense really but something was really off, including that grin on his face.

"It's been awhile, weakling!"

"Y-You're…!" Yuya's voice trailed off; did Yuya know this guy?

"It was before an important tournament, so I was certain you'd ran away!" I could tell there was some off in his voice like he loved to pick on Yuya, "Just like your old man!"

"What was that?!" Yuya wasn't too happy hearing what this guy was saying.

"I'll never accept someone like you beat Strong Ishijima!"

Strong Ishijima… that was the guy Yuya dueled in the first episode right? Well, Yuya Sakaki did beat the guy, so he can't deny it. My instincts began to yell to intervene when the big guy took a step closer to Yuya. I couldn't let him go around doing this at all!

"How about I crush you right here and prove what a pushover you really are?" His huge finger was pointing right at Yuya and I was a split second away from jumping in the middle when somebody else showed up.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!" We all looked who had placed a hand on Gen's shoulder.

"Gongenzaka?!" We were all surprised to see him here.

"Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we?" I had to curl my fists just to not go and slap the guy in the face, "You must really be a big shot now, Gongenzaka."

"You are no longer my senior!" I sensed a tension between these two.

" _A former senior huh? I can't really tell if he's your age or just the anime style of aging,"_ Meletta pondered.

" _I bet ten cards he's younger than Lowell,"_ Tanith smirked as I rolled my eyes at them.

"Players can enter the stadium in a moment." The announcement was made through the speakers, breaking the tension for now, "All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team place cards."

"At least try and stay in the tournament until I crush you!" With that, Gen walked off and shook Gongenzaka's hand off his shoulder.

"Lowell, I believe we should get going to our place cards. We don't have much time to waste do we?" Niles asked me.

"Oh right, I forgot both of you qualified for the Junior Class!" Everyone turned to us, "Good luck!"

The entrance ceremony was something else; to this that a card game could become something akin to sports back home really blew me away. Then again, there were schools and card games on motorcycles before. LDS led the march and much to our surprise, Shun Kurosaki was there. I could feel the shock Meletta was in inside me, but looking over at Niles and considering what happened a few nights ago; these two had some sort of past conflict with each other. Next was the martial arts school called Ryouzanpaku… it had something to do with a dragon I think. Man, my limited Japanese is killing me with deciphering names. Knight of Duels was on the overseas school following the second school. All the while, I couldn't help but feel something amiss and it seemed like I wasn't the only one.

" _Something is definitely wrong here… I can taste it."_ Tanith diverted her attention from the screen.

"Lowell… about three nights ago," I was brought back from my focus on the screen to what Niles was saying, "You didn't find anyone there when you found Kazama and me right?"

"Someone else?" I folded my arms and tapped my chin, trying to put my acting skills to the test, "No… I only recall that explosion and finding you two there. Were there someone else you were dueling?"

"No. I was just wondering."

Just then, it was our turn and we followed last behind the others. To be honest, I felt really nervous as soon as we saw the packed stands. While our female announcer was doing her thing and talking about Pendulum Summoning, I couldn't help but glance over to what looked to be the prime sitting. Who I managed to see there was not who I was expecting at all. Reiji Akaba was there with a young child, but what was troubling me was how he seemed to have looked back to me as if he knew I would look at him. Averting my eyes was my priority as we continued our walk.

* * *

The rest was the boring mumbo jumbo of the event and Yuya going up to the stand, but I could honestly care less. Sporting and opening events weren't my cups of tea. I clapped after Yuya's speech of course; I wasn't going to be the odd man out.

"Now then, we will now announce the first matches!" I was relieved to hear that news, "All competitors, please put your registration cards into your Duel Disks!"

"Why does the registration card look like a cheap credit card?" I mumbled pulling it out.

" _Perhaps it was the budget."_ Meletta joked.

"The registration card receives communication from the Tournament Operator's computers, and will guide you to your opponent. And, of course, it will update when you qualify for the next round of the tournament!"

" _Stupid question, but does this mean… w-we have to perform well and not just win?"_ Devnet asked.

" _Looks like we're going to have pulled some stunts off for the audience right Lowell?"_ Tanith asked me.

"Only one way to find out who I'm facing against," I inserted the card and waited to see who I was set to duel.

I waited before my opponent showed up, being some guy I was never expecting to be dueling, even this early in the tournament. "N-No way, I'm dueling against this guy?"

"Lowell, who are you dueling?" Niles looked over to me.

"I'm apparently dueling Yuu Sakuragi. He's right after… Sora's duel." I replied. "Who are you dueling?"

"Some girl named Amarante Kora and mine's the first one tomorrow." He replied, showing his opponent on his screen.

"So, you found out who your opponents are? That's great!" Sabrine waved over to us, "I got mine as well and it's just after twelve. My opponent's quite a tough one from what I can tell."

"Who are you facing Sabrine?" I waited for the answer.

"A guy named Taysuke Amaya. No idea which school he goes to, though." She replied, showing her screen, "But can you make it over to watch? It's just before Yuzu's match after all."

"Sure thing Sabrine!" I smiled before we were let loose; I'll see you there!

After a great victory from Futoshi and his Sketch-Beast monsters, I watched some of Ayu's match before heading away to look for Sabrine. It was interesting seeing Reira duel, but I could have sworn something was up. That's why when I saw Sora going off, I told everyone I'll be going with Sora to make sure he would make it for Yuzu's match. Though, that wasn't exactly why I left earlier. It was pretty good timing for Sabrine to have her duel before the Junior Youth matches. Finding my fellow Future Fighter was no problem at all, seeing her watching another match while eating a hotdog.

"Sabrine! There you are. I was looking for you," I smiled as she waved, swallowing the bite of her hot dog.

"Lowell! I knew you'd come to watch my match, but why are you here earlier? Shouldn't you be watching Ayu's match?" Her light green fringes tilted in confusion along with her head.

"Well, I needed to stop by and wish you good luck before you duel. You're going to win this match right?"

"Of course! With my Nebula Knights in play, I will take anyone in my way down!" She finished her hot dog with a huge smile.

"Pardon me, but did I hear that you're the duelist from LDS who uses Nebula Knights?" Both of us weren't expecting a male voice to chime in and it was from behind me.

Turning around, I have met with those brown eyes again; it had to be the guy Niles was telling me from before!

"Y-You're Kaiser Obsidian!" I gasped, seeing him as he approached us.

"Yes, and you must be Lowell Ember and Sabrine Bakuno. You Show's Synchro Star and LDS Nebula Knight Duelist respectively." He smiled at us, "I was just heading by to watch the last few duels of LDS for today and seeing you both in person is not what I was expecting. Even with the rivalry between your school,you both remain friends."

"Well, we don't let the school part get in the way of our friendship," Sabrine giggled a bit, "But Kaiser, if either of us ends up dueling you, then be prepared. We want to take the Junior Championship for ourselves."

"I see, then it won't be a problem for either of you with those rumors going around?" I was a bit befuddled by that comment.

"Rumors?" We asked.

"Well, it's only from LDS, but apparently, you seem to have discovered a new summoning method like Yuya has. They call it… Dark Tuning, I believe. Now I'm not one to believe such rumors, but I heard your opponent can lock you out of using those monsters and even those from your Extra Deck. So if I were you, I'd be prepared."

"Thanks a lot, Kaiser… I'll be prepared." I replied.

"Now, I believe Sabrine's match is starting. I hope you can put on a great show." With that, he left us alone and I still feel like I knew him from somewhere, but from where?

 **Sabrine's P.O.V**

I was so pumped up to face up against my opponent, who'd apparently came from a school teaching about defensive playing. What deck he was using was beyond me, but as long as I had my Nebula Knights, I'd be all good. They were so much like the Elemental Heroes in a way to me and I hide tricks from Lowell. Sure they were more monsters, but I had this in the bag if I continued dueling the way I knew how. With the threat of hostile Dimension Zero duelist coming, I knew I couldn't hold back, even for a second.

My opponent appeared and I instantly recognized him from the photo. Taysuke Amaya stood before me. His spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, turquoise shirt under a white jacket, brown pants and white boots… yep, it was this guy.

"So, I heard you use Nebula Knights correct? Then how about you just give up before I freeze your heart and knights into the Ice Age?" He grinned at me.

"Like I will let some cold defensive duelist like you destroy me and my knights. Just watch as I make you seeing stars and feel the power of gravity bring you down to your knees!" That comment of his didn't even faze me for a second.

"We shall see about that."

"Everyone, thank you for waiting!" We heard the announcer on screen, "And now, the match between Sabrine Bakuno, the undefeated underdog of LDS, and Taysuke Amaya, from the esteemed private Glacier Dueling School, begins now!"

We heard everyone cheering for our duel and I knew I wasn't backing down now. So, since his school is about ice and defensive playing… Looks like I know exactly what his deck must be!

"First up is the Action Field selection! The field card selected randomly by the machine is…!" I looked up before seeing it stop on an Action Field, "Action Field on! Field Magic: Mt. Everfrost!"

The field suddenly changed as we were lifted into the air. Mist settled in as we ended up surrounded by mountain ranges and snow. There looked to be frozen mine paths around us, through the mist only there for show and not hinder our vision.

"One misstep will leave our duelists feeling the coldest they'll ever be! Which of these Junior duelists will bloom in this frozen field?"

"Duelists locked in battle!" I began the universal chant before all and any Action Duel.

"Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" My opponent continued it on.

"They storm through this Field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" We both chanted, "Action! Duel!"

 **Taysuke: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 4000**

"I'll be making the first move if you don't mind. I first set two monsters on my and I'll end my turn." And with that, he started running through the mountain range like it was nothing looking for Action Cards.

"Fine, then it's' my turn!" I looked at the six cards in my hand before I made my play, "I activate the Spell Nebula Knight Fusion! This card lets me Fusion Summon using the Nebula Knight monsters in my hand. The monsters I will use are the Nebula Knights Venus and Mars! Gasses of many kinds and the likeness of preserving historical knowledge! Unite as one to birth a brand new Knight of Valor in the vortex of space and time! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one of countless might and honor Nebula Jupiter Knight!"

My monster appears as he landed beside me, his form towering over my own. The dark orange and red armor made him stand out while he chooses to wield a large sword made up of moon rock.

 **Nebula Jupiter Knight: Lvl 9 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2900**

"I now normal Summon Nebula Knight Mercury to the field in attack mode!" My smaller red knight appeared carrying a huge sword that it had to drag around.

 **Nebula Knight Mercury: Lvl 4 Light Psychic/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 600**

Now, if these are to be flip effects monsters, I can use Nebula Knight Mercury to make sure my Nebula Jupiter Knight won't be destroyed.

"Battle Phase is now! I attack your left face down with Nebula Knight Mercury!" My smaller knight charged at the set monster.

"You fell right into my trap!" Taysuke smirked as his monster revealed itself, "I activate the effect of Snowman Eater! It negates the attack and destroys your Nebula Knight Mercury!"

"And that's exactly what I wanted so I can activate Mercury's effect. I can now search out one Nebule Knight from my deck and add it to my hand." I added Nebule Knight Aurora to my hand.

"Well, I'm going to destroy your Snowman Eater right now with Jupiter. **Nebula Jupiter Knight, destroy Snowman Eater with Red Storm!** "

His defense monster was destroyed and I looked at the two cards in my hand. One Nebula Knight Aurora and my Continuous Trap Galactic Reinforcement. Looks like I have to end my turn here.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." I set my trap before running to find Action Cards.

"Fine, if that's how you're to then so be it!" He had four cards in his hand at the moment, "I first summon Defender of the Ice Barrier to the field!"

 **Defender of the Ice Barrier: Lvl 3 Water Aqua/Tuner ATK: 200 DEF: 1600**

"I now flip summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier currently on my field!"

 **Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier: Lvl 3 Water Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 800**

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Shock Troops with my Level 3 Defender of the Ice Barrier to bring forth a brand new monster! Fury of cold as ice and claws as sharp as blades, come forth from your snow den to protect those of the Ice Barrier. Synchro Summon! Level 6 Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" The snow tiger appeared, letting out a roar.

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier: Lvl 6 Water Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400**

"I activate the Spell Forbidden Lance to decrease your Nebula Knight Jupiter's attack by 800!"

 **Nebula Jupiter Knight : Lvl 9 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2500 - 1700 DEF: 2900**

" **Dewloren, destroy her Nebula Jupiter Knight! Glacier Crunch!** " I had to take the full force of the attack, but I managed to grab an Action Card just as I took damage.

 **Taysuke: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sabrine: 2300**

"Taysuke has just eliminated one of Sabrine's strongest monsters, leaving her field wide open. What shall the LDS underdog do in response to this?" I rolled my eyes at the commentary.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Galactic Reinforcements," I played the spell card, showing off in the picture more of the Extra Deck Nebula Knights, "From now on, if a Fusion Summon Nebula Knight is destroyed, I can retrieve any Fusion Magic and two Nebula Knights currently in my Graveyard. And since you did destroy my Nebula Jupiter Knight, I get my Nebula Knight Fusion and Mercury and Mars back to my hand!"

"And Sabrine restocks her hand without any hesitation! LDS' underdog sure know how to keep her hand ready for more."

"Try that all you like, but I will end you either way. I set one card and end my turn."

I looked at my Action Card, which I needed if I were to get over his monster. Let's see what my draw gets me… Alright! Just what I need! "I activate the spell Nebula Knight Fusion from my hand! Like before, I choose my two Nebula Knights Aurora and Meteor to be used. With the beauty of the lights and the flare of the stars, merge into one once more in the nighttime sky. From the cosmos, shine your guiding blade for all heroes to follow in Dimension Zero, I Fusion Summon Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight!" From the fusion came a knight of dark armor with sparkling white hair and yellow eyes. The weapon this monster wielded was a shining spear.

 **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight: Level 8 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600**

"Next, I summon Nebula Knight Mars from my hand onto the field!" My smaller red and orange knight appeared carrying his spear.

 **Nebula Knight Mars: Lvl 4 Light Psychic/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600**

"I now activate Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight's effect. By tributing my Nebula Knight Mars, my knight can attack twice this turn!" Mars transformed into an orange light that faded into my ace, "But I also activate the spell Nebula Support! With this, I send Nebula Knight Mercury to my Graveyard and my Aurora Meteor's attack increases by Mercury's attack until the End Phase!"

 **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight: Level 8 Light Psychic/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 - 4700 DEF: 1600**

"Now, time to destroy your icy wolf. **Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight, Galactic Spear!** " I pointed at his Ice Barrier monster, "You won't escape my attack! I won't allowed it!"

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

"Nebula Aurora Meteor Knight's effect… She could have taken me out when we first dueled," I muttered to myself as I watched the attack.

" _Wow, to think Sabrine is an excellent Fusion Duelist is an understatement. She makes sure she can Fusion Summon with cards always replenishing in her hand."_ Tanith observed.

" _She deserves to be called the Future Fighter's leader and LDS' underdog."_ Meletta agreed with Tanith.

" _H-Hey, is it just more or are we being watched?"_ Devnet asked.

" _Watched? Devnet, I can assure you that there's nobody giving us the stink eye from a distance."_ Tanith tried to tell Devnet.

Out of curiosity as I saw Sabrine take the win, I decided to glance around before my eyes landed on a figure hanging out in the shadow of one of the exit ways. Nobody else seemed to have noticed him except for me. He seemed to be watching the match as it ended, but when he looked away from the match… it looked like he noticed that I was looking at him.

" _Shun…"_ I could tell how much Meletta wanted to explain her disappearance to Shun, but she couldn't.

His eyes met mine and I couldn't help but feel something was off. Shun Kurosaki… Just what is going on? I mentally asked myself once he left, since I swore he smiled when he saw me.

 _~Next Time and Yugioh Arc-V Dimension Zero~_

 **Hello, I'm back with this part since the counterparts decided to get smoothies. Good thing since I fixed the fourth wall. Tanith isn't going to break it anytime soon. Don't worry they'll be back by next chapter. Anyway, I'm glad to announce that we have an official chapter lineup for the Championships and to the Battle Royale. They shall be as follows:**

 _Episode 15: The Traitor Enters The Court?!_

 _Episode 16: The Dark Tuning Star!_

 _Episode 17: Where's Sora?!_

 _Episode 18: Fluffals & Pendulum vs. P.K and…?!_

 _Episode 19: The Fated Yus_

 _Episode 20: Choices and Consequences_

 _Episode 21: XYZ Summon Perfection_

 _Episode 22: Runaway Fusion Child_

 _Episode 23: Here is it! The Battle Royale_

 **Now I'm not going to give any spoilers for these, but you may guess if you'd like. These are the Episodes planned out before the Battle Royale. I'd like to thank a friend of mine for helping me out with organizing and brainstorming ideas with me before we head to the Synchro Arc.**

 **Now, onto the reviews:**

ShadowFire10 - **Yes, I did see some errors that I had corrected that stem from me miss-calculating Rise Falcon's boosted attack (I forgot that a certain Blue-Eyes was Special Summon so I had to change it.) So I believe the recent update changed it, but then again sometimes the changes aren't saved. Now everything should work. As for the Fusion Graveyard thing, let's just say while I was writing this I saw Future Fusion from GX and I met to say deck, but then I was like "Wait the new ruling doesn't let me do that… Crap!" So we got a special Fusion Card from Niles that should make things work smoothly.**

 **I'll inform Tanith that you challenged her to a duel. Though I do wonder how you can triumph the self-proclaimed "Queen of Dragons" herself…**

 **As for the pirates, I can totally see your point and it doesn't make me as mad. The main thing is seeing a pirate-themed deck - no really I was just still in shock these were true and one other thing. We had just rushed the XYZ/Heartland Arc, leaving behind some interesting characters that could have come with the Lancers, and now we are getting to rescuing the Bracelet Girls in like… four episodes. Unlike what happened in the Crashtown Arc in 5DS, I felt like the XYZ Arc had no purpose other than being like "Hey, here's Kaito, let's just throw in the Tyler twins and Edo because we need to bring back old fans. We also need to get Shun out of the picture because we can." At least in the Crashtown place, we have some resolution and redemption for Kalin.**

 **Just to summarize my rage against the pirates: I feel like the ending is rushed and adding pirates triggered some of the rage I had.**

 **But now that you mention it… I wouldn't mind seeing the Lancer shot from cannons into Academia by the pirates like in Wind Waker… I'm just dreaming but that's not going to happen at all I just know it.**

Shane Kor - **So basically an XYZ Battle Royale? Sure thing I can get that as an Extra Duel. If you want your OC to be featured, just send me a PM with general information about them and the deck and cards they use. Then I'll be able to get that done for you! Congratulations.**

 **Now that I got those over with, I'll see you all in the next-!**

" _Hold it! Didn't someone challenge me to a duel?!"_

 **TANITH! GET OUT OF THE FOURTH WALL NOW!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Traitor Enters the Court

Episode 15: The Traitor Enters the Court?!

After all the matches were done for the day, I decided to part ways with everyone and head back to the apartment on my own. The rest of the day was pretty good; it still surprised me how some of the others duels from LDS were in fact somewhat like how my old friend spoke about the tournaments he played in. The same decks used and making it into the Top Eight; he was working to playing the Meta and going to play his favorite decks. I do remember how we dueled, making our way on the lunch benches after we apparently got kicked out of the library despite neither of us got a crowd or were screaming. My Water Deck was more than just Water Attributes; those were just the most common monsters I used in the deck. But thanks to him, I was able to fully understand the newest mechanics of the game. He taught me the basics of XYZ summoning and I knew he would want me to use it just like everything else. Yet always won using those kinds of monsters with his Fusion ones…

" _Lowell!"_ I snapped back to reality hearing Devnet's voice, " _Ah, you're back! Thank goodness."_

"Devnet… Sorry about that. I was just… thinking back to my friend." I replied as we turned another corner, "I wonder if he's okay right now?"

" _We can't know for certain right now. It is too early for any of us to truly understand what will be going on."_ She looked so honest as she spoke; Devnet was the most innocent of my counterparts.

"I guess you're right," I admitted with nothing to follow up this conversation further.

" _...I was hoping to ask you this later, but right now it doesn't seem like a bad idea. How much to do actually remember about this place back where you came from?"_

"Why would ask that kind of question Devnet? Can't you read my mind like the other two can?" I joked at the last part since Meletta and Tanith could detect at least to a certain extent how much things were troubling me.

" _I don't like to pry into personal things without permission."_ She rolled her eyes, thinking about the other two I bet, " _But to think you can recall more than you'd like and to know what may come ahead… Do you think you can change the way things go on from here?"_

That troubled me a bit. I did know about some of the things to come, like Yuya going Berserk after absorbing Yuto and the soldiers coming into the Battle Royale. If I was here, what would I change? I could change things for better or for the worst… I can't just go around doing whatever I want here!

"I think things have already begun to change. I mean, thinking about my last encounter with Shingo and what I did. I don't even recall anything relating to Dark Synchro Monsters in Arc-V," I replied aloud, "So I have already changed things and what will happen that will be completely out of my control."

" _I see… It seems like only Pendulum monsters are supposed to be here that's technically knew."_

"According to what I remember from the show, they only appeared in the Dark Signer of 5Ds. So why now did they show up when I did here?"

" _Perhaps it has something to do with our arrival here. You said you talked to a person before you arrived here with Stardust Sanctuary right?"_

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't even recognize the guy from anywhere at all. In fact I didn't even look at his face."

" _Call me crazy for thinking about this, but I don't think you just got Stardust Sanctuary by chance that day. Well… how do I put this?"_ She followed her arms to think, " _Something is telling me this isn't just some luck you got to come here."_

"Tell me about it. I mean I got some person sending me cards, one who looks like a Dark Magician Girl and possibly even more. What else is new?" By then we had stopped in the park as nighttime filled the sky.

" _I know that! B-But we have to be careful around here. Who knows who will come trying to take advantage of us."_

"Say that to Reiji Akaba and then whoever else is going to screw us over in Synchro."

" _Th-That's true but-! Lowell!"_ She gasped as soon as everything around me became blurry.

A sharp pain shot from my head and I couldn't even turn around to see what hit me. Before I knew it, I fell into darkness.

 **Tanith's P.O.V**

I wasn't expecting to wake up in control of the body, but after feeling the sharp pain coursing through our brain, I wasn't too surprise. Still, waking up in control and feeling Devnet panicking was awfully strange for me. Slowly regaining competent sight and control, my eyes open up to find that were in the park late at night.

" _Tan-Tanith!"_ Devnet floated to me as I got up, cursing to myself quietly, " _A-Are you alright? Is L-L-Lowell okay?!"_

"Lowell's is out completely cold; I'm getting no response at all." I replied as I felt Meletta give me the signal she'll check up on her, "The hell just happened Devnet?"

" _M-Melina! It was Melina! She snuck up behind us and knock Lowell out cold and stole her deck!"_ She was so frightened as she talked, her teeth chattered, " _W-We have to get it back!"_

"That bitch stole our deck? Well, there is no way she can escape from me," I cracked my fists, "Let's see where that rat fled too."

Locating Melina with Lowell's deck didn't take me any trouble. My training and experience thanks to Academia made me a prime example at how deadly we could be. Then again, I couldn't care less what they were planning. I rebelled on my own terms and took the punishment dealt to me. Nothing they had could break me once I found out the truth. Meeting Meletta and understanding her as she did, we had come to terms with just how shitting the Professor and their teachings were and disregarded my dueling. There was no way for me to escape; they sent me back for 'rehabilitation.'

That was well… shitty. My newfound resolve power from my necklace only activated after I returned and not even the best of Academia could keep me confined. I broke out, grabbed what little I had and returned to Heartland. Of course I broke that shitty teleported so they couldn't bring me back and that is where I joined the Resistance. There was no surprise that fighting on their side was harder, but I enjoyed every second of destroying my former comrades. Though one of them… I knew it would have been the hardest if we had dueled.

Melina was in my sights and thankfully, my sneaking tactics worked well enough for me to swipe the deck from her hands quickly. My reflexes dodged her swift kicks by propelling myself back before activating my Duel Disk.

"That uniform… you're from Academia's Elite Obelisk Force," She hissed seeing the outfit I was currently wearing, "Just what are you doing here? Did the Professor send you to harass me or what?"

"Think again. Like I'd consider myself one of those mindless puppets," I replied as I pocketed Lowell's deck, "Though looking at you, I guess you never have heard of me have you?"

"Like I'd forget about the backstabbing traitor to Academia. You must be Tanith, the one who betrayed and broke out from Academia to join the XYZ Scum correct?" I saw how twisted her face became.

"Correct, but let's get one thing straight. Call me a backstabbing traitor if you'd like, but what you just did was despicable." I growled. "And judging by your looks, you're not part of Academia are you?"

"Oh that? That girl had it coming; after all, with her arriving her the pieces are set. Academia will do its part to make sure that Dimension Zero succeeds whether they like it or not. In fact, since you are that traitor, I wonder how much we can manipulate Academia by sending them your carded form," She grinned as she activated her Duel Disk, "So how about it? You win, I'll leave you to your actions and you keep her deck, but if I win, her deck is mine and you get carded like all those traitors are meant to be."

"I'd like to see you try and card me; no duelist can even card me even if they tried."

" _Tanith… Is this was wisest move? Y-You how dangerous this could get,"_ I saw Devnet reappear besides me.

" _Don't worry. I might get a bit scratched up in the begin, but you'll see why I was a former Elite Obelisk Blue Force member."_

"Duel!" We both yelled.

 **Melina: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 4000**

"I activate the Field Spell Court of Restrictions! With this in play, we'll enter a whole new arena and you'll be bound the restriction of Dimension Zero!" Melina played a card from her hand.

A burst of dark energy came from the card before I sensed that everything changed around us. We were now inside a courtroom, but dark chains and spikes were scattered about. This was most definitely created by a dark force in Dimension Zero; there is no other way this would exist and be functional.

"Now, any monsters not of the typing Rock or Warrior will receive a 500 LP damage for every time they Normal or Special Summon a monster to their side of the field. According to your records, you are most known for the Pyro and Dragon Type monsters, so you'll be finished in no time!" Melina looked at the four cards in her hand, "Next I'd like to summon Courted Dancer of Travels to the Field."

The monster appeared from the ground, having a humanoid look to the monster, though the face was covered by the overflowing ebony hair and blue veil. The outfit was a blue bellydancer style as the monster fully appeared on the field.

 **Courted Dancer of Travels: Lvl 3 Earth Rock/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

"Due to my Field Spell, I would take damage but thanks to a little monster in my hand, I can Special Summon it to negate that damage and any I will take for the rest of my turn. So come forth and join the battle, Courted Bishop of Necromancy!"

The second rock-humanoid creature appeared, taking the form of a young mage in black robes carrying a black skull staff. The staff seemed to glow with dark energy about it.

 **Courted Bishop of Necromancy: Lvl 7 Dark Rock/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2800**

"Now, I'm going to bring a little surprise for you. I can Contact Fusion a certain monster from my Extra Deck when I have Courted Dancer of Travels on my field without any use of a normal Fusion Spell. So with the enchanting lure of dances and the caster of death, become one to end any foe in your path! A tyrannical rule is yours, let all tremble in your sight and destroy your enemies as you rebirth from your organic prison. Contact Fusion! Arise, Level 10 Underland Queen of the Court!"

Her regale monster appeared on a throne of organs, seating quite nicely upon the throne's cushions. The face was hidden by a mask of heart stabbed by a dagger and possessed short black hair. Pale skin was mostly hidden under the black and red expensive dress, legs hidden though seemed to be composed of sharp daggers. In her hands was a specter of dark magic, however was covered in veins pulsing every few seconds.

 **Underland Queen of the Court: Lvl 10 Dark Spellcaster/Zombie/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 3200**

"Now normally here is where I would take my penalty of Field Spell, but thanks to Underland Queen of the Court here, any effect damage I would take is negated." Melina smiled, "But with her on the field, you'll be facing another penalty! If you dare to even think about even directly attack me or her, you'll be taking every point of damage. Now, I think I'll end my turn there."

" _She has two cards in her hand. Be careful."_ Devnet warned me.

"So, you think a Field Spell like that will scare me? That isn't going to stop me, just you watch!" I drew my sixth card before making my move, "I activate my Spell Blazagon Rebirthing Fusion to add one Blazagon monster from my deck to my hand. The monster I choose is Blazagon Ashes and for the second effect, I'm going to fusion Blazagon Ashes with Blazagon Burnt currently in my hand!"

"What?! Th-That can't be possible! You are suppose to summon your monsters and take damage before doing a fusion!" I could tell how angry she was as my two monsters began to fuse.

"From ashes of the dragons and the burnt flesh of your foes, combine and reformat your indestructible form! With your breath of pure heat and scales of the darkness night, arise from the core and breathe the foul air shared by your enemies. Fusion Summon! Level 6, Firebrand Twin Hydra!"

My monster rose from fire and stone, growling and letting out a roar as both heads emerged from the ground. Scales of the darkness night were connected by flowing lava streaks that highlighted the bright flames of my monsters' four eyes. It was growling and letting out a threat to my opponent.

 **Firebrand Twin Hydra: Lvl 6 Fire Pyro/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500**

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Of course, since you'll be taking 1000 damage because of my Field Spell!" She pointed and the dark chains and spikes flew towards both of us.

I bit my lip and my monster only hissed as we felt the damage dealt with us; yep, this was Dimension Zero magic.

 **Melina: 4000**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 3000**

"And now, Underland Queen of the Court's effect activates. Since you took damage due to my Field Spell, she allows me to Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the field by taking equal amount of damage that you just now took. So by paying 1000 Life Points and sending Courted Knight Rook and Courted Hall Knight to my Graveyard, I Fusion Summon Court-Bound Executioner to the field!"

 **Melina: 3000**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 3000**

With the sturdiness of the Rook and loyalty of a Knight, form together as one to bring forth one bound by courted laws! From the terrors of the court by order of the King and Queen… I Fusion Summon Court-Bound Executioner!" From the fusion spiral came a huge axe-wielding executioner-looking monster with glowing orange eyes.

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2100**

"And thanks to his effect, he gains 300 ATK for every monster in my Graveyard, since I have four currently…"

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700 - 3900 DEF: 2100**

"So, now to do you see how fruitless your effort will be? I am the only victor that will happen be here tonight! So give up and accept your fate Tanith!"

"Sorry, but I don't think you understand anything at all. At just how wrong you are! I activate Firebrand Twin Hydra's effect. Now I would go for the first effect to make him attack twice per turn, I can now instead double Firebrand's attack during this turn only!"

 **Firebrand Twin Hydra: Lvl 6 Fire Pyro/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2400 - 4800 DEF: 1500**

"Battle time! **Firebrand Twin Hydra, attack Court-Bound Executioner with Volcanic Twister!** " My monster release two twisters made up of volcanic lava at her second Fusion Monster.

"I activate the effect of Courted Bishop of Necromancy from my Graveyard! By banishing him from my Graveyard, my monster remains on the field!"

"Yeah, but now you lose 300 ATK and still take the damage!" I smirked as she took the damage.

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3900 - 3600 DEF: 2100**

 **Melina: 1800**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 3000**

"So how about that? I place one card facedown and end my turn." I had two cards in my hand, which will help for next turn for when I knock her out.

 **Firebrand Twin Hydra: Lvl 6 Fire Pyro/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 4800 - 2400 DEF: 1500**

"...Hehe… You're so foolish! Underland Queen of the Court's effect activates!" My eyes widen seeing her get up unharmed, "When I take any damage, you take double the damage I received! So go **Underland Queen of the Court, reign down your Tyrannical Decree!** "

Her monster smirked before pointing her specter at me. Just then, her throne suddenly shot out spikes at me and I bite back a scream as I was forced back, my monster following me to check if I was okay.

 **Melina: 1800**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 600**

" _T-Tanith!"_ I knew Devnet was scared as I struggled to get up, seeing Firebrand looking so worried about me.

"D-Don't worry Firebrand, I'll be fine," I got to my feet seeing and hearing Melina laughing at me.

"It's useless you see? You can now perfect in the despair you must feel."She drew her next card and smiled, "I activate the Spell Decree of the Queen! By sending my other two cards to my Graveyard, both my monster get a total of 1000 added to their attack."

 **Court-Bound Executioner: Level 8 Earth Rock/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3900 - 4900 DEF: 2100**

 **Underland Queen of the Court: Lvl 10 Dark Spellcaster/Zombie/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 - 3800 DEF: 3200**

"But I see no reason as to why I should attack with my Queen. It only makes sense to destroy Firebrand twin Hydra with her loyal servant! **Executioner, end this with Guillotine!** "

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Vengeful Fusion. Not only does this negate your attack and any damage I would have taken, but I can Fusion Summon this monster with at least two "Blazagon" monsters sitting in my Graveyard!" I revealed my Trap, the picture showing three "Blazagon" monsters forming into one hidden in shadows.

" _What?! Are you crazy to take that kind of risk?"_ I ignored Devnet as my three monsters began to fuse into one.

"With the ashes of dragons, the burnt flesh of the enemy and the husk of dragon's legends, fuse into one being once more! Fueled by endless hatred and vengeance, you are the key and the rebellion itself so come back and heed the rebellion leader! Arise in your new rebirth, Fusion Summon! Level 10, Inferno Renegade Hydra!"

From a cocoon of fire and smoke came forth my ace monster, the symbol of my monster and myself entirely. It landed in front of me, forming itself into the ground as its three heads appeared, each crying out in joy as it appeared. The dark scales were linked by the lava chains that dripped onto the ground as it growled before letting out its cry.

 **Inferno Renegade Hydra: Lvl 10 Fire Pyro/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3800 DEF: 2600**

"And before you think your Field Spell will inflict damage, I banish Blazagon Burnt in my Graveyard to not only inflict 500 damage directly to you and thanks to Inferno Renegade Hydra's current effect, I can negate and banish one card one the field. That will be your Field Spell of course!"

 **Melina: 1300**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 600**

"That's not all because Inferno Renegade Hydra gains 500 ATK for every card currently banished and since there are three in total when combining both our fields…"

 **Inferno Renegade Hydra: Lvl 10 Fire Pyro/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3800 - 5300 DEF: 2600**

"That attack…" Obviously, Melina was not expecting this at all.

"Next, I activate the Spell Ashes of The Grave! With this, my Fusion Monster gains attack equal to all my monsters' levels currently in the Graveyard time double them. So we have my level 6 Firebrand and my level 3 Blazagon Ashes… and times that by two should be - well you get the point right? You're going to lose."

 **Inferno Renegade Hydra: Lvl 10 Fire Pyro/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 5300 - 7100 DEF: 2600**

"Now, let's end this, shall we? **Inferno Renegade Hydra, burn them all with Erupting Defiance!** "

My monster let out a roar as more heads sprung from the body, now totaling up to seven heads that released waves of fire and ashes that exploded on contact. Noticing that my necklace was glowing, I quickly used some of the power given to me to create a shield, blocking the heat of the attack as our match ended.

 **Melina: 0**

 **Vs.**

 **Tanith: 600**

 **Winner** **:** Tanith

Once the magic vanished as with our monsters, I looked over at her before at my duel disk. I still possessed the ability to card people but seeing the wounds she got on her at the moment… I'd leave her be for. Brushing off the attack and some dust from my shoulder, I turned and left her outside for the night. Besides, next time we duel, I want to see her suffer and show Lowell what is truly cruel and wrong about Dimension Zero.

"So… The Championships have begun right on schedule, how very interesting," a female voice though aloud while looking at at screen, "To think we'd see her here makes things a lot more interesting."

"But Melina has failed once again; how do you perceive her punishment to be?" An older man spoke next, who was watching the same screen.

"I will see to it that she returns for proper treatment," an older female when third, watching the same screen, "She has proved to us too valuable to let go of just yet."

"Of course, I will send one of my soldiers to pick her up at once. I am still surprised at just how much Melodia_Countess has been of use for our efforts."

"Don't you forget brother that we still have a problem with Academia and Fusion itself," The first female scolded as she moved a strand of orange hair from her face, "What do you suppose we do with them, brother?"

"It's still too early to decide," a four male voice spoke after a few seconds of silence, "We could invade now, but with the current defenses it would result in us suffering heavy costs."

"Right, and our master would hate to see so much potential wasted."

"But now we have the counterparts to deal with correct?" The second female asked and her hands clenched into fists, "To think that this… girl is without restrictions and goes along her merry way is just… Urgh I can't even begin to express my hatred and disgust for her!"

"Even those who had rebelled are still tied to our restrictions," the younger brother noted that, "And yet she arrived without any; have we found out why?"

"I'm not too sure, but I do believe this man has something to do with it," The screen added a new photo, in which the other three gasped seeing the photo.

"Im-Impossible! There is no way this could have happened, right brother?" The orange-haired female asked the older male.

"Sadly, he had escaped and had brought her here himself before we apprehended him," he shook his head, "However, rest assure he's in the tightest of security now and anyone assisting him was eliminated on the spot."

"Right, we cannot allow those four - or rather three really to reunite," The second female made note, "Mine will be not a problem due to how much we have isolated him from anyone except for a girl who can barely do anything."

"Agreed. We have them under our full control; there is no way any of them could escape."

"Brother, you haven't been talking so much in this meeting; are you okay? Don't tell me those false ideals have gotten into your head," The younger female with orange hair took note of the younger male's silence.

"S-Sorry Sis, I'm just trying to plan a few things out due to some troubling rumors on my part. Don't fret about it though they won't be a problem." The younger male replied.

"Well, if you say so…" Her voice trailed off as the younger male looked away from the screen.

"This meeting is adjourned. We shall meet up before the Battle Royale one last time okay?" The Eldest female asked her siblings, who all nodded before sighing off.

The younger male sighed as the screen was turned off. He was shaking slightly before looking down to his left, where a single card was face-up by his hand. Picking it up, he could only look at it for so long before turning away from the screen.

"Is this really the best way? Conquering the last remaining dimensions and destroying all who oppose our ideals? How can I… truly lead my people if _**his**_ ideals were our own ones before this began?" He was quivering before wiping a tear from his face and taking a deep breathe, "No, I have to stay strong; my siblings and the master need my aid and I have to aid them with everything I have…"

His voice trailed off when the card winked at him and he let out a shaking breath. Then, pocketing the card, he made it outside the meeting room to be met by two soldiers, saluting him once he past.

"Sir, did the meeting go as planned?" One asked.

"Yes, everything is going along as planned. I need to speak with the prisoner in Maximum Security this instant. Clear everyone from the Interrogation room except for my personal bodyguards okay? I need to get answers from him this instant."

"Right away Sir!"

"So, they will be arriving here shortly? I guess I need to style myself up back to catch them off guard." The orange-haired female smiled before getting up from her chair, "Now, how shall I break our little pest?"

 **Hello, I'm back everyone and if you are wondering about last time, Tanith is out with the others doing a couple of errands so I'm taking this one again. These later chapters are getting a bit longer to write because of things, but don't worry they will be posted in due time.**

 **Now next time is Episode 16: The Dark-Tuning Star, which takes places after Shun vs. Sora and from what I've got planned, it will be pretty long from my perspective because of the deck of her opponent. (I swear that deck is screaming for me to make Persona references).**

 **Let me get the one review out of the way:**

ShadowFire10 - **There was no way I was just going to write the openings because Lowell would rarely have anything to say about them. I would rather have to write what I did then go through the boring procedures.**

 **As for the opponents, Lowell is facing one person from the show (Who is like built up to be a strong person but loses without much of a fight) and the other ones are just filler random OCs I created to fit the bill. Since Sabrine, Lowell and Niles are older than the cast, I imagined they'd be in the highest rank so that's why there are more OCs that will only show up here.**

 **As for the duel, I will fix the match so it makes sense. I'm actually not too familiar so I just go by how the show does it. Thanks for pointing those out they will be fixed.**

" _What, so he just cowered away in fear? Well of course he did! Check out my duel here. None can triumph the Queen!"_ Tanith appeared again.

" _Tanith… just because you proclaim to be the Queen doesn't mean you actually are."_ Meletta rolled her eyes.

" _Yeah, besides… your ace is technically a Hydra so…"_ Devnet's voice trailed off.

" _Oh shut up! I can beat anyone anywhere if our author can just read the rulebook her friend gave her!"_ Tanith smirked.

 **...Tanith, do you wish for me to erase you and make the rest of your deck crappier than the state Gongenzaka and Shingo currently are in the show? Because I will make you die if I have too.  
** " _NEVERMINDPLEASEDONTKILLME!"_

 **Good. Now back to the last part… Yep, bad writing with Synchro and even though I think I liked 5Ds the best - both dubbed and subbed - that kind of screwed the rest of the series over. Luckily here, I won't make it kill off XYZ and Fusion because I have something special planned for that Synchro Arc that ADVANCES THE PLOT.**

 **Oh the Bracelet Girls… *looks around before holding up a sign saying "CALLED IT." Need I say more on that? Now I'm not quite sure how I'm going to plan that out… but who knows?**

 **One last thing about this whole writing themselves into quick-pace writing problem. And this will be for anyone to answer: "Do you think for the next Arc, I should switch off Chapters with half being in one and the other half in other. For example: Half of one Chapter being in Standard before the Lancers leave and the other half in Synchro setting up the events for next time? How would everyone think about me doing that for Synchro, XYZ and Fusion? Standard kind of has that and it will be showing up from time to time till the Battle Royale.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now, so we shall see you all next time!**

 _"Are you not going to question how we broke the 4th wall again?"_

 **Nah, I don't really feel like doing that; working on the request we got.**

 _"But man... I wanted to duel this guy who thinks to challenge me!"_ Tanith grumbled.

 **No, you can't unless they want to and I finish your deck okay?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Dark Tuning Star

Episode 16: The Dark Tuning Star

Tanith had recovered my deck and informed me about what happened during the duel, which was unnerving, to say the least. No wonder why my monsters maintained a main and subtyping; they'd be completely destroyed without them. Melina… She wanted my deck, but what for? Could she be after my Dark Synchro monsters? I was currently not inside the stadium since I was too nervous to meet up with everyone after last night. My two Dark Synchro monsters were in my hand currently, while I held one Synchro monster in my hand. I was trying to think about my monsters if somehow this Dark Synchro stuff was just with me or others could achieve a complete use of it.

"Dark Tuning… I wonder why it has only shown up with me you know that?" I asked myself as I glanced at the one Synchro monster in my hand, "I was thinking you'd be the one to become a Dark Synchro next, but if you don't want to it's fine."

 _"I'm quite impressed at how much you respect and treat your monsters,"_ Meletta appeared as I placed them back into my deck, _"You must really care about them."_

"Of course, I do care about them," I replied with a soft smile, "They mean a lot to me."

"You care a lot about your Dark Synchro monsters huh?" I froze hearing a voice behind me and when I turned around, a strange male walked towards me, one I had no idea who he might have been. "You're that girl from You Show with those kinds of monsters right?"

"Y-Yeah that's me…" I placed my hands on my hip for the time being, "And you would be?"

"Yuu Sakuragi, and don't you forget it." He seemed really mad at me and I didn't know why, "Listen, when our match is up, you better be ready, because I'm not losing to some ghost like you."

"G-Ghost?!" I was angered at the remarked, "Excuse me?!"

"Don't act like you haven't heard. I've been looking into your background and I haven't seen a single record of yours prior to you entering You Show. And with this so-called Dark Tuning of yours, I don't trust you one bit." He glared at me, forcing myself to get into a defensive stance, "So when our match begins. Be ready because I won't be losing to some no face like you."

With that, he left me there alone and I sat down on the bench. Meletta clenched her fists after what my opponent stated.

 _"That guy… I swear he won't get away with saying those sorts of things!"_ Her hissing was apparent to me as I touched my chest, taking a deep breathe.

"I don't want to be worked up and tense up in fear before my match," I told Meletta as I pulled out some cards from my deck and closed my eyes, "This will be my first official match that I'll be dueling in that is in front of a crowd. If I know anything about Yugioh and if we are heading to Synchro, I must get over this stage fright now."

"I completely understand that. It makes sense for you, but I'll be assisting you in this duel while Devnet and Tanith get some well-deserved rest."

Shuffling my deck once again, I began to head out to meet everyone in the stadium.

* * *

I was so happy to see that Niles, Gongenzaka, and Yuya had won their duels without fail. Yet when Shun and Sora dueled… I could clearly see the darkness in both their hearts and even Meletta informed me about how much her people had suffered. She refused to tell me anything about her relationship with Shun and Yuto, but judging from her behavior it must have been close in some ways. But that duel… all that destruction, there wasn't a shred of joy or happiness watching that duel. It was full of despair and nothing else. My head and body couldn't bear to even watch that duel; I ran out halfway through it and ended up out of the stadium to calm my heart down. My heart was beating rapidly and my mind was wrapped around what just occurred. There was no way… why did this even happen?!

Was Arc-V going to be this messed up as it is now? Or by Dimension Zero intervening things would get worse? After my panic attack, I knew my match was up next and to be honest I was nervous. There was a small break and I did my best to avoid everyone. I heard Sora was in the hospital after he lost and then Shun...

 _"Lowell, are you prepared for your duel? The break is about to end shortly,"_ Meletta informed me as I snacked on my bag of popcorn, nearly empty.

"I hope so," I replied as I threw the rest away, "I just don't want to make things anything worse. Those poor children… Just why would Sora and shun go so far to make that kind of performance - Not performance, rather a battle?"

 _"You cannot blame him; after_ everything _, he's been through I cannot blame him. Now for certain Sora is from Academia… I can only see worse from here on out if you interacted with either of those duelists."_

"You're not just talking about me are you?" I asked her, "You rather not speak to Shun either and I understand that. Now, let's get this duel over with… Wish me the best of luck; I've got to win to keep my promise with my friend."

"And now, we are back to another duel that should be exciting! We have Yuu Sakuragi of LDs, the previous winner of the Junior Youth Division, versus Lowell Ember, the Synchro Star of You Show Dueling School!" I walked over the field, taking it all in while Sakuragi was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough to show up. Tell me, are you ready to be defeated?" He asked me.

"...Can we just get this over with?" I asked him, activating my Duel Disk.

"Now, the Action Field where these two Duelists shall face off in shall be…" We all looked up at the rotating sphere until it stopped, "Enchantment Library!"

"Enchantment Library," I mutter to myself as the Action Field appeared.

The empty Action Field transformed into a huge library and we looked like mouse size compared to the huge flying books around us. All lighting was now changed to flickering flames of floating lanterns flying about and the Action cards were dispersed above.

"Focus, all I need to do is win this," I repeated in my head.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Sakuragi began the chant first, so I had to complete the rest.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I continued on.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel!"

 **Sakuragi: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 4000**

"I'm taking the first move!" He looked at his hand before making his move, "I Normal Summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy to field. Due to his effect, I can add 1 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my deck to my hand."

 **Spellbook Magician of Prophecy: Lvl 2 Water Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 400**

"We best look for Action Cards." I agreed and ran to look for any Action Cards.

"Next, I activate the Spell Spellbook of Secrets to add another Spellbook to my hand and I play the Continous Spell Spellbook Star Hall! I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I looked back to see his monster as I drew my sixth card.

"Spellbook and Prophecy? Weren't these cards OP a while ago?" I thought to myself.

"Alright, then it's my move! I Normal Summoned Bestia Fortress Tortoise onto my field. With him on the field, I can Special Summon Little Magi Girl from my hand with another 'Bestia' monster onto the field." My two monsters appeared on the field side by side.

 **Bestia Fortress Tortoise: Lvl 4 Light Fairy/Reptile/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1700**

 **Little Magi Girl: 3 Light Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"Now, I'm tuning my Level 4 Fortress Tortoise with my Level 3 Little Magi Girl! Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form, Level 7, **_Bestia Valliant Alicorn_**!" From the two monsters came from the heavens a pure white Alicorn with a wavy dark blue mane with blue stars flickering in it as paralleled in the tail as its yellow eyes gazed upon my foe. The silver armor covering her body and wings truly made her stand out as she came forth shining brightly.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Lvl 7 Light Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"Lowell wants no time and Synchro Summons her Ace Monster within her first turn. How will Yuu Sakuragi be able to handle this?"

"With her on the field, I can activate the Spell Synchro Renewal!" I revealed my Spell to everyone, "When a Synchro Monster is successfully summoned, I can banish the monsters I used to Synchro Summon one monster on my field to once again Synchro Summon another monster of the same level! So once again, I'm tuning my Level 4 Fortress Tortoise with my Level 3 Little Magi Girl! Silent beast of the night, your eyes see all and talons ready to strike, I call upon you to aid in the coming battle! Synchro Summon! Appear, **_Level 7 Bestia Grand Horned Owl_**!"

From my Extra Deck came another Bestia monster, one taking the form of a Great Horned Owl, but instead wearing a helmet and armor with talons ready to strike down their foes. The eyes of the owl were glowing as it cried out and for some odd reason, I thought of Shun when I saw it appear on the field, colors matching the dark of night and the browns or bark.

 **Bestia Grand Horned Owl: Lvl 7 Wind Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400**

"And what's this? Lowell Synchro Summons another monster to join on her side of the field? What other tricks can this duelist show us today?"

"Battle! **Bestia Grand Horned Owl, strike down his monster with Moonlit Crush!** " I jumped onto Valliant Alicorn and took off as my other monster flew straight towards the opponent's monster.

"Why would you make a move like that?" Meletta asked me as I waited for his response.

"I activate my set Quick Play Spell Magical Dimension! By tributing Spellbook Magician of Prophecy, I can Special Summon High Priestess of Prophecy in attack position from my hand onto the field and destroy 1 monster on your field. And your Bestia Valliant Alicorn will be the one destroyed!" I was shocked seeing the female Spellcaster appear and I had to jump off as Valliant Alicorn was destroyed and I took damage from the attack I launched.

 **High Priestess of Prophecy: Lvl 7 Light Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"And Yuu Sakuragi not only stops a dangerous attack from Lowell Ember but destroys both her monsters in a single move! This the power of last year's Junior Youth Champion everyone!"

Everyone was cheering, but I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I got up from a floating book and when the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see Bestia Grand Horned Owl still flying around.

"What's this?! One of Lowell's monster is still on the field? What sorcery is this?!"

"So sorry about that," I smiled and waved to everyone, "I forgot to mention his effect didn't I? When he swoops in for an attack with a monster with a greater attack than his current one, he remains on the field and I take double the damage I would have received."

"Why the hell does your monster have that effect?" Sakuragi asked me.

"Because of what happens afterward. When I take double damage, his attack and defense are doubled for the rest of this duel!" I pointed to my monster showing off its power boost.

 **Sakuragi: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 3000**

 **Bestia Grand Horned Owl: Lvl 7 Wind Fairy/Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 - 4000 DEF: 2400 - 4800**

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn there." I had two cards in my hand still, but that would do for now.

"Nice move on your part. You did lose some Life Points and a Synchro Monster, but you've got a strong monster on your field. Don't think that you should lower your guard, though." I smirked at Meletta as an Action Card was ahead.

I was running towards it, seeing it stick out from the bookshelf and it was so close. Reaching out, I was about the grab the card before I felt the card slip from my grasp, causing me to fall and scream. Bestia Grand Owl quickly flew down and grabbed me before I splatted onto the ground.

"...That was a close one. Thanks, Grand." I thanked my beast once we landed, but when

I looked up, my opponent had grabbed the Action Card.

"Too bad for you, because you just forced yourself into a deep corner." Sakuragi glared at me before playing the Action Card, "I play the Action Spell Books of Demise! With this, you will take damage equal 200 times the number of cards in my Graveyard and in my hand. Since that is in total eight, I hope you like 1600 damage!"

I stood up against the page of flying books as I grabbed my Winged-Beast and flew off after the Action Card took effect; so he has two cards in his hand now does he?

"And since you have one monster on your field, this allows me to draw a single card after you took the damage." Now he held three cards in his hand.

 **Sakuragi: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 1400**

"Next, I Normal Summon Hermit of Prophecy in Defense Mode and then I play the Quickplay Spell Spellbook Organization." With that, I saw him look at the top three cards in his deck, "Not bad… In fact, this is perfect! Now Hermit of Prophecy's effect is activated by increasing his Level to 6 and attack by 300!"

 **Hermit of Prophecy: Lvl 3 - 5 Earth Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1200 - 1500 DEF: 700**

"What could he be going for with this?" Meletta asked, "Lowell, have any ideas about what he's planning to do?"

"I wish I knew. There is no way I know what this deck can do… I joined during this era of the game in terms of playing it. As for knowing about this… it was the original series and 5Ds."

"Don't think that's the end of my turn, because I'm activating the Spell Spellbook of the Master. As you should know, it allows me to copy the effect of a Spellbook Spell in my Graveyard after revealing one Spellbook card in my hand. So," He revealed Spellbook of Judgement in his hand and I gulped, feeling cold shivers run down my spine, "I'm having Spellbook of the Master take the effect of Spellbook of Secrets to added another Spellbook to my hand. Now like before, Hermit of Prophecy gains 2 levels and 300 attack once again!"

 **Hermit of Prophecy: Lvl 5 - 7 Earth Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1500 - 1800 DEF: 700**

"Now, I'm using Level 7 High Priestess of Prophecy and Hermit of Prophecy to build the Overlay Network!" My eyes widen seeing the two monster disappear, "Come forth, _ **Rank 7 Hierophant of Prophecy**_!"

 **Hierophant of Prophecy: Rank 7 Dark Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"And don't forget about my Spellbook Star Hall; now with 2 counters on it, Hierophant of Prophecy gains 200 ATK."

 **Hierophant of Prophecy: Rank 7 Dark Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2800 - 3000 DEF: 2600**

"And here is our previous Junior Youth Champion's Ace monster making its first appearance in the Junior League!"

"Still, that doesn't make you any stronger than my monster." I pointed it out.

"True, but you forget I have one last thing; I activate my Trap Hidden Spellbook to add Spellbook of the Master and Spellbook of Secrets to my hand. Then I activate Spell of Secrets to add another Spellbook Spell to my hand, which I will be using right after this!" By then, I knew I had to run if I was to survive this, "I activate Spellbook of the Master to copy Spellbook of Secrets effect to search another copy of the Spell I just got. I'm activating both my Spells - being Spellbook of Power to increase Hierophant of Prophecy's attack by 1000! Now with Spellbook Star Hall at 4 counters, my monster is stronger than yours will ever be!"

 **Hierophant of Prophecy: Rank 7 Dark Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect ATK: 3000 - 5800 DEF: 2600**

"Battle! **Hierophant of Prophecy, destroy her monster with Spellbinding Shackles!** " I began running away from both my monster and I dodged the spell attacks coming our way.

 _"Come on, where's an Action Card when you need it?!"_ I was hastily looking around when I finally saw one, just below where I was. _"Well, looks like I'm going to take a risk… SCREW THE RULZ!"_

Leaping down, I knew there was no way my monster would be avoiding that attack and seeing how the Action Card was hanging off the big shelf, I was taking a huge fall if it meant grabbing that Action Card. The spell landed I knew hearing my monster cry out behind me. My hand just barely touched the card, but it fell with me and I grabbed the card and slapped it onto my duel disk, not even bothering to look at it as I was falling down to the ground. Bracing for impact, I waited to be feeling pain throughout my back, but when I opened my eyes I was alive and well… Somehow.

"That was an explosive end! The question is, though, did Yuu Sakuragi defeat You Show's Synchro Star Duelist?" It only took me a bit longer to recover from the shock to find that I was alive, but when I looked down at my Duel disk to check the card, I smiled as I took off into the sky.

"YAHOO!" I yelled as I emerged from the dust cloud, but still hiding my secret underneath the dust cloud still around my secret, "Sorry for causing a scare everyone! But I'm okay!"

"What?! But how are you still alive? That should have ended our duel?!" I knew Yuu Sakuragi was confused as to how I was still here.

"And what is this?! Lowell Ember is still alive and is flying in midair - Huh?!" I held everyone gasp seeing that I was seemingly standing on nothing after the cloud settled, "I-It seems as if The Synchro Star Duelist is floating in midair. What sorcery is this?"

"This is no sorcery sir, but an effect of the Action Card I had grabbed just as the attack of Hierophant landed!" I smiled to the crowd as it was revealed on screen, being a mirror being shattered by two reflecting books, "For this is the Action Spell Mirrored Book Reading!"

"Mirror Book Reading?" Meletta was confused as everyone else as I looked at the card.

"It reads as follows: When a monster would be destroyed by another Special Summoned Monster, not of its same type - being Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ or I guess Pendulum in some cases, I can Special Summon one monster in defense mode from my hand if it is the same level and its defense greater than the damage I would have received! Negates everything I would have taken as well might I add. And that monster is here with me now, but the question is if you can see him."

"If we can see him?" Sakuragi asked as he looked around with his monster.

I drew my next card and I smiled seeing what I got. "Now everyone, watch as I light everyone's up by playing this card: Dark Flute of Remorse."

"The hell will that make anyone happy?!" Sakuragi questioned my motive but I waved it off.

"Silly you, if you wouldn't have just worked up all your Spellbook Star Hall and all that ATK buffs, you would have been having fun like I'm having," I smiled before continuing on, "Because with this, I can Special Summon Spectral Summoning Mirror from my Deck to the field in defense position!"

 **Spectral Summoning Mirror: Lvl 1 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"And now… Ladies and Gentlemen, behold as by paying half of my current Life Points, we all say hello to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" I spun around as my second monster was still around hiding as Kaito's ace monster from Zexal appeared from the mirror itself, letting out its cry as I took some Life Point reduction.

 **Sakuragi: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 600**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"What's this? Lowell pulls off an amazing magic trick and stuns the audience with a brand new monster that's unseen of before this point! Just what other tricks does she have up her sleeve?!" I heard everyone become amazed when Kaito's ace appeared and so did I.

"Yeah… and now to make things ever more in our favor!" I smiled before moving on, "Now I'd like to turn everyone's attention to the current effect of my Spectral Summoning Mirror, as it will now trade its current level with Galaxy-Eyes for the time being."

 **Spectral Summoning Mirror: Lvl 1 - 8 Dark Fiend/Zombie/Dark Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lvl 8 - 1 Light Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Everyone, spotlight on my please!" I called out as I hung out by some book formations.

As like before the spotlights all focused on me while my other monster still was masked in shadows as my other two monsters appeared.

"Now, I'd like to make a very strong announcement to everyone about a so-called rumor going around about me. I know everyone has heard of Dark Tuning correct?" I was followed up by silence, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I'm able to do something crazy and make a preposterous claim by proving to you that there is no need to be afraid of it. You know why because I'm going to do that very thing right here and right now while performing daring feet from all the way up here! By stepping off from my hidden monster, he shall be revealed and I will be saved while in the middle of the Dark Tuning itself by my Dark Synchro Monster!"

 _"Lowell… HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"_ Meletta screamed as everyone in the audience must have gotten scared for my safety.

"Ready everyone? Here we go!" I closed my eyes and fell backward as I knew where the Dark tuning should be, "I'm Dark Tuning my Level 8 Spectral Summoning Mirror with my Level 1 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon right now! Banished into the emptiness of Non-Existence, it is time for your serene darkness to shatter the false light that we all have and bring forth your true form to be seen from Dimension Zero! Awaken now, **_Negative Seven, Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk_**!"

As soon as my eyes opened, I grabbed onto Alastor's scales, which moved to form a seat for me as we landed on a floating book accompanied by my other monster.

"Say hello to Alastor and Artiste everyone!" I waved to everyone with both hands as my spellcaster revealed himself bowing down.

 **Bestia Spectral Alastor Basilisk: Lvl -7 Dark Fiend/Sea Serpent/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

Now Artiste wasn't at all very different from Performapal Sleight Hand Magician; I mean even the names and appearances were very similar. No idea why that was but hey I wasn't complaining. Artiste outfit was black, white and gold in color looking way too similar to the Performapal monster that Yuya currently own. The center diamond upon his jest hat was surrounded half by purple crystal leaves and the other half emerald feathers. The scepter he wields resembled a healing staff by the way the ends curled around the diamond at the head of the scepter. Same like the other Performapal monster, the lower of half of his body was a yellow crystal in the shape of a diamond, surrounded by four cloud gray wings giving him a flight of sorts. I could help but be in love with how this monster looked, even with the black and yellow bird mask he wore.

 **Bestia Spectral Cunning Artiste Magician: Lvl 7 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000**

What the response I caught me off guard when people were cheering and even my monsters were a bit surprised to hear this response. We were expecting it to be more skeptical and scared but everyone was cheering when they saw both my monsters.

"She has done it, folks! The Synchro Star of You Show Dueling School has done the impossible and proved that another new form of Summoning has been discovered! Lowell Ember isn't just the Synchro Star, but a Dark Tuning Star of You Show!" I gasped hearing that being said, making me blush quite a bit.

"I was not expecting this at all…" I thought to myself as I looked at my other two monsters, feeling that we all shared the same emotions.

 _"Yeah, who would have thought they'd be all pumped up like before when seeing this. And you haven't even Pendulum Summoned."_ Meletta made note of that.

 _ **"That is true. This is quite different that what I was anticipating."**_ I smiled hearing Alastor speak to me, _**"But we must finish this duel if we wish to continue onward."**_

"...Just because you pulled off a stunt like that doesn't mean you can beat me!" Sakuragi declared pointing at me, "If you haven't noticed, your monsters are still weaker than my Hierophant and without any Action Cards, you can't win."

"That's what you think, but Alastor carries a very special ability. You see, when he is Special Summoned onto the field, all my opponent's monster suffer by having their attack cut in half. So how about we show him just how strong you really are Alastor? **Petrifying Stare**!" I decided to say different names whenever he used his effect; he didn't and I found this to be more fitting to his ability whatever I called it the first time.

 **Hierophant of Prophecy: Rank 7 Dark Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect ATK: 5800 - 2900 DEF: 2600**

"Why you-!"

"Now how about I have Alastor give you a little lesson for you to learn about messing with us? Alastor, now!" Alastor let out a roar and flicked his sharp tail and scales flew from it towards his monster.

There was no time to react to it as Alastor's magic was quick to remove his monster. The scales flew and returned to his tail as he fell to the floor, not expecting that attack to be as quick as it was.

 **Sakuragi: 3900**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 600**

"Heh, that hardly left a scratch. Considering both your monster's attack, you can't beat me this turn." He mentioned and then I remembered Alastor's secondary effect of his.

 _ **"So you've finally noticed my secondary effect? I was expecting you to discover that sooner Milady."**_ Alastor chuckled at me, _**"Shall we?"**_

"Of course," I whispered before clearing my throat to respond to Yuu Sakuragi, "You are forgetting about Alastor and his secondary effect. Any monster he destroys during battle whether they are in attack or defense position, my opponent receives damages up to half of you monster's original attack!"

"Say what?!" He was shocked as more of the scale flew towards him, but were more of dancing around them then slicing through him.

Sakuragi: 2500

Vs

Lowell: 600

"Let's end this with a bang, shall we? _**Artiste Magician,** **Light Up The Night With Firework Dazzle**_!" I pointed at him and my monster disappeared with a wave of his scepter.

I watched while covering my mouth as Yuu looked around for my monster. Before he could sense my monster, there was a huge firework cannon aimed right to his face and with a wave from my monster, the explosion was released and sent upward, becoming a massive firework show while Yuu Sakuragi was just shocked as the last of his Life Points were out. The poor guy dropped to his knees.

 **Sakuragi: 2500**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 600**

 **Winner : Lowell**

Everyone was cheering as everything faded away and I walked over to Yuu Sakuragi. I was a bit cautious since he was extremely mad at me earlier and if he was going to hurt me I needed to be ready.

"Hey… About our match earlier," I began before he glared at me, getting up from his knees.

"Don't you dare talk to me after what you did."

"Excuse me, but I just wanted to say-!"

"I said Shut Up!" I recoiled my hand by how terrifying his voice was raised towards me, "Just go away! I don't even want to see your face."

With that he turned around and barged off, leaving me alone on the field feeling hollow inside. Did I not make him smile like in Yuya's match? Is this once again a meaningless match? Was I not able to reach him through my dueling? Everyone else was drowned out as I was brought back to being with my best friend, us playing on YGOPro together and trying out some fun decks. He was always laughing and joking around, helping me beat the AI despite them having illegal cards. One of the best batches of matches was us versus Spellbooks, which was Prophecy in a sense. So why… Why was this so hollow to him if I enjoyed it? Was it unenjoyable to him? Have I… lost that touch of laughter as well?

 **Hello everyone and guess whose back before school times begins over where I am? Yep, school will be starting and I can tell things will be getting quite busy. Hopefully, I'll be able to update when it is easy and the chapters are done completely. Can I just say how much fun it was playing on YGOPro and against the AI using Spellbooks? I used that to help me somewhat understand how to use them and write the duel. But just playing them was so much fun! But screw the Amorphage decks; I mean they completely shut down playing Yugioh and they are quite boring...**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank** Findarato **for following! I really appreciate it.**

 **Other than that, I think we are pretty good actually. No reviews to response to... even if Tanith mentions how many people with accounts just show up and just read and not even leaving a thank you for continuing... Which I usually do so I'm not going to force anyone or get Tanith to come after you. So, until next time everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20: Where is Sora?

Episode 17: Where is Sora?

After my duel, I wasn't exactly feeling the best I could be. In fact, I felt so much like a train wreck that I decided to leave early and go back to the apartment than hang out with the group. I mean, why was he such a downer after our duel? Leaning back on the couch, I was flicking through each of the channels and ignoring all the calls I got. In fact due to my counterparts getting so fed up with it, I silenced it so we could relax before our second duel of the Championship.

" _Say, Lowell, this is probably going to be a really weird question me to ask… but your Water Deck is more a Nekroz one correct?"_ Devnet asked me out of the blue, while I was browsing what channels the had for free.

" _Technically yes, but I had to drop that deck a while ago,"_ I replied.

" _H-Huh?! B-But you really enjoyed playing that deck… Why would you have to drop it?!"_

"Two words: Yugioh Banlist," I emphasized it more by counting it on my hands.

" _I thought that was three words,"_ Meletta made me rolled my eyes.

"It still counts as two. Anyway, you see a certain monster got banned and I haven't been able to play since."

" _I-I'm so sorry for bringing that up."_

"No it's fine; I don't have to be mad if you were just curious. Though, mind me asking why you wanted to know that?"

" _It's just… I've noticed something odd about our decks. Y-You see, Meletta has Wind Attributes, Tanith has Fire Attributes, y-you have Light and Darkness though you used to play Water… and I play Earth Attributes… It just occurred to me that we have monsters of all six Attributes!"_

" _That's a pretty neat fact; I've never stopped to think about."_ Tanith smiled before shuffling through her own deck, " _In fact, that fact is kind of neat."_

" _I-I know right?"_ Devnet's eyes were shining a bit.

"Well, the more you know I guess," I stopped at one channel, seemingly distorted for some odd reason compared to the rest, "Huh? What's wrong with this channel?"

" _Maybe the cable company is crappy for this one?"_ Meletta suggested as I went back and forth from this channel and another, the other being completely fine.

" _You might want to call about this."_ Tanith looked over at the apartment phone nearby.

"I guess. Or we could ignore it like any normal person would back at my version of Earth." I joked at the last part, "But sure thing, we'll just call the people and just tell them one channel is dead on their pamphlet."

Getting up, I was about to go the phone when the weird channel's flickering and silence suddenly broke out into a jumble of noise patterns. This did make me nearly fall over if I didn't catch myself.

"What now?!" I yelled as I looked back.

" _...Morse Code?!"_ Devnet covered her mouth in shock, " _Something's communicating using Morse Code through the channel?"_

" _Okay then… There is still no way I would expect you to understand these random noise patterns… but care to translate for us?"_ Tanith asked the Synchro duelist.

" _Hold on… Lowell, you need to turn the volume up louder for me."_

"It's already close to blowing my eardrums out and you need it turned up?! Fine, hold on," I turned it a little bit more for Devnet.

" _Um, let's see…"_ Devnet was writing it out in front of her in the air, " _Okay, I think I got: 'Whomever receives this distress call, we need your help. They have arrived… We need aid against them. Please someone help us. We can't hold out for very much longer.' I believe that is all."_

"Good." I lowered the volume and changed the channel, "Now we have a distress message in Morse Code from who knows where. Just our luck."

" _So, we are facing off against Academia, Dimension Zero and we just got this… I swear there is more going on than I think…"_ I yawned after Tanith made that observation.

" _Hey Lowell, did you get any sleep last night?"_ Meletta asked, " _You kind of have bags under your eyes. Why don't you go to sleep early?"_

"Sure thing." I turned the T.V off and headed to the bedroom, not even bothering to take off my clothes, "If the alls get urgent or whatnot wake me up. Otherwise, I need to get my sleep."

" _Sure thing! While you're asleep, Meletta and I can settle the score through a duel!"_

" _You are crazy Tanith! Like I'll duel you here and now!"_

" _Excuse me, but you're the Unscathed Mockingbird; that means you have to duel against me!"_

" _That doesn't mean shit!"_

Their argument continued on as I fell to a light sleep, or rather nap for the time being to rest off of my worries and concerns.

 **Somewhere Else, Kazama's P.O.V**

I honestly didn't like hanging back here waiting for him to show up. Sure we hated each other a lot; in fact for the most part we wished to tear at eachother's throats. However due to our… circumstances and current situation we had to work together. Standing outside a comic store wasn't the ideal place for us to meet up but it was better than meeting up in some alleyway I guess. The sun was setting, meaning that soon things were going to happen; my gut was screaming for me to hurry and get this over before the main event happens tonight.

"Kazama! Sorry, I'm late; had to take care of some things with Gongenzaka and Yuzu. They just wouldn't let me go easily," Niles appearing, looking quite exhaust with bags under his eyes, "You have the thing don't you?"

"Managed to sneak out two bottles this time. That security of theirs sucks ass but it got improved like 2 percent," I replied, tossing him one of the bottles, "Sadly, these aren't the same as the last batch."

"What do you mean?"

"These pills of ours will only last for about two days with our normal dosage. Not like our week-long pills. Either they have decided to change them for everyone or for thieves like ourselves." I watched Niles take his four pills, the bags under his eyes vanished without fail, "How do you think you can keep this up before the new girl finally finds out about this? When you head to Synchro, I might not be able to assist you any longer; our deal will finally be up."

"I know that; don't remind me bastard," Niles put his bottle away before looking back at me, "I will handle the situation when the times comes to it."

"How can you be so sure? What if he comes back and you can't keep yourself from protecting her? What can you then if you return to being-!" I was cut off when Niles sharply turned to punch me, but I dodged out of the way before it could land.

"Don't you dare think about mention _**that.**_ " His voice when dark, fist pulled back and he rubbed his wrist, "She will stay safe; she has to learn about XYZ Summoning before I can finally be free."

"How do you even think that will save any of us? She can't be the only hope we have left!" I tried to reason with him, but when he turned and walked away, I sighed, "Damn it! Niles!"

 **?, Devnet's P.O.V**

I knew I was risking everything by going into her mind while she was sleeping but I had to! I don't care if Tanith and Meletta say it's dangerous for me to venture here alone! I'm a big girl; I can handle myself! Even as I walked through the fog, I knew this place would constantly change and thinking about last time… No, I can't worry about that right now! I have to complete the task I need to do. If I don't then, then bad things are sure to happen to all four of us!

Climbing up higher, I stopped to find myself looking a cliff but right by my feet was something strange. I bent down to pick it up and it revealed to look like a thin piece of glass but I knew better. Looking into it, I noticed how it seemed to be a memory of sorts but from this perspective… this memory is Meletta's isn't it?! I-I mean it looked just like the ruins of Heartland that she talked about and it seems to be active. Should I… check this out? Maybe if I did, it could keep them distracted while I went to work! Smiling, I tapped the memory and before my eyes, the glass shined brightly before move to reform the exact memory of Meletta's memory, albeit in a third person perspective now.

The ruins of Heartland were all around and judging from how bad it looked, it had to be after the main invasion and possibly when the Resistance was active still. Taking a step forward, the memory played out and this wasn't I was expecting to see. Meletta was following another teen who looked like Yuzu - correction, this was Ruri if I recall. Ruri seemed distressed as they were passing through… heading back to the Resistance by the looks of it.

" _Meletta, can you be honest with me for a minute?"_ Ruri asked the former pop idol.

" _Sure thing Ruri!"_ Meletta flashed a smile but it looked completely forced to me.

" _Do you really think we can trust the new people in our base? I-I know they are making our troubles a lot easier but… something about them is bothering me about them more than it should."_

" _Ah, so your gut is saying the same thing isn't it?"_ Meletta's tone was more gentle with Ruri; they must have been close, " _There's no way for us to prove they are doing anything bad. I mean with what they've been smuggling for us, we all can have a decent meal instead of those canned tomato soups every day. Sure we have rations and are still not going to win anytime soon, but we're improving our chances of victory!"_

" _I guess… Say Meletta… Are my brother and Kaito arguing once again whenever I'm not around? They seem to send me around doing these sort of tasks with you always with me and the paths we take are way too long."_

" _I can tell you they aren't on good terms right now that's for sure. As for the second thing,"_ She paused for a few before continuing, " _I just don't want to duel any of those Academia dogs when I have somebody with me. I just…"_

Meletta stopped while she led the way and Ruri looked so concern before the idol looked back.

" _I just can't stand the fact of losing anymore that I've already had. If I lose you, Kaito, Yuto or Shun next… I don't know if I can still make everyone happy back at base."_ Tears were in her eyes and Ruri smiled.

" _You're doing a great job Meletta! You're singing is still giving us hope. Don't feel bad,"_ I was a bit surprised seeing Ruri hug Meletta in the current ruins of a building they were in, " _Without you, I don't think any of us would still have any will to fight back… at least with what we all believed in before this all began of course."_

" _True, but we can see if we can get those two boys to finally knock it off,"_ Meletta informed Ruri as they separated but then Meletta looked away and Ruri was a bit confused as I was.

" _Huh, what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing… Sorry but I just remembered we need to get back quickly; I forgot I promise Sayaka that I'd help her with some stuff."_

" _Right. Then let's hurry okay?"_

They left afterwards and the memory ended. This memory was unlike anything I would have seen from Meletta now. She had a strong connection to all of them in XYZ and now she's here and they are all worried sick about her right? But then - wait a second! My eyes widen at the realization. Her eyes… why were Meletta's eyes purple in that memory and not the green now? In fact, I didn't see her necklace on her at all! Just what does that mean? Could this memory be broken or something?

Nevermind, that's not why I'm here. Puting the memory someplace safe, I ran to where I was meant to go; the temple in the sky which had the thing I needed to destroy. Inside, I took a few steps in before I stopped, seeing the one thing I knew was here guarding the object I needed to destroy.

"So you're here as well huh?" I asked, only getting a growl in return. "You better move you know, or I'll make you! I can't let you keep getting in my way any longer!"

It didn't move a centimeter and I sighed before looking at my activated Duel Disk. If I dueled now, Lowell might awaken and this won't be good. Before I could initiate the duel, I heard Tanith calling for me and I had to back away. Now wasn't the time at all! Even my opponent was snickering knowing I had to go now.

"Fine, but I'll be back you here and I will destroy it." With that, I had to leave and see why Tanith was screaming my name.

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes for the twentieth time after they called Devnet to help them settle the score; I mean why do my Counterparts act like children at times; I'm seventeen for crying out loud! When Devnet came, I sighed in relief as I was running towards the nearby park.

" _What do you want? Can't I just have some peace and quiet for once?"_ Devnet groaned while the other two continued to be angry at each other.

" _Devnet, we need you to settle the score on our latest competition!"_ Meletta exclaimed.

" _Which is?"_

" _A rap battle of course!"_ Tanith answered the question with pride before I had enough, stopping at the backup of the park with the huge stage backstage area behind me.

"Okay, how about you three settle things without distracting me from finding out where Sora and his band of nightmare animals went before everyone has a panic attack?" I was stern in my voice and tone; now was _**not**_ the time I needed to hear this kind of thing from my counterparts.

" _Okay!"_ They disappeared and for once I sighed, finally alone for the most part as I looked up to the moon.

"Finally, now I can finally focus on finding Sora… Speaking of which, where could the candy lover be?" I reached out to the moon, reflecting on what I knew about him, "I...only got up to till after something really important but it wasn't the Battle Royal but after the duel, Shun and Sora were in… Now, what was it?!

Suddenly, I was brought back to reality when I saw two freaking dragons battling in the sky above, causing a lot of sound and noise. Speaking of which… those are Yuto and Yuya's dragons right? Then that means-! I cut myself off as I ran to stopped by the stage, witnessing the two dragons face off.

" _ **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon… Both parts of the same being."**_ Alastor's voice echoed in my head and we both observed the fierce battle between them. " _ **I'd hate to imagine what it would have been like to duel against your own counterparts Milady."**_

"I activate a Continuous Trap!" I looked to Yuto as the trap was revealed as the two dragons continued to fight, "Phantom Fog Blade! This card negates your attack and as long as I control this card, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon cannot attack!"

Sora continued to be ticked off since even now I knew why he took that attack. With Dark Rebellion on his field, everything was in place for him. I was still hiding since neither duelist opposing Yuto had realized that I was down here. Sora was too focused on Yuto so I gave him a free pass.

"I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya was ready to counter with his Pendulum Scale, "Once per turn, it can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster! **Inverse Gears!** "

Yuya wasn't going to do any good by activate it thanks to the card Yuto must have set by now. This duel, I remember it now… until the end that was. Everything beyond that point was still blurry but I knew with this standing, Yuya wasn't going to actually realize how messed up in the head Sora was. I fear if Yuto cannot get through to Yuya with the screwed-up timeline this show has now… things won't go exactly as plan now will it? There is one option for me to do but if I do…

" _ **Milady, I believe you should be cautious; Sora is about to summon something wicked and I don't believe he'll be backing out now."**_

Crap! He's right; that's going to bring out Frightfur Chimera! And it doesn't look like Sora's going to be sent back now; guess I have no other choice. Sorry Yuya, but I can't allow for this to happen! That attack from his Fusion can't be negated by Spells or Traps and I have to act now. The smoke settled and instead of Dark Rebellion being destroyed, everyone but myself gasped when they saw Spectral Mourning Witch on the field.

"What?!" Sora was seriously ticked off, but then when the dust settled, everyone saw me standing the aisle, Duel Disk activated.

"I activate the effect of Spectral Mourning Witch. When you declared that attack upon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, I could Special Summon her to the field and negate that attack you wished to do upon Yuto's dragon!" I explained, thinking back as to how my monster used her broom to make the attack vanish.

 **Spectral Mourning Witch: Lvl 5 Dark Fiend/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**

"L-Lowell?! What are you doing here?!" Yuya asked as I looked at my hand.

"Sorry Yuya, but there is no way I can allow either of you to go on like this!" As I expected, Yuya hasn't seen Sora's outburst just yet; guess I have to push it even further, "Prepare yourselves! I won't be holding back!"

 **Yuto: 3000**

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sora: 1300**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Back I am once again, after a break or sorts while I figure out how exactly I'm going to get through the Battle Royale; outlines are complete but its writing it and not making it like a slog. And it kind of helps when I don't focus on Lowell all the time and go to her counterparts and other important characters. Nevertheless updates will be a hit or miss as school for me is coming up. I'll keep working on this but expect them to be far between unless I'm in the groove for writing them.**

 **Before I forget, the requested duel from Shane Kor will be uploaded after this chapter or the next. When, I'm not too sure but it will come up before the next official chapter (Maybe IDK; don't quote me on that.) For things like that, I'm labelling them as Extra Chapter; this means they won't be canon to the story unless some kind of miracle Destiny Draw happens. (AKA AU places I guess I could label them.)**

 **As for total views - I'm so happy that this has nearly 4,500 total views; I was not expecting to get this far at consider how loose this idea was. Thank you everyone and I hope to get working on this as best I can!**

 **Taking a slight detour, I've started watching the dub and I hope to Exodia Crow and Jack have their original voices back; that's all I ask really. I still prefer the sub compared to the dubs for the story and voices but I am watching the dub because why not. That being said, I think Roger has the voice of Pegasus… I might add that in as another on going joke like the color blindness (I swear I'll make this a running gag if I can make it fit without it being forced.) Also what the hell writers you have Ruri resisting the bug but not Selena or Rin? I'm calling BS.**

 **Well, I'll see you all next time okay? Things are about to get spicy before the Battle Royal. Speaking of which, I best get working on the duel outlines for that because I'm going to lose my mind with the last duel of Standard… Maybe I should let you guys decide… I'll keep you all posted.**


	21. Chapter 21: Pendulums & Fluffals vs

Episode 18: Pendulums & Fluffals vs Phantom Knights &…?!

"L-Lowell?! What are you doing here?!" Yuya asked as I looked at my hand.

"Sorry Yuya, but there is no way I can allow either of you to go on like this!" As I expected, Yuya hasn't seen Sora's outburst just yet; guess I have to push it even further, "Prepare yourselves! I won't be holding back!"

 **Yuto: 3000**

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sora: 1300**

 **Yuya: 4000**

"I activate the Monster of Spectral Mourning Witch! When she's on the field, once per turn I can Special Summon another Pendulum Monster to the field! From my hand, I Special Summon Bestia Clover Rabbit!"

Spectral Mourning Witch was joined by the Beast-Warrior white and green rabbit. A four-leaf clover pattern was across her dress as she carried one huge clover like an umbrella as she appeared.

 **Bestia Clover Rabbit: Lvl 3 Light Fairy/Beast-Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

" _ **A most impressive play; who would have thought having Pendulums in our ranks would serve us well?"**_ I smiled as I quickly thought out my play after Alastor spoke in my mind,

I could either go from a Level 8 monster in my Extra Deck or use the effect of Bestia Clover Rabbit to turn Spectral Mourning Witch into a Level 10 Dark Tuner… Say, did I even have a Level 8 Synchro in my Extra Deck? Oh right, there was the one dragon in my Extra Deck I still haven't shown off. Hope neither of my main monsters mind if I try this out!

"Now, I'm tuning my Level 5 Spectral Mourning Witch with my Level 3 Bestia Clover Rabbit!" Both my monsters flew up into the air.

"A Synchro Summon?" I knew Yuto would be rightfully confused but it was the one I knew was most comfortable for me.

Before I was about to begin the chant, something strange light seemed to be glowing from my necklace once I got the Dragon out from my Extra Deck. Doubling checking its name, my eyes widen seeing that it was reacting to this dragon. Placing it onto my Duel Disk, the chant left my lips as I raised one hand into the air.

"When your desolate serenity is at harm, you take flight from your crystalized slumber to protect your hope! I look to you now, descend from the light of the moon and fan your wings and eyes to break the nighttime sky. Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 8, Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon!"

A dragon's cry from above shocked even myself as I looked up, seeing the shadow of the dragon fly down and fly about the park. The eyes of the dragon were purple in color and the scales were pure white that were transparent in some areas while it took flight. The head of the beast reminded me of two yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. In the middle of the ornaments was a clear-cut gem. My dragon seemed to take more of the form of a Chinese and Japanese dragon with its long thin body and possessing no limbs of its own besides the head and tail. What replaced them were four huge purple butterfly-designed wings that seemed to reflect the light around it, making its wings more memorizing and changing depending on the environment. The dragon finally stopped in front of me as it let out its roar.

 **Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2700**

 **LDS Observation Room, 3rd P.O.V**

All who were present in the room were stunned at seeing the Synchro Pendulum Dragon take the field. It majestic appearance had caught all of their attention. Even while this was going, Reiji Akaba was unfazed and instead focusing on the duelist who pulled this off.

"That's…" Nakajima began until the CEO stopped him. "What is she doing there?"

"Mr. President, the analyze of her Synchro Pendulum Monster in stronger than anything we've picked up before,"

"...By how much?" Reiji asked, watching the screen and gauging Shun's reaction to seeing Lowell onscreen.

"Our analyze is still being finalized, but it's clearly more power than what Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summoning."

"Continue the analyze and make sure you get footage of this duel."

"Yes, Sir."

Reiji continued to watch the screen, seeing how Lowell was arguing with Yuya and Sora about the current matter.

" _...I already told you Yuya, I won't allow this to go any farther!"_ Her eyes were filled with determination, " _At this moment, Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon's innate effect activates now! When there are any DARK-Attribute Monsters on the field, my monster gains 300 ATK for each one face-up on the field!"_

 **Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 - 3900 DEF: 2700**

" _Next I activate the Quick Play Spell Wavering Eyes from my hand to destroy your Pendulum Scales!"_ Her spell revealed the picture of the card, " _And thanks to both your scales being destroyed, I can add a Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand. Due to Wavering Eyes' effect to search this monster out, I can Special Summon Spectral Bones Conductor by using one of this monster's effects!"_

 **Spectral Bones Conductor: Lvl 5 Dark Spellcaster/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

Kazama was in the room, watching this alongside everyone else. He didn't a word when she activated the Quick Play Spell from her hand. In fact, he was more interested in the Synchro Pendulum Monster she just summoned to the field. Fists tightening a bit, his attention went back and forth from the duel and Reiji - who seemed way too intrigued by this duel.

" _Battle! I attack Frightfur Chimera with Lunarscape Dragon!_ _ **Total Eclipse Burst**_ _!"_ Her dragon took off, flying into the air, " _At this moment, Spectral Bones Conductor's effect activates! When I control a Pendulum-Type monster that declares an attack upon a monster of the same or lower Level or Rank than my own, all monsters you controls are destroyed and both of you will take the same damage that is calculated! Now,_ _ **Haunting Symphony of The Night!**_ _Merge with Lunarscape's attack to form_ _ **Haunting Symphony Eclipse Burst!**_ "

Everyone watched as the dragon taking flight stopped once it became and silhouette. The energy coming from the dragon formed into a spiraling ball of yellow energy. Her other Pendulum Monster began to move his hands before a surge of energy flew from him and to her dragon. The green energy merged into the attack before it released the stream of destruction. Single stream split into two as both monsters were destroyed.

 **Yuto: 3000**

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sora: 1300 - 200**

 **Yuya: 4000 - 2900**

" _Luckily for you two, I cannot have another monster on the turn I activate Spectral Bones Conductor's effect. I set my last card in hand and end my turn."_ Lowell ended her turn, her dragon flying down to her level, " _At this moment, Lunarscape Dragon's attack decreases due to both Frightfur Chimera and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon being destroyed. Now I wonder, how shall you response Yuya?"_

 **Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3900 - 3000 DEF: 2700**

"She just… took out both their monsters with one attack," Kazama eyes focused on the screen as Yuya's turn began.

"Does this surprise you?" Reiji asked the Dinomist duelist, who took the time to response.

"Not really. I expected something would destroy both their monster," Yuya just activated the Spell Pot of Riches to get more cards to his hand and Kazama was calculating many things in his head, "But that monster… Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon. I have a strange feeling about that card."

"What do you mean?" Shun questioned the other duelist, bitterness in his voice.

"Lowell Ember is the name she goes by, but the last person in possession of that Dragon was a different person."

"A different person?" Kazama nodded to the question from Nakajima.

"Correct. The last one in possession of such a card was a close friend of mine. Her name was Luna." Kazama pulled out a card from his deck and looked intensely at it, "Now with this duelist summoning her ace…"

The voice he had trailed off as focus returned to the card in his hand. It was called Book of Moon and unbeknownst to anyone else, it was going slightly in his grasp. Eyes looked up to see Yuya's Odd-Eyes was back on the field with a boost of sorts, going after Lunarscape, who quickly took off. Both dragons were clashing against each other as Lowell was yelling things that rung a bell in his head. Why were they so familiar to what she once said to him? There was no way she was the same person; their actions, looks, and vocal patterns were completely different.

" _...Not everything can be won through smiles Yuya!"_ Everyone was drawn in by what she yelled as the dragon were in a game of cat and mouse, " _I know this for a fact and if I have to beat you to prove it, then so be it! I'll be the one to open your eyes from the fantasy you're trapped in! I activate the Trap Pendulum Protection! When I have two or more Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck, I can select two to send to my Graveyard and negate your attack."_

Her monster appeared as spirits, stopping the battle before vanishing into her Graveyard.

" _And don't bother to activate your Pendulum Scale Yuya, for this Trap cannot be negated. Do you understand Yuya? Or will I have to beat the truth into you?"_

Kazama glanced over to Shun, whom he knew might be seeing Lowell as somebody else like he was. There was nothing to go off as they watched Yuya having to end his turn and that's when Sora snapped. Strangely, the facial expression and gesture she had weren't one he should have expected. He deduced she only did this to push her fellow duelist into realizing the truth and had no ill will towards the Pendulum Duelist. The Fusion Duelist vanished soon after and the monsters faded away.

 **Central Park, Lowell's P.O.V**

Sora finally vanished and I let out a huge sigh, going and sitting in the audience area. My hands were still shaking but I managed to hold off from going any further than I did. I know Yuto and Yuya would have a ton of questions, so I decided to be the logical one and not have them screaming from one end to the other.

"I don't know about you two, but how about we talk in the audience area about what just happened?" I asked both of them calmly.

"And why should we do that?" Yuya looked at me.

"Because of as much as I'd love to get into detail about it's not logical to have a normal conversation with someone when you're from the stage to the back of the park and it somehow is like talking when you're in close distance." I had an unamused look on my face, "So, how about you both sit down and talk it out? The last thing I want is to be the adult here and take both your decks."

Silence followed before both of them agreed to my conditions. I did have them sitting too close to one another, but I was between them in the seats. This was a secret success in my head: good, now they aren't going to have that weird exchange.

"Okay first of all, what just happened to Sora?" Th at was the first thing Yuya asked his XYZ Counterpart as I felt someone stir in my head.

" _You actually got them to talk it out?"_ Devnet asked me, " _Wow."_

" _Since I'm the only adult here I thought this would better than them screaming their lungs out,"_ I replied as the deep exposition dump began.

"He went back to the Fusion Dimension," Yuto replied calmly.

"Went back?!"

Yuto nodded. "Yes. He was originally a person from that world."

"That world…?" Yuya's eyes narrowed.

"Yuya, before you ask how that is possible, think about it. Have you heard of any school called Academia or anything of that sort from this world?" I chimed in and Yuya didn't have a response, so I continued, "Then there you go. Sora is from a different world and so are Shun and Yuto."

"You got to be kidding me. There's no way I can believe that!" Yuya was still in denial and I shook my head.

"I swear, explaining a topic such as this is a pain in my butt," I grumbled before I cleared my throat after Yuto answered Yuya's question.

"Okay, just to make this quick, here's the rundown. Basically, there are four main worlds/dimensions in play here. We have Fusion, which houses the Academia Duel Soldiers who are the main faction of enemies like Sora. Next, comes Synchro with the whole dilemma of Tops and Bottoms and whatever plot the villain's planning there. Then we have XYZ, where Yuto here comes from along with Shun, however, for whatever reason, Academia decided to somehow launch a full-size invasion to destroy most of their home. Lastly, we have Standard, where you are currently residing in. As you'd expect, each Dimension usually uses a singular form of Summoning. Sora's world uses Fusion, Synchro is well… they use Synchro and XYZ uses… you get the idea. Anyway, back to why Fusion and XYZ have a strong hatred-!"

"Wait, just how to do you-?"

"Don't cut me off Yuto; I'll explain after I get through this okay? Back to what I was saying, Academia decided one day that they'd go invade XYZ for _whatever_ reason they had decided to turn that into a war zone using Duel Monsters. People turned into cards and XYZ didn't have any defense force to protect themselves since they only did it for fun - like how this game is supposed to be." I looked at both of them before continuing, "I don't why they decided to invade worlds through Dueling. Honestly, if they did it using military then things would be different but we have them using a card game. Back to the topic on hand about earlier Yuya, you need to open your eyes and not be stuck in your fantasy world. I know I'm being harsh but things are going on unseen by you every single day. That's why I dueled against you; I was hoping… it would open your eyes. It's the undeniable truth; nothing can change that."

I stopped there, putting both of my hands together. "Now, if you both would like to ask your question now, I'd really appreciate it."

"How did… How long did you know this?" Yuto asked first.

"I've known for quite a while, but it took me some time to recall," I replied to him, "If you want it exactly… probably once I saw Shun and Sora's duel."

"But… you're not from the Fusion Dimension right?" Yuya paused before his eyes widen, "Wait a second, you said 'where you are currently residing in...' Does that mean you're from a different dimension as well Lowell?"

"I guess you could say that. Honestly, I'm not too sure considering a couple of… factors." There was no way I was talking about Dimension Zero just yet and with Reiji watching this I wasn't letting him get the facts out just from me, "But for right now, let's just say I'm from a world unknown."

"And you can't tell us because…?" Yuto glared at me.

"If I were to tell you, then Academia wouldn't be your biggest concern. I'll tell you once I know it's safe and not being recorded."

"Recorded?" Both of them asked.

"You didn't realize we've been stalked by Reiji Akaba all this time? Then again, you wouldn't know considering the fact that's information I have from my homeworld."

"Reiji Akaba…" Yuto voice faded off.

"I don't get anything about this dimension nonsense. But I know this!" Yuya cut in, a strong belief filling him and I could tell by his eyes, "Dueling is not a tool for conflicts! And even less for invading… The Dueling I believe in… is entertainment to make people happy and put a smile on their faces!"

Both of us stayed silent, letting Yuya go on.

"Even now, I remember it clearly." Yuya places a hand over his Pendulum, "My father united everyone with Dueling! That power was in the Action Dueling that my dad created and polished! The power to grab people's attention and bring a smile upon their face. I even felt like I was just getting a bit closer to that… To think that Dueling is being used as a tool to hurt people…! I can't forgive it!"

" _Hah, say that to all the previous shows."_ I mentally snickered to myself when he said what I also believed in.

"You…" Yuto was taken aback by Yuya's statement.

A bright light appeared from nowhere, shocking all of us as all other power around us was cut, turning everything around us into nearly complete darkness. The only light source we have was the big ball of light coming from nowhere.

"Huh? Why did the power cut out?" I asked, standing up and we all shielded ourselves from the light, backing away somewhat.

"What is that?" Yuya asked.

The light suddenly took over the whole area and lasted for a while, until it finally died down. Once it did, all three of us looked towards the source of smoke that took place of the light. Squint my eyes, I tried to focus on who it was until I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Ow… Dammit, what's this thing doing here?!" I knew that voice from anyway even though it was speaking English to my ears and he removed his helmet, "Jeez…"

Now here was the moment where Tomato Head, Eggplant Head and Banana Head would have their moment… Oh come on I had to reference that at least once! But seeing him here, I knew what would proceed but what could I do? This is meant to happen anyway…

" _What exactly do you mean?"_ Devnet asked, appearing with one hand to her face.

" _Yugo's going to fight Yuto and Yuya absorb Yuto's soul into himself,"_ I answered her question as we got to the point where the three were confused.

" _Oh, so he'll be like us? Maybe we can chat with him once he's absorbed!"_

" _Not very likely… Or at least from what I remember... Oh, crap!"_

" _What's wrong Lowell?"_

" _...Did I mention I've only watched up to this moment?"_

 **I'm back and this is ending here so I can complete the other request before we move on. Anyway, I thought it would be funny if Lowell would be the one to get them to talk it out since she's the oldest one of the group. (I mean according to the wiki Reiji is sixteen and Lowell's age is seventeen… I might make a joke about her being the eldest later on once she actually meets the guy. Whether she duels Reiji or not is up in the air.)**

 **As always, I'll be happily ready to read any reviews but since school's started for me things are moving slowly. But the latest episode had me so pumped up for 125; it was really good. Hearing that Arc-V is ending this coming spring - or that's what I've heard - makes me sad but excited. I just hope this isn't the last season for Yugioh.**

 **You can message me or leave a review: I'll happily answer any questions you have whether it be public or private. I'll see you all next time, but here's a sneak peek for the Extra Duel requested!**

Preview:

The only thing on Niles mind was just to get to his apartment and lay low for the time being. With everything going on, he needed to keep his guard up before someone can stab him in the back. Departing from the rest of You show classmates of his, the blue-haired XYZ Duelist made his way to an alleyway before he stopped, sensing something amiss. Eyes darted to the alleyway, a quick spark of light compelled him to find the source of that flash of light. The light's source was finally found and it was between the back alleyway of some buildings and one of the major bridges in the city. Nothing prepared him for seeing the LDS XYZ Duelist there and when their eyes met, he knew he was in for some trouble.

"You! Just what are you doing here?" Hokotu questioned Niles.

"Excuse me, but I should be asking you the same thing." Niles folded his arms, not exactly in the mode to even be talking to the other duelist, "But an LDs student like yourself being here means something is up right?"

"Hey, the only reason why I'm here is because of the Bujin duelist!"

"Bujin duelist?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah; that duelist has attacked my friends and I'm going to make him pay! And if you're going to stand in my way, then I'll take you down as well."

A Bujin duelist that took down both his friends down and was still at large? Now this was interesting… And considering that if his calculations were correct.

"Hokotu, do you know where they were last seen?" Niles asked.

"Well of course I do, but what's it to you?" He was getting defensive, something Niles wasn't too keen on.

"I'll help you track him down, but when the duel begins, don't expect me to be your ally okay? I've got my own reasons for this." This was his best course of action at the moment and considering how he wanted to observe how good Hokotu claimed to be, it was perfect.

"Fine. Don't expect me to lose to you so easily when we have to duel each other."


	22. Extra Episode 1: XYZ Battle Royale

**Extra Episode 1: XYZ Battle Royale**

The only thing on Niles mind was just to get to his apartment and lay low for the time being. With everything going on, he needed to keep his guard up before someone can stab him in the back. Departing from the rest of You show classmates of his, the blue-haired XYZ Duelist made his way to an alleyway before he stopped, sensing something amiss. Eyes darted to the alleyway, a quick spark of light compelled him to find the source of that flash of light. The light's source was finally found and it was between the back alleyway of some buildings and one of the major bridges in the city. Nothing prepared him for seeing the LDS XYZ Duelist there and when their eyes met, he knew he was in for some trouble.

"You! Just what are you doing here?" Hokotu questioned Niles.

"Excuse me, but I should be asking you the same thing." Niles folded his arms, not exactly in the mode to even be talking to the other duelist, "But an LDs student like yourself being here means something is up right?"

"Hey, the only reason why I'm here is because of the Bujin duelist!"

"Bujin duelist?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah; that duelist has attacked my friends and I'm going to make him pay! And if you're going to stand in my way, then I'll take you down as well."

A Bujin duelist that took down both his friends down and was still at large? Now this was interesting… And considering that if his calculations were correct.

"Hokotu, do you know where they were last seen?" Niles asked.

"Well of course I do, but what's it to you?" He was getting defensive, something Niles wasn't too keen on.

"I'll help you track him down, but when the duel begins, don't expect me to be your ally okay? I've got my own reasons for this." This was his best course of action at the moment and considering how he wanted to observe how good Hokotu claimed to be, it was perfect.

"Fine. Don't expect me to lose to you so easily when we have to duel each other."

The two XYZ duelist went off, looking for the Bujin duelist who had apparently attack Hokotu's friends. While they went to search for him, Niles stayed calm and began thinking about how he could possible duel against this duelist. For Bujins, he only knew so much and he needed to prepare for any situation thrown his way. In fact, this could be his chance to show off more of the combos he learned from his time dueling. Either way he dueled, his opponents would see more of his true strength.

"Ah, there is he is!" Niles looked up to see the Bujin duelist, pissed off.

"Hm? Who are these two?" The Bujin duelist growled as the last two stopped in their tracks.

Taking a closer look, Niles quickly deduced that he was about one year older than he was; this duelist was seventeen compared to his age of eighteen. Weirdly, the duelist's black hair was in a bun while yellow spikes remained in his hair. Out of his outfit, he was only able to make out a torn overcoat and a yellow shirt underneath. However, what caught his attention was the eyes of this duelist: one pure white and the other pure yellow. He knew that caution had to be taken with how easily angered this duelist was compared to Kazama. At least that Dinomist user knew how to control his anger compared to this guy. But observing his surroundings, another duelist was present, one that made him gasp.

"What the-? Yuto?!" Niles took a step back as the Resistance duelist got up from the floor, possibly from being knocked down.

"Niles?!" Yuto was confused as well, but seeing as how tensions were rising between them all, the four duelists decided to settle this in the most… logical way.

"Duel!" They all yelled as the Battle Royale Mode activated on all four of their Duel Disks.

 **?: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 4000**

"I'm taking this first move. I Normal Summon Bujin Yamato," The infamous Bujin Monster appeared on his field, "Next I activate the Continuous Spell Fire Formation - Tenki to add Honest to my hand. By activate Yamato's effect, I add Bujin Sinyou to my hand and send Bujin Sinyou to my Graveyard due to Yamato's second effect during my End Phase."

 **Bujin Yamato: Lvl 4 Light Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1800 - 1900 DEF: 200**

"It's my turn! I activate the Continuous Spell Abandoned Facility! As long as this card remains upon my field, all players who do not possess Machine-Type monsters will take 500 Damage during each of my End Phases and by paying 500 Life Points," He wince, taking damage from the card itself, "I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from my Deck straight to the field but it cannot activate its effect or attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. I choose… Field Machine Sharpen Blade!"

 **?: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 4000 - 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 4000**

 **Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade: Lvl 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1300 - 0 DEF: 0**

"Now since I control a Level 3 monster on my field, I can Special Summon Fiend Machine Rollerblades in attack mode!" Another monster joined the field beside the other one.

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblades: Lvl 3 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

"Effect activation begins now! When I take damage on the same turn that I Special Summon Fiend Machine Rollerblades, its effect allows me to double the level of all 'Fiend Machine' monsters on my field! So now!" He raised his hands up as both his monsters were surrounded by an aura.

 **Fiend Machine Sharpen Blade: Lvl 3 - 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Fiend Machine Rollerblades: Lvl 3 - 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

"Now, I use my Level 6 Sharpen Blade and Rollerblades to build the Overlay Network!" Both his monsters disappeared into a vortex, "Doll of terrorizing intentions, come back to life and full your lust with the souls of men! Draw upon the fallen once more! XYZ Summon! Rise up! Rank 6! Fiendish Contraption Doll!"

The XYZ appeared, looking like a ruined porcelain doll created by mechanical contraptions inside carrying around one huge pair of bloody scissors. When it was summoned, it was in defense position.

 **Fiendish Contraption Doll: Rank 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2800**

"I set two cards and end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Abandoned Facility activates and thanks to Contraption Doll's inate effect, I will gain Life Points equal to your total damage." Niles watched as from the card came machine parts, striking his opponents.

 **?: 4000 - 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 3500 - 5000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 4000 - 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 4000 - 3500**

Niles knew that by keeping Fiendish Contraption Doll on the field, he would have a better idea to scout out what would be the next moves of his opponents. Adding the two remaining face down cards in the Spell and Trap zone, everything was set. This Bujin player was his biggest concern; his main priority was to make sure this player didn't knock him out.

"I place five cards face down. I end my end," Yuto made his turn end swiftly and Niles knew exactly why.

"Hah! What kind of play is that?" Hokotu taunted as his turn came, "I'll show all of you who's the best XYZ user! If my opponents control a monster while I do not, I can Special Summon Constellar Siat!"

 **Constellar Siat: Lvl 1 Light Fairy/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1600**

"Following that, I Normal Summon Constellar Pollux!"

 **Constellar Pollux: Lvl 4 Light Warrior/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 600**

"During the turn, this card was Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another 'Constellar' monster! I Normal Summon Constellar Algiedi and activate its monster effect! I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Constellar' monster from my hand! The one I summon is… Constellar Kaus!"

 **Constellar Algiedi: Lvl 4 Light Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 400**

 **Constellar Kaus: Lvl 4 Light Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

Niles immediately recognized it as being a combo Kazama warned the XYZ duelist about. He needed to be very wary about what Yuto or this new Duelist might pull out.

"I activate Kaus' monster effect! I increase Algiedi's and Kaus' level by 1!"

 **Constellar Algiedi: Lvl 4 - 5 Light Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 400**

 **Constellar Kaus: Lvl 4 - 5 Light Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

"I overlay my now Level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Klaus!" Both of his monster flew up and flew into the Overlay Network, "Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! XYZ Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

 **Constellar Pleiades: Rank 5 Light Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500**

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Constellar Twinkle from my hand! It increases Constellar Pollux's Level by 2!"

 **Constellar Pollux: Lvl 4 - 6 Light Warrior/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 600**

"I activate Constellar Siat's effect! Its targets Pollux and matches its level!"

 **Constellar Siat: Lvl 1 - 6 Light Fairy/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1600**

"I Overlay my Level 6 Siat and Pollux! Rain down your dazzling light! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank 6 Light Machine/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000**

"Two XYZ Monsters on in a single turn," Niles observed, "Don't tell me this is all your play is going to be?"

"Of course not! I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect! By using one Overlay unit, I send your XYZ monster off the field and back to your Extra Deck!" One of the yellow Overlay Units flew straight towards the Dark XYZ Monster.

"Trap open! Grinding Gears of Reversal! This negates the effect of your monster and adds an Overlay Unit to my monster. So now, Fiendish Contraption Doll has three Overlay Units," his doll giggled as she swallowed the Overlay Unit whole and a new dark Overlay Unit began to orbit the monster.

"Don't think your monster's safe! I activate Constellar Ptolemy M7's effect of sending your monster back again!" The second Overlay Unit flew towards the XYZ monster.

"Contraption Doll's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, I can use one trap in my Graveyard again this turn! I choose Grinding Gears of Reversal!" The trap returned to the field, activated as the doll snapped the scissors through an Overlay Unit before swallowing another, "You see? I'm not too dumb to fall for that trick Hokuto."

"I end my turn there," The LDS XYZ duelist hissed.

"Hmph. You aren't even worth my time," The Buijin duelist glared at his opponent, "Looks like I'm going to have to take you down myself. Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Fire Formation - Tensu. Next I Normal Summon Bujingi Hare to the field. I Overlay my Level 4 Yamato and Hare to build the Overlay Network!"

"So he can use XYZ," Niles hissed as the force from this XYZ was unlike anything else he had felt; what could this guy possess for his monster to be so strong?!

"Slay all foes who stand before us with your blades of light and purge this world of darkness! XYZ Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Bujintei Susanowo!" The XYZ monster appeared and gained a small power boost from the Continuous Spell Cards on the field. (1)

 **Bujintei Susanowo: Rank 4 Light Beast-Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2400 - 2600 DEF: 1600**

"By the effect of Tenki, I add Bujingi Turtle to my hand. With Bujinji Sinyou in my Graveyard currently, I can Special Summon Bujin Arasuda in face-up defense position! With him, I Normal Summon the Bujinji Turtle I just added to my hand! I Overlay my Level 4 Bujin Arasuda and Bujinji to build the Overlay Network! Your shimmering light shall be the the one to purge the darkness around your blade! XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Bujintei Amaterasu!" The second XYZ monster appeared and got a power boost as well.

 **Bujintei Amaterasu: Rank 4 Light Beast-Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2600 - 2800 DEF: 2500**

"Two Bujintei monsters," Hokuto wasn't too happy about seeing two strong monsters on the field.

"And unfortunately for you three, it's fair game for me to kill you now that we've past our first turns. I activate the effect of Bujintei Susanowo to add Bujingi Crane to my hand! Battle! Bujintei Susanowo, attack Constellar Pleiades!"

 **?: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 5000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 3500 - 3400**

"Don't think that's all! Susanowo can attack all your monsters at least once! Go and destroy Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

"But Bujintei Susanowo doesn't have enough attack!" Yuto made a realization before the mysterious duelist smirk.

"I activate the effect of Bujingi Crane from my hand! This doubles the attack of my monster during damage calculations and that means your fake XYZ monsters are no more!"

 **?: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 5000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 3400 - 900**

"Destroy the last XYZ Monster now Susanowo!" He pointed at Niles' monster, "I activate the effect of Bujingi Sinyou in my Graveyard! Banishing it, my monster gains the same attack as your monster! So farewell!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Half Unbreak to protect my monster from being destroyed and halving all damage I would have taken!" Niles revealed his Trap card and flies back from the attack still like Hokuto, but gets up quickly.

 **?: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 5000 - 2450**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3500**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 900**

"Fine… but don't think I've forgotten about you!" The Bujin duelist pointed at Yuto, "Amaterasu!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap The Phantom Fog Blade! Now your monster cannot declare an attack, activate its effects as long as this card remains on my field!" Yuto revealed his Trap and the Fog Blade appeared.

"...I end my turn there," The Bujin Duelist had nothing else to play for the time being.

"...Not bad Yuto," Niles drew his card and looked at his hand, "But I'm afraid things are to end here. I activate the effect of Fiendish Contraption Doll, by detaching her remaining Overlay Units, I can draw up to double the number of Overlay Units sent to my Graveyard. Since three were sent to my Graveyard, I can draw six card! Next, I activate the Spell Rank Reenformace! When I control a XYZ monster without any Overlay Units, I can Special Summon as many monster from my hand to the field that are below the Rank of that monster. Since my Doll's Rank 6, I Special Summon Fiend Machine Hoverboard, Fiend Machine Lens and Fiend Machine Slots!"

 **Fiend Machine Hoverboard: Lvl 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300**

 **Fiend Machine Lens: Lvl 2 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 400**

 **Fiend Machine Slots: Lvl 1 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Next I activate the effects of Lens and Slots to change their levels to Hoverboard's current level!" Niles pointed as both those monsters began to glow.

 **Fiend Machine Lens: Lvl 2 - 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 400**

 **Fiend Machine Slots: Lvl 1 - 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Then I activate the Spell Rank Extraction! For the rest of this turn, my XYZ monster shall be treated as if she was a regular effect monster!"

 **Fiendish Contraption Doll: Rank 6 - Lvl 6 Dark Fiend/Machine/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2800**

"I Overlay my Level 6 Fiend Machine Hoverboard, Lens, Slots and Fiendish Contraption Doll to build the Overlay Network! Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, CyberDark Prototype Dragon!" Niles felt the energy of his dragon come from the vortex as it let out a cry flying out.

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300**

"I activate an effect of CyberDark, which allows me to choose one monster and gain its attack for the rest of the turn while that monster's attack is reduced to zero. I choose none other than Bujintei Susanowo!" His dragon destroyed an Overlay Unit to activate its effect.

 **CyberDark Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 Dark Machine/Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 5100 DEF: 2300**

 **Bujintei Susanowo: Rank 4 Light Beast-Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2600 - 0 DEF: 1600**

"5100 attack?" Of course, his opponent was slightly uneased by this.

"Next, I activate the Spell Corrupted Virus from my hand," The Spell revealed a silhouette of CyberDark Prototype Dragon upon it, "For the rest of this turn, my dragon can attack each one of you directly!"

"Directly?!" The other three Duelists were taken back.

"By using the rest of his Overlay Units, this is possible and no Monster Effects, Spells or Traps can be activated to stop this effect if I banish all the cards in my hand, Graveyard and Extra Deck! Now go! _**CyberDark Prototype Dragon, Haunting Virus Corruption!**_ " His dragon took off into the sky before releasing its attack to his three opponents without any time to waste.

 **?: 3500 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 2450**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3500 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Hokotu: 900 - 0**

 **Winner** **: Niles**

The destruction left from the duel made Niles cough as it began to settle. He knew that was a risky move but he needed to end the duel off before things could be spotted by authorities. As he began to brush himself off, he was barely able to sense a punch coming his way and barely dodged it in time. Activating his Duel Disk again, he blocked the attack from the Bujin duelist before we got into a dueling stance again.

"I won't lose to the likes of you," the other duelist spat.

"And I'm not losing to some XYZ Duelist carding others for no reason at all!" Niles spat back and he was going to initiate another duel right then and there.

"Hey Niles~ Are you around here?" His eyes widen along with the other duelist hearing that male voice.

Just as the form began to turn their direction, Niles looked back after hearing some kind of grunt and a strange light emitting from the Bujin user's Duel Disk. The closer look of his disk made a name ring out in his head but before anything else could be said, the other duelist vanished in front of his eyes as he heard Kazama run to him.

"Damn Niles, what the fuck did you unleash to do this much damage" The Dinomist Duelist looked around, "We don't have time for this; let's go before Reiji's team comes and finds this."

The other XYZ Duelist only nodded as he noticed Yuto was gone as well. For some odd reason, that one name stuck in his head and it was bugging him. Asking anyone would be pointless, but still…

Who the hell was this Koseka Hiro?

 **I feel so bad that I had to push Yuto to the side… *sees Yuto glaring from a distance* HEY! Don't you pull out Dark Rebellion on me: do you know how hard it is to write your character and your deck? Seriously I have like five versions of this duel and I decided to go with this one because I feel this one works the best despite how Yuto was pushed to the side…**

 ***sees Yuto getting closer* NO STAY BACK YUTO! Be happy I'm giving you more page time in the real story. Don't get mad at this Special Episode of sorts. Besides, writing a Battle Royale is hard enough as it is. I can't have this going like a regular duel.**

 **Anyway I'll be writing the next Chapter soon but I'm not sure when that one is going to be up. Review responses shall be in that next one so stick around.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this and time for my curtain call! Later everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Fated Yus

Episode 19: The Fated Yus

Seeing Yugo, Yuto and Yuya in one place like on the show was both thrilling and chilling at the same time. As much as I would love to fangirl about this moment for seeing the three in this place, I still knew that after this point everything was blind from my point of view. Still, I wonder how exactly people think these boys share the same face: sure I've pretty much confirmed they're colorblind but seriously their eyes are different!

"I really don't understand why you think they have the same face as you," I sighed and motioned to Yuya, deciding to have this spoken under my breathe "You three share similar faces, not the same face. This is even worse than with Bruno and Antinomy."

" _Hey… Why is Yugo here?!"_ Devnet asked, " _I thought he was supposed to stay at his place still."_

" _You know this kid Devnet?"_ Meletta and I were intrigued about this.

" _Sure do. He crashes over my place with Rin from time to time when I'm not busy with work. What's bothering me about him is exactly why he seems to have a death wish towards Yuto?"_

" _Now that I think about it… neither do I. What are these two boys going to do? Duel each other over a menial matter?"_ Meletta proposed as both of us watched from the sidelines.

" _Looks like that's exactly what they're doing,"_ I mentally pointed over to the boys.

"Pawn of Fusion?!" That brought me back into reality at what Yuto called Yugo.

"What kind of name is that?" I grumbled under my breath.

" _...I don't blame them for that. After all, Yugo sounds a lot like Fusion,"_ Meletta offered up a situation.

"Lowell, do you know what's going on here?" Yuya needed clarification and I guess that meant me.

"Well… from what I can tell they must have some beef between each other," I decided to give him not the whole truth since I couldn't really bring myself from telling him that he's going to absorb Yuto after he "dies."

" _Hey… that's a Synchro Summon!"_ Meletta was surprised to see Yugo with his Synchro Summoned monster out on the field, " _And he's riding a D-Wheel right?"_

" _Yep. That's Yugo for you… but why are they fighting? There is no reason for either of them to duel each other."_ Devnet was really concerned for Yugo's safely and so was I.

"So Yugo uses Synchros…?" I nodded at Yuya's observation when his eyes went to me for confirmation, "But Yuto's enemy is the Fusion Dimension!"

"You're right about that…" I decided to plant that seed in his mind.

" _You know… I think I do remember a duelist called the Pawn of Fusion back in my dimension,"_ Meletta spoke up after a bit of silence.

" _Really? What do you remember?"_ Devnet asked.

" _I only remember a little… but he was always with those Academia Soldiers whenever they were. So I guess… we called him the Pawn of Fusion because of that even with the fact he used Synchros."_

" _But then how did Yugo hop from Synchro to XYZ and then here?!"_

" _How should I know? For all, I remember none of us except for Tanith had traveled to and from the dimension… You know what? Hey, Tanith! We got a question!"_

I winced a bit hearing them go off and decided to get back to the duel and now it seems like Yuya and myself might have ended up pretty close to the dueling field. Guess they were moving while they dueled which makes sense if Yugo was trying to run Yuto over.

"You're pretty good," I could hear a bit of sarcasm under Yugo's vocals.

"I won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion!" Yuto didn't get the niceness of that compliment at all.

"I keep telling you my name is Yugo!" Is this going to be a running joke with him? I guess it's not as bad as what puns could be made in English… oh, how I love being the Japanese version!

"Quit it with Fusion this, Fusion that!" He was angered by the name, "Now I'm pissed off!"

"At least call him by his actual name during the duel," I grumbled under my breath.

"First you take away what I held precious and then you keep getting my name wrong!"

"You're the ones who took things from us!" Yuto barked back.

Really? Had you to blame and use the term things? Couldn't you use other words besides things…? Crap, my critique in writing it trying to come out.

"Shut up! We can talk after I beat in your face!" Yugo must have snapped now.

" _...Mind if I hide here till Devnet and Meletta stop chasing me?"_ I felt Tanith nudge herself around before stopping, " _...The hell's going on here?"_

" _Yuto and Yugo are dueling each other for whatever beef they have. The thing is Yuto's going to lose and I'm not going to join in,"_ I mentally replied to my Fusion Counterpart.

" _And why aren't you going to stop them?"_

" _Because it won't change and I doubt I want to have any of my monsters facing Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon,"_ Just then, the dragon appeared and let out a roar.

" _Now that I think about… Yuya has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Yuto has Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Yugo here has Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Think that's a coincidence?"_

" _Honestly I have a gut feeling this is more important than we realize…"_ I saw Yuya run after Yuto, "Yuya!"

" _Don't tell me… those boys are going to have both dragons out!"_ Tanith hissed as both Yuya and I stopped when both Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion were out on the field.

Both dragons stared at each other and let out a roar as if acknowledging their presence. Being put off by their presence, my attention when to Yuya sudden got pain.

"Yuya!" I helped him stand as he was holding a hand to his chest, over his heart, "Are you okay?"

"...What is this feeling!?" Yuya seemed to be experiencing some sort of pain, one that I wasn't too sure about, "My chest is burning even more than before!"

"Yuya?" His safety was my utmost concern at the moment before I looked over and noticed that Yuto's eyes changed.

"Yuto!" My eyes went to Yugo, whose eyes has changed as well.

"Very well, let's end this," Something about Yuto's voice changed and not for the better, "With my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon… I will destroy you… and everything!"

" _ **Careful! I sense a dark presence within these three,"**_ Alastor's voice came to warn me.

" _No kidding… just what kind of darkness is within those two?"_ Tanith questioned as this was a concern like I was.

Three? What three was Alastor speaking about? The only two I saw was Yuto and Yugo influenced by the darkness… unless. My eyes quickly looked to Yuya: he didn't mean Yuya has some sort of Berserk mode like this, did he?

" _Not to be rude or anything, but they are claiming to destroy the world right now… might want to help Yuya out,"_ Tanith chimed in as I looked to see Yuya trying to snap them out of it.

My mind and heart were torn at what to do. While my heart wanted to go and actually do something to stop them yet I knew I couldn't. If I did something, then everything in this story might get screwed up in the long run because of me… Man what do I do?! Yuya had gotten between their duel, planning to use himself as a shield and try and stop them. Suddenly I sensed what I could describe as warped emotions coming from both Yuto and Yugo. It my stomach uneasy watching this… Oh what could I do?

" _What do you mean you don't what to do? Stop this duel right now or I'm taking the wheel!"_ Tanith barked at me, " _Who the F cares about the plot anyway? I hate following the rules; why can't you break out of it sometimes?"_

Tanith… had a good point and I felt Alastor agreeing to what my Fusion Counterpart had spoken. Activating my Duel Disk, I looked at my first hand and then back at the duel. Well, looks like I'm going to step in again and keep these two from harming each other. Guess Tanith was right: I need to break the rules a bit don't I?

"I activate the Spell Draconic Heritage!" My move was clear with the five cards I had as the Duel in my hands after Yuto ended his turn and Yugo snarled at me, "When there are two or more Dragon-Type Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from my hand straight onto the field ignoring its Summoning Conditions. So come on out! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The great and might Galaxy-Eyes took flight from behind me as it was Special Summoned, letting out a cry towards the other two dragons.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Lowell?!" Yuya was by Yuto, who seemingly had snapped out of whatever was in control not too long ago.

"Now since there is a Light and Dark Attribute Monster in this duel, I can activate the Spell Heart of Twilight Dreams! With this on the field, I can Special Summon 1 Bestia and 1 Spectral Monster from my hand straight to the field. Those monsters shall be Bestia Crescent Butterfly and Spectral Gibbous Motham!" I Special Summoned both of my monsters, who seemed to be happy to be out until they saw the two opposing dragons.

 **Bestia Crescent Butterfly: Lvl 5 Light Fairy/Warrior/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

 **Spectral Gibbous Motham: Lvl 5 Fire Insect/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2200**

" _ **Are planning to do what I think you're going to do?"**_ Alastor asked me as I continued my move.

"Since my Spell has been moved to my Graveyard, I can activate the secondary effect from my Graveyard!" I had to Spell appear once again, "Now by banishing this card from my Graveyard, the level of both my monsters are decreased to 4!"

 **Bestia Crescent Butterfly: Lvl 5 - 4 Light Fairy/Warrior/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

 **Spectral Gibbous Motham: Lvl 5 - 4 Fire Insect/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2200**

I mentally prayed to myself this would work and all this training would pay off. Taking a deep breathe, I continued my move. "I Overlay my Level 4 Bestia Crescent Butterfly with my Level 4 Spectral Gibbous Motham to build the Overlay Network!"

Looking, I saw both my monsters change into light before flying up and into the wormhole above me and I saw my Extra Deck open. Grabbing the card, I knew I had to use this and still hoped this wouldn't mess up. "Gears spinning endlessly through time, I call upon you from the darkest of times! Appear in your splendid glory! Please! XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Bestia Songstress of Valor!"

Placing the card down, I waited for my XYZ monster to appear just like I did so many times with Niles. Just as I thought it wouldn't work this time, I sighed in relief as by Galaxy-Eyes did appear my monster. Her face was covered by a blue veil that was lighter shade than her headdress sitting above the dark blue-violet shade of her eyes, allowing the golden design of her clothing and her eyes pop out. The dress she wore was long and elegant with form fitting gloves of the same blue as her headdress. While her feet weren't visible, the skin color of her skin seemed to be paler than others.

 **Bestia Songstress of Valor: Rank 4 Light Spellcaster/Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 3000**

" _Wow! You managed to pull of an XYZ Summon! Way to go Lowell!"_ Tanith was excited but I knew I had to move quickly before Yugo straight up ends my turn, since he was taken aback by this play as were Yuya and Yuto.

"I activate the effect of Songstress! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can target one monster on the field and for the rest of this turn, that monster gains ATK equal to this card's DEF. Of course… I choose none other than Galaxy-Eyes!" My Songstress sang a song for my dragon, "But that's not all, for I active the Spell End of The Legend!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lvl 8 Light Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 - 6000 DEF: 2500**

"End of The Legend?" Yuto obviously needed the explanation of the card.

"By declaring a Type, I'm allowed to only attack with that type of monster. Since I'm attacking with Galaxy-Eyes, it chooses Dragon-type. However, that's not all: since the attack will only a Dragon-type monster and both of you control a Dragon-Type monster… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can attack all monsters of the declared type!"

"Wait, that means…" Yuya's eyes widen at the realization.

"You got it Yuya! This duel will be over since both Yuto and Yugo control Dragon-Type monsters! Now battle! **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, blow both Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon out of this duel! Photon Stream of Destruction!** " The dragon took over and unleashed the attack, destroying both dragons and dealing damage to both of them that guaranteed the duel.

Once it ended, I deactivated my Duel Disk and saw that all three of them were okay, but Yugo was out cold and Yuto on the verge of collapsing. Sighing in relief, I ran over to Yugo and checked if he had a pulse. Okay good, so I didn't end up killing him.

"Lowell!" Looking back, I saw Yuya holding Yuto against him as I rose and looked at Yugo's D-Wheel; at least that was in working condition.

Both of them watched as I dragged Yugo and his D-Wheel up the hill. Yuto was still alive and in his body… okay, not exactly like the show but hey it could be worse. Yugo could be stuck in Yuya as well.

"Sorry about that, but I knew if I couldn't stop the duel you could have seriously gotten hurt," I apologized to Yuto before looking at Yuya, "Everyone's in the right mind now?"

"Yeah… thanks," Yuto looked away before he grabbed his abdomen in pain, hissing a bit.

"Yuto! This isn't good… you need to go to a hospital," My face to Yuya when he said that was in disbelief.

"We can't do that Yuya! If we do, then I'm pretty sure Reiji is going to be asking these two a lot more questions then they would like to answer," That was the first thing that came to my mind now that I officially screwed up the show.

"Then what do you propose we do? We can't just-argh!"

"Yuya!" I grabbed Yuto with my free arm as Yuya stumbled back and grabbed his chest in pain.

" _ **...The darkness!"**_ Alastor was quick to inform me as that sickening feeling return, " _ **It's trying to reach towards the darkness in Yuto and Yugo!"**_

" _Oh come on! Can't I do something right?"_ I hissed at myself as I saw a dark aura began to grow around Yuya, " _Wait, don't tell me…!"_

The dark aura suddenly rushed towards us and I moved my body to shield Yuto and Yugo, hoping it would do at least something. Instead, my necklace reacted to the darkness as I hear Yuzu's voice barely in the background and suddenly white overtook my vision. Everything died down a few moments later and I found myself right outside my apartment with Yuto and Yugo still here, including the D-Wheel. Shaking Yuto, it seemed like he was out cold from the pain.

" _See? What did I tell you? Everything is fine! You don't have to worry about a thing,"_ Tanith mentally winked at me.

"Alastor, do you sense the…?" My voice trailed off since I needed to make sure nobody was around.

" _ **It looks as if the darkness has been subdued for now within these two. As for Yuya himself… I fear your intervention only sparked the power keg even more. Forgive us for not giving it our all. Galaxy-Eyes deeply regrets it."**_

"No problem thought since the security is out, I should be able to sneak these two into my apartment and tend their wounds. The thing is...how the hell am I going to keep them inside my place and get the D-Wheel up to the third floor?" My frustration was starting to come out as I had a new problem to face with.

Somehow, one way or another, I managed to get Yuto, Yugo and the D-Wheel into my apartment - my monsters decided to pitch in and help when it came to Yugo's D-Wheel and their wounds. Much of my humor and surprise, they were good with helping me make sure nothing internally was bleeding. To the massive luck on my part, their wounds were only minor and bodies were drained from the darkness within them. According to Alastor, that darkness drained them of stamina and a good rest and meal should make both boys feel better. The last part was from Devnet - apparently she learned that stuff from Synchro during her time there. Reason? A friend of hers only trusted her with their healthcare.

Anyway, I decided to sleep on everything that was going on, but kept my Duel Disk on so my monsters could alert me if either one of them were to awake in the bedroom. Of course I'd have them in their after blocking the windows. I can't let either of them run off or try and strangle each other can I? A day past and I decided to catch up on Yugioh Arc-V thanks to whoever is patching the connection for me to watch the subbed version. My body got me up at ten on the second day and when I woke up, I felt my Counterparts stir as I did.

" _Morning Lowell!"_ Devnet appeared and was smiling, " _How are you? Not feeling anything strange?"_

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine… for the most part, I mean," I turned to see Meletta looking strangely at the T.V, which was on, "Hey, didn't I turn that off?"

" _Yeah, but the thing is… you might want to read what's recommended for you to watch…"_ Meletta pointed over as Puppeteer Magician walked from the hallway.

" _ **Both of them are still out. Not sure when they will wake up,"**_ She reported as I got up and looked closer after grabbing the remote.

"Wait… this is Yugioh Arc-V… Huh?!" I gasped, "When the episode count gets up to over 100?!"

" _Beats us. Looks like you got to catch up on what's going,"_ Tanith walked into the room from the balcony, " _No signs like anyone noticed what was going on. We are in the clear for now."_

"Great… now whoever is messing with me is plainly saying to watch ahead so I know how the events unfold…" I turned off the TV and went to make sure breakfast was ready, except for my toast when I heard a noise from the back, "Huh… Hey, is one of them awake?"

Setting the toaster timer, I walked over, unlocked the door and saw that both Yugo and Yuto were awake, but were separated by Alastor who was growling at both of them. He was the best one I had for the night watch and plus I found out Alastor's not a morning person at all.

"Excuse me you two, I'd appreciate if you can just calm down," I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Alastor isn't going to kill you two."

"But that serpent is going to kill us!" Yugo pointed at Alastor, who only growled even more as the jagged tip of his tail was too close to Yugo, "AH!"

"Listen, I'll call of Alastor if I can make sure neither of you will try and kill each other. Plus I've confiscated your decks so don't bother trying to look for them."

"Wait you did what?!" Both boys weren't expecting that.

"I wasn't letting you dueling and ruining this apartment now was I? So… you two calmed down yet? Because I don't want to keep Alastor as a guard dog to make sure you won't be fighting." Both boys nodded and I grabbed the activated Duel Disk by me, "Come back Alastor."

He nodded and vanished along with everyone else, returning them into my Duel Disk and leading the two out to have breakfast. There wasn't much I was going to cook, but I had both of them sit at the table and eat. Yugo wanted to know where his D-Wheel and deck was and Yuto luckily was taking this better. Breakfast was swift and silent for the most part until I sat both of them onto the couch.

"Now since you both have a meal in your stomach," I began before glaring at Yugo to stay seating, "I have to inform you boys about a matter of things."

"And why should I listen to you?" Yugo was being rash again towards me, "And why do you look so much like Devnet?"

"For the last time Yugo my name is Lowell! I swear if you keep this up I'm getting Alastor back out here okay?!" I calmed myself down after that, "Now back to the matter at hand… you two are going to be working together for now on."

"What?!" Both of them yelled, "I'm not working with him!"

"You're joking right?" Yuto added on.

"I've already established that you both own me your lives and this is what you give me? Haven't I already told you whatever business you have with your missing friends doesn't mean you go and kill someone with a similar face?" I was trying my best to keep calm.

"But he's the one who took Rin/Ruri away!" They turned to each other, "No I did not!"

I rubbed my temples as they went on and on. Why am I deal with children? Let alone what I could consider being freshmen boys? This is what I get for being a senior...

"Boys, haven't we already gone over that your stories don't match up at all?" My question made their bickering stop, "Let's do a quick recap on the hypothetical situation that a story is correct. First, let's go with your story Yugo. If Yuto did hop to your dimension to grab Rin, why would he do it if he was part of The Resistance battling Academia? Clearly in the a war-torn battlezone he wouldn't have the time. Secondly, where would he manage to keep Rin while in that area? Got any answers?"

…

"Good, now let's go to Yuto's hypothetical situation. Now I can understand how Yuto would believe that Yugo over here managed to snag Ruri but I've got one question. Academia was invading and managed to only get one Synchro person on their side who rides a D-Wheel, so why didn't… I don't know… they get everyone to have D-Wheels and storm the Resistance base mounted? If you ask me, if I had a Synchro duelist who won't use Fusion, why the hell wouldn't they get him to build D-Wheels to further the invasion?" I waited again until I decided they had nothing to respond with, "So I'll say this one more time: neither of you are the ones who took Ruri/Rin. That's why both of you will be working together… got it?"

Both boys gave each other a look before I cleared my throat. Slowly, they agreed and I was grateful that they at least listen to me. My Counterparts and monsters seemed pleased at this; I just hope I could keep them under control until I can figure out what is going to happen next. Thing is though, both of them would have questions for me regarding circumstances and I guess until things die down for the second round…

"Now, do you guys have any questions?"

 **I'm back everyone and guess what? That wasn't a lie when I mentioned Yuto would be getting more time; in fact, now both Yuto and Yugo are staying at Lowell's place. For a fact, I knew Yuto wasn't going to be absorbed into Yuya… at least not just yet. Whether or not Lowell's going to tell anyone else that they're stuck in her place will be left up to interpretation in the future.**

 **Speaking of future, I've got plans of revealing a brand new Dark Synchro monster for our main character. However, the problem is trying to figure out the name of the beast. For a little tease, here's a preview of that monster's effect:**

" **When this monster is Dark Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 2 monsters with DEF lower than this card's DEF. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the end of Damage Step. If this card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard and you control no monsters on your field: Banish this card and Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning Conditions. This effect cannot be negated."**

 **If you have any suggestions for Dark Synchro monsters to be featured, I'd gladly hear them. Lowell should at least have a couple more and she will get more in Synchro, XYZ, and probably Fusion as well. For right now, she needs one more Dark Synchro from Standard.**

 **Now, here comes the review responses, so let's get them started:**

MaskedGamer - **I get how you would think Lowell should have taken an intrusion penalty, and I would have done that only if Yuya had taken an intrusion penalty as well. If you remember from the episode, Yuya did not receive such a penalty. Therefore, Lowell was exempted for this case. (Wavering Eyes was a last minute thing but it is here to stay in the deck for reasons in the future.**

ShadowFire10 - **Now before anyone else thinks - no Luna isn't the one from 5Ds (I'm using all the character's Japanese names for this story.) But yes, Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon is what you think it is. I find it more fitting for Lowell to be the first to get a Synchro Pendulum monster. If you're wondering about Luna, yes she hasn't been mentioned previously until now. There are reasons for this coming out later.**

 **For the thing about ages, I see Shun as being between the ages of 16 to just barely being 18. However since I'm going by how I believe the tournament is going, I'm just going to say Shun's 16 in this story due to him participating in the Junior Youth and not Junior. That's how I see his age. (Though seriously I looked it up and Reiji is supposed to be 16 and yet he looks about twenty. My mind is trying trying to fathom that fact.)**


	24. Chapter 24: Choices and Consequences

Episode 20: Choices and Consequences

Dealing with Yuto and Yugo took me some time since they decided to be a pain in my butt. The questions asked of them were quite a bother, but in the back of my mind, a certain problem was bugging me. Since I had Yuto staying with me and not inside of Yuya, things have definitely changed and now knowing what Synchro's arc going to be planning in the original show… now it came time for me to figure out how this wrench in the plot is going to resolve itself. Tanith made a good point, suggesting that the forces behind this place and Dimension Zero would be trying to mend things back together by somehow fusing Yuto and Yuya together. Whatever darkness was in him seemed to have awakened due to my intrusion and ending the duel. So it seems like whatever Berserk Yuya's true identity or form is still got awakened. Having to withhold information from all of the characters sucked but I couldn't risk having Dimension Zero trying to kill my butt for telling them about spoilers.

"So Lowell, you use Synchro Summoning and… Dark Synchro Summoning correct?" Yugo asked me as he was scarfing down his lunch, Yuto taking his time with his, "And you're still claiming you're not from my dimension?"

"Yugo, if I was from your dimension I'd have a D-Wheel and I wouldn't lie to you," I replied as I finished my meal, dealing with Devnet in my head, "But yes, I do use both Synchro and Dark Synchro monsters."

"In that duel, you were in… you had a Pendulum Synchro monster out," Yuto brought up a good point since we were talking about our Summoning Methods earlier.

"That's a new monster I have; not one I had original as said typing," I pulled out the monster from my Extra Deck and looked at it, "From what I recall, it was a plain old Synchro monster before the Pendulum factor came in. If I had to guess, I guess Yuya's Pendulum or something must have triggered it to change into a Pendulum monster."

"That sounds so cool, though! Your monster is placed in the Extra deck and you can summon more than one monster per turn with the scales~! I would love to have those in my deck!" Devnet chuckled a bit at Yugo.

" _He's still the same as ever…"_ She was really relieved that he was alright.

"So Lowell, if what you're saying is true… then who exactly did kidnap Ruri and Meletta?" Yuto asked as he placed his cup on the table, "I can believe that it wasn't Yugo over here who did it… so who actually did it?"

I froze for a second at that question. If I told them about the creepy boy Yuri, then things might not be so easy… Well, guess I gotta give him an answer. "...I do know that he was from Fusion, but I can't give you more than that."

"Why not?!" I rolled my eyes at Yugo.

"If I do, then you'll be facing a new, more dangerous threat than what you have been facing. There is no way I'm bringing that threat into this more than it has," My mind was trying to make sure I couldn't speak of Dimension Zero to them, "That threat will overwhelm all forces and crush any resistance; it's a place I rather not speak of for that very reason. If you think Fusion is your main problem… then you know nothing of the threat I speak of."

"I see… if that was the case, that is why you left right?" Yuto's eyes looked at me; he seemed way more mature than Yuya or Yugo, "Deserting them because it was wrong for you."

"...I guess you could say that" I made a fake smile since I hadn't really seen their full forces, "However, I left to look for a friend of mine, one who gave me the inspiration to a duel. Without him, I guess I wouldn't be here at the moment."

Just then, my Duel Disk rung and I motioned for them to keep quiet while I answered it.

"Lowell~! How have you been? I haven't heard from you in such a long time," I smiled a bit, hearing Sabrine on the other end, "Today's the end of the First Round duels and I'm so excited! Can't wait to find out who my next opponent will be; aren't you excited as well?"

"Yeah, sure I'm a bit nervous as well," I rolled my eyes as I rose from my seat, leaving behind my deck since I knew the boys couldn't do much with it without their Duel Disks, "Say, how are our things going on your side?"

"Not good actually…" Her voice lowered significantly, "I hacked my way in using key one of those employees forgot to put back and… apparently, data shows he recorded something unlike anything documented. It was… A Synchro Pendulum! I-I can't believe that; there's no way a card can exist this early in the series and those readings… nothing can compare to its sheer power. The Pendulum factor only increases the reading of that one card. N-Nothing else was found when I got in yet apparently all footage of this was corrupted."

"Was it now? Are you sure about that?!" My heart skipped a beat hearing that last part. Clearly, she found the data about the dragon I summoned between the trio of duelists. Crap, now that means if the cameras had gotten the footage… Damn it!

"I'm one hundred percent sure but I'm doing more research. Listen, all you need to is get to the Battle Royale; I can't let you get dragged into Reiji's plan with the Lancers. Losing you to follow the plot will result in… the end of her," Suddenly she paused, letting it sink as a voice was faint on her end, "Not good. Sorry, I've got to go. Talk to you soon."

Sabrine hung up at her end and I lowered it down. If Reiji did know about me now then… I glanced back to Yuto and Yugo, going through my deck and making comments and critiques, causing them to argue between learning more XYZ or stick with Synchro tricks Yugo wanted to show me. Guess I'll deal with Akaba after I make sure these two can become allies.

 **Kazama's P.O.V, Bridge Area Looking Towards Stadium**

The ordeal of two nights ago had me doing a habit I thought I broke long ago. Despite how children were running around, I decided to find the bridge with that iconic view of the stadium and smoke. Getting a pack around here raised a couple of questions but luckily this pack was left half opened and used for me to us. Taking the white stick out of my mouth, I released the smoke out instead of inhaling it into my lungs. Habits are broken long ago still reside within me; I only form new ones to stop my old habits.

Footage of that duel still run in my head. My thumb rubbed itself on the cigarette as the mind I had begun to recall the video feed two nights ago.

 _"When your desolate serenity is at harm, you take flight from your crystalized slumber to protect your hope! I look to you now, descend from the light of the moon and fan your wings and eyes to break the nighttime sky. Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 8, Lunarscape Synchro Pendulum Dragon!" Lowell raised her hand as the familiar rings of tuning appeared._

 _Instead of what he believed to have arrived, a dragon all too familiar to him took form and flew about, fanning its wings. His heart stopped at the sight; there was no way. She couldn't have just summoned that dragon - a Synchro Pendulum Dragon never should exist, let alone be one called Lunarscape._

Biting my lip, I had to stop my thumb from rubbing against this cigarette before my match today. Unfortunately, I could hear somebody approaching me. Thankfully, I had memorized the duels for today and knew exactly who would be free.

"You tampered with the footage didn't you?" I looked back and chuckled a bit at the other duelist, "It won't do you any good. Summoning that dragon doomed her very soul."

"I don't need you to tell me," Niles rolled his eyes and he walked over to the railing and grabbed a cigarette from the packet in my other hand.

"You deciding to smoke now? Never thought somebody like you would take up this terrible poison." Niles said nothing as he pulled out a lighter and lit his before placing it in his mouth.

"I'm already near death's doors, so honestly my health is the least of my fucking concerns bastard." To joke a bit, I playfully jabbed his shoulder, "What? You pissed off about that dragon still?"

"No, I'm a concern for you fucking safely; after all, since that duel against the Underland freak show you've been showing more of those symptoms than before. Don't think I haven't noticed them hidden under the makeup you bought." There was no hiding that from me even with the make up he was using to hide it for some time now.

"...How could you tell I got makeup?"

I made a rubbing motion by my mouth on where his issue was. "You failed to make the edge of your mouth's skin match your cheek. Might want to fix that before you try and see Lowell today."

"Thanks. Never knew you were into makeup industry like most girls are."

"Special Effects makeup. There's a different shithead."

"Same thing. You put makeup on your face if you could."

I decided to remain silent since we both knew what would be happening soon. Time was running out and damn it all because if Dimension Zero is planning on what I think it's doing… My mind recreated the destruction of Domino City before my eyes as it forced me to be brought back to that fucking day where all of this went to shit. This was well after the collapse, but then when she appeared, my throat tighten up.

" _There you are! Where did you run off to?" She embraced my form with tears in her arms, holding me so close, "We were worried that you wouldn't come back…"_

 _This wasn't Luna, not with the fact her hair was of strawberry colors and brown hat, the scent of sweets around her. Grip letting goes, my body and voice refused to come out as she released me, the sweet smile with her orange eyes bright for me to examine the rest of her form. Despite the danger and conditions around us, her outfit was pristine, almost like the one I currently was wearing. Her tan cape jacket over the red sweater etched with white zig-zags over her chest that lead to her brown skirt, white leggings into the brown boots. Still upon her left arm was the same duel disk she carried with her deck; it was a vivid recreation of her before me. It was so hard not to break down crying._

" _-," My own eyes widen when my name was omitted from her lips, "We have to head back before they find us. I can't risk losing you, after all, we've gotten done." Her face was very worried and she grabbed my wrist. "Come on!"_

 _My legs went with her as we traveled through the wreckage, stopping every so often when the enraged Duel Monsters were out of control and destroying everything in sight. Even now, I don't understand how either of us was not found or discovered. Words escaped her lips but my ears failed to pick them up as if my mind was unable to decode the terrible fear in her voice and then we stopped. Underneath a bridge long out of use, she activated her Duel Disk and placed a card on it, activating a secret passage before looking back out me._

" _Okay, now all we have to do is head back and-!" Her voice stopped as even I looked back._

" _ **Kazama!"**_ I jolted out from that hallucination with Niles grabbing my shoulder, "...You had another one, didn't you? Was it of her?"

The cigarette had lost its test, so I threw it down and stepped on it, trying to distract myself. In defeat, I nodded as Niles released my shoulder. "It's my damn fault she's got hurt back then. She nearly got killed because I was stupid back then. However, I won't make that same mistake again with Lowell. She's all in your care."

Turning around, I showed the packet into my pocket and left, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer.

 **3rd's P.O.V, Outside Stadium**

"...And I can't believe you had such a wondrous victory Hokuto!" Sabrine was with the LDS trio after the XYZ Duelist's victory, "I'm sure you'll send your shining stars up to the heavens above!"

"Wow, I haven't seen you this excited in a long time," Masumi smiled at the Nebula Knight Duelist, "Are you excited for who you're going to duel in the next round? Got anyone, in particular, you want to duel?"

"Well, now that you mention it… I do have two that I've been wanting to duel for awhile."

"Really? Can you tell us who they are?" Yaiba asked excitedly.

"If you insist… I really would love to have a chance duel against Lowell …" Her face turned determined as she winked at her friends, "I can't help it! I've got to show that Lowell Ember who's really superior now! There is now way I can deny LDS of its pride! Dueling her will redeem me in the eyes of our school and my own mind."

"Yeah, and we'll be there all the way Sabrine!" The trio nodded at her before they stopped, seeing the You Show Group meeting up.

Sabrine looked at Yuya with intention, as if mentally examining him with great detail. Ignoring everything around her, the duelist felt as if something was off-putting about Yuya, more than before. It would have been nice to ask more questions if things wouldn't have been rushed due to Yaiba's match coming up shortly. Putting up the facade, she acted like her fellow friends and sadly lied to Yuya and Yuzu about the whereabouts of Shun Kurosaki. However, everyone arrived too quickly take their seats for Yaiba's. Niles had called the group earlier explaining that due to some problems they couldn't watch the last matches but promised to inform them on who they'd face tomorrow/ Sabrine watched with intent until Kazama showed up, getting the nice greetings from his friends as everyone looked at who they were facing.

"Huh, well wouldn't you look at that Kazama. It looks like we're up against each other," She smiled, showing her Duel Disk to everyone.

"That a funny coincidence," Yuzu giggled, "When is your match?"

"...It is the fourth match tomorrow," Kazama answered after a moment a silence before flashing a smiling, "Hope you can cheer us on."

"Right because I promise we are going to have a duel as entertaining as the one between Yuya and Shingo!" Sabrine jumped from her seat.

The two groups laughed at each other and went on with checking on who was to the duel who? As excitement filled the air, Kazama noticed Sabrine talking with some duelist he only saw once during the tournament. Curiosity begged him to follow after her, but getting a call from someone, he had to shake his head to prevent himself from following. Then, he took the call.

 **Lowell's P.O.V**

Nighttime cloaked Maimi City and sleep seemed to sweep over most of the city. However, fate seemed to mock me as I was wandering under the moonlight's guide. How I was even awake when I'm normally crashed out by this hour was beyond me. This was a chance of luck in my mind as nobody from the Yu-boys to my Counterparts seemed to be aware of this little fact. Peace and quiet were nice to let my own mind unwind after whatever life threw my way here. If I overworked my head with what's to come, things would go downhill very quickly. Strolling down the near vacant city of Maimi, the sight of seeing the lightless stadium from the bridge with the moonlit water's reflection stopped me in my tracks.

"Mom... Dad..." I gripped the Magic Cylinder card close to my heart; it was the only thing I had left that was from my actual home. Everything else is just temporary until I return. Staying with Yuya, Niles, Sabrine... it would all be gone because while they might be from my reality, the connections we share will all be dissolved. Just like a dream, I've been trying to avoid the face the fact of awakening in reality. This false close friendship with these characters is meaningless in the end; how could I be so forgetful about that important detail? Just because I might remember this doesn't mean it benefits me in the future; after all what good is memorizing nearly everything about a children's card game show from Japan supposed to achieve anyway?

Returning the Trap into my pocket, I bit my lip remembering I had an important match tomorrow. Still, the Battle Royale is for the younger ones only. I'd only join simply because Reiji needs us to stop Fusion from invading. I honestly didn't need to get there but Sabrine's promise... have I just not been thinking this whole entire time? No. I need to... get some sleep. Yes... sleep should be very nice, comforting. Just let me go and slumber for a bit and tomorrow I'll be my jolly old self. No forced laughter... positivity... _**smiles...**_ Just let me...

Let **_me_ ** slumber in melancholy for tonight.

3rd P.O.V, ?

Someplace far off, a Duel was going underway in a Battle Royale fashion. While one side was clearly in the lead, a single blow from one monster destroyed the other field and Duelists completely. Walking up so confidently, a bright light flashed from the Disk the winner had and suddenly three cards floated down to the ground like it was natural.

"How sad it must be for those poor viewers for them to no longer exist... Oh well! It's not like anyone gave any care for these three," The figure smiled as the three cards entered into their hands, "Perhaps... I'll show these off as a little warning to few here that **_Dimension Zero_** has their sights on their prize!"

Laughing a bit, the cards revealed themselves to house Yaiba, Hokuto, and Masumi; the trio with fearful expressions. Behind the mysterious Duelist stood a figure, one that looked was floating and looking up to the sky as a spirit flew overhead.

" _It is as I fear. My own existence will be the downfall…"_

 **And here is where I rise up from the depths of the Shadow Realm to show off the newest Chapter. Man, these Chapters are getting pretty time consuming to write and I'm not even at Synchro yet.**

 **I don't believe I need to do review responses since I can't really add to what's said on any of them. All the names I really like and I might use them for new monsters for Lowell. However, here's something you can contribute towards while you wait for the next chapter. As we are getting closer towards the end of Standard, I want to hear your predictions and/or theories about how Standard will end or about Kazama's mysterious friend. I'm curious as to what you'll all think about either subject.**

 **Or if you want to go talk about other things like what's planned for Synchro Arc or Dimension Zero, message me through the reviews or PM! I'll be glad to respond to them once I get the chance.**

 **As one last thing, not only did I have three different ways to end this screen but this character is well... let me give you a quick guessing game. It is time for guessing what Archetype this mysterious character is using. Let me say it does actually exist and isn't made up and uses the Extra Deck. Have fun with this guessing game and see you next time!**


	25. NOT A CHAPTER! BUT UPDATE!

Hello everyone! Never expected to see an update to this old zombie now did you? Now don't get suddenly excited to see a new chapter after… how long? Since… _**12/27/2016**_!? _**YIKES,**_ That's likes over 2(?) years!? Man, being busy with real life and stuff really did take time away from this project of mine and I feel really bad leaving a cliffhanger. To have so many of you wonder why this was abandoned and not have the answers you seek…

But that changes now since I'm decided to reboot this whole entire thing! Yep! This reboot is called Yugioh Arc-0 and I'm going to try and update that one and get it finished. (I know, not exactly the most creative title but it's a Fanfiction so who cares?) If you're still interested in the story involving Lowell and many others feel free to check out the reboot if you can. Or if not then be on your way. I'm not going to be desperate to see floods of readers since VRAINS is already started and I know so many have jumped ship already. But if you could, I'd really appreciate it.

That's it really! Much of whatever else I'd like to say is in Yugioh Arc-0. So if you're joining the Yugioh Arc-0 ship, I'll see you then!


End file.
